


Myosotis

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Monster of the Week, Sterek slow build e ship principale, niente quarta stagione, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decide di restare a Beacon Hills e di riformare la piccola biblioteca di famiglia.<br/>Lydia decide di abbracciare del tutto la propria natura di banshee, ma cerca aiuto presso un Hale diverso, stavolta.<br/>Uno spirito misterioso, invece, decide di mettere radici a Beacon Hills e spingere con mezzi poco etici le persone sole a tornare ad amare, pena l'autodistruzione.<br/>O anche...<br/>Storia in quattro parti in cui Derek scopre che fra lui e Stiles c'è del potenziale e una kitsune del suono si esibisce in delle serenate provvidenziali per invogliarli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta fra la pausa della stagione 3b e la quarta, per tanto non tiene conto di nessun evento successo nella quarta stagione, ma tiene conto invece degli eventi successi fino alla 3b, a esclusione degli ultimi minuti dell’ultima puntata della 3b. Per una scelta narrativa non sono presenti Kate, Malia e neanche Peter.  
> Sostanzialmente, questa è una storia in canon post 3b, scritta dal punto di vista di Derek e con dello Sterek slow-slow build (l’ho già detto slow? Lo ripeto, _slow_ ). Sono presenti degli accenni Scott/Kira, Sceriffo/Melissa e Lydia/PersonaggioOriginale (un ragazzo kitsune del suono). E della bromance Derek-Lydia, perché una volta tanto mi piaceva non scrivere di una bromance Stydia :P  
> Secondo il mito originale delle kitsune ne esistono tredici tipi diversi, uno per ogni elemento, e quando ho letto che esistevano anche kitsune del suono non ce l’ho fatta a non creare un certo tipo di personaggio tutto musica e ironia: è stato più forte di me :D  
> Inoltre, questa storia è stata scritta per il [**Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia**](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/), e per tanto si può avvalere degli splendidi lavori di grafica di [Lori](http://elorie-portrait.deviantart.com/)/[Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/) (sono i banner a ogni inizio di capitolo + un’altra cosuccia che troverete all'interno del primo capitolo) e di un puccissimo disegno di [Stitch84](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stitch-84/360884280658856), anche questo linkato nel capitolo di cui fa parte! Non le ringrazierò mai entrambe abbastanza per aver scelto di lavorare con la mia storia, grazie!  
>  Detto questo, buona lettura!  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  


 

 

**1\. ALOE**

[ _Aloe_ – Dolore, Afflizione]

 

Derek comprendeva benissimo perché il giovane corriere a cui aveva aperto la porta del loft avesse un’espressione così perplessa e smarrita: quel tizio svolgeva incarichi per una delle librerie più antiche ma sconosciute della California, c’era da scommetterci che fosse abituato ad accontentare clienti eccentrici alla ricerca di chicche particolari, ma di certo non si era mai ritrovato a bussare alla porta di un loft che, nonostante sembrasse devastato e infestato dagli spiriti, fosse _abitato_ – "E da uno che ha l’aspetto di un serial killer", avrebbe aggiunto Cora. Lo capiva davvero, ma non aveva tempo per lui, quindi da quando aveva aperto la porta non gli aveva rivolto la parola, si era limitato a inarcare un sopracciglio rivolgendogli una muta espressione di ascolto sia a mo’ di saluto che a invito a dirgli che volesse, mentre lui continuava ad ascoltare Cora parlare al cellulare che teneva premuto contro l’orecchio.

Il corriere, dopo il primo tentativo di saluto vocale, si arrese ad adattarsi al suo linguaggio procedendo la discussione a gesti, nel frattempo che Cora, dall’Argentina, raccontava al fratello le sue ultime avventure al ranch del branco che l’ospitava; indicò a Derek prima il pacchetto rettangolare che aveva fra le proprie mani, poi l’etichetta che c’era appiccicata sopra e infine fece l’atto di consegnarglielo.

Derek annuì convinto e puntò un dito verso se stesso per lasciargli intendere di essere a conoscenza dell’arrivo di un pacco e di essere lui il destinatario.

Il corriere prese dalla propria borsa la ricevuta da firmare e la lisciò per bene sopra la scatola per dargli un sostegno su cui firmare; gli porse anche una penna.

Derek lo ringraziò assentendo con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate e firmò; notò di sottecchi come il corriere ne stesse approfittando per osservare con più attenzione l’interno del loft dall’uscio.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata seria e fissa, lui scrollò le spalle mettendo una mano avanti; Derek gli riconsegnò la penna, lo salutò con un cenno secco della testa accompagnato da un’espressione impassibile e gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

«Ho sentito dei rumori» gli disse Cora, «chi era alla porta?»

«Un corriere» rispose, cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa nelle vicinanze che lo aiutasse ad aprire il pacco, ma infine si arrese a usare gli artigli restando in piedi di fronte al tavolo. «Sto cercando di rintracciare le ristampe di tutti i libri che mamma teneva nello studio, o almeno quelli di cui ricordo il titolo». Con un sospiro carico di nostalgia, estrasse dalla scatola ricevuta un tomo rilegato in pelle. «Non è un’impresa facile, anche se per fortuna alcuni librai mi stanno mettendo in contatto con dei collezionisti per avere almeno delle copie degli originali».

«E questi collezionisti sono consapevoli di che razza di libri hanno fra le mani?»

«No» esalò secco, «ed è meglio che non lo sappiano. Lasciamo pure che credano che siano raccolte di miti e leggende».

Cora respirò a fondo. «Stai provando a raccogliere più materiale possibile da passare a Scott» dedusse rassegnata. «O meglio, vorresti dargli le tue stesse basi passandogli i libri di mamma».

«Non proprio» la corresse scorrendo l’indice di un volume, «vorrei dargli le basi che _avrei potuto avere_ , se avessi letto tutti quei libri: ho detto che ricordo quasi tutti i titoli, ma non vuol dire che li abbia anche letti. Quella era la fissazione di Peter».

«Uhm, e a proposito: dov’è adesso Peter?»

«L’ultima volta che l’ho visto mi è sembrato che stesse andando alla ricerca di qualcuno fuori città: ci interessa sul serio sapere di chi?» le domandò con un velo di sarcasmo.

«No, non ci interessa» gli replicò monocorde. «Godiamoci fino in fondo questi pochi giorni in cui non sta creando problemi. _A noi_ ». Derek emise un borbottio d’assenso. «A parte ciò, una volta terminata questa impresa bibliotecaria, resterai a Beacon Hills?»

Derek posò sul tavolo il libro che stava sfogliando, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte, stanco. «Cora, ne abbiamo già parlato…»

Lei sbuffò esasperata. «Non nego che sia importante che qualcuno di noi Hale trasmetta a Scott tutto ciò che sappiamo e le nostre tradizioni, e so che mamma lo crederebbe giusto e che vorrebbe che tu lo facessi, ma… non so quanto sia altrettanto giusto che tu ti martirizzi a stare a Beacon Hills solo per fare ciò: quel posto ha ucciso la nostra famiglia, mamma non c’è più e per quanto suoni brutto dirlo non hai davvero alcun obbligo nei suoi confronti».

«Cora…» provò ad argomentare, paziente.

«Derek, tutti i figli a un certo punto della loro vita lasciano stare i desideri e le speranze dei propri genitori e percorrono la propria strada, perché avere un legame di sangue non significa essere persone uguali e avere gli stessi sogni. Anche tu hai il diritto di fare una cosa simile, farlo non è un’atrocità solo perché mamma non c’è più».

«A me _piace_ farlo» obiettò sicuro.

«No, tu vuoi solo un nuovo obiettivo nella vita» incalzò cruda ma non piccata.

«Lo ammetto» concesse Derek senza alcuna remora.

«Non dirlo in questo modo!»

«Che modo?»

«Come se stessi scegliendo la tua prossima sentenza di morte! Derek, quando le persone normali pensano ai propri obiettivi nella vita in genere sono prevalentemente speranzose e fiduciose, non rassegnate e malinconiche come anime dannate!» Sbottò sarcastica. «Beacon Hills ti fa male!»

Derek rivolse gli occhi al soffitto e le parlò atono. «Hai delle proposte alternative?»

«Beh, se il ricordo dei libri di mamma ti affascina così tanto, potresti anche cominciare a fare delle ricerche e produrre di tuo pugno del materiale di prima mano che in genere serve ai nuovi branchi» gli propose. «Così facendo viaggeresti per il mondo, avresti un progetto e un lavoro per occuparti la mente e in un certo senso accontenteresti la volontà di mamma».

Lui restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, passandosi la mano sulla faccia e accarezzando un po’ l’idea. «Non sarebbe male come alternativa…» biascicò poco convinto.

«Però?»

«Però credo che resterò qui almeno fino a quando il branco di Scott non sarà più stabile». Sentì sua sorella sbuffare forte. «Cora, non posso lasciarli proprio adesso: Scott è diventato un alpha quando era ancora inesperto perfino come beta – ha bisogno dei miei consigli – e ha da poco perso per la prima volta un membro del suo branco…» Stava per proseguire, ma lei lo interruppe.

«Perché è davvero _così salutare_ per te stare accanto a uno che come te ha visto morire la sua prima ragazza fra le proprie braccia» insinuò acida. Lui finse di non averla sentita.

«Stiles è stato posseduto da una volpe psicotica» proseguì Derek, «e non credo tu possa obiettare su come si senta adesso; Lydia ha da poco scoperto di essere una banshee, non sa ancora gestire bene i suoi poteri e sappiamo bene che Peter potrebbe approfittarsi di lei. Sempre se non l’ha già fatto».

«Isaac?» gli chiese con voce debole e un po’ nostalgica – del resto lui era l’unico membro del loro branco ancora in vita.

«Chris Argent l’ha accompagnato a seppellire la nogitsune in un posto segreto e sicuro, poi con il sostegno e il consiglio dei suoi legali lo aiuterà a emanciparsi…» Sospirò stanco e rassegnato. «Nessuno di loro due tornerà a Beacon Hills: Isaac vuole ricominciare da capo e stare per un po’ da solo per capire se desidera sul serio avere un alpha o se preferisce avere una vita più umana e normale, piuttosto che una comunitaria e da branco».

Cora borbottò pensosa. «Isaac in fondo non ha mai avuto occasione di vivere in modo umano e normale». E non soltanto per via della licantropia: la vita che aveva fatto prima con suo padre non era stata molto umana e normale.

«Già» esalò Derek. «Argent è in cerca di giovani apprendisti per continuare quello che aveva iniziato con sua figlia, e non sa ancora dove si fermerà, ma anche se non l’ha ammesso ad alta voce è chiaro sia a me che a lui che non tornerà qui mai più».

«È sconvolgente che io dica questo» gli replicò Cora, monocorde, «ma credo che dovresti seguire il suo esempio».

Derek roteò gli occhi ed espirò a fondo. «Farò finta di non averti sentito».

«Dico sul serio».

«Appunto. Ascolta» cercò di farla ragionare e anche di non darle false speranze, «lascia che io aiuti i ragazzi a stabilizzarsi meglio e che consegni a Scott una buona parte dei libri che mamma riteneva più importanti per la conoscenza del sovrannaturale di un branco, e poi tornerò a riflettere sulle mie alternative a Beacon Hills».

Lei, incerta, emise un lungo brontolio indistinto. «Me lo prometti?»

«Te lo prometto». La sentì sbuffare un sorriso dall’altro capo della linea.

Dopo un ultimo scambio di battute ironiche e delle _amorevoli_ prese in giro tra fratello e sorella, chiusero la chiamata e Derek tornò a mettere in ordine i tomi più o meno vecchi e più o meno polverosi che aveva accumulato sopra il tavolo e _sotto_ il tavolo.

Era già in silenzioso lavoro e accovacciato a terra da più di venti minuti circa, quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi all’ingresso del loft con un incedere femminile – _ticchettio di tacchi, fruscio di gonna_. Si rimise in piedi e andò ad aprire giusto dopo il primo tentativo di bussare da parte dell’ospite.

In tutta onestà, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un giorno Lydia l’avrebbe cercato di propria iniziativa in un momento in cui il branco non era sotto pressione, tant’è che per un attimo temette che fosse successo qualcosa di grave, ma quando respirò a fondo, tutto ciò che sentì arrivare da lei fu ansia e stress, ma non paura.

«Ehi» lo salutò lei, in modo secco e diretto, fissandolo tenendosi ben ritta e con le spalle alte; non era rigida, ma neanche del tutto rilassata, e aveva le labbra strette e gli occhi ben aperti, vigili.

La ricambiò con un cenno del capo e le fece cenno di accomodarsi dentro. «C’è qualche problema?» le domandò diretto e provando a essere meno rude possibile.

Lei gli riservò la stessa schiettezza. «Ho bisogno di pareri e consigli sui miei poteri».

Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto e inarcò un sopracciglio fissandola perplesso e sorpreso.

Lydia assottigliò di più labbra, scosse la testa e agitò le mani. «So che all’inizio hai fallito clamorosamente nel capire cosa sono, ma a quanto pare Peter l’ha sempre saputo e mi ha Morsa di proposito, però penso che possiamo concordare entrambi sul fatto che è meglio che io non chieda consigli a lui». Derek assentì lento ma sicuro. «Quindi mi resti tu» gesticolò lei, «la linea più diretta a lui».

Derek trasse un lungo respiro, poi si diresse verso il tavolo. «Questi libri che vedi» glieli indicò, «sono tutti copie o ristampe dei libri che mia madre riteneva più importanti per una buona cultura sul mondo sovrannaturale e che sono andati persi nell’incendio: sto cercando di ritrovarli tutti sia per leggerli o rileggerli io, sia per consegnarli a Scott. Il punto però è che Peter in famiglia è quello che più di tutti leggeva e studiava gli antichi miti» sottolineò.

Lydia sembrò rilassarsi appena. «E quindi pensi che fra questi libri ci possa essere anche qualcosa sulle banshee» realizzò.

«Se non fra questi, fra gli altri che devo ancora rintracciare, però sì, ci sono buone probabilità che sia così».

Lei annuì soddisfatta. «È un buon inizio».

Le rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi analizzando di più il suo aspetto, per trovare la possibile fonte del suo stress. «Come mai quest’urgenza? Hai avuto qualche problema di controllo negli ultimi giorni?» indagò cauto.

Lydia esitò qualche attimo, prima di rispondergli. «La nogitsune mi ha… _sovraesposta_ » storse la bocca in una smorfia, «ho sentito troppe eco passate a _Oak Creek_ , e ora i miei poteri si sono sviluppati in modo troppo veloce, o forse non dovrei nemmeno sentire cose simili e mi sta succedendo solo perché sono stata travolta da una miriade di eco: non ho nemmeno idea se ciò sia normale o meno per una banshee» concluse nervosa e storcendo un po’ la bocca.

Derek ponderò le opzioni che poteva avere Lydia. «Gli Argent non ti hanno mai detto nulla se nei loro bestiari c’era qualcosa sulle banshee?»

Lei scosse la testa. «No, non sapevano nulla a riguardo, anche perché visti i miei poteri dubito che abbiano mai dovuto abbatterne una: non siamo pericolose».

«Deaton?» incalzò.

Lydia scosse la testa e abbozzò un sorrisetto troppo zuccheroso. «Credo proprio che Peter fosse guardacaso l’unico che potesse aiutarmi».

Derek batté piano la mano su un libro. «Ma con questi potremmo già essere a un passo dal trovare una strada alternativa a lui, no?» l’incoraggiò.

Lei assentì pensosa. «Forse sì».

«Ne devo ancora consultare parecchi e me ne devono arrivare via posta o corriere moltissimi altri, ma sei assolutamente libera di usarli per provare a trovare quello che sapeva Peter. Ti darò una mano» si propose sicuro.

Stavolta il sorriso che lei gli rivolse fu grato anche se appena abbozzato e molto stanco. «Grazie».

«Purtroppo non sappiamo se magari quello che ti serve sapere si trovi proprio in uno dei tomi che devo ancora rintracciare: non so quanto tempo impiegheremo» considerò dispiaciuto.

Lydia scosse la testa, risoluta. «Va bene lo stesso, l’importante è avere un punto d’inizio e cominciare a provarci» sentenziò con della leggera ma amara ironia; scorse veloce i titoli dei volumi più vicini a lei e poi scelse il primo da sfogliare.

Derek l’osservò accomodarsi sul divano e dopo lanciare delle bizzarre occhiate furtive al proprio fianco, che però la lasciarono stranamente malinconica e triste; era sembrata quasi colta da un’amara sorpresa. Derek _capì_ , perché a lui era successo infinite volte: è sempre dura abituarsi al fatto che non c’è più al tuo fianco quella determinata persona con cui potresti condividere il momento che stai vivendo o trovare un sostegno immediato.

Non c’era una sensazione più vuota di quella di una battuta che cadeva nel silenzio perché non c’era più l’altra persona che da sempre ti rispondeva per le rime. Le abitudini di scambiarsi degli sguardi complici e di sedersi fianco a fianco sempre allo stesso modo erano dure a morire, Derek ne sapeva più che qualcosa e vedere questo sugli altri era un pugno allo stomaco.

Cercò di rompere il silenzio che si era creato; si appoggiò di schiena al tavolo e le parlò con tono distratto sfogliando un libro. «Nella fattispecie che problemi ti stanno dando i tuoi poteri?»

Lydia rifletté qualche secondo sulla risposta da dare. «Direi di controllo».

Derek chiuse il libro e cercò di porsi a lei nel modo più neutrale e accomodante possibile. «Cosa ti succede?»

Lei si mordicchiò un labbro, nervosa. «Ho dedotto che derivi dalla sovraesposizione a _Oak Creek_ perché lì ho ascoltato moltissime eco di morti _passate_ , mentre di solito riesco a sentire quelle recenti o prossime, e in linea di massima mi può succedere di sentire una voce sfiorando una corda…» fece l’atto di pizzicarne una immaginaria con un gesto secco e nervoso, «o comunque le mie sensazioni in genere hanno a che fare con gli oggetti o _provengono_ dagli oggetti».

Derek assentì. «E invece ora che ti succede?»

Lei aprì bocca per rispondere, ma si fermò: per un istante sembrò terrorizzata, come se stesse rivivendo dei ricordi; infine rispose. «Riesco a sentire e ad avere delle visioni di una morte passata toccando le mani del diretto assassino».

L’idea di uno shock improvviso simile e lo sconforto e lo stress di Lydia colpirono Derek insieme, lasciando per qualche attimo attonito; dopo però non impiegò più di qualche minuto a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi: non c’erano molti assassini con cui Lydia poteva essere così a stretto contatto da poter toccare le loro mani.

«Stiles» mormorò sicuro.

Lydia annuì nervosa fissando il pavimento. «Tecnicamente non è stato lui a commettere questi omicidi, però la nogitsune li ha fatti quando era dentro al suo corpo, e ora lui li ricorda nei dettagli, quindi non appena gli tocco le mani ho… dei _flash_ » concluse a mezza bocca, «come se fossi nella sua testa. Mentre lo faceva».

«E succede sempre?»

Lei scosse il capo, appena sollevata. «Per fortuna no, soltanto quando sono concentrata, oppure quando ho la mente sgombra e sto prestando più attenzione a qualcuno». Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, gesticolò a piccoli scatti nervosi. «È un mio gesto tipico prendere per mano qualcuno se sono preoccupata o in apprensione…» spiegò; Derek annuì, gliel’aveva visto fare parecchie volte con tutti i ragazzi del branco.

«Stiles è ancora parecchio inquieto» continuò a parlare Lydia, «quando posso cerco di rassicurarlo dicendogli che non sento al momento nessuna voce, che è tutto a posto, e tendo a…» aprì e chiuse le mani più volte, veloce, come a indicare il gesto sottointenso, «ma quando lo faccio, vedo e sento questi ricordi ormai in parte anche suoi, e non posso nasconderglielo considerando l’effetto che mi fanno, e… non è bello né per me né per lui». Trasse un grosso respiro e rilassò le spalle. «Voglio solo poter confortare un amico senza provocare ulteriori traumi a entrambi. In teoria dovrei essere libera di toccare le mani di chi voglio, no?»

Derek le assentì di nuovo, si sedette al suo fianco. «Quindi sembra proprio che sia un problema di controllo» constatò, ponderando una possibile soluzione. «Non sappiamo quando troveremo nei libri qualcosa che potrà aiutarti, ma nel frattempo potremmo arginare il problema, e inoltre non pensi che in futuro potrebbe esserti utile sfruttare un potere simile a comando?»

Lydia sorrise amara e scettica. «Finora non ho avuto buoni risultati le volte in cui ho provato a utilizzare di proposito le mie cosiddette abilità».

«Ciò non vuol dire che tu non debba provarci di nuovo». Cercò di convincerla parlandole in modo quieto. «Ascolta, devo intuire che i tuoi primi tentativi siano stati in qualche maniera legati a Peter: mettili da parte o prendi da loro solo ciò che ti è davvero utile. Io non sono Peter» la rassicurò.

«Lo so» mormorò lei, convinta ma un po’ afflitta – forse da dei ricordi spiacevoli.

«Non ti chiederò nulla in cambio».

«Perché non è tua abitudine farlo, so anche questo» sottolineò lei, sorprendendolo un po’.

«Quindi potrei anche aiutarti a ricominciare a provare ad avere un controllo sui tuoi poteri andando per tentativi ed errori» incalzò.

«Per esempio come?» Non sembrava molto sicura della proposta, ma quantomeno era tornata ad alzare lo sguardo dalle proprie mani e a fissare lui in faccia.

«Iniziamo da quello che già sappiamo: la sovraesposizione probabilmente ti ha portata a sbloccare una nuova porta per ascoltare anche le morti passate, sta ora a te decidere quando aprire questa porta e quando tenerla chiusa, ma potrebbe essere più facile per te imparare a fare ciò se sai in anticipo quello che ti aspetta».

«Dovrei esercitarmi con qualcuno?» Intuì lei. «Non credo però che sia giusto stressare così Stiles utilizzando i suoi ricordi» obiettò.

Lui fece cenno di no e avvicinò una mano a lei col palmo rivolto verso l’alto. «Ho ucciso Boyd» le disse sicuro fissandola negli occhi. «L’ho fatto proprio con le mie mani e tu sai già che l’ho fatto, hai assistito in parte alla scena: la mia è una situazione simile a quella di Stiles, e tu sai già cosa aspettarti. Puoi imparare a gestire questa porta iniziando da qui» terminò puntando il mento verso la propria mano per indicargliela.

Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio e agitò un dito come a picchiettargli la mano. «Sembra un piano abbastanza decente, ma… sei certo di volerne fare parte?»

Le rispose senza esitare. «Sì».

«Vedrò e sentirò un tuo ricordo» precisò lei, «non sarà invasivo dal punto di vista fisico, ma da quello emotivo sì: potresti sentirti violato».

«Non credo che aggiungerà niente a quello che sai già su di me» affermò certo scrollando le spalle.

Lydia lo fissò come a chiedergli se stesse scherzando. «Un giorno, dopo che avrò affrontato con cura come toccarti le mani senza vederti uccidere un tuo beta scoprendo sulla mia pelle quanto e come eri legato a lui e come ciò ti ha affetto, se vuoi potremmo anche parlare di una cosa chiamata "emozioni" o anche del "diritto alla privacy"» puntualizzò sarcastica flettendo una paio di dita in aria a mo’ di virgolette.

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Allora ci stai?»

Lydia fissò la mano di lui storcendo la bocca. «Sì, ma per oggi no» gesticolò come a scacciare via la mano di Derek da sotto il proprio sguardo.

Derek scrollò le spalle e si alzò dal divano. «Quando vuoi sarò a tua disposizione». Afferrò un altro libro da sfogliare e catalogare e vide di sottecchi lei riprendere quello che aveva scelto prima.

«Derek?» lo richiamò piano lei. Si voltò a guardarla. «Grazie» scandì bene quasi mormorando, con un sorriso appena abbozzato.

Lui scrollò di nuovo le spalle per dirle "Non c’è di che" e tornò ai volumi polverosi. Era rimasto a Beacon Hills anche per questo, del resto, per aiutare i ragazzi: quello era il minimo che potesse fare.

 

 

Prima che Lydia venisse di sua spontanea volontà a cercarlo, i suoi contatti con i ragazzi del branco a dire il vero erano stati sporadici. Perlopiù incontrava spesso Scott, a cui stava insegnando qualche vecchio trucco per seguire le tracce altrui e riconoscere la natura di un nemico o di un invasore del territorio con pochi mezzi, e anche su come approcciarsi ad altri branchi, e certe volte il ragazzo gli raccontava come procedesse la vita degli altri: Kira aveva ancora parecchie riserve sui propri genitori, soprattutto su sua madre, ma era anche vero che Noshiko fosse la sua unica fonte sul mondo delle kitsune e su tutto quello che in futuro l’aspettava, quindi stava cercando di ricucire i loro rapporti, e nel frattempo si allenava anche con Scott in segreto; Stiles a tratti stava sempre più mostrando quanto si fosse indurito il suo carattere.

«È sempre stato sarcastico» gli aveva raccontato Scott, un giorno in cui erano insieme nella riserva a seguire le tracce di un puma per allenare i sensi del ragazzo, «però adesso non è neanche acido, è solo _cinico e diretto_ , fa battute senza mostrare alcuna espressione, è realistico in modo crudo… Certe volte resta fermo a riflettere fissando un punto indeterminato per lunghi attimi, e non è da lui stare fermo, né riflettere a lungo. Mi chiedo se piuttosto non si perda dietro a dei ricordi non suoi che lo perseguitano».

Derek in tutta onestà non sapeva come avvicinarsi a Stiles e se fosse il caso di farlo: era logico che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di aiuto, ma Derek non aveva nemmeno saputo aiutare se stesso quando si era sentito addosso il peso della morte della propria famiglia, quindi non gli sembrava il caso di aprire bocca né sulla situazione né su come si sentisse Stiles al momento.

Lydia invece aveva preso l’abitudine di venire al loft almeno un paio di volte alla settimana: più che leggere i libri che Derek stava raccogliendo, li _studiava_ e spesso prendeva appunti, e ciò non lo sorprendeva. Avevano cominciato anche a testare il controllo dei suoi poteri seguendo la via suggerita da Derek, e nonostante le prime volte lei si fosse sentita schiacciata dalle emozioni che aveva provato all’epoca Derek, a piccoli passi stavano avendo dei miglioramenti.

Lydia era molto discreta, non aveva chiesto neanche una volta verso a chi o cosa fossero indirizzati certi vecchi sensi di colpa che circondavano la morte di Boyd ma che non ne facevano del tutto parte, e nel loft si dimostrava una presenza leggera anche se distinta, sicura di ciò che volesse ma sempre un’ospite di poche pretese. Derek aveva l’impressione che la ragazza stesse parlando poco agli altri di come stesse vivendo quel periodo della propria vita, ma cercava di non fare mai crollare del tutto le difese e le pretese di controllo di lei quando certe volte la ragazza concludeva con un "Potrei parlarne con Allis- Potrei parlarne con qualcuno" – si correggeva a labbra strette o schioccando la lingua, riprendendo subito possesso delle proprie emozioni.

In fondo, sia lui che Lydia erano due persone che stavano cercando fra i libri la forza per fare qualcosa di nuovo e di buono anche in nome di qualcuno di caro che non c’era più: lui provando a realizzare la volontà di sua madre, lei tentando forse di dimostrare ad Allison che non era morta invano e che ora anche lei nel proprio piccolo con i suoi poteri avrebbe protetto gli altri. Trovavano parecchia consolazione nel silenzio e nel tacito assenso l’uno dell’altra.

«Sei un ragazzo piuttosto buono per essere uno che una volta ha cercato di uccidermi» aveva commentato uno di quei giorni Lydia, con voce zuccherina ed espressione sarcastica e convinta; lui aveva sorriso scrollando la testa. Andava bene, stavano cominciando a guarire.

Quando Lydia riuscì per più di due volte di seguito a bloccare l’istinto che la portava a seguire il ricordo dell’assassinio perpetuato da Derek, lui la convinse a provare a gestire il suo potere anche in senso inverso.

«Invece di ritrarti, potresti cercare di vedere cosa c’è _prima_ dell’ultima morte» le propose, «vedere un omicidio precedente nel tempo».

Lei giocherellò nervosa con la punta della propria treccia. «È una buona idea» ammise a sguardo basso. «Non penso di voler venire a contatto con un serial killer in futuro» ironizzò acida, «anche se non si sa mai». Derek roteò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua. «E tu sei sempre certo di volermi lasciare vedere ciò che hai fatto?»

«In questo caso particolare più che a me sta a te: la persona che ho ucciso prima di Boyd è Peter» l’informò serio: non poteva certo pretendere che lei accettasse di avere un flash della persona che l’aveva assalita e quasi ammazzata.

Lydia sembrò riflettere sul da farsi traendo un respiro profondo. «Quindi in teoria dovrei sentire la tua rabbia e la tua voglia di vendetta mentre uccidi la persona verso cui anch’io provo rabbia e voglia di vendetta. E lo rivedrò più volte, quindi sarà come ucciderlo di persona ripetutamente». Si umettò le labbra. «Ti ho mai detto che spesso tendo al sadismo?»

Derek rivolse gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato, e poi le porse una mano.

La rabbia aiutò Lydia a ottenere in maniera più veloce il controllo sulla linea temporale di ricordi di uccisioni che l’investivano, tant’è che alla fine rivolse a Derek un sorriso soddisfatto e perfino un po’ inquietante.

«C’è una terza e ultima morte, se vuoi provare…» le disse qualche giorno dopo.

«Derek, non costringerti a rivedere tutta la tua storia solo per aiutarmi» le replicò ferma. «Quando vedo quello che hai fatto, tu non rivivi ciò che hai provato, ma puoi immaginare benissimo quello che sto sentendo – perché sono emozioni tue e reali – e vedi come reagisco: è come sbatterti di nuovo in faccia quello che hai fatto, non è giusto» obiettò determinata.

«Ma è utile».

«Non tutto ciò che è utile è umano» gli replicò sarcastica.

«Noi _siamo_ umani, siamo entrambi coscienti di ciò che vogliamo e dei sacrifici che siamo disposti a fare» precisò: non è che per Lydia stessa non fosse un sacrificio vivere come propri degli assassini per padroneggiare il controllo sui suoi poteri e vivere una vita più normale.

Lydia emise un lungo sbuffo e infine si convinse. «Ok» esalò stanca.

«Bene» assentì Derek. Decise però di darle prima qualche avviso. «Aiden ti ha mai detto perché alcuni di noi hanno gli occhi blu?» le domandò cambiando per un attimo il colore delle iridi per sottolineare meglio cosa le stesse dicendo.

«Sì» gli rispose con tono pratico, «è uccidere un innocente che cambia il colore dei vostri occhi». Lo fissò con più attenzione. «L’ultima morte che vuoi farmi vedere è proprio quella che ti ha portato questo cambiamento?»

Derek deglutì con forza e annuì. «Avevo quindici anni. È stato un atto di pietà, perché… non c’era più nulla fare e questa persona stava soffrendo troppo» riassunse in breve, giusto per prepararla a ciò che avrebbe visto.

Lydia sospirò e il suo sguardo si ammorbidì diventando più triste. «Derek, ne abbiamo già parlato: non sei obbligato a condividere con me i momenti della tua vita in cui sei stato più vulnerabile».

Lui le porse la propria mano per invitarla a procedere pure. «Mi ha reso ciò che sono, ammetto che non ha tirato fuori le parti più belle di me, ma ora potrebbe aiutarmi a fare qualcosa di buono».

Lydia esitò ancora un po’, ma alla fine respirò a fondo, si mise più comoda rivolgendosi verso di lui – erano seduti sul divano – e con attenzione gli strinse la mano destra fra le sue, concentrandosi.

Dopo un paio di lunghi e densi minuti, Lydia riaprì gli occhi e scattò all’indietro tenendo le proprie mani stese in avanti e tremanti; era inespressiva, non batteva ciglio, ma delle lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il viso.

«Lydia?» la richiamò piano. «Va tutto bene, sei fuori dal ricordo» cercò di rassicurarla.

«No» mormorò lei monocorde, «non va tutto bene. Non va _niente_ bene». Tremò più forte. «Eri perfino più giovane di Scott, eri un ragazzino… Che cos’ha questa città contro noi ragazzi?» chiese alzando di più la voce, un filo isterica e piangendo di più. «Perché questa città ci prende, ci trasforma in mostri e ci cambia per sempre? Perché ci fa questo? Perché ci _uccide_ da giovani?» concluse con uno strillo.

Derek senza esitare la strattonò a sé per stringerla e permetterle di sfogarsi contro la sua spalla. Forse aveva avuto ragione quando aveva pensato che Lydia non stesse parlando con nessuno di quanto si sentisse persa, addolorata e sola, senza più un’amica che l’aiutasse e una confidente per le proprie incertezze, perché Lydia pianse a lungo singhiozzando forte in modo lacerante e dando pugni sullo schienale del divano.

Derek sapeva cosa voleva dire essere giovani e perdere di colpo chi ti indicasse la strada o che più semplicemente ti aiutasse ad illuminarla meglio. Sapeva com’era quando Beacon Hills ti toglieva tutto ma non potevi né volevi lasciarla per sempre.

«Un giorno» le promise quando la sentì cominciare a calmarsi, «prenderai tutto ciò che stai sentendo adesso e riuscirai a trarne qualcosa di buono. Niente è mai davvero perduto». Lei gli assentì debole e lui le accennò un sorriso dandole un’affettuosa carezza sulla spalla, poi si guardò intorno. «Posso… darti un… fazzoletto?» Quanto era desolante accorgersi di non avere nulla da offrirle per asciugarsi gli occhi?

Lydia lo guardò incredula e scosse la testa, si rivolse verso la propria borsa abbandonata ai piedi del divano e ne prese un pacchetto di fazzolettini di carta. «Sei peggio di Stiles» sentenziò soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso, «lui almeno mi dà della _carta igienica_ in questi casi».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Vediamola allora come un mio tentativo fallito di avere un po’ di classe» ironizzò.

Lydia rise isterica e lui l’imitò.

«Mi fido» sospirò lei appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Derek, «un giorno riusciremo tutti a fare qualcosa di buono stando meglio».

Derek assentì e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. Non poteva davvero pensare che esistesse qualcosa che potesse essere persa per sempre.

 

 

  
  
[Elorie](http://elorie-portrait.deviantart.com/)   


La settimana successiva, Lydia venne al loft con alle calcagna una timida Kira.

Quando lui fissò Kira inarcando un sopracciglio per spronarla a parlare, lei si strinse al petto lo schedario che aveva con sé e si fece piccola nelle spalle.

«Tu sei stato il primo a identificarmi come una giovane kitsune, quindi in teoria conosci bene il mondo sovrannaturale… no?» gli chiese speranzosa. «Non sempre mi sento a mio agio a parlare con mamma di esseri diversi da lei e me, perché lei ha vissuto per oltre un millennio e certe volte quando mi racconta alcune storie sento troppo il peso dei suoi anni e di ciò che mi ha nascosto» si mordicchiò un labbro, «e altre volte lei si perde troppo nei dettagli e divaga… Ho scoperto che non sono umana e sto facendo amicizia con degli esseri diversi da me, voglio sapere cos’altro c’è» concluse, scaricando il proprio peso da un piede all’altro.

Lydia rivolse a Derek uno sguardo di sfida sottile, da "È un gattino bisognoso, se la cacci sei un uomo senza cuore e mi disgusti", quindi lui non poté fare altro che incrociare le braccia al petto emettendo un lungo sospiro rassegnato e dire a Kira «Certo, puoi leggere pure tutti i miei libri che vuoi».

La ragazzina gli risolve un sorriso raggiante e si fiondò subito al tavolo su cui erano impilati i volumi che in quei due mesi Derek aveva accumulato.

Lydia gli diede una pacca sul braccio, sarcastica. «Ti sei lasciato conquistare da lei e facendolo hai mostrato un’emozione» constatò, «sono fiera di te».

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Hai detto anche a qualcun altro dei libri che stiamo leggendo?»

Lei scrollò le spalle e andò ad accomodarsi sul divano cercando subito nella propria borsa il suo blocco per prendere appunti. «Tu l’hai detto a Scott e credo che lui l’abbia riferito a Stiles». Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e fissandolo impassibile fece cliccare un paio di volte una penna a molla. «Se ti può interessare penso che il coach Finstok ancora non lo sappia, ma non scommetterei su Greenberg».

Derek grugnì esasperato e decise che era il caso di tornare ai libri e non rifletterci sopra.

Kira era più piena di domande di Lydia, ma aveva pochissime richieste su argomenti specifici ed era una che imparava presto; era una ragazza quieta ed entusiasta, cosciente dei pericoli a cui potevano andare incontro, ma per sua fortuna ancora poco danneggiata – a differenza di lui e Lydia. Derek non poteva non capire perché mai sembrava quasi che Lydia stesse cercando di prenderla sotto la sua ala protettrice.

I giorni passavano quieti ma non troppo monotoni, anche se Beacon Hills sembrava dormiente in modo spaventoso – c’era troppa quiete, ma come quella che si può vivere sulla propria pelle quando si è all’interno della tana di un mostro in letargo – e Scott si divideva fra scuola, allenamenti con Derek e Kira e il lavoro da Deaton. Stiles, invece, si vedeva poco in giro: Derek l’aveva incrociato giusto un paio di volte mentre si erano ritrovati a fare la spesa nello stesso posto e quando Stiles aveva dato a Scott un passaggio con la jeep per andare alla riserva a un appuntamento con lui. Stiles sembrava essersi riappropriato dei propri anni nel viso e nel corpo – su di lui non c’era più alcuna traccia di uno spirito che aveva un millennio di esperienza in un gioco di cui solo lui conosceva le regole e poteva dettarle – ma ne aveva guadagnati almeno dieci in più nello sguardo.

Scott aveva ragione, Stiles era diventato meno frenetico e più che perdersi nei discorsi che faceva saltando come un grillo da un argomento all’altro, adesso sembrava perdersi spesso fra i propri pensieri restando fermo con la solenne e inquietante impassibilità di un rapace notturno. Derek, mentre lo guardava, certe volte pensava che avrebbe preferito vederlo col petto coperto di cicatrici che saperlo col proprio spirito così lacerato.

Lydia parlava poco della propria famiglia, Derek sapeva solo che i suoi erano discretamente ricchi e che sua madre aveva deciso di riprendere a insegnare più che altro per passione, e che suo padre era un uomo con parecchi "contatti" per il mondo. Sapendo anche quanto Lydia fosse appassionata di latino arcaico e greco antico, Derek non si sorprese più di tanto quando un giorno la ragazza si presentò al loft con sotto al braccio un paio di copie di antichi libri scritti in latino arcaico, dei titoli che l’autore di alcuni volumi che avevano letto aveva consigliato di consultare nelle note a piè di pagina.

«Ho chiesto a mio padre se poteva chiedere a un suo contatto se riusciva a procurarmene delle copie» gli spiegò mentre gli mostrava le copertine; lui la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, sorpreso quanto scettico e perplesso. «Lui sa quanto mi annoi il latino normale e che prediligo letture particolari, e gli piace accontentarmi» si giustificò con aria regale. Derek preferì non indagare oltre.

La vecchia biblioteca degli Hale contava più di cento libri, che Derek ricordasse, e Talia li aveva tenuti tutti nel proprio studio personale fino alla fine; lui era riuscito a ricordare solo quasi cinquanta titoli, e perlopiù non tutti per intero, e di questi quando era un ragazzino ne aveva già letti soltanto una decina. Lydia però, in base agli argomenti di cui avevano già letto e alle bibliografie spesso citate nelle ricerche degli autori, aveva fatto una discreta lista di che altri titoli negli anni avevano potuto interessare agli Hale, e sommando a ciò i libri che suo padre le stava procurando stavano accumulando davvero una discreta nuova biblioteca per il branco.

Un giorno Lydia bussò alla sua porta eccitata e con gli occhi brillanti. «Penso di aver trovato una cosa che ti farà parecchio piacere!» gli disse entrando dentro al loft senza troppe cerimonie.

La guardò perplesso. «Devo supporre che si tratti del modo per assicurarsi che la prossima volta che Peter morirà sarà _per sempre_?»

Lei agitò le mani. «No! Niente Peter! Un contatto di mio padre ha chiesto a un suo amico se poteva farmi parlare con un collezionista che conosceva, perché avrei voluto consultare un libro che mi interessava – e che sapevo che lui possedeva – o quantomeno farmene avere una copia trascritta» gli spiegò entusiasta. «Quando il tizio ha saputo che ero di Beacon Hills, mi ha chiamata personalmente per domandarmi se per caso le radici della mia famiglia si incrociassero con quelle degli Hale, dato che ero proprio interessata a quel libro».

«E tu che gli hai risposto?» incalzò sospettoso.

«La verità, che non siamo parenti» scrollò le spalle, «ma che ero però interessata a trovare tutti i libri che Talia Hale una volta possedeva, per un mio semplice piacere personale e di ricerca, e che questo libro era citato spesso dagli autori che avevo già letto».

«Ti ha creduta?»

Lydia gli rispose con gli occhi lucidi. «Ha detto che gli è arrivata notizia che a Beacon Hills si sta riformando un branco, e che se per caso dietro al mio lavoro c’era uno dei figli di Talia Hale gli avrebbe fatto piacere restituirgli un libro che lei gli aveva prestato prima dell’incendio».

Derek sentì il respiro bloccarsi in gola e si appoggiò di schiena al tavolo indietreggiando alla cieca. Era senza parole.

«Dice che l’ha custodito gelosamente perché sapeva che poteva essere uno dei pochi possedimenti di Talia a non essere stato bruciato, e che ci sono all’interno delle note scritte a mano da lei, quindi gli sembra giusto ridarlo a te e Cora».

Derek si passò le mani sul volto, ancora attonito. «Io… non so che dire».

Lydia sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. «Non fa niente! Ehi, rivedrai la grafia di tua madre, è una bella cosa, no?»

«Sì» esalò con un filo di voce.

Lydia continuò a sorridere e l’abbracciò quasi tuffandosi contro il suo petto. «È una bella cosa» ripeté con la voce velata di pianto. «Succedono ancora cose belle a Beacon Hills. Avevi ragione, niente è mai davvero perduto per sempre. Può succederci ancora qualcosa di buono».

Derek ricambiò la sua stretta – Lydia era _così piccola_ fra le sue braccia – e provando a ricacciare indietro le lacrime di commozione le diede un bacio sulla testa.

Quando qualche giorno dopo il pacco con il libro venne consegnato a casa Martin, Lydia corse subito da lui al loft per aprirlo. Derek sfiorò con le dita la vecchia copertina di pelle marrone con stampe in oro mentre Lydia gli teneva una mano sul braccio.

Seduti sul divano, andarono subito alla ricerca delle note che Talia aveva messo fra le pagine: Derek provò una fitta di tenerezza e malinconia dolceamara al cuore, perché erano tutte scritte su foglietti strappati male da block notes a quadri fatti di carta riciclata, e su tutti c’era la data in cui erano state scritte – era _così_ tipico di sua madre una cosa simile.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso quando vide che in mezzo al libro erano finiti anche gli appunti per una ricetta di un arrosto speciale, ma il cuore gli saltò un battito quando notò un biglietto piegato in due con la dicitura "Per Derek".

Esitò dall’aprirlo, ma Lydia gli strinse affettuosamente un braccio e gli annuì invitandolo a proseguire pure, ritraendosi un po’ da lui per farlo leggere da solo. Derek aprì il biglietto e per prima cosa lesse la data.

«L’ha scritto qualche settimana dopo la morte di Paige» mormorò sorpreso; continuò a leggere e rise con gli occhi lucidi scuotendo la testa. «Si è appuntata cosa scrivermi nel biglietto di auguri per i miei diciotto anni con _tre anni_ di anticipo!»

«Beh» sospirò Lydia sorridendo, «anche se con un po’ di ritardo è arrivata lo stesso a farti gli auguri».

Derek annuì. «Perché in fondo le cose belle possono succedere ancora».

«Già» esalò Lydia.

Talia si era appuntata quelle che forse erano più che altro frasi di un discorso più ampio che avrebbe voluto scrivergli per i suoi diciotto anni. Derek lesse il biglietto accarezzando con i pollici gli angoli.

«Puoi scrivere queste parole a Cora» propose Lydia, «lei non ha ancora compiuto diciotto anni, vero?»

«Sì, è una buona idea» sospirò Derek, prendendo dal tavolo uno dei block notes di Lydia e una penna, «anche se ho in mente pure qualcos’altro». Iniziò a ricopiare il biglietto sul blocco, poi staccò il foglio, lo piegò in due e lo porse a Lydia. «La settimana prossima compi diciotto anni, no?»

«Derek…» provò a protestare, sorpresa.

«Le scriverò anche a Cora, ma non è detto che non ne abbia bisogno anche tu» insisté, avvicinando di più la mano a lei.

Lydia sospirò scuotendo la testa e accettò l’offerta, dispiegò il biglietto e lesse.

_L’amore non è fedeltà, ma lealtà._  
 _L’amore non è possessione, ma appartenenza._  
 _Quando sentirai di appartenere a qualcuno come puoi appartenere solo a una terra, sarai innamorato di nuovo, e amerai e odierai questa persona proprio come puoi solo amare e odiare una terra, per tutto ciò che ti dà, per tutto ciò che ti nega, per tutto ciò che ti toglie, per tutto ciò che ti ha reso quello che sei adesso e per tutto ciò che ora puoi essere grazie a lei._  
 _L’odierai perché starai amando di nuovo._

Lydia alzò lo sguardo dal foglio tenendo le labbra strette e con le lacrime che le bagnavano il volto. «Grazie» gli sussurrò. Le annuì appena non sapendo cos’altro dirle, lei appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla. «Ci accadranno altre cose buone prima o poi, Derek» continuò a mormorare, «vedrai che prima o poi ci succederà».

 

 

Dal numero di volte che Lydia veniva al loft, Derek aveva cominciato a sospettare che la ragazza stesse uscendo con i propri coetanei sempre meno, e chiacchierando con Scott ne aveva avuto conferma.

Lydia al massimo trascorreva qualche serata fra ragazze a casa di Kira – le stava pure insegnando a farsi da sola un sacco di tipi di trecce – ma per il resto sembrava solo concentrata sulle loro ricerche e sui propri studi.

Scott gli aveva raccontato che Lydia nel periodo compreso fra Jackson e Aiden aveva avuto parecchie storie di una notte l’una dopo l’altra senza porsi tanti problemi, ma Derek in tutta onestà non se la sentiva di mettere becco nel perché mai adesso Lydia non cercasse subito un’altra storia dopo Aiden – non è che rispetto a lei avesse alle spalle una vita sentimentale più fortuna e con più ex ancora vivi o non trasformati in qualcos’altro. Quello che gli dava da pensare era più che altro il modo in cui Lydia si isolava dal resto della vita sociale che non apparteneva al branco.

«In passato ho avuto già tutte le distrazioni che volevo» gli rispose una sera che lui portò a galla la questione mentre lei sottolineava un libro di fisica, «e i risultati sono stati _pessimi_. Necessito di affrontare quello che non va: niente distrazioni, ho bisogno di focalizzarmi su ciò che mi è utile o potrebbe aiutarmi». Gli aveva parlato decisa e senza alzare lo sguardo dalla pagina che stava leggendo, ma Derek aveva sentito su ogni sua parola il peso di un sottile senso di colpa – ormai riusciva a capire bene quando lei si riferiva ai propri fallimenti nell’usare i propri poteri per aiutare e proteggere sia Stiles che Allison, ma d’altra parte per lui era facile notarlo dato che aveva dalla sua dell’esperienza personale simile.

Era riuscito solo a racimolare qualche parola utile per darle un consiglio. «Cerca però di non trasformare mai la rabbia in vocazione: di solito quando succede si finisce per dedicarsi a qualcosa di altamente distruttivo». Lei aveva ponderato la sua osservazione per qualche secondo e poi gli aveva assentito in modo secco senza guardarlo.

Per i diciotto anni di Stiles, Lydia regalò al ragazzo una lunga stretta di mano senza alcun effetto collaterale. Scott il giorno dopo raccontò a Derek che, per tutta la durata della serata che loro ragazzi aveva passato insieme, Lydia aveva tenuto sempre un paio di dita intrecciate a quelle di Stiles.

Solo in quel momento Derek notò come Lydia quasi per caso cercasse sempre di posargli una mano sulla sua o sul braccio: probabilmente per lei non era soltanto un bisogno di contatto, era anche stanca di non poter avere il contatto sperato.

A esclusione di qualche piccola intrusione nella riserva da parte di creature un po’ pericolose ma non letali – o quantomeno prive di manie di onnipotenza e distruzione – Beacon Hills "dormiva" ancora e lo sceriffo si professava soddisfatto dell’abbassamento del tasso di mortalità nella cittadina negli ultimi mesi. Era un uomo di poche e semplici pretese, lo sceriffo.

Una sera Lydia si sedette sul divano accanto a Derek, facendosi piccola e incrociando le gambe. Derek intuì subito che volesse chiedergli qualcosa. Aveva ragione.

«Stiles può venire qui con me e Kira per i libri?» gli domandò.

Restò sorpreso. «Perché mi stai chiedendo il permesso di portarlo con voi?»

Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastica. «Forse perché è l’unico di noi quattro con cui non parli se non è strettamente necessario?»

«Non lo sto evitando» obiettò sincero.

«Lo so, ma non fai niente neanche per parlare con lui, e sto cercando di capire perché» sbottò.

Derek sapeva che era imbarazzante e patetico ammetterlo, ma non aveva altra scelta. «Non so cosa dirgli». Lydia gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e sarcastica. «So cos’ha passato e ho una certa esperienza con i sensi di colpa e l’essere manipolati, e non… e non…» Non trovava le parole adatte.

Lydia ostentò finta perplessità. «Hai idea di con chi stai parlando?»

«Lydia…»

«Sono la regina delle donne usate e manipolate, e non farmi cominciare a discutere a proposito dei sensi di colpa, quindi perché con me riesci a parlare e con lui no? Sentiamo questa scusa!»

Derek rifletté qualche secondo, prima di risponderle. «Tu hai fatto il primo passo verso di me».

«Quindi è una questione _di palle_?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «No, _di fiducia_. Forse…» si passò le mano sul volto, «forse ho bisogno di sapere che lui si fida abbastanza di me da avvicinarsi alla mia persona: la gente intorno a me tende sempre a farsi male o a morire, e in questo momento è facilissimo ferirlo anche senza volerlo, e io non sono bravo con le parole, né tantomeno sono in genere delicato…»

Lydia gli parlò accondiscendente. «Se tu avessi provato a parlargli prima, adesso sapresti già che dopo la nogitsune Stiles non è diventato più fragile, ma più _duro_ : non penso proprio che tu corra il rischio di ferirlo accidentalmente con i tuoi modi simili a quelli di elefante impedito» concluse con delle piccole pacche sul suo braccio. Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia che però non la scalfì affatto. «Fidati» lo rassicurò sarcastica, «e comunque peccate entrambi di modi appropriati di fare».

Il giorno dopo, Stiles venne al loft con Lydia e Kira. L’ultima volta che ci aveva messo piede era stato da posseduto. Lui e Derek non si scambiarono molte parole tranne qualche convenevole, Stiles si limitò a sedersi accanto a Lydia e a provare a cercare su internet i possessori o collezionisti che potessero avere dei libri che interessavano a loro.

La situazione si sciolse un po’ durante l’incontro successivo, quando durante una serie di domande che Kira rivolse a Derek, Stiles s’intromise con una rimarcazione sarcastica per poi inserirsi nella loro conversazione; alle loro spalle, Lydia sorrise scuotendo la testa e riprendendo a sottolineare un libro sulla termodinamica.

Alla fine di quella giornata, Stiles si trattenne al loft lasciando che le ragazze lo precedessero alla jeep; si rivolse a Derek giocherellando a scrocchiare le nocche delle mani in maniera distratta. «Grazie per avermi permesso di venire qui».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Stiles, non c’era neanche bisogno che tu me lo chiedessi».

Lui esitò appena dal proseguire a parlare e gesticolò nervoso. «Amico, dopo quello che mi è successo ho bisogno di sapere se posso stare negli spazi altrui, se non sono disturbante. E necessito di segnali chiari, ok?»

Derek realizzò di colpo il perché di tutte le pressioni di Lydia sull’argomento e si maledisse mentalmente. «Non c’è alcun problema, puoi venire qui quando vuoi».

Stiles annuì ciondolando la testa più volte. «Ok. Grazie». Si scambiarono una serie di sguardi densi d’impaccio più che intesa e alla fine Stiles indietreggiò accennandogli un saluto con la mano e uscì dal loft. "Beh" pensò Derek, "avrebbe potuto anche essere più imbarazzante di così".

Non per questo Lydia smise di stuzzicarlo, anzi, cambiò solo argomento, e successe una settimana dopo.

«Ti ho sentito discutere» esordì quando lo vide scendere le scale del loft dopo aver terminato una chiamata con Cora. «C’è qualche problema?»

«Cora insiste a convincermi a cambiare appartamento» borbottò Derek; Lydia assentì con un leggero mormorio di assenso, lui proseguì a parlare. «Dice che non vuole che suo fratello diventi lo scemo del paese che i ragazzi di solito usano per avere un posto per fare festa». I gemelli con quel rave l’avevano _rovinato_.

Lydia intrecciò le dita delle mani in grembo ostentando un’aria pensosa. «Non credo di poter trovare un punto debole dietro questa motivazione».

«Questa è ormai la mia casa!» le ribatté convinto puntando un dito verso il pavimento.

«Hai ragione» gli assentì fingendosi accondiscendente, «è così _confortevole_ , sa proprio di focolare domestico, oltre che di Gotham City».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso dalla citazione.

Lydia agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Stiles mi ha costretta a subire tutta la filmografia di Batman, perché si è rifiutato di vedere insieme a me _Le pagine della nostra vita_ ». Si fermò e gli rivolse uno sguardo incerto. «A te andrebbe di guardare con me _Le pagine della nostra vita_?»

Derek la fissò impassibile.

Lei agitò di nuovo la mano. «Come non detto. A parte questo, devo dire che indubbiamente anche tu hai ragione nel considerare questo loft una vera casa: è un luogo così pieno di _bei_ ricordi» commentò assentendo vaga. «E non solo tuoi, questo è un posto pieno di bei ricordi appartenenti a tutti noi, me compresa» si portò una mano al petto indicandosi. «Pensa che sono stata assalita ben tre volte qui dentro: da Kali, dal darach e dagli Oni». Gli assentì fingendo di perdersi nei ricordi. «Dei momenti assolutamente fantastici che mi hanno segnata; quello con Kali tra l’altro ha segnato anche il mio stile, perché adesso prima di comprare un paio di scarpe mi chiedo "Kali le indosserebbe? Sarebbe disposta a tagliarsi le unghie dei piedi pur di mettersi delle scarpe simili?"» Derek roteò gli occhi.

«Dico sul serio» continuò Lydia sarcastica, «capisco le tue obiezioni, e sarai anche senza dubbio affezionato al buco che c’è nel muro» indicò il suddetto buco alle proprie spalle, «non capisco proprio come si possa dormire in una casa senza buchi!» Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Anche se forse, se sceglierai un nuovo appartamento, potresti avere il piacere di farne uno tu di buco alla parete. Giusto per non provare poi nostalgia». Derek inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. «Se pensi che sfondare i muri sia una cosa terapeutica, potrei aiutarti a farlo» considerò schioccando la lingua, Derek incrociò le braccia sul petto.

«Dio» sbottò Lydia alzandosi dal divano, «ho appena sostenuto un’intera conversazione con le tue sopracciglia: ho bisogno di una pausa».

Due settimane dopo, Derek terminò il trasloco nel suo nuovo appartamento, che a detta di Lydia era un posto "decente e modesto, con un numero di stanze a norma umana".

Stiles e Kira per festeggiare gli regalarono una tartarughina dentro una vaschetta a dir poco eccentrica. I due ragazzi, entusiasti, gli annunciarono di aver chiamato la povera bestiola "Stira", un misto dei loro nomi. Derek e Lydia rivolsero loro un’occhiata impassibile all’unisono.

Un caldo pomeriggio di inizio giugno, mentre lui stava sistemando la spesa e Stiles era seduto sul divano con il portatile in grembo, Lydia li informò dei propri progetti.

«Ho intenzione di frequentare un corso di autodifesa» annunciò loro, rimettendo a posto nella libreria dei grossi tomi che aveva finito di consultare.

Derek la fissò un po’ perplesso. «Io e Scott potremmo darti una mano» le suggerì, «non c’è bisogno che tu ti rivolga ad altri».

«Beh» schioccò la lingua, «infatti speravo anche che tu e Scott poteste aiutarmi _aggiungendo_ al corso di autodifesa dei consigli, del tipo su come depistare un licantropo che mi insegue o su come migliorare la mia fuga da una creatura sovrannaturale pazzoide a scelta».

Alle spalle di lei, lui e Stiles si scambiarono degli sguardi sorpresi ma non del tutto scettici.

Derek la guardò serio appoggiandosi di spalle allo stipite della porta della cucina. «Come mai hai avuto questa idea?»

«Credo che ormai sia comprovato che io non possa difendermi fisicamente da una creatura sovrannaturale» gli rispose senza alcuna traccia di amarezza, era solo risoluta, «da sola contro un alpha, per esempio, non ho alcuna possibilità, quindi… necessito di un po’ d’ingegno e conoscenza, e a questo mi sono serviti tutti i libri che finora ho letto: mi sento più preparata, adesso, ma ciò non toglie che comunque tutte le informazioni che ho mi servono soltanto per rallentare la corsa del mio probabile assalitore e per provocare danni non gravi». Sospirò voltandosi a guardare Derek e continuò a parlare.

«Non voglio diventare più forte, mi piaccio così» specificò Lydia, «e non voglio degli allenamenti intensivi perché non sono una cacciatrice: _sono una banshee_ » scandì bene e con cura, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.

Derek assentì accennando un sorriso fiero. «Sei una banshee» ripeté.

«Quindi non voglio diventare più forte, voglio diventare più _affidabile_ , voglio sapere come aiutarvi quando è il caso, voglio sapervi sostenere come banshee, perché questo è ciò che sono e solo io posso avere _totale controllo_ dei miei poteri: non permetterò mai più a nessun altro di manipolarmi o rapirmi per usarmi, sono una banshee e mi comporterò come tale fino in fondo. Questo è ciò che sono, e lo sto decidendo io di esserlo, nessun altro potrà mai più costringermi a esserlo per suo gradimento personale».

Stiles interruppe prontamente il suo momento di gloria. «Non dire a mio padre dei corsi che vuoi fare o costringerà anche a me a intraprenderli per sopperire alla mia mancanza di soprannaturalità nel gruppo».

Lei gli rivolse una smorfia. «Non ti farebbe di certo male».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Sapevo che l’avresti detto».

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa e interruppe il loro battibecco. «C’è qualcosa in particolare che vorresti che io e Scott ti insegnassimo a fare, oltre a quello che hai elencato?»

Lydia si voltò a guardarlo e ci rifletté sopra. «Penso saltare da discrete altezze». Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, un po’ stupito dalla richiesta, lei incalzò sicura delle proprio motivazioni. «E se avessi bisogno di saltare da una finestra? Ho bisogno di sapere almeno come fare per atterrare attutendo i danni».

«Per prima cosa» s’intromise Stiles, «io al posto tuo comincerei togliendomi le scarpe» e indicò con una penna le tacco dodici che lei indossava.

Lydia sbuffò stizzita e si tolse le scarpe, le agitò verso Derek come per mettere bene in mostra e con sarcasmo che non fossero più ai suoi piedi.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Posso suggerirti però di prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di indossare solo scarpe basse quando sei con noi?»

Lei tirò su col naso. «Non posso promettere nulla».

Alle sue spalle Stiles roteò gli occhi e fece una smorfia; Lydia vide Derek trattenere una risata, intuì e si voltò verso Stiles lanciandogli una scarpa addosso.

«Non si picchia l’umano!» si lamentò Stiles.

Derek tornò in cucina per riprendere a sistemare la spesa. Assistere a siparietti simili era ormai diventata routine, del resto.

 

 

«Ho finito il mio progetto e ormai ho deciso, Cora, resterò a Beacon Hills» mormorò convinto; dall’altro capo della linea sentì sua sorella sbuffare.

«Sapevo che sarebbe finita così» si lamentò lei.

Derek accennò un sorriso. «Appartengo a questa città e lei appartiene a me. Questa è la mia terra. Forse un giorno mi capirai».

«Spero almeno che tu capisca bene te stesso e che non ti stia negando niente, Derek» sospirò stanca.

«Stai tranquilla» la rassicurò affacciandosi sulla soglia del soggiorno: Lydia e Stiles si erano appisolati l’uno sull’altra sul divano; Scott era sul pavimento ai loro piedi e stava usando come cuscino il sedere di Stiles che sporgeva, dormendo a bocca aperta, mentre Kira dormiva raggomitolata su un fianco e con il capo sulle gambe di Scott. «Qui possono ancora succedere cose belle, sto solo cercando di non farmele scappare».


	2. Galanthus Nivalis

  


 

**2\. GALANTHUS NIVALIS**

[ _Bucaneve _– Consolazione, Speranza]__  


Il tempo a Beacon Hills sembrava essere scandito da un antico orologio, magari una pendola a colonna, una di quelle di legno intagliate a mano: gli eventi che succedevano risuonavano con solennità sia nel bene che nel male, marcando in modo indelebile i periodi della vita degli abitanti della città – prima e dopo l’incendio degli Hale, prima e dopo Peter alpha, prima e dopo il kanima, prima e dopo il darach, prima e dopo la nogitsune – e anche se si era ignari del mondo sovrannaturale e di quei ticchettii – di quegli eventi – e più che sentirne l’effettivo suono se ne percepiva soltanto l’eco, eventualmente non si poteva fare a meno di restare a guardare ammaliati la cura con cui la pendola era intagliata – i fatti inspiegabili avevano sempre il loro fascino.

Quella era un’idea e una fantasia costante nella mente di Derek, al punto tale che l’acquisto di una pendola a colonna di legno era stato il suo unico capriccio riguardo l’arredo del suo nuovo appartamento.

Il capriccio di Lydia era invece stato l’acquisto di un divano con penisola: aveva detto che sarebbe stato comodo, ma Derek pensava che avesse insistito perché in realtà era soprattutto comodo per lei e per le sue gambe, dato che insisteva ancora a indossare tacchi troppo alti per tutto il giorno.

Lydia trascorreva molto tempo nell’appartamento, nonostante avessero finito di rintracciare le copie e le ristampe di tutti i libri di Talia di cui Derek era riuscito a ricordare il titolo; diceva che preferiva studiare lì, ma sapevano sia lei che Derek che la verità era che non le andava di interrompere la routine che aveva stabilito: i lunghi pomeriggi passati al loft avevano riempito il vuoto delle giornate passate a studiare in camera di Allison, e adesso a Lydia seccava – se non turbava – troncare una nuova abitudine presa e fatta propria.

Avevano trovato pochi riferimenti alle banshee nei volumi recuperati, ma Lydia si diceva fiduciosa e non era raro vederla in contatto con collezionisti di libri antichi nel tentativo di mettere le mani su qualche altro titolo prezioso. Quello che consolava Derek era che almeno adesso sembrava che lei fosse tornata a fare una vita sociale un pochino più estesa dal branco: un paio di volte al mese capitava che avesse addosso l’odore di una persona sconosciuta e che nel portarlo sfoggiasse un sorriso soddisfatto e predatore.

Derek, da parte sua, aveva trovato un lavoro, se non altro per mettere a tacere le pettegole della città che lo vedevano costantemente sfaccendato e in compagnia di liceali.

«Mi hanno assunto in palestra» aveva annunciato a Lydia.

Lei aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, sorpresa ma non sbalordita. «Come personal trainer?»

«No, come assistente al banco informazioni e iscrizioni all’entrata».

«Beh» aveva schioccata la lingua, «in effetti mettere uno con un fisico come il tuo proprio all’entrata è un’ottima pubblicità per i papabili nuovi clienti».

Kira nel frattempo stava cercando di scendere a patti con l’idea che se avesse voluto invecchiare al passo dei suoi amici ora che aveva raggiunto l’apice del suo potere, avrebbe dovuto creare un erede, altrimenti sarebbe rimasta giovane e immortale: sua madre le aveva spiegato che era per questo che lei stessa aveva iniziato a invecchiare progressivamente solo dopo averla messa al mondo.

Com’era ovvio Kira non aveva alcuna intenzione di restare incinta a diciotto anni, ma non desiderava neanche dimostrare diciassette anni per il prossimo millennio e restare immortale, quindi si era data un limite di tempo: se dopo la fine del college avesse avuto ancora intenzione di invecchiare, avrebbe avuto un figlio, _come_ e con _chi_ l’avrebbe deciso poi, nel frattempo avrebbe preso lezioni di trucco da Lydia per dimostrare più anni – le avevano anche suggerito di indossare più in là un paio di occhiali da vista finti.

Kira era ancora molto diffidente nei confronti di sua madre, non si fidava molto dei suoi consigli e spesso si sentiva sperduta quando rifletteva sulla propria natura e sui suoi nuovi limiti, ma Scott era molto supportivo con lei – forse anche perché rivedeva in lei come si era sentito lui dopo il Morso – e dopo averne discusso anche con Derek avevano deciso di provare a cercare un’altra giovane kitsune con cui lei avrebbe potuto confrontarsi.

Stiles si era proposto di cercarla per loro con la potenza di Google; Derek ne era stato scettico, ma fatto stava che dopo qualche settimana Stiles trionfante, e grazie a un tizio incrociato su un forum, aveva consegnato a Kira il contatto di una kitsune che al momento viveva in Florida.

Ryu come Kira era di origini miste – padre giapponese kitsune del vento, madre statunitense figlia di franco-ispanici di New Orleans. Kira lo aveva descritto loro come un ragazzo molto alto dai capelli e gli occhi da orientale e la carnagione scura quasi più di Scott; sembrava essere nei suoi primissimi vent’anni, ma in realtà ne aveva cento e una manciata – aveva da poco acquisito il suo primo kaiken.

Stiles, infrangendo parecchie leggi – e Derek non avrebbe mai voluto saperne i dettagli – aveva battuto in lungo e in largo tutti i pezzi di vita di Ryu rintracciabili, e visto che non sembrava una minaccia né un tipo pericoloso, dopo un paio di chat e video chat private fra lui e Kira, l’avevano invitato a Beacon Hills.

Erano rimasti stupiti quando l’avevano incontrato di persona, ma non in senso negativo, perché Ryu come kitsune era qualcosa di totalmente opposto a quello che avevano visto finora: Ryu aveva l’aspetto di un metallaro, era un musicista e un critico musicale, scriveva per delle importante riviste di musica sotto pseudonimo ed era l’autore di parecchie biografie di band famose e storiche. In pratica Ryu aveva deciso di restare immortale per amore della musica, per assistere in prima persona alla sua evoluzione: era una kitsune del suono. Sul braccio sinistro aveva tatuato un pezzetto di uno spartito musicale che gli avvolgeva l’arto a spirale; aveva detto loro che era una strofa di _Innuendo_ dei Queen. Peculiarità e stramberia di quella scelta a parte, senza dubbio gli si addiceva: era una canzone adatta a un trickster centenario un po’ strafottente.

Ryu si era dimostrato un ragazzo dalle mille risorse, malizioso ma non indisponente o sarcastico, un tipo curioso e con uno stile di vita particolare per essere una kitsune.

«Sono un giramondo da più di ottant’anni» aveva spiegato loro, «non ho una casa, né un vero territorio, quindi non mi piace immischiarmi nelle faccende territoriali altrui, né soccorrere gente di cui mi frega poco: di solito se c’è un problema di natura sovrannaturale me ne occupo solo se tocca un mio amico o il discendente di qualcuno che mi è stato amico, e francamente se posso evitare di combattere lo faccio, anche se non mi tiro indietro se un altro trickster mi sfida».

Ryu era affabile e una persona tutto sommato piacevole: sia Derek che Scott erano rimasti soddisfatti del confronto positivo che aveva avuto con Kira.

«Hai visto, lui è "normale"» aveva mormorato Scott a Kira, «ha abbracciato l’immortalità per seguire le sue passioni e conduce una vita abbastanza quieta e pacifica, non ha rimpianti: se ti va, puoi scegliere anche tu un modo diverso e tutto tuo di vivere l’immortalità». Lei gli aveva assentito con un sorrisetto timido e non molto convinto, anche se pure Derek credeva che fosse giusto che lei prendesse in considerazione tutte le possibilità di scelta.

Ryu era rimasto con loro per un’intera settimana, era andato via con la promessa di restare in contatto con tutti loro e con l’odore di Lydia addosso.

Derek aveva sorriso scuotendo la testa.

«Ha il suo fascino» aveva replicato lei mordendosi il labbro, pensosa, «e non è un tipo appiccicoso». E visto che ormai lei e Derek potevano permettersi di scambiarsi battute crude, lui le aveva replicato serio con una sola dichiarazione.

«Posso garantirti però che non è mia intenzione fare come con gli altri tuoi ex sovrannaturali: gli resterò lontano».

Lydia aveva emesso un lamento acuto dall’indignazione dandogli un pugno sul braccio. «Questa è stata _cattiva_!» Salvo poi scoppiare a ridere isterica insieme a lui.

Scott in quei mesi si era premurato di tenere suo padre il più lontano possibile dal mondo sovrannaturale, e con successo, e quando l’uomo finalmente aveva lasciato Beacon Hills, il ragazzo aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo: non che Scott avesse tenuto a farlo per proteggerlo, temeva solo che suo padre, una volta scoperta la verità, gli sarebbe stato inutilmente fra i piedi nei momenti meno opportuni nel vago tentativo di dimostrargli che a lui _andava bene così com’era_ – Scott non apprezzava suo padre, ma doveva dargli atto che se finora niente l’aveva smosso dall’idea di tornare a far parte della sua vita, allora neanche la licantropia l’avrebbe convinto a desistere.

Rafael McCall era tornato a San Francisco per un grosso incarico a cui non aveva potuto sottrarsi, ma con la promessa – o la minaccia – di tornare, e Scott sperava che accadesse più tardi possibile.

Ogni tanto nello sguardo di Scott c’era ancora l’ombra della morte di Allison, il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti come amico e come alpha ancora inesperto, e il senso della perdita del suo primo amore e della persona che tutto sommato l’aveva ispirato a diventare il tipo di licantropo che era grazie alla cacciatrice che lei era. Derek non negava il fatto che quella cicatrice sarebbe rimasta sul cuore di Scott per sempre: lo sapeva per esperienza personale.

Stiles si era munito di uno stock di magliette che esibivano battute ancora più bizzarre e irriverenti di quelle che aveva prima – prima della nogitsune – e Scott da bravo migliore amico per i suoi diciotto anni gliene aveva regalata una con tutte le posizioni del kamasutra riassuntate da delle figurine stilizzate.  
Sulla schiena di Stiles, dopo che lui per certi versi era sopravvissuto di riflesso alla lama di Kira, era ricomparsa la figura di Lichtenberg che si estendeva fino al suo collo, ed era diventata permanente. Stiles non faceva nulla per nasconderla, Scott diceva che anzi spesso negli spogliatoi della scuola s’inventava storie buffe per giustificarla.

Quando Stiles era stressato necessitava di avere accanto Lydia che lo rassicurasse di non sentire alcuna voce, e le sere in cui prevedeva che avrebbe faticato a prendere sonno o a dormire bene preferiva condividere la propria camera da letto con qualcuno.

Per il resto, Stiles ogni volta che veniva nell’appartamento di Derek si premurava di dare sovrabbondanti dosi di cibo a Stira la tartarughina, perfino quando Derek gli urlava di averle già dato da mangiare.

Era in questo modo che il tempo scorreva a Beacon Hills in quei mesi, almeno fino a quando le lancette della pendola immaginaria non toccarono la mezzanotte.

 

 

Lydia si era appisolata sulla penisola con un libro sulla termodinamica in grembo, Derek alzò gli occhi su di lei non appena percepì il suo cuore battere più forte: la ragazza si svegliò scattando a sedere e sembrò essere sul punto di urlare, ma non lo fece, restò con la bocca semiaperta con un po’ di fiato corto; si mise a piangere impassibile.

Derek afferrò subito una bottiglietta d’acqua e corse a sedersi accanto a lei. «Stai bene?» Le offrì da bere.

Lydia si asciugò il viso in fretta col dorso della mano, annuì frenetica e accettò la sua offerta mandando giù un paio di grossi sorsi.

Le accarezzò una spalla. «Riesci a descrivere quello che hai sentito o che senti ancora?» Ormai avevano imparato che in casi simili era meglio spronare Lydia a lasciar fluire fuori tutto quello che sentiva nell’immediato, perché dopo sarebbe stata subito molto meglio. L’aiutava anche a sentirsi psicologicamente più in controllo.

Lei assentì di nuovo e si umettò le labbra, gli strinse la mano mentre sembrava cercare le parole adatte per spiegargli tutto. «Non una morte» gli disse con voce rauca ma esile, «ma neanche qualcosa di peggio della morte, o forse simile… Solitudine, _così tanta_ solitudine» concluse ancora più flebile, fissando gli occhi dei suoi e riprendendo a piangere inespressiva – toccandosi il volto con l’altra mano restò sorpresa nel scoprirlo umido.

«Va tutto bene» la rassicurò, «riusciremo a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi, quando sarà il momento».

Lei gli sorrise poco convinta anche se speranzosa, poi l’abbracciò rifugiandosi contro il suo petto. Derek la strinse a sé e per un attimo si concentrò sui rumori fuori dall’appartamento, come per controllare se sul serio non stesse succedendo qualcosa nelle vicinanze e che fossero al sicuro: non sentì nulla di strano, ma si fidava di Lydia.

Qualcosa di forse simile alla morte si stava per far strada verso Beacon Hills.

 

 

Derek era seduto sugli spalti del campo di lacrosse della scuola, fra Melissa e lo sceriffo, e tutto ciò che desiderava sapere era com’è che quella fosse adesso la sua vita.

Lydia aveva insistito con fermezza e l’aggiunta di uno sguardo omicida. «È una delle ultime partite dei ragazzi, mi sembra ovvio che tu venga a vederli, anche perché siamo ancora delle persone normali che fanno cose normali, ricordi?»

«Potrei anche guardarli giocare dal bordo campo».

«Un attimo fa mi era sembrato chiaro che le parole d’ordine della situazione fossero "persona normale" e non "stalker inquietante"».

Lydia, una volta che si era assicurata che Derek non avrebbe gironzolato per il bordo campo come un maniaco a caccia di ragazzini da adescare, l’aveva mollato da solo in compagnia dello sceriffo e di Melissa: quando erano arrivati davanti ai due genitori, Lydia gli aveva rivolto un’espressione scettica con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato, e prendendo Kira per mano – che sogghignava divertita – gli aveva detto «Non vorrai mica venire con noi nell’ala designata alle _ragazze_?»

Derek, colto di sorpresa, aveva scrollato la testa più volte prima di rendersi conto che le due stavano andando a sedersi in un posto in cui delle ragazze _squittenti_ agitavano dei cartelli d’incoraggiamento verso il campo – quelle dovevano essere le fidanzate dei giocatori. Così, più confuso che persuaso, si era arreso a stare lì.

Ad assistere a una partita di lacrosse fra liceali. Seduto fra due genitori.

Tutto sommato però, avrebbe potuto cacciarsi in una situazione più imbarazzante o infernale: Melissa e lo sceriffo in fondo erano due persone quantomeno _sobrie_ , non facevano parte della schiera di genitori che facevano il tifo per i figli in maniera eccentrica, anche se ogni tanto lo sceriffo, quando Stiles scendeva in campo, scattava in piedi urlando esaltato – ma del resto Stiles doveva pur somigliare a qualcuno, no?

La partita scorse senza troppi scossoni, non ci fu niente per cui trattenere il fiato – e non che ciò fosse una sorpresa – l’unica cosa che aveva lasciato Derek un po’ perplesso era stata la strana preoccupazione che aveva percepito provenire sia dallo sceriffo che da Melissa, ma non doveva essere motivata da qualcosa di troppo pericoloso, perché non aveva delle sfumature acide: se non erano in ansia e in eccessiva agitazione loro, allora non era il caso che si agitasse lui.

Finita la partita – a favore della squadra di Beacon Hills – loro tre andarono al parcheggio ad aspettare che i ragazzi tornassero chi dagli spogliatoi e chi dagli spalti.

Da dopo la nogitsune, lo sceriffo e Melissa erano sempre informati di tutti gli eventi che riguardavano il branco, e viceversa, quando in ospedale o alla stazione dello sceriffo arrivavano strani pazienti o strane denunce, Scott e Derek venivano subito informati. Era bizzarro ma piacevole il modo in cui quei due adulti si erano insinuati nel branco, era successo in maniera veloce e brusca, ma anche se era un po’ amaro dirlo certe volte Derek era contento della loro presenza attiva.

Lo sceriffo sapeva che non molto tempo prima Lydia aveva quasi emesso un completo urlo da banshee, stava all’erta, ma tutto quello che finora avevano tra le mani era un suicidio accaduto tre giorni prima.

«E in tutta onestà non so dirvi quanto possa c’entrarvi» gli disse lo sceriffo, lanciando prima un’occhiata furtiva intorno a loro per controllare che nessuno li stesse ascoltando, «anche se i genitori stanno facendo pressioni per aprire delle indagini, perché secondo loro non è possibile che la figlia si sia tolta la vita dopo essere diventata disperata in modo così repentino: vogliono trovare la causa».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Pensano che abbia subito delle minacce?»

Lo sceriffo ciondolò la testa storcendo la bocca. «Non proprio, credono che magari sia stata vittima di un bullismo crudele».

«E hanno delle prove?»

«No, solo ipotesi, ma non mi sembrano molto fondate» si grattò la testa. «È vero che la ragazzina fosse omosessuale, ma in questa scuola non ci sono mai stati casi simili di bullismo: ho interrogato anche Danny a proposito, per sapere se gli fosse mai capitato qualcosa di simile e se avesse dei sospetti, ma nulla».

Melissa s’intromise nella conversazione sistemandosi meglio la borsa sulla spalla. «Quello che personalmente mi dà un po’ da pensare è un’altra cosa: ho visto il corpo. E ho dato una sbirciata alla sua cartella» aggiunse seria. «Anche se potrebbe essere normale che il fisico di una persona suicida mostri dei particolari segni di stress, nel suo caso sono un po’… eccessivi e di varia natura».

«Per esempio?» incalzò Derek.

«Era disidratata e non mangiava regolarmente da giorni, ma i genitori hanno parlato anche di sbalzi d’umore, e se era così disperata da uccidersi è anche normale che fosse così depressa da soffrire di inappetenza e bere poco» sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle. «Il problema è che inoltre non dormiva più da chissà quanti giorni, ma sul suo corpo e nella sua storia clinica non ci sono altri segni di trascuratezza voluta o piccole tracce precedenti di autolesionismo, ma è del tutto impossibile che si arrivi al suicido nel giro di così poco tempo e con un così grosso e improvviso accumulo di sintomi simili: la madre dice che ha iniziato ad atteggiarsi in modo un po’ strano non più di dieci giorni fa».

Derek esalò pensieroso. «Più o meno quando Lydia ha emesso il suo quasi presagio…»

«Finora non è accaduto nient’altro di anomalo» aggiunse lo sceriffo, anche se non sembrava troppo convinto, «e Deaton non ha nulla da segnalare: nessun attacco animale di natura poco chiara. E nessun omicidio».

Melissa agitò una mano per attirare la loro attenzione, ma prima di continuare a parlare controllò ancora una volta che nessuno li stesse spiando. «Questa è un’informazione del tutto riservata, ma… ho sentito un piccolo pettegolezzo fra due infermieri in reparto…» continuò con una scintilla di malizia nello sguardo e sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Dicono che stiano per aprire un’indagine interna a carico dello staff di Villa della Quercia Antica».

Lo sceriffo aggrottò la fronte. «La casa di riposo di Beacon Hills?»

Lei annuì. «Uhm-uhm, vogliono vederci chiaro prima che qualcun altro chieda lumi in merito: in meno di due settimane hanno avuto due morti fra i loro ospiti».

«La causa?» domandò Derek.

«All’apparenza sono morti per cause naturali, non c’era nulla che non andasse in loro, se non che è come se si fossero lasciati morire e in teoria questo non dovrebbe succedere in un luogo in cui gli anziani non devono sentirsi soli e abbandonati a loro stessi».

Lo sceriffo era perplesso. «Come hanno fatto a non accorgersi che quei due poveri vecchi stavano _così_ male?!»

Melissa scrollò le spalle, scettica. «Dicono che è successo tutto in modo molto veloce».

Derek assentì sul suo stesso tono. « _Dicono_ , eh?»

«Se volete» propose Melissa, «posso chiedere a qualcuno di saperne di più sulle cartelle cliniche dei due anziani».

Lo sceriffo le rivolse un’occhiata sia fiera che basita.

Lei mise le mani avanti e scrollò la testa. «Non è una cosa così difficile. Almeno per me».

Lo sceriffo sospirò stanco rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo. «Fai attenzione». Lei sorrise soddisfatta. «Vado a vedere come mai i ragazzi stanno ritardando così tanto» aggiunse voltando loro le spalle.

Melissa incrociò le braccia al petto, sembrò un po’ preoccupata e malinconica; si rivolse a Derek. «Non ho ancora detto niente a Scott delle morti a Villa della Quercia Antica, preferisco parlargliene quando avremo notizie più certe». Derek le annuì comprensivo. «I ragazzi ne hanno passate tante, meglio metterli all’erta soltanto quando ci saranno notizie più certe e non più solo ipotesi».

Lui fece una smorfia. «Non che Stiles non si sia già messo in moto dopo il caso di suicidio».

Melissa sorrise. «Considerando la circostanza è brutto dire che però sono contenta di vederlo così preso dalle sue prime teorie sul caso?»

Derek storse appena la bocca. «No». Poi guardò Melissa dritto in faccia. «Perché però stasera tu e lo sceriffo sembrate così _preoccupati_? Non è per quello di cui abbiamo appena parlato» affermò certo.

Lei sbottò in una risata nervosa scrollando la testa e rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo. «Non è per niente bello conoscere un licantropo: non vi si può nascondere niente, e sto già faticando parecchio con Scott!»

Derek però notò che Melissa non era propriamente agitata, tutta al più emanava una strana malinconia dolceamara e un pizzico di ansia. «Che succede?» le domandò incuriosito.

Lei si sistemò di nuovo una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con un gesto che trasudò un po’ di imbarazzo e timidezza. «Io e lo sceriffo siamo usciti un paio di volte insieme» gli rispose guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non c’è nulla di cui dovreste vergognarvi in questo, e sappiamo entrambi che di certo i ragazzi non avrebbero niente da ridire a riguardo».

«Lo so, è che…» gesticolò e schioccò la lingua, «ormai dovresti saperlo che per Stiles sua madre è un argomento delicato, e soprattutto ora che dopo tutto quello che è successo conosco le sue paure…» le tremò un po’ la voce, «non so come approcciarmi bene a lui in questo nuovo contesto e… inoltre io e lo sceriffo vorremmo procedere con calma e magari prenderci del tempo solo per noi, dato che negli ultimi anni ci siamo dedicati solo ai ragazzi e a crescerli» concluse con un po’ d’ironia – non era però una lamentela vera e propria.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «Mi sembra giusto che anche voi abbiate ogni tanto i vostri spazi e dei segreti da mantenere».

«Esatto!» puntualizzò lei picchiando un dito contro il petto di Derek, poi gli rivolse un’espressione ironica. «C’è qualche speranza che anche tu un giorno abbia un segreto da nascondere meno letale del solito e più frivolo come il mio?» lo prese in giro.

Lui scosse la testa sbuffando un sorriso. «Lascio questo onore a Scott».

«E perché mai?» continuò a stuzzicarlo senza troppa malizia. «Sei ancora _così_ giovane…»

«Ho smesso di essere un ragazzo parecchio tempo fa».

«Beh, io invece ho sempre preferito non smettere _mai_ di essere una ragazza» sentenziò ironica. «Potresti farla anche tu questa scelta, sei ancora in tempo!» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Prima che Derek potesse trovare qualcosa con cui ribatterle, sentì lo sceriffo e i ragazzi raggiungerli.

Scott, Stiles, Lydia e Kira avevano deciso di festeggiare la vittoria della loro scuola andando a mangiare fuori in una tavola calda, lo sceriffo però aveva insistito affinché Derek li accompagnasse.

Quindi adesso la sua vita era ridotta anche a questo, a fare da baby sitter a un branco – letterale – di adolescenti.

Lydia però aveva ragione: in fondo erano ancora persone normali, dovevano e potevano fare ancora cose normali come quella.

Per fortuna la cena non si rivelò un malaccio e la sua presenza fu patetica soltanto la metà del previsto – la cameriera gli rivolse delle pungenti occhiate scettiche per tutto il tempo – e Derek notò che ogni tanto Lydia, seduta al suo fianco, guardava il proprio cellulare rivolgendo allo schermo dei piccoli sorrisetti soddisfatti e un po’ affettuosi: stava scambiando messaggi con qualcuno.

Considerando che la jeep di Stiles era per l’ennesima volta dal meccanico per un guasto, Derek si offrì di accompagnare lui Stiles a casa: Lydia sembrava in ansia di poter stare un po’ da sola – forse per ricevere o fare una telefonata – e Scott avrebbe potuto dare un passaggio a Kira.

In effetti, Derek vide che Lydia, non appena salita sulla propria auto, prese il cellulare digitando qualcosa e forse mettendo una chiamata in viva voce, perché ancor prima di uscire dal parcheggio era già che parlava con espressione fiera e un po’ sarcastica.

Stiles si sistemò più comodo sul sedile passeggero; Derek notò di sottecchi che stava fissando anche lui Lydia. «Ryu è tornato da Londra, stamattina mi ha scritto di essere nell’Oregon».

Derek tirò su col naso. «Credo che poco fa messaggiassero, è probabile che Ryu le lascerà intendere che se le va lui potrebbe fare uno strappo a Beacon Hills per incontrarsi una seconda volta».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Non sarebbe più pratico chiederle in modo diretto di vedersi?»

«Sono entrambe due persone che al momento non vogliono storie durature, Stiles» gli fece notare, «tengono molto ai loro spazi: sanno che è meglio non mostrarsi opprimenti o troppo interessati». Stiles emise un borbottio pensoso.

Derek mise in moto per uscire dal parcheggio. «Ti dispiace non essere ancora una volta la sua scelta?» gli domandò con più tatto possibile.

Stiles scrollò le spalle e rispose fissando la strada davanti a sé e tenendo una spalla premuta contro lo sportello. «Ho provato a essere presente per lei come meglio potevo ogni volta che ne ha avuto bisogno, ma non ha funzionato: credo che mi manchino un paio di Ray-Ban e una natura sovrannaturale per soddisfarla appieno».

Derek suo malgrado sbuffò una risata. «Almeno sappiamo di certo che Ryu non ha alcun doppio fine».

Lui gli assentì continuando a fissare fuori dal finestrino. «Ryu è un bravo ragazzo, potrebbe funzionare. Certo, non so per quanto, ma potrebbe funzionare: ho visto altri provare a impressionare Lydia con belle auto e regali costosi, esibendo muscoli o organizzando rave non richiesti, mentre lui invece la sta viziando assecondando le sue passioni. Non le fa regali, si limita a informarla sempre su dove potrebbe trovare qualcosa che le interessi, soprattutto libri antichi».

«Questo perché Ryu non è un ragazzo» lo corresse Derek, «è un uomo: ricordati che stiamo parlando di un essere con più di cento anni».

Stiles sogghignò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non mi sorprenderebbe in futuro vedere una Lydia adulta accanto a un ragazzo che gli altri credono essere il suo _boy-toy_ ».

Derek immaginò una Lydia trentenne in piena carriera e con tacco dodici accanto a un Ryu non invecchiato: non poté esimersi dal ridere divertito, perché sapeva quanto entrambe le parti in questioni sarebbero in fondo state compiaciute di quel quadro apparente.

«Scherzi a parte» mormorò Stiles, «perché sono circondato da persone che hanno storie solo con esseri sovrannaturali o sono coinvolti con il sovrannaturale?»

«Fai parte di un branco, Stiles, cosa ti aspettavi?»

«Sì, ma Danny?» gli fece notare piccato. «Non è nel branco!»

«È…» Derek provò a trovare le parole giuste per replicargli, «è un caso».

Stiles sbottò una risata sarcastica. «Un _caso_? Diciamo pure che è questa città ad alimentare queste situazioni! Sai» sospirò ostentando serietà, «a volte credo che gli abitanti di Beacon Hills siano divisi in quattro categorie» cominciò a contarle stendendo le dita di una mano, «la prima e la più grande è a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale, ma fa finta di non sapere nulla per cercare di vivere meglio; la seconda ha avuto svariate prove dell’esistenza del sovrannaturale, ma si rifiuta di riconoscerlo e accettarlo per tenersi stretta la propria sanità mentale; la terza – che è quella di cui facciamo parte – sa del sovrannaturale e in qualche modo ne fa parte e non si rifiuta di riconoscerlo e combatterlo se è il caso, e la quarta e ultima, che è la più piccola e la mia preferita, è formata da gente idiota benedetta dall’ignoranza totale».

Derek annuì arricciando il naso. «Anch’io ho un debole per la quarta categoria».

Stiles puntellò un gomito contro il finestrino e poggiò la guancia contro il palmo della mano; si voltò a guardare Derek con un velo di esasperazione sul volto. «Perché non hai mai lasciato questa città?! Hai avuto più di un’occasione per farlo!» sbottò all’improvviso.

«E tu perché non stai inviando nessuna domanda d’ammissione a un college fuori da Beacon County?» gli ribatté prontamente.

Stiles tornò a guardare la strada davanti a loro, sospirò stanco. «Non posso lasciare i ragazzi e mio padre, e… non posso…» Stava faticando a trovare le parole adatte.

«E non puoi lasciare questa città sola a se stessa» l’imbeccò Derek, serio e un po’ fiero di lui.

Stiles si massaggiò la fronte. «Già… ma non lo trovi un po’ da malati?»

«Odiare e amare una cosa allo stesso tempo?» disse fermandosi davanti a casa Stilinski. «No, anzi è qualcosa di abbastanza comune, anche se perlopiù di solito deriva dalla convivenza più o meno forzata; per esempio, si può odiare e amare la propria famiglia» gli spiegò con nostalgia.

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso malinconico. «Hai desiderato spesso strangolare le tue sorelle?»

Derek scosse la testa. «Non immagini quanto». Sospirò e si guardò attorno più che altro per abitudine – prima di lasciare i ragazzi a casa controllava sempre se ci fosse qualcosa di strano o insolito nelle vicinanze – e aggrottò la fronte sorpreso quando lo sguardo gli cadde su un dettaglio dai colori brillanti.

Ai piedi di un albero accanto alla casa, era cresciuta una pianta rampicante dalle foglie ampie a cinque punte di una bella tonalità oro. L’indicò con un dito. «L’avete piantata da poco?» Non era ancora molto alta, doveva essere abbastanza giovane.

Stiles guardò nella direzione indicata e poi sorrise schioccando la lingua. «Nah! Anche io e papà siamo rimasti sorpresi quando l’abbiamo notata, è sorta spontaneamente, ma ho fatto delle ricerche: è una pianta che non ha bisogno di cure particolari per crescere, le basta solo dell’ombra e del terreno umido, e guarda quant’è diventata bella in poche settimane!» esclamò soddisfatto.

Derek assentì. «Sì, ha un bel colore».

Stiles prese il proprio cellulare e glielo mise sotto il naso. «Alla luce del sole è ancora più bella» gli mostrò una foto della pianta che doveva aver scattato lui stesso. «Mi ricorda il colore del distintivo di papà» aggiunse con un po’ di tenera malinconia nella voce.

Derek abbozzò un sorriso. «È vero».

Stiles rimise il cellulare in tasca e afferrò il borsone con gli attrezzi per giocare a lacrosse, preparandosi a scendere, ma una volta aperto lo sportello si voltò di nuovo serio verso Derek. «So che sei rimasto a Beacon Hills anche per noi». Derek distolse lo sguardo e aggrottò la fronte, non sapeva che dire.

«E…» continuò Stiles, emettendo poi un buffo borbottio pensoso, «penso di non averti mai ringraziato per questo. Io personalmente non ti ho mai ringraziato di essere rimasto in una città che odi soltanto per poterci aiutare, quindi… grazie» concluse secco e un po’ impacciato.

Derek continuò a non proferire parola e a non guardarlo, si limitò ad annuire.

«Quindi…» proseguì Stiles cantilenando. «Buonanotte» esalò piatto e asciutto.

Derek gli replicò solo agitando la mano a mo’ di saluto e lui chiuse lo sportello.

Prima di rimettere in moto, a Derek sembrò di sentire nella sua testa Lydia dirgli stizzita "Le parole, Derek, usa le parole, non le sopracciglia!"

Non che lei avesse torto.

Non che lui l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Ma intanto quella serata da gente normale era finita, ed era meglio così.

 

 

Dopo il primo presagio, Lydia era diventata inquieta e detestava stare da sola per troppo tempo – temeva di andare in stato di trance incamminandosi verso un cadavere. Kira dormiva da lei o l’ospitava per la notte più che volentieri, ma non era nelle priorità di Lydia dimostrarsi troppo dipendente e fragile, cercava quindi di alternare le serate in modo da trascorrerle sempre in compagnia di qualcuno di diverso ma dai sensi sviluppati, o in grado di aiutarla in un contrattacco da parte di un intruso.

Lydia era tesa, questa volta voleva non sbagliare e salvare delle persone.

Derek aveva dato le chiavi del proprio appartamento a Lydia, perché gli era sembrato scontato farlo – aveva pensato di darne una copia anche a Scott, ma Stiles gli aveva fatto notare che o le avrebbe perse o al momento utile avrebbe scordato di possederle. Non si sorprese quindi più di tanto quando alcune di quelle sere Lydia s’intrufolò in casa sua senza preavviso e preparando il divano per la notte come se fosse il letto di una reggia – a onor del vero, Derek aveva insistito per darle il suo letto, ma lei le aveva replicato sarcastica e scettica "Quindi secondo te sono troppo delicata per dormire sul divano?"

Non era difficile ormai per Derek addormentarsi con per sottofondo il suono dei respiri e dei battiti cardiaci dei ragazzi del branco – soprattutto quelli delle ragazze, che dormivano da lui più spesso – e anzi sapeva ormai riconoscerli e distinguerli così bene dal resto che perfino durante il sonno i suoi istinti calciavano per svegliarlo se per caso uno dei loro cuori cambiava ritmo. Proprio come accadde quella notte.

Aprì gli occhi nel buio e si alzò dal letto seguendo il rumore appena udibile del fiato corto di Lydia, la raggiunse al divano e la vide dormiente ma agitata; non poteva svegliarla, perché lei avrebbe avuto un esaurimento nervoso se non avesse percorso fino in fondo la strada che la spingeva a urlare, necessitava di arrivare a quel punto e poi lasciarsi andare, per quanto fosse pesante e straziante farlo. Si sedette a terra al suo fianco e le strinse piano una mano sul polso contando i suoi battiti, e pochi attimi dopo lei scattò a sedere con la faccia distorta in un urlo che però le morì in gola.

Lydia guardava dritto davanti a sé, sembrava ancora persa in ciò che stava sognando; restando a bocca aperta si portò una mano tremante al collo.

«Lydia» la richiamò piano, «Lydia urla…» l’incoraggiò.

Lei iniziò a piangere inespressiva e dopo un paio di tentativi conclusi con dei singhiozzi alla fine riuscì a urlare. Solo dopo parve tornare sul serio in sé, e si buttò subito tra le braccia di Derek cercando conforto: sembrava sconvolta e terrorizzata.

Il cellulare di Lydia posato sul tavolino lì accanto iniziò a squillare: era Scott. Derek allungò un braccio e continuando a stringere Lydia aprì la linea mettendo in viva voce.

«Lydia?» chiese subito Scott, aveva la voce un po’ impastata dal sonno, ma si sentiva che era preoccupato: doveva essere stato svegliato dall’urlo.

«Sta bene» gli rispose Derek, «sono con lei. Si sta già tranquillizzando» lo rassicurò.

«Ehi, Lydia» disse Scott con un tono di voce più morbida, «come ti senti?»

Lei provò a parlare, ma boccheggiò incerta; Derek avvicinò le proprie mani alle sue e aspettò che lei le prendesse pure per trovare qualcosa a cui ancorarsi e tornare di più in sé. «Hai sentito delle voci nel sonno o hai provato qualcosa in particolare?» l’aiuto a mettere ordine nei propri pensieri e fra le proprie reazioni.

«Voci» mormorò lei. «Non è colpa sua».

«Che non è colpa sua lo dicono le voci o una sola persona?» incalzò Derek.

Lei aggrottò appena la fronte, come concentrandosi meglio. «Entrambi. Ma non è colpa sua. Loro. Non è colpa di qualcuno. Succede».

«Hai sentito altro?» la spronò Derek con attenzione.

«Mi sembrava di essere…» si umettò le labbra, «mi sembrava di essere al centro di un deserto. Di notte. Senza luce e senza calore».

«Ok» provò a tranquillizzarla di nuovo, «è finita adesso, sei sveglia e sei lucida». Lei gli annuì vaga asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano. «Vado a prenderti un po’ d’acqua» le disse ancora, spingendola piano a stendersi di nuovo; poi si alzò da terra e andò in cucina portando il cellulare con sé e togliendo il vivavoce.

«Ha faticato a urlare» esordì con Scott, aprendo il frigo per prendere da bere per Lydia, «non sappiamo a chi appartengano le voci che sente, ma vista l’insistenza a dire che non è colpa loro potrebbe trattarsi di qualcosa di… preterintenzionale?»

«Oppure un danno collaterale?» suggerì Scott. «Forse fatica a urlare perché non si tratta di una morte provocata in modo diretto…»

«O forse non c’è un vero colpevole» ipotizzò Derek, sospirando e decidendo di versare da bere anche per se stesso; mandò giù un grosso sorso. «L’altra volta Lydia ha parlato di un senso di solitudine, adesso di un deserto: è inutile sottolineare la simbologia».

«Chi è però che si sente solo? La vittima o il colpevole?» mormorò Scott, pensieroso. «Lydia non riesce a essere chiara quando la linea che separa queste due cose è nei fatti poco marcata per i motivi più svariati».

Derek si massaggiò la fronte. «Come quando non è riuscita a trovare Stiles» ricordò di malavoglia.

«Abbiamo ancora pochi indizi a disposizione» sospirò Scott, stanco, «l’unica cosa che possiamo sapere per certo dopo questo presagio è che domani lo sceriffo ci contatterà per avvertirci di una strana morte».

«Sempre se il cadavere sarà ritrovato presto».

«Già» esalò lamentoso. «Lydia si è ripresa?»

Derek trasse un respiro profondo e tornò di là con in mano il bicchiere d’acqua da darle: la trovò già riaddormentata. «È crollata a dormire mentre noi progettavamo come incastrare un carnefice di cui non conosciamo né il volto né le intenzioni».

Scott sbuffò una risata. «Sono le quattro del mattino, Derek, è meglio se torniamo a dormire anche noi. Ci vediamo domani pomeriggio da Deaton?» propose.

«Sì, ci aggiorniamo lì. Avvertirò lo sceriffo». Chiuse la chiamata e si scolò in gola anche quel bicchiere; osservò Lydia dormire pacifica per un altro lungo attimo, tirò su col naso borbottando mentalmente improperi verso nessuno in particolare e cercò di tornare a dormire anche lui.

 

 

Discutere di problemi sovrannaturali con il padre di Stiles non avrebbe mai smesso di essere strano, non tanto perché lui era lo sceriffo, ma quanto per le facce che faceva mentre ne parlava: sembrava dire "So che è reale, ma stiamo davvero parlando di questo?"

Deaton, da parte sua, era sempre zen e Stiles una volta aveva detto a Derek che avrebbe voluto inscenare le Sette Piaghe di Egitto giusto per vedere se almeno così il veterinario avrebbe avuto una reazione.

Non c’erano buone notizie: l’urlo di Lydia poteva essere legato al cadavere – previsto – che era stato trovato in tarda mattinata, ed era quello di un impiegato di mezza età – stranamente non si era presentato al lavoro senza preavviso e non rispondeva al telefono, e dato che Beacon Hills era una piccola città, i vicini di casa e i colleghi avevano impiegato poco a chiedersi come mai non si facesse sentire e intorno a casa sua regnasse il silenzio.

In più adesso grazie a Melissa avevano notizie più certe sulle morti alla casa di riposo, e quel giorno due adolescenti erano stati ricoverati all’ospedale dopo aver subito un collasso – denutrizione, disidratazione, mancanza di sonno, tutto insieme.

Lo sceriffo diede una nuova sfogliata veloce al taccuino con i propri appunti. «L’uomo è stato trovato morto sul divano di casa, presentava gli stessi sintomi per cui sono morti gli anziani alla Villa della Quercia Antica, la ragazza suicida e i due ricoverati oggi: al di là dei sintomi comuni non abbiamo nessun collegamento fra i casi».

Derek poggiò le mani sul tavolo chinandosi in avanti, pensoso. «Possiamo però essere certi che ci sia dietro la stessa persona o _cosa_ per via di Lydia e il suo urlo, e deve trattarsi di qualcosa di poco naturale».

Scott si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Abbiamo già battuto la riserva per controllare se ci fossero delle tracce strane o dell’attività anomala intorno al Nemeton, ma non abbiamo sentito neanche un odore in più del solito…»

Lo sceriffo arricciò il naso – segno che stava per dire qualcosa che nel mondo reale aveva poco senso – e si rivolse a Deaton. «Ma sulla base delle cartelle cliniche e delle autopsie, non c’è modo di provare a intuire di cosa queste persone sono state vittime?»

«Beh» sospirò il veterinario incrociando le braccia sul petto, «per prima cosa possiamo dire senza alcun dubbio che si tratta di un qualcuno che agisce sulla mente delle persone, non sul loro corpo».

Scott sembrò di colpo sperduto e impaurito insieme. «Una possessione?»

E forse in un futuro lontano sarebbe giunto il giorno in cui tutti loro alla parola "possessione" non avrebbero sussultato per poi cadere nel silenzio, peccato che quel giorno non fosse quello.

Deaton per fortuna scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non credo: le vittime non hanno presentato alcun black out o vuoti di memoria finora, o almeno i loro genitori, infermieri o conoscenti non hanno segnalato niente simile, e neanche delle allucinazioni, e l’unico disturbo del sonno presente è l’insonnia, nessun caso di sonnambulismo».

«Un incantesimo o una maledizione?» ipotizzò Derek.

«Non lo escluderei con assoluta certezza» rispose Deaton, «ma tuttavia le persone che ne sono state afflitte non hanno mostrato un certo comportamento atipico in comune: se fossero davvero costretti a fare qualcosa, sarebbe visibile dai loro atteggiamenti».

Scott scosse la testa rassegnato. «Le vittime non hanno neanche subito minacce, né delle pressioni…»

Lo sceriffo assentì. «Nessuno di loro negli ultimi tempi ha sporto denuncia per delle molestie».

«Qualcosa in comune però ce l’avranno» insisté Scott, «dobbiamo solo trovare _cosa_!»

Derek tirò su col naso. «La solitudine?» buttò lì senza troppa convinzione. «Lydia insisteva con l’accennarla e diceva anche di sentirsi in mezzo a un deserto di notte al freddo, e in più abbiamo due vittime anziane in una casa di riposo – persone simili possono soffrire facilmente di solitudine».

«Il tizio che abbiamo trovato morto» aggiunse lo sceriffo, «viveva da solo da più di dieci anni».

«Allora» sospirò Deaton, «più che di incantesimo o maledizione possiamo parlare di "influenza", che di solito è un modo tipico di agire degli spiriti: non è difficile incontrare spiriti che amano giocare con la sorte degli uomini influenzando le loro scelte, probabilmente avrà spinto le loro menti a fissarsi su qualcosa, in questo caso forse… la solitudine?»

«E che tipo di spirito potrebbe essere?» chiese Scott speranzoso. «Abbiamo un modo per capire o ipotizzare di che genere di entità si tratti?»

Deaton scosse la testa. «Temo che questo possano soltanto dircelo le vittime: se si tratta davvero di un’influenza, lo spirito avrà pur lasciato qualche traccia su di loro o nei loro spazi».

Lo sceriffo aggrottò la fronte. «Magari qualcosa che i normali esseri umani non riescono a vedere a occhio nudo…» e arricciò di nuovo il naso, «dicevate che Lydia toccando degli oggetti ogni tanto sente delle voci?» Stava facendo di nuovo la faccia da "Sto sul serio dicendo questo?"

«Sì» annuì Scott, «ma in genere le succede con le corde».

«Anche se si sta allenando con oggetti meno _tesi_ » aggiunse Derek.

«Potrei darvi l’indirizzo delle vittime e voi potreste…» agitò un mano e fissò negli occhi Scott e Derek dicendo in maniera tacita e in capslock la parola "intrufolare", «uhm… _introdurre_ da loro, e portare Lydia con voi per vedere se sente delle voci toccando qualcosa».

«È una buona idea» concordò Scott. Derek non si disturbò neanche a fissare Scott con un sopracciglio inarcato: per quanto ormai ne sapesse, per loro ragazzi fare cose simili e illegali era la norma.

Al momento quella sembrava l’unica strada possibile per trovare degli indizi e poi a Lydia avrebbe fatto piacere provare una pista di persona, invece che starsene ferma ad aspettare il proprio prossimo urlo.

Presero accordi su come iniziare le ricerche – poco legali – nelle abitazioni delle vittime e si diedero appuntamento per aggiornarsi il giorno successivo.

Derek non rimase sorpreso più di tanto quando Scott gli disse di andare a fare un sopralluogo a Villa della Quercia Antica insieme a Stiles: se c’era qualcosa su cui insisteva sempre quest’ultimo era non essere messo in disparte solo perché era rimasto l’unico umano del branco e gli erano successe cose poco piacevoli – il che era un eufemismo per "possessione" – e tutto sommato non poteva essere pericoloso andare a dare una sbirciatina a una casa piena di anziani, più che altro erano gli anziani a essere in pericolo nelle vicinanze di Stiles.

Dopo aver contattato Stiles per prendere accordi per il sopralluogo, Derek si rifiutò in maniera categoria di usare la jeep, e il ragazzo tenne a precisare che la sua povera jeep si sentiva offesa dalla mancanza di fiducia di Derek.

Derek fece finta di non averlo sentito restando impassibile.

Viaggiare con Stiles era diventato meno fastidioso di un tempo, anche se le origini di tale motivazione erano di certo tristi: quando Stiles si ritrovava a condividere con lui degli spazi stretti ed erano da soli, il più delle volte era come se si "spegnesse" o rallentasse il modo frenetico con cui parlava e si muoveva; certo, c’erano anche volte in cui passavano tutto il tempo a scambiarsi battute salaci – con un umorismo un po’ crudo che forse alle ragazze non sarebbe piaciuto – ma in prevalenza Stiles restava zitto e non chiedeva neanche di ascoltare musica. Non era bello che ciò fosse uno degli strascichi della possessione della nogitsune, ma d’altra parte Derek apprezzava il fatto che con lui Stiles non si mostrasse sempre iperattivo giusto per rassicurarlo che fosse tutto passato e stesse meglio: con lui Stiles stava rilassato.

Derek parcheggiò l’auto un isolato lontana dalla villa e poi s’incamminarono a piedi verso la meta. L’intenzione era quella di fare un giro attorno all’edificio in maniera discreta, cercare possibili tracce o odori anomali, e Derek quasi ci restò male quando non trovò nulla di strano da segnalare; quella casa di riposo aveva l’aspetto di un piccolo alberghetto noioso dai colori neutri, ricca di cespugli alti per fare ombra potati in modo impeccabile.

Derek vide di sottecchi che Stiles, vicino al cancello, si era fissato su qualcosa che stava toccando ripetutamente: era una pianta rampicante dalle foglie a stella di un colore verde scuro opaco; Derek, più che altro per curiosità, si avvicinò di più e ne notò i particolari: le foglie erano bordate di bianco e in alcuni angoli avevano delle strane macchie che davano loro l’apparenza di essere coperte da un velo di polvere o una ragnatela, tant’è che Stiles aveva fra le mani una delle foglie più grosse e stava provando in modo assurdo a "pulire" le parti "macchiate" con i pollici.

«Stiles» sospirò stanco, «non è polvere, sono fatte così».

«Dici? Sembra una sorta di velo lasciato sopra da rugiada che si è asciugata…» biascicò poco convinto, e subito dopo fece un danno: a via di strofinare la foglia con i pollici la staccò dalla pianta.

Derek roteò gli occhi, Stiles si guardò furtivo intorno e poi cercò _d’infilare la foglia staccata in mezzo ai rami per nasconderla_.

Derek strinse i denti e lo strattonò per un braccio. «Andiamocene».

«Non è colpa mia» protestò, «ero solo curioso. Volevo capire. Per il bene della scienza!»

«Sali in macchina» sbottò Derek, «e vedi di non staccarmi lo sportello».

«È un invito o una sfida?»

«Stiles!»

Mise le mani avanti. «Ok, ok! La smetto».

Derek roteò gli occhi e mise in moto; dovevano andare a prendere Lydia per iniziare gli altri sopralluoghi.

Stiles distese la schiena contro il sedile in modo lento, pigro e soddisfatto; sembrò riflettere su qualcosa per qualche minuto e infine parlò. «Un paio di anni fa non mi sarei mai aspettato che in futuro sarei andato "in missione" con Derek Hale» esordì.

«E cosa ti aspettavi?» gli ribatté.

Lui scrollò le spalle fissando la strada. «Non so, anche se di certo non mi aspettavo nemmeno di poter fare alla fine della mia adolescenza un montaggio dei miei momenti migliori con per sottofondo una canzone dei Coldplay».

Passarono un paio di attimi di silenzio, poi Derek si fermò a un semaforo e scoppiò a ridere isterico con ritardo.

«Dico sul serio» insisté Stiles convinto, «non sono mica un tipo da Coldplay: te lo immagini un filmato dei miei ultimi due anni su _Fix you_?»

«Penso che a Lydia potrebbe piacere».

« _Certo_ che le potrebbe piacere: hai idea di quali film drammatici e sdolcinati ha la colonna sonora? Potrebbe addirittura regalarmi un video simile per i miei vent’anni. Ne sarebbe capace se glielo dici, quindi non dirglielo _mai_ ».

Derek si appuntò di _dirglielo_. «Ma comunque non sei un tipo da _Fix you_ , è troppo lenta per te» lo prese in giro con espressione seria.

«Perché, per caso _The scientist_ sarebbe meglio?» Si scambiarono uno sguardo inespressivo e Stiles ne cantò un verso con fare teatrale. « _Oh take me back to the start_ ».

Derek ostentò disgusto schioccando la lingua e scuotendo la testa; Stiles sogghignò.

«E tu hai mai pensato di voler tornare all’inizio?» gli domandò il ragazzo tornando a fissare davanti a sé, anche se adesso stava tamburellando le dita sulle ginocchia, e sembrava proprio che stesse seguendo il ritmo di _The scientist_. Quella non era frenesia o la sua iperattività che veniva a galla, quello era semplice buonumore. «Oppure credi che niente si possa evitare e che quindi tornare indietro sia inutile?»

«Si impara dagli errori, si acquisisce saggezza con l’esperienza, quindi se torni indietro al massimo torni allo scemo che eri una volta» sintetizzò Derek.

«Uhm» ponderò Stiles continuando a tenere il ritmo, «anche questo è vero. Io non so se vorrei tornare a com’ero prima, non che mi senta così grato nei confronti della sorte» precisò con un sorrisetto amaro e sarcastico, «ma in effetti prima ero una persona molto più ignorante di adesso, e non mi riferisco alla mia cultura sul mondo sovrannaturale, ma a certe…» schioccò la lingua incerto sulle parole da usare, senza smettere di tamburellare le dita sulle gambe e sulle ginocchia.

«Emozioni?» l’imbeccò Derek.

«Uhm, sì, sono più maturo dal punto di vista emotivo, ora ho altre priorità e forse sono una persona migliore. Poi, ovvio che non mi è piaciuto crescere in questo modo, ma non posso dire di piacermi poco».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «In molti però pensano che tu più che maturato sia diventato più silenzioso e che sia un problema, che sia il sintomo di un...» esitò appena dal dirlo, perché era brutto mettere quella parola nero su bianco davanti a Stiles, « _trauma_ ».

Stiles lo fissò di traverso, scettico. «È per questo che tutti intorno a me si comportano come se stessero camminando su delle uova?»

Derek strinse le labbra e sospirò rumoroso. «Un po’ sì».

«Ma sto bene!» protestò seccato.

E fu il turno di Derek di guardarlo scettico.

«Ok» si arrese Stiles, «non proprio bene-bene, ma _presto_ , _un giorno_ starò davvero bene!»

«Speriamo che accada presto, piuttosto che un giorno» esalò Derek.

Stiles roteò gli occhi e riprese a parlare. «A parte questo, sono serio quando dico di non voler tornare all’inizio, perché adesso sono più cosciente della potenzialità delle cosiddette "piccole cose", so che devo concentrarmi meglio sulle occasioni e che non devo lasciarmele sfuggire, perché… _davvero_ non si sa mai cosa potrebbe succedere domani» sospirò con un velo di malinconia. «Credo di aver sviluppato un occhio migliore riguardo le potenzialità di ciò che mi circonda e che posso avere. Non mi mancano i miei vecchi stupidi problemi, perché ora so ciò che davvero conta nella vita».

Derek annuì. «È un buon modo per vedere le cose» affermò, anche se la sua voce suonò incerta alle sue stesse orecchie.

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata dubbiosa. «Giusto, dimenticavo che in fondo noi due siamo delle persone _così positive e piene di speranza_ nei confronti vita. Non c’è mai alcuna traccia di malinconia e autocommiserazione travestita da sarcasmo puro quando parliamo».

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa.

Stiles sogghignò a propria volta, tamburellò più forte sul cruscotto e in sequenza più veloce imitando un rullo di tamburi, e poi tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale del sedile. «Sai cosa mi piace di te e me insieme?» gli mormorò con una certa ironia nella voce.

«No» gli replicò Derek incuriosito.

«Che quando siamo soli riesco a farti fare una fottuta risata e tu sai rilassarmi abbastanza da farmi stare zitto».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso ironico. «Non c’è di che, Stiles, quando vuoi» gli ribatté fermandosi davanti alla casa di Lydia – dovevano andare con lei a fare la seconda ispezione.

Lei salì in macchina e si sistemò al centro dei sedili posteriori; li fissò entrambi un po’ stizzita. «State ridendo per qualcosa che non so e che non volete condividere con me: sputate il rospo».

Stiles si esibì in un sorriso da Grinch e si rivolse a lei guardandola allo specchietto retrovisore. «Per caso nell’iPod hai dei pezzi dei Coldplay?»

«Sì, perché?»

«Passamelo!» rispose sogghignando e allungando un braccio all’indietro verso di lei.

Derek si portò una mano alla fronte. «Stiles, _no_!»

Lydia si mostrò ancora più infastidita. «No _cosa_? _Ditemelo_!»

Stiles strinse la lingua fra i denti e collegò l’iPod all’autoradio: pochi secondi dopo partirono le prime note di _The scientist_. «Ho cambiato idea» esalò Stiles, teatrale, «la prossima volta che torneremo in macchina a casa dopo aver estinto una nuova minaccia mortale da Beacon Hills, ascolteremo _questa_ canzone!»  
Derek _grugnì_ rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo e rimise in moto.

Lydia, indispettita, diede dei pugnetti ai loro sedili. «Volete dirmi di cosa stavate parlando?»

Fu Derek a risponderle. «Stiles per il suo ventesimo compleanno spera di ricevere un filmato dei suoi momenti migliori con per sottofondo questa canzone».

Lei si rivolse a Stiles, sorpresa. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?!»

Stiles gesticolò ampiamente, scocciato, mentre Derek rideva di lui. «Perché non è vero!»

«Lydia, non ascoltarlo: hai due anni di tempo per metterti in pari e farlo».

« _Non è vero_ » insisté Stiles. «Ci stavamo chiedendo se per caso ci andasse di tornare indietro nel tempo e, che io sia maledetto, ho citato questa canzone!» si inventò.

Lydia arricciò il naso, scettica. «Non ti credo».

Derek ebbe pietà di lui e interruppe la conversazione mentre accostava poco lontano dalla casa della vittima. «Ne riparleremo dopo, adesso mettiamoci a lavoro».

Stiles, per sottolineare che la discussione era finita invece lì, riconsegnò inespressivo l’iPod a Lydia senza degnare gli altri due di uno sguardo.

L’abitazione era sulla strada che portava alla riserva e sembrava più che altro l’umile dimora di un uomo in pensione con l’hobby del giardinaggio e una discreta passione per i nani da giardino.

Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio. «Escludendo i nani di gesso, non ha un giardino così brutto: è carino» commentò. Derek annuì dandole ragione: non era poi così male, e tra l’altro mentre si concentrava con i propri sensi per ascoltare e annusare se ci fosse qualcuno nei dintorni e i vicini fossero presenti, notò come neanche i profumi delle varie piante fiorite non fossero invasivi né esagerati tutti insieme; quell’uomo doveva averle coltivate anche pensando a come sarebbe stato il loro odore una volta tutte sbocciate, e se si era dedicato con così tanto zelo a un hobby e la sua casa aveva un aspetto simile… forse era stato davvero un uomo molto solo, e la solitudine stava diventando un elemento ricorrente in quel caso misterioso.

Lydia dispiaciuta arricciò le labbra e con una mano sfiorò una pianta sul punto di appassire. «È davvero un peccato che non se ne occuperà più nessuno». Prese fra le dita una delle foglie ancora non andate a male: era cuoriforme, di un verde scuro lucente con una grossa chiazza giallo oro al centro, e il ramo era attorcigliato attorno al palo della cassetta postale – una topolino dalla vernice rossa un po’ scrostata. Poi il suo sguardo cadde in basso, proprio vicino alle radici del piccolo fusto quasi morto, e sorrise intenerita.

« _Myosotis_ » esalò, schioccando le labbra e indicando ai ragazzi dei piccolissimi fiorellini dai petali azzurri e tondeggianti, cresciuti sotto la cassetta delle lettere. Loro due la fissarono perplessi; lei alzò gli occhi al cielo facendo una smorfia, poi puntò di nuovo il dito verso i fiori. « _Non ti scordar di me_ , vi è più chiaro adesso?»

Stiles annuì lentamente. «Ahhhh, sì certo. Sappiamo tutti il nome scientifico dei non ti scordar di me».

Prima che Lydia potesse ribattergli qualcosa, Derek li interruppe di nuovo. «Possiamo procedere, non ci sta guardando né sentendo nessuno». Ed era meglio approfittarne, prima che quei due battibeccando attirassero l’attenzione di qualche passante.

Non c’era stato alcun motivo di avviare delle indagini, perché la morte di quell’uomo era stata classificata come avvenuta "per cause naturali" e così almeno non avrebbero dovuto avere a che fare con i sigilli messi dagli uomini dello sceriffo. L’unico problema era che la porta era chiusa a chiave.

Stiles sorrise fiero e stese le mani in avanti. «Lasciate fare a me!» Iniziò a guardare sotto i vasi e sottovasi delle piante posizionate accanto all’ingresso e sul porticato. «Ho imparato questa lezione tempo fa, è un classico! Stavolta non mi spaccherò la mano con il vetro della porta, troverò la chiave!»

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «Non so a proposito di cosa tu stia delirando, ma sospetto che c’entri qualche guaio in cui ti sei cacciato con Scott e quindi preferisco non saperne niente».

Tuttavia, mentre Stiles continuava determinato la sua ricerca, Lydia si tolse dai capelli una delle forcine con cui sosteneva l’intrico di trecce della sua acconciatura, e si accovacciò _mettendosi all’opera con la serratura_.

Derek la fissò sgranando gli occhi, indeciso fra l’essere sorpreso, fiero o inquietato. «Sai come _scassinare_ una porta?»

Lei finì il lavoro e prima di rialzarsi provò ad aprire – con ovvio successo. «Leggo molto» si giustificò. «Moltissime cose di vario genere» aggiunse sicura di sé.

Stiles si voltò a guardarla con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Per caso sai anche come rubare un’auto? Perché un giorno potrebbe anche esserci utile». Derek e Lydia lo fissarono inespressivi. «Tipo per una fuga». Loro due continuano a non essere colpiti dalla sua osservazione. «Come non detto».

Entrati dentro, trovarono tutto abbastanza in ordine; Derek respirò a fondo. «Non ci sono tracce forti e recenti di intrusi, e credo che il tizio non ricevesse molte visite: sento un unico odore, e deve essere il suo».

Lydia, con sguardo malinconico, aprì la credenza e osservò il misero numero di piatti e bicchieri presenti. «Doveva essere davvero molto solo…»

Da parte sua, Stiles sorrise soddisfatto e avanzò verso la porta aperta di un minuscolo studio. «Solo sì, ma isolato no: aveva un computer e una connessione internet!» Batté una mano su un vecchio monitor piccolo e a tubo catodico. «Beh, magari non stava al passo coi tempi, ma non si può volere tutto dalla vita». Sospirò e si sedette dietro la scrivania.

«E adesso, amici miei» annunciò Stiles teatrale scrocchiandosi le nocche delle mani, «con il solo potere delle mie infinite abilità, vi rivelerò se qui dentro ci sono indizi che potrebbero aiutarci!»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Stiles, scommetto che quel tipo non aveva neanche una password perché vivendo così solo non ne aveva il fottuto bisogno: ti basterà avviare il sistema».

Lui gli replicò offeso. «Devi sempre rovinare l’atmosfera che un pover’uomo costruisce?»

«Avvia quell’affare e sbrigati» incalzò impassibile andando a controllare Lydia in cucina. «Avverti niente?» le chiese quando la raggiunse.

Lei stava dando dei lievi tocchi al lavello, concentrata nella ricerca di un oggetto che potesse farle sentire una voce. «No, nulla» mormorò perplessa. «Non è strano?» aggiunse un po’ frustrata. «Voglio dire, questa persona ha avuto gli stessi sintomi che hanno portato alla morte delle altre persone, _dovrei_ sentire qualche cosa, almeno una voce che mi parli delle sue sensazioni poco prima di morire, perché è logico che sia morto soffrendo – perlomeno emotivamente parlando. E invece _niente_ » concluse agitando le mani, nervosa.

«Non dare per scontato che sia colpa tua» la rassicurò posandole una mano sulla spalla, «forse la sua morte è solo una coincidenza, forse non c’entra niente con le altre e la tempistica ci ha portato fuori strada».

«Ragazzi?» li richiamò Stiles. «Venite un po’ qui».

Quando lo raggiunsero sorpresi e un po’ in ansia, Derek vide che Stiles oltre a frugare fra le cartelle del computer era anche entrato nella casella di posta elettronica dell’uomo.

«Che hai scoperto?» incalzò Derek.

Stiles sospirò incerto. «Non so se essere impressionato o preoccupato: a quanto pare questo tipo aveva da poco sviluppato una certa "ammirazione"» tracciò in aria delle virgolette immaginarie, «per una sua collega».

«E da che cosa lo hai dedotto?» gli ribatté lui.

«Ho letto i suoi scambi di mail con questa donna… Gente, lui nei fatti stava svolgendo l’intero lavoro di lei, aveva in mano tutte le sue pratiche…»

Lydia emise un borbottio d’indignazione. «Lei si stava approfittando di lui?»

Stiles agitò le mani. «No, no, no! Anzi è proprio questo il punto: da quel che ho letto, lei è una mamma single e sua figlia è gravemente malata, ma lei non poteva assentarsi dal lavoro e così lui l’ha aiutata, ma… quello che ha fatto lui non è darle dell’aiuto, ma della totale _dedizione_ ».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Un modo per corteggiarla?»

«No, nelle mail di ringraziamento che si sono scambiati non c’è una sola sua frase che sia inquietante o che suoni da maniaco… cavolo, in tutto il computer non ho neanche trovato una foto di lei!» sbottò sorpreso. «Le era devoto nella maniera più assoluta e da quello che possiamo vedere era pure molto onesto nei suoi confronti: noi stessi in malafede abbiamo pensato subito che lui volesse approfittare della sua momentanea fragilità, io per primo ho pensato che volesse farla sentire in debito, ma no! Non l’ha neanche mai invitata a bere un caffè insieme!»

Lydia incerta storse la bocca. «Forse perché il mondo non è poi un posto così brutto come pensiamo?»

Stiles fissò lo schermo continuando a scorrere le mail. «Non saprei… Questa devozione così _pura e onesta_ … non è neanche ossessione, per quanto sia così intensa, e l’altra cosa strana è che la prima mail risale a circa poco più di due settimane precedenti alla sua morte: prima di allora in tutto il computer e fra la sua posta non c’è alcuna traccia di contatto con altri esseri umani, immaginiamoci con lei!»

Lydia si mordicchiò un labbro. «Quest’uomo era davvero _così solo_ ».

Derek valutò quello che avevano davanti. «E se per caso questo ipotetico spirito con cui abbiamo a che fare influenzasse le persone a focalizzarsi solo su qualcuno?»

Lydia sembrò soppesare l’ipotesi. «Magari provando a stabilire o a forzare un legame spirituale fra due anime?»

Derek concordò. «Potrebbe essere».

Stiles continuò a fissare lo schermo poggiando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Allora perché non influenzare entrambe le persone? Da quel che leggo qui, solo lui ne è stato affetto».

Lydia afflosciò le spalle, dispiaciuta. «D’altra parte, però, io non ho trovato niente: forse questo è stato un buco nell’acqua e quest’uomo ha in comune con le altre vittime solo il periodo in cui è morto».

Stiles inizio a chiudere le schede del browser per spegnere tutto. «Non credo: una dedizione simile verso una persona non sorge così da un giorno all’altro, non mi sembra del tutto naturale e normale. E ricordatevi che questo tizio non ha mai avuto chissà che contatti con il resto della società, in giro per casa non ci sono neanche delle foto di parenti o conoscenti, nel suo computer c’è solo lavoro, lavoro e altro lavoro. Non c’è neanche del porno!» esclamò stupito.

Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio.

Stiles allargò le braccia. «Andiamo, chi non ha del porno nel computer?»

Derek restò impassibile.

Stiles lo fissò basito. «Non dirmi che _tu_ non ha mai avuto del porno nel computer!» Lui roteò gli occhi. «No, adesso voglio saperlo: non hai davvero _mai avuto_ del porno nel computer?!»

Derek preferì non rispondergli e fece cenno ai due ragazzi di seguirlo fuori dallo studio. Si assicurarono di rimettere tutto per com’era e uscirono dalla casa.

Lydia sembrava un po’ abbattuta, e dovette notarlo anche Stiles, perché passo il resto del tragitto fino a casa della ragazza a cianciare sui nani da giardino e di come da piccolo ne aveva rotti un paio dei suoi vecchi vicini – in compagnia di Scott, ma questo era scontato – nel vago tentativo di distrarla.

Una volta lasciata Lydia a casa Martin, nell’abitacolo scese un silenzio denso di stanchezza, ma anche confortevole: non che Derek e Stiles avessero bisogno di commentare come entrambi sapessero quanto Lydia si stesse sentendo delusa da se stessa in quel momento.

Dopo un po’, Stiles emise una piccola serie di borbottii – o forse una breve colonna sonora di sua invenzione per dei momenti di profonda riflessione, con lui tutto era possibile. «Scott e Kira dovevano andare nella casa di un’altra vittima: magari loro sono stati più fortunati di noi».

«Non ci hanno mandato alcun messaggio» gli fece notare, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.

Stiles annuì pensoso. «Anche questo è vero, quindi non hanno trovato niente».

«Ci restano ancora un paio di posti da controllare, magari domani andrà meglio».

«Speriamo» esalò, stravaccandosi in modo pigro sul sedile passeggero.

Tornarono al silenzio di prima, e Derek si sorprese a riflettere sulle parole di Stiles, "Quando siamo soli riesco a farti fare una fottuta risata e tu sai rilassarmi abbastanza da farmi stare zitto". Non aveva mai visto il loro rapporto da questo punto di vista, non aveva mai fatto caso a _quanto_ avessero un effetto calmante l’uno sull’altro: Stiles riusciva a fargli abbassare le difese abbastanza da lasciarsi andare a una risata, viceversa lui in qualche modo placava la sua iperattività. Forse perché ormai, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme e sapendo l’uno le perdite che aveva subito l’altro, sapevano capirsi senza troppe parole. O forse perché Derek aveva bisogno di ridere fidandosi del fatto che poteva _permettersi_ di ridere in quel determinato momento, mentre Stiles aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui non fosse necessario coprire qualsiasi emozione con mille parole, né tantomeno esprimerla con cento metafore improbabili. _Si capivano_ , o perlomeno si rispettavano a vicenda.

Giunti davanti a casa Stilinski, Stiles con un grosso sospiro aprì lo sportello. «Ci vediamo domani alla stessa ora?» Gli annuì, Stiles fece altrettanto a mo’ di saluto, rivolgendogli in più un sorriso accennato, e scese dalla macchina.

Derek ripartì solo quando lo vide rientrare in casa, e lungo la strada imprecò contro Stiles perché adesso aveva in testa _The Scientist_ , e fermandosi a un semaforo rosso si chiese se per caso ascoltando più volte a ripetizione quella dannata canzone gli sarebbe passata quell’ossessione non richiesta.

Scattò il verde e ripartì sospirando rassegnato, e poco dopo sentì una strana sensazione farsi spazio dentro di lui, come una pianta invasiva che metteva radici velocemente – in modo _non naturale_.

Stava provando un’improvvisa e immotivata sensazione di vuoto, la mancanza di qualcosa che gli procurava l’effetto di un pugno allo stomaco e in più l’inspiegabile e fulminea assenza di volontà di focalizzarsi su qualcosa, _neanche sulla strada_ : accostò all’istante e trasse dei respiri profondi, scosse più volte la testa e si stropicciò gli occhi nel tentativo di tornare in sé. Funzionò, ma gli strascichi della mancanza di _qualcosa_ restarono dentro di lui pesandogli sullo stomaco.

Restò per qualche attimo impalato a fissare il vuoto con le mani posate sul volante: quello che gli era appena successo non era per niente normale.

Aveva bisogno di un consulto.

 

 

Derek il giorno dopo ebbe cura di andare da Deaton mentre i ragazzi erano impegnati a scuola, e di trattenere e non propagare il più possibile le proprie emozioni per non dar modo a Scott di sentirle quando fosse venuto a lavoro alla clinica veterinaria.

«Non c’è niente che non va in te» sospirò Deaton una volta terminato il controllo, «almeno dal punto di vista fisico».

«Non mi ero mai sentito così in vita mia» mormorò Derek fissando il pavimento, «non avevo neanche _voglia_ di concentrarmi o pensare ad altro, ho dovuto perfino fermarmi sul ciglio della strada, o avrei rischiato un incidente».

«Ed è successo all’improvviso?»

«Sì» confermò sicuro di sé. Rialzò lo sguardo su Deaton. «Non è una buona cosa» sentenziò, e il veterinario non lo contraddisse.

«Su di te non ci sono tracce di alcun tipo di strozzalupo o altre erbe specifiche, e al momento il tuo corpo sembra funzionare alla perfezione» appuntò. «Non hai sentito delle strane presenze accanto a te quando ti è successo?»

Scosse la testa. «No, nulla. E neanche dopo. Ho perfino controllato tutta l’auto quando sono rientrato a casa, ma niente».

«Lydia e Stiles erano con te: stanno bene?»

«Ieri sera ho mandato loro dei messaggi in modo discreto: non mi hanno segnalato nulla quando mi hanno risposto».

Deaton trasse un respiro profondo, anche se non tradì un’emozione. «A questo punto direi che possiamo azzardare delle ipotesi, anche se non molto entusiasmanti…»

« _Lo so_ » ribatté serrando la mascella, e riprese la giacca di pelle per andarsene. «Ma preferirei che questo restasse fra noi».

«Derek» insisté Deaton, «soffri anche di inappetenza? Hai dormito stanotte?»

Aveva faticato un po’ a prendere sonno e quella mattina a colazione aveva solo avuto voglia di un caffè nero e semplice, mentre per pranzo – guardò che ore fossero… si accigliò: quando si era fatto così tardi e come mai non aveva ancora i morsi dalla fame?

Tirò su col naso e rindossò la giacca con dei gesti secchi. «Non sono ancora così grave» affermò vago.

Deaton lo fissò inespressivo. «Suppongo che tu abbia appena saltato il pranzo» intuì.

«Non una parola con Scott» insisté serio, «i ragazzi non devono sapere quello che mi sta succedendo».

Lui obiettò. «Analizzare in modo aperto e diretto i tuoi sintomi potrebbe aiutarli a trovare una soluzione».

«Nemmeno _io_ sto capendo bene quello che mi sta succedendo!»

«Ma in cambio sappiamo bene che è la stessa cosa che finora è successo alle vittime».

« _Forse_. Non ne siamo sicuri» replicò asciutto.

«Derek…»

«Non una parola con Scott» ripeté, gli voltò le spalle e andò via dalla clinica.

 

 

Superare il turno di lavoro in palestra non fu facile per Derek: non riusciva a concentrarsi, sentiva l’impulso di seguire dei pensieri strani, delle riflessioni sui suoi bisogni e delle domande su ciò che gli mancava nella vita che non si era mai posto prima. Era snervante. Si perdeva così tanto nella sua mente col finire col non sentire la gente chiamarlo o i clienti domandargli qualcosa.

Arrivare a fine turno senza scagliare degli oggetti contro la parete opposta fu un vero miracolo.

Si diresse a passi veloci e nervosi verso la propria auto; aprì lo sportello ma non salì, si tolse in modo brusco la giacca di pelle lanciandola malamente sui sedili posteriori, si rimboccò le maniche della maglia e si fissò le mani: le vide e le _sentì_ vuote, era percorso da una strana frenesia – voglia di focalizzarsi su un obiettivo che però non trovava o non sapeva definire – e al tempo stesso sentiva anche sottopelle una malinconia immotivata e dolce in maniera _struggente_.

Strinse le mani sul bordo del tettuccio dell’auto e respirò a fondo un paio di volte per provare a calmarsi. Perlomeno durante la pausa si era ricordato di mangiare qualcosa, anche se per farlo si era puntato una sveglia col cellulare.

Quella situazione era ridicola. Grottesca.

Quando rialzò gli occhi da terra, lo sguardo gli cadde sulla vetrina della libreria dall’altra parte della strada: forse provare a concentrarsi sulla lettura di un libro sarebbe stato un ottimo esercizio per tentare di mostrarsi normale davanti ai ragazzi, poteva essere una buona idea. Anche se Stiles avrebbe sottolineato come lui in realtà avesse sempre delle _pessime_ idee.

Sospirò rassegnato, chiuse lo sportello dell’auto e attraversò la strada. Una volta però faccia a faccia con la vetrina e con i libri esposti, si ricordò come quella fosse in realtà una piccola libreria in una piccola città e di quante probabilità ci fossero di trovare dei titoli che non fossero dei best seller straletti o di pescare tra gli scaffali una chicca ancora sconosciuta ai più che gli piacesse. Sospirò _di nuovo_ rassegnato passandosi le mani sul volto.

Stava per tornare sui suoi passi quando notò che in vetrina c’era anche un grosso manifesto cartonato che annunciava l’uscita del nuovo libro della seconda saga di Percy Jackson. Quando quasi due anni prima era stato costretto a nascondersi in camera di Stiles, aveva notato nella sua libreria la copertina del primo libro, e nel tempo il resto della saga era andato a fargli compagnia, segno che quantomeno Stiles ne fosse appassionato.

Stiles non era un tipo da non accennare alle proprie passioni, anche a sproposito, ed era strano che in quei giorni non avesse parlato esaltato dell’uscita di quel libro, considerando quanto tempo avevano trascorso insieme: forse era stato così preso da quello che stava accadendo e così preoccupato che se l’era scordato, o forse adesso le sue priorità erano diventate altre. Nessuna delle due opzioni era molto felice.

Lydia insisteva sempre col dire che erano ancora persone normali e che potevano e dovevano fare ancora cose normali. Forse a Stiles avrebbe fatto bene avere quel libro fra le mani e ricordarsi mentre lo leggeva delle passioni comuni e normali che poteva ancora avere – quelle di un ragazzo della sua età.

Senza troppi ripensamenti, comprò una copia del libro e tornò in macchina.

Si recò in una caffetteria per prendere qualcos’altro da mangiare al volo e dopo aver controllato che ore fossero si recò a prendere Stiles per andare insieme a lui e Lydia a ispezionare un’altra abitazione di una delle vittime.

Stiles uscì di casa non appena Derek accostò di fronte al suo vialetto; quando salì in macchina, Derek gli chiese inespressivo «Devo supporre che tu oggi abbia scelto di portare il tuo iPod?»

Lui incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo fissò oltremodo offeso. «Non capisco proprio cosa ti faccia pensare che io oggi voglia rispondere al fuoco col fuoco» sbottò, _prendendo dalla tasca dei pantaloni il proprio iPod e collegando all’autoradio_. «Non mi conosci affatto bene».

Derek sospirò a fondo e mise in moto. «Dimmi almeno che non ascolteremo i Coldplay».

Stiles gli rivolse il proprio migliore sorriso da Grinch e subito dopo partirono le prime note di _All by myself_ di Celine Dion.

Derek continuò a guidare fissando solo la strada e cercando di restare impassibile. « _Questa_ non può essere la colonna sonora dei nostri momenti migliori».

Stiles ostentò un broncio. «E perché mai?!»

«Tu ti ci vedi a ritornare a casa dopo aver sconfitto _qualcosa_ con _questa_ canzone di sottofondo?!»

«Non ti sembra poetico da un punto di vista melodrammatico?»

«No! E non dirmi che hai anche il pezzo da _Titanic_ , perché se la risposta è sì è meglio che tu tolga questo _coso_ di mezzo prima che Lydia salga in macchina, o ci costringerà ad ascoltarlo a ripetizione quant’è vero che ci sorbiamo almeno due volte al mese _Le pagine della nostra vita_!»

Stiles sgranò gli occhi. «Cazzo, hai ragione!» In tutta fretta e in modo goffo si premurò di cambiare playlist, passando a dei pezzi degli All Time Low – e questa era decisamente farina del suo sacco, stando al poster della band che era fisso in camera sua. Derek trasse un sospiro di sollievo e proprio in quell’attimo in cui si rilassò di più si accorse di quanto in quegli ultimi minuti non si fosse sforzato di nascondere i suoi problemi e la sua bizzarra frenesia a Stiles.

Non si sentiva più agitato o in ansia, non era più pervaso da un senso di malinconia inspiegabile e si sentiva molto più lucido.

«Va tutto bene?» gli domandò Stiles perplesso. «Le tue sopracciglia stanno mostrando un alto grado di profonda riflessione».

Derek sbuffò storcendo il naso. «È tutto ok» replicò spiccio. «A scuola si è verificato qualcosa di anomalo? Altri ragazzi sono stati ricoverati d’urgenza in ospedale?»

Lui gli rispose scuotendo la testa in cenno di diniego. «Tutto regolare e per fortuna nessun altro si è sentito mortalmente male. Almeno finora» esalò non troppo speranzoso.

Dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio, però fu la volta di Derek di notare l’alto grado di profonda riflessione sul volto di Stiles. «C’è qualche problema?» gli chiese asciutto e diretto.

Il ragazzo respirò a fondo e a lungo fissando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. «Tu sapevi di mio padre e Melissa?» Non lo disse risentito o dispiaciuto, anzi il suo tono era stato abbastanza neutrale.

«Sì» ammise piatto, anche perché non era loro abitudine mentirsi a vicenda: in passato a volte erano stati perfino sinceri in modo crudo l’uno verso l’altro. «Ma non spettava a me dirlo a te e Scott».

«Lo so, lo capisco: questo è un passo importante per papà, era giusto che la notizia mi arrivasse da lui, anche se… non me l’ha ancora detto» concluse con un piccolo sorriso ironico sbuffato. «L’ho intuito da solo».

«La cosa ti dispiace? Cioè» specificò Derek, «ti dispiace che te lo stia nascondendo o ti dispiace che stia frequentando Melissa?»

«Uhm» borbottò pensoso, «nessuna delle due? Oddio, un po’ mi dispiace che per l’ennesima volta non si fidi molto di me e non me lo stia dicendo, e adesso capisco come si è sentito lui le volte in cui in passato gli ho nascosto qualcosa di grosso e importante e lui _sapeva_ che gli stavo mentendo e ne era deluso, ma…» sospirò stanco, «a parte questo non mi dispiace che stia provando ad avere una storia con Melissa».

«Si capiscono a vicenda» sottolineò Derek.

Stiles annuì. «Sì, è vero, forse si sono avvicinati perché si sentono sulla stessa barca, o perché l’uno per l’altra sono l’unica cosa che ha un po’ di senso in mezzo a questo grande casino». Sorrise malinconico. «Hai presente come mio padre suoni ancora sorpreso e confuso quando parliamo del sovrannaturale, no?» Derek gli annuì. «Ecco, almeno Melissa può aiutarlo, e lui a sua volta può sostenere lei. In fondo hanno del potenziale naturale per poter stare insieme».

Derek provò a spezzare un po’ l’atmosfera densa che era scesa su di loro. «Magari loro due come coppia possono diventare un altro motivo per non tornare all’inizio di questa storia» suggerì con un velo di ironia.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso nostalgico. «Già, una cosa bella a cui si è arrivati dopo tante cose brutte». Derek ricambiò il suo sorriso e poi scivolarono di nuovo in un confortevole silenzio, tant’è che quando Lydia salì in macchina li guardò stupita inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Beh, oggi non avete niente da non voler condividere con me?»

Stiles le rispose scandendo bene un «No» e schioccando la lingua con fare un po’ dispettoso. Derek sospirò accennando un sorriso, scosse la testa e rimise in moto.

Il resto del viaggio trascorse fra lievi ma sarcastici scambi di battute fra Stiles e Lydia – Derek si limitò a fingere di non sentirli – che vennero interrotti quando Derek si fermò a qualche chilometro di distanza dalla casa dentro cui dovevano fare irruzione: fece cenno ai due di tacere e si mise in ascolto dei vicini.

Dai rumori che poté ascoltare notò che i pochi presenti intorno a loro erano impegnati alcuni in attività da cui si sarebbero distaccati difficilmente e altri invece stavano sbraitando in piena lite fra di loro; agitò una mano per indicare ai ragazzi di seguirlo in silenzio: a differenza del giorno precedente si trovavano in un posto meno isolato.

Camminarono con più nonchalance possibile fino al porticato – Derek prestò attenzione a continuare ad ascoltare i vicini – e poi Stiles si rivolse a Lydia con un esagerato inchino elegante.

«A te l’onore» le disse teatrale a bassa voce.

Lydia sbuffò roteando gli occhi, ma si tolse comunque una forcina dai capelli e ripeté l’impresa del pomeriggio prima. Non appena entrarono, _naturalmente_ Stiles inciampò su un tappeto e per poco non fece cadere a terra un grosso e bruttissimo vaso di ceramica: Derek afferrò l’oggetto al volo prima che potesse frantumarsi con un gran baccano, e rivolse un’occhiataccia a Stiles che ebbe la sfacciataggine di non scusarsi e dare invece la colpa al tappeto indicandolo infastidito.

Lydia controllò il proprio cellulare. «L’ultimo messaggio di Melissa è di tre minuti fa: confermava ancora che i proprietari di questa casa erano all’ospedale a far visita alla figlia; possiamo indagare tranquilli».

Derek respirò a fondo l’odore della casa. «Non ci sono animali domestici» mormorò sollevato – Dio mai volesse Stiles pestasse la coda a un gatto o provocasse accidentalmente un cane, ci mancava solo questo. «Seguitemi» li invitò, salendo le scale e andando verso il punto in cui l’odore tipico di una giovane adolescente era più concentrato.

Si trovavano nell’abitazione di una delle ragazze che erano state ricoverate con gli stessi sintomi delle vittime, e che stava peggiorando. Dall’alta concentrazione di fragranze fiorite e odore di trucchi e smalti, Derek non fu sorpreso di scoprire che la cameretta della ragazza era una graziosa e ordinata stanza che gridava "giovane adolescente alla moda" da ogni minimo dettaglio: i mobili erano bianchi e rosa acceso, sulla cassettiera con specchiera i trucchi e gli smalti erano sistemati con cura e perfezione in ordine di sfumatura di colore, le pareti erano tappezzate di foto sue e delle sue amiche e il profumo che usava – ce n’era una boccetta sulla scrivania – e quello dei trucchi non coprivano però un buon odore di pulito.

Stiles diede un’occhiata all’ambiente inarcando un sopracciglio. «Suono un po’ presuntuoso se dico che di solito ragazze di questo tipo tengono un diario segreto e che sarebbe utile scovarlo?»

Derek provò a ricordare dove le sue cuginette umane nascondessero i propri diari – Laura li cercava sempre per leggerli, perché era un po’ bastarda dentro e non poteva fare a meno di approfittare dei propri sensi sviluppati per scovare l’introvabile – e aprì prima i cassetti della scrivania per cercare un possibile doppio fondo. «Lydia, potresti controllare se c’è un doppiofondo nel cassetto della biancheria?» domandò proseguendo la ricerca.

«Lo faccio io» si propose Stiles. Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Perché no?!» Fu la volta di Lydia di guardare Stiles come a chiedergli se fosse serio; lui dovette finalmente intuire che non era galante da parte di un uomo mettersi a frugare fra le mutandine e reggiseni di una donna, e si arrese mettendo le mani avanti e tornando a frugare fra le mensole della libreria.

Non avendo successo alla scrivania, Derek osservò le pareti alla ricerca di un quadro dalla cornice abbastanza spessa e cava dietro cui potesse nascondersi magari una piccola agenda, ma poco dopo Lydia alzò in alto una mano sventolando un diario dalla copertina lucida e rossa. «Trovato!» esclamò rialzandosi dal pavimento.

Quell’oggetto poteva essere carico di voci che Lydia avrebbe potuto sentire, se la ragazza aveva scritto sulle sue pagine sotto l’influenza dello spirito. «Senti niente?» le chiese Derek indicando il diario con un cenno del mento.

Lei si concentrò stringendo l’agenda al petto. «Uhm, niente. Cioè…» si morse un labbro e provò a concentrarsi di nuovo, «forse qualcosa c’è, ma non si tratta di voci o sensazioni: _sento_ che non c’è niente da sentire» borbottò stranita aggrottando la fronte. «Avverto che c’è un tocco strano, sovrannaturale, ma allo stesso tempo che questa traccia non mi dirà niente rispetto a quello che già so».

«O forse» aggiunse Stiles, «non ti dirà niente in più rispetto a quello che troverai già scritto» puntò un dito contro la copertina.

«Probabile» concesse Lydia, sedendosi sul letto; poi con mano esitante accarezzò un grosso orso di peluche posato accanto al cuscino – aveva l’aspetto morbido e al collo aveva un grosso fiocco fatto di un nastro a quadretti. Derek capì l’esitazione di Lydia: la vittima poteva aver stretto il pupazzo in un momento di stress, poteva farle sentire delle voci, ma da come le spalle della ragazza si afflosciarono dopo la prima carezza, Derek intuì che ciò non avvenne.

Lydia strinse l’orso al petto e aprì il diario per iniziare a leggerlo, lui e Stiles continuarono a frugare per la stanza.

«Abbiamo ancora poco tempo» li avvertì Lydia poco dopo, con il cellulare in mano, «Melissa manda a dire che i genitori hanno lasciato l’ospedale circa due minuti fa». Sfogliò più veloce l’agenda. Era molto accigliata, però.

«Hai letto niente di interessante, finora?» ribatté Stiles.

«Non direi proprio "interessante"» replicò sovrappensiero continuando a leggere, «forse più che altro triste e molto strano… Questa ragazza ha incoraggiato la sua migliore amica a fare una mossa verso il ragazzo di cui quest’ultima era cotta da anni, e quando i loro piani hanno cominciato ad avere successo lei si è resa conto che l’ha aiutata perché in realtà voleva tanto vederla felice…»

Stiles la fissò perplesso e stupito. «E che c’è di strano in questo? Io stesso ho aiutato Scott in passato…»

Lydia si mordicchiò un labbro e malinconica alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Lo hai fatto perché sentivi che ti completasse e che la sua felicità era la cosa per te più importante? L’hai fatto perché ti sentivi _devoto_ a lui e quando hai iniziato a vederlo finalmente felice con qualcun altro hai capito che hai fatto tutto ciò perché ne eri _innamorato_?»

Né Stiles né Derek risposero a quella domanda, perché quella situazione era fin troppo simile a quella in cui si era imbattuti l’altro giorno. Erano attoniti.

«Quando tempo fa ha iniziato a comportarsi così?» incalzò Derek, pragmatico.

Lydia sfogliò il diario all’indietro. «Non più di due settimane fa, ma c’è dell’altro: lei stessa dice di non essersi mai sentita attratta da una ragazza prima d’ora… cioè, questo non le ha creato alcun problema, però si è chiesta come mai non le fosse mai successo in precedenza di avere almeno delle fantasie omosessuali…»

«Beh» sospirò Derek, «se lo spirito l’ha influenzata, l’avrà spinta ad andare oltre le sue preferenze sessuali» ipotizzò; poi notò di sottecchi che Stiles stava fissando qualcosa alla finestra, e stava pure sviluppando un certo senso di panico e ansia. Si avvicinò a controllare cosa avesse visto.

Sul davanzale c’era un piccolo vaso di ceramica in cui c’era piantato un geranio fuxia dai rami che pendevano verso il basso; le foglie erano lucide e di un bel verde brillante e la loro forma ricordava quella di un’edera.

«È un’edera» disse Stiles con voce flebile, puntando un dito contro la pianta.

«No» obiettò Derek, sicuro, «è un geranio. Forse di tipo rampicante o qualcosa di simile, ma è un geranio».

«Sì, ma guarda bene le foglie» insisté, «non noti che alcune sono diverse? Ai rami c’è intrecciato qualcos’altro…»

Solo allora Derek si accorse che in effetti in un paio di rami le foglie a forma di edera si alternavano a delle foglie verdi a forma di goccia. «Un’altra pianta?» si stupì, anche se ancora non capiva cosa Stiles stesse cercando di dir loro. Lydia si avvicinò per osservare meglio il vaso.

« _Questa_ è l’edera» precisò Stiles indicando una delle foglie a goccia. «Ma è tecnicamente impossibile che un’edera cresca così, in un ambiente perlopiù chiuso e condividendo lo stesso spazio con un’altra pianta dal fusto poco rigido. Non è _normale_. Lydia…» si rivolse a lei facendo cenno con una mano di essere in procinto di toccare le foglie dell’edera e con l’altra indicò di fare silenzio. Lydia intuì e gli annuì concentrandosi.

Non appena Stiles sfiorò la pianta facendo vibrare una foglia a goccia, Lydia rivolse loro la solita espressione che faceva sempre quando sentiva delle voci, e spintonò lui e Derek per farsi spazio e toccare lei stessa le foglie – a cui nel frattempo Stiles scattò prontamente delle foto col cellulare.

Derek però non ebbe il tempo né di chiedere a Lydia cosa le stessero dicendo le voci, né di domandare delucidazioni a Stiles, perché sentì un’auto imboccare il vialetto di fronte la casa.

«Sono arrivati i genitori!» avvertì i ragazzi con un sibilo.

Lydia riprese il diario dal letto, forse nell’idea di rimetterlo a posto, ma presa dal panico lo passò a Stiles come fosse una patata bollente, che a sua volta colto dalla confusione si guardò più volte intorno e infine sollevò l’orlo della propria maglia infilandoselo fra un fianco e la cintura dei jeans. Lydia sprimacciò il cuscino del letto e batté le mani sulle coperte nel vano tentativo di lisciarle alla meglio. Sembravano usciti da una sit-com e non c’era nulla da ridere.

Derek aprì la finestra. «Saltiamo giù!» suggerì, sentendo di sotto l’auto fermarsi all’ingresso. «Lydia, ti afferrerò io!» le disse prima di buttarsi verso il giardino sul retro della casa.

Una volta atterrato, rialzò lo sguardo verso l’alto allargando le braccia per invitare Lydia a imitarlo, ma lei lo stava fissando atterrita.

Stiles sbottò agitato. «È giunta l’ora di mettere a frutto le lezioni che ti hanno dato i ragazzi!» lo sentì dire Derek. «E cosa dicevamo a proposito delle scarpe con i tacchi alti?» Derek lo vide abbassarsi e subito dopo Lydia mise le mani sul davanzale come per mantenere l’equilibrio su un piede; quando Stiles si rialzò, lanciò con malagrazia fuori dalla finestra le scarpe di Lydia, _colpendo Derek_.

«Stiles!» sibilò lui sottovoce.

«Sto solo cercando di aiutarvi!» gli replicò stizzito e gesticolando.

Lydia respirò a fondo per calmarsi e poi con più eleganza possibile saltò giù: Derek la prese in braccio al volo. Poco dopo sentirono un grosso tonfo e un paio di imprecazioni. Stiles era atterrato.

«Grazie dell’aiuto» biascicò loro Stiles fra i denti, «mi sono solo rotto una decina di ossa».

«Potevi aspettare che…» ma Derek non ebbe tempo di continuare la frase, perché sentì i genitori gridare allarmati e minacciosi verso degli intrusi, _loro_.

«Corriamo!» disse a Stiles, rigirandosi Lydia fra le braccia _per potersela caricare in spalla_.

« _Derek_!» squittì lei indignata e dandogli un pugno sulla schiena.

«Così andiamo più veloci» si giustificò continuando a correre. «Stiles?» e si voltò appena per controllare che lui li stesse seguendo.

«Tranquilli, ho le scarpe!» gli replicò affannato, agitando le _preziose_ proprietà di Lydia che teneva in mano. Derek avrebbe voluto urlargli che era un idiota, se solo fosse stato il caso di perdere tempo.

Arrivati in macchina salirono in fretta e furia e partirono a tutta velocità. Per dei lunghi minuti restarono in attonito silenzio, ancora carichi di adrenalina.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Certo che facciamo davvero schifo come topi d’appartamento: manchiamo di stile».

«’Sta zitto, Stiles» esalò Derek, stanco, e dopo aver controllato che nessuno li stesse seguendo accostò per fare il punto della situazione con più calma. «Allora» si voltò verso Stiles, seduto sul sedile passeggero, «cosa c’entra secondo te quell’edera?»

Lui gli rivolse uno sguardo serio e acuto. «Ti ricordi l’edera che c’era alla casa di riposo?» Derek ci rifletté sopra qualche secondo e poi gli annuì. Poi Stiles si voltò verso Lydia. «E tu ti ricordi l’edera che abbiamo visto ieri, quella attorcigliata alla cassetta delle lettere?» Gli annuì anche lei; lui prese il proprio cellulare e continuò a parlare. «Cercate su internet "hedera helix", l’edera comune, e controllate se ne esiste una specie uguale a quelle che avete visto».

Si misero all’opera in silenzio e con ansia, e poco dopo fu Lydia a parlare per prima con tono biascicato e un po’ preoccupato. «Trovata. Edera Cuore D’Oro» voltò lo schermo del cellulare verso di loro per mettere in mostra una foto della pianta.

«Edera Ghiacciata» mormorò subito dopo Derek, non meno preoccupato di Lydia e imitando il suo gesto con il proprio cellulare.

Stiles assentì deglutendo a stento e girò anche lui il proprio cellulare verso loro. «Edera Lacrima». Era l’edera che avevano visto pochi minuti fa.

Lydia fissò Stiles perplessa, ma non meno in ansia. «Come hai fatto a intuire il collegamento e che appartenessero alla stessa specie?»

Lui le rispose sorridendo amaro e rigido. «Il collegamento è un azzardo, ma che appartengono alla stessa specie l’ho ipotizzato perché qualche giorno fa ho fatto delle ricerche proprio sull’edera comune e ho scorso veloce le sue specie». Fissò lo sguardo in quello di Derek. «Quella che è cresciuta davanti casa mia è l’Edera Ranuncolo».

Derek non pronunciò neanche una sola parola, serrò la mascella e mise in moto per correre subito verso casa Stilinski. Lì vivevano solo due persone, e Stiles era in forma perfetta al momento, nonostante l’edera fosse lì da settimane: andando per esclusione la vittima poteva essere solo lo sceriffo.

Lydia si protrasse in avanti e mise una mano sulla spalla di Stiles per rassicurarlo – lui aveva portato il cellulare all’orecchio e stava chiamando suo padre. «Vedrai che starà bene. Sistemeremo tutto» gli mormorò piano; lui gli annuì con gli occhi lucidi.

Derek sentì lo sceriffo rispondere sereno alla chiamata, Stiles gli chiese come stesse, mascherando bene la propria preoccupazione, ma non ci fu nulla di strano nel modo in cui l’uomo rispose alle domande del figlio, che non gli rivelò nulla dell’Edera Ranuncolo, almeno per il momento.

Stiles salutò il padre proprio quando accostarono di fronte casa sua e scese subito dall’auto correndo verso il punto in cui cresceva l’edera; Derek lo seguì con Lydia alle calcagna.

Lydia ancora non aveva visto la pianta, ma Derek sì e restò sbalordito nel vedere come fosse all’improvviso seccata e che ai suoi piedi adesso prosperassero dei rami di non ti scordar di me. Proprio come quelli che avevano visto il giorno prima accanto a quella cassetta della posta.

«Che significa questo?» mormorò Stiles, confuso e tremante.

Lydia si accovacciò a terra e con gesti decisi toccò subito i rami secchi e poi i non ti scordar di me. «Non mi dicono niente» disse frustrata, «come non mi hanno detto niente ieri quell’edera secca e quegli altri non ti scordar di me, e _li ho toccati_ ».

«Eppure» aggiunse Derek, «abbiamo trovato delle specie di edera comune _ovunque_ e poco fa quelle foglie ti hanno fatto sentire delle voci».

Stiles si passò le mani fra i capelli e sembrò tornare a essere più lucido. «Dobbiamo avvertire Scott e Kira: stavano facendo un sopralluogo a casa della ragazza suicida». Si diresse verso casa e Derek lo seguì portando il proprio cellulare all’orecchio e inoltrando una chiamata.

Stiles invitò dentro lui e Lydia; Scott rispose dopo parecchi squilli. Lui e Kira dovevano aver accostato in moto sul ciglio della strada, perché Derek sentì parecchi rombi di motore di sottofondo. Chiese loro se fossero già stati alla casa della prima vittima e alla risposta positiva, per non allarmarli, domandò loro solo di tornare indietro e verificare se nei pressi ci fosse un tipo di edera e di fotografarla, poi avrebbero spiegato loro tutto.

Stiles si sedette al tavolo della cucina e si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Questa situazione è più incasinata di quanto pensassimo». Lydia si sedette al suo fianco e gli accarezzò una spalla abbozzando un sorriso comprensivo.

Derek respirò a fondo e incrociò le braccia sul petto appoggiandosi di schiena al muro. «Cosa sappiamo sull’edera comune?»

«Era uno dei simboli di Dionisio» rispose Lydia, «nel suo caso rappresentava l’innocenza, la spensieratezza del suo essere».

Derek si accigliò «Ma non era anche il dio del vino?»

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara. «Era anche quello della liberazione dei sensi, ma guardacaso dal vino si può sviluppare una dipendenza, e uno dei significati dell’edera è proprio questo, _dipendenza_ ».

«O l’essere amanti» aggiunse Lydia deglutendo a fatica, «perché il modo in cui s’intreccia alle cose per crescere ricorda il modo in cui i corpi di due amanti s’intrecciano».

E questo già la diceva lunga sullo strano stato di dedizione e forse dipendenza in cui si erano ritrovate le vittime. Derek si massaggiò la fronte, stanco. «E i non ti scordar di me?»

Fu Stiles a rispondere, con voce roca e sguardo basso. « _Vero amore_ ». Si schiarì la voce. «Significano vero amore. Esiste più di una storia legata al perché del loro nome» spiegò gesticolando, «ma quella che credo essere più vicina al nostro caso è quella di origini austriache e che riguarda due innamorati». Trasse un sospiro profondo e iniziò a raccontare.

«Si narra che un giorno, mentre una dama e il suo cavaliere camminavano lungo il Danubio, lei vide sulla riva dei piccoli fiori azzurri; lui provò a raccoglierli per lei ma finì dentro al fiume: prima di morire trascinato dalla corrente, le urlò "Non ti scordar di me"». Si scrocchiò nervoso le nocche delle mani, fissandosele. «Da allora quei fiori azzurri hanno preso quel nome e simboleggiano l’amore vero, quello che non viene dimenticato neanche dopo la morte».

Lydia aggrottò la fronte e arricciò il naso. «Non possiamo però farci scoraggiare da così tanta _positività_ , no?» ironizzò con un velo di amarezza.

Stiles sbuffò una risata aspra passandosi di nuovo le mani sul volto. «Non saprei…» sospirò stanco, posando sul tavolo il diario che aveva tenuto nascosto contro la cintura dei jeans fino ad allora. «In questa storia ci sono cose che non hanno alcun senso e altre sì. Papà sta bene» aggiunse con voce tremante, «ma non possiamo ignorare le coincidenze che vanno oltre l’Edera Ranuncolo e i non ti scordar di me: ha iniziato una storia con Melissa _proprio adesso_. Se davvero questo è solo il frutto dell’influenza di uno spirito…» Non riuscì a finire la frase, emise un lamento di frustrazione nascondendosi il volto fra le mani e Lydia l’abbraccio di lato poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Derek fissò le mani di Stiles continuare a tremare e pensò che in vita sua non si era mai sentito così dannatamente _inutile_.

Quando sentirono il rombo della moto di Scott, Derek corse ad aprirgli.

«Che succede?» chiese loro Scott col fiatone e con ancora il casco fra le mani. Kira era alle sue spalle e li stava fissando tutti con apprensione.

«Avete trovato un’edera?» chiese Derek spicciò.

«Sì» gli rispose Kira, allungando verso di lui il proprio cellulare per mostrargli una foto.

Derek cercò veloce su internet una hedera helix che somigliasse a quella, verde chiaro e con le foglie dalle punte sottili e dritte come indici della mano – somigliava all’impronta di una zampa di uccello. Non seppe se sentirsi deluso o meno quando ebbe un riscontro positivo. «Edera a Punta D’Ago» biascicò, rimettendo il proprio cellulare in tasca e ridando a Kira il suo.

Scott guardò Lydia e Stiles quasi supplicante. «Aggiornamenti sulla situazione?»

Spiegato a Scott e Kira cosa avevano scoperto finora, l’argomento si spostò su ciò che invece avevano trovato loro due.

«Questo potrebbe avere senso» disse Kira, «se lo confrontiamo con ciò che io e Scott abbiamo visto nella cronologia del browser del computer della ragazza suicida».

«Cioè?» la spronò Stiles.

«Scott diceva che c’era un’alta concentrazione di stress attorno al computer» gli spiegò, «così ho pensato che se nonostante ormai fossero passati così tanti giorni c’era una traccia molto persistente, allora magari lei aveva trascorso parecchio tempo sulla tastiera a fare delle ricerche, a cercare delle risposte».

«E avete scoperto…?» incalzò Stiles.

Scott gli rispose atono. «Quella tizia aveva parecchi problemi, amico, o forse se li stava creando».

«O forse ancora» aggiunse Kira, «non ha preso bene l’influenza dello spirito: non capiva come mai tutto di un tratto si sentisse attratta da un ragazzo, visto che non aveva mai avuto dubbi sulla propria omosessualità» concluse flebile.

Scott si passò una mano fra i capelli. «Abbiamo visto che ha consultato parecchi siti e forum, non è neanche finita in posti molto belli… Non siamo risaliti ai consigli che le hanno dato, ma visti i risultati direi che non le hanno suggerito nulla di buono».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Si è uccisa perché non accettava la propria eterosessualità? O… bisessualità?»

«Purtroppo non è così strano» sospirò Derek, «pensa a tutti i ragazzi che negano la propria omosessualità fino a compiere lo stesso atto estremo».

«In più» aggiunse Kira dispiaciuta, «nel suo caso è accaduto tutto all’improvviso e lo spirito le ha fatto provare delle emozioni più intense del normale».

Stiles sospirò esaurito massaggiandosi le tempie. «Quindi in sostanza abbiamo uno spirito che influenza le persone affinché cerchino qualcuno a cui dedicarsi e/o di cui innamorarsi».

Lydia concordò annuendo. «Delle persone che si sentono sole» sottolineò. «Poco fa le voci che ho sentito quando hai sfiorato l’edera mi hanno detto di nuovo le stesse cose a proposito della solitudine».

«E questo spirito» continuò Derek, «fa innamorare le persone senza rispettare le loro preferenze e forse chissà quanti altri limiti» concluse pensoso e poco positivo a riguardo.

Scott aggrottò la fronte. «E se queste persone non vengono ricambiate… muoiono?»

«Si lasciano morire» lo corresse Stiles monocorde, «perdono il loro obiettivo, il centro della loro dedizione e quindi il motivo per continuare a vivere. Mi sa che soffrono anche la lontananza fisica dalla persona che amano».

Kira perplessa scorse le foto che aveva fatto all’edera. «Quindi questa pianta cresce nei posti in cui ha agito?»

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Più o meno. Resta da capire perché in alcuni casi muoia e al suo posto nascano dei non ti scordar di me».

«Nessuna idea su che tipo di spirito possa essere?» domandò Scott speranzoso.

Fu Derek a rispondergli. «Io e i ragazzi abbiamo trascorso gli ultimi mesi a leggere tutti i libri che ho trovato: avessimo delle ipotesi valide le avremmo già esposte».

«Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto» sentenziò Stiles, atono ma sicuro.

«Deaton?» propose Scott speranzoso.

Derek scosse la testa. «Se avesse saputo qualcosa sugli spiriti che causano sintomi simili, ci avrebbe già aiutato a restringere il campo delle indagini».

«Forse» azzardò Kira, anche se un po’ indecisa, «dovremmo consultare qualcuno che ha vissuto molti più anni di noi, qualcuno che ha molta più esperienza diretta e indiretta di Deaton con il sovrannaturale».

Scott la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Tua madre?»

Lei scosse la testa. «Non mi fido di lei» replicò ferma. «Ogni volta che mi racconta qualcosa di passato che riguarda anche lei come kitsune sento che nonostante tutto continua a nascondermi dei dettagli. E non credo che sia appropriato coinvolgerla nelle nostre attività di branco» concluse rivolgendo una breve occhiata di sottecchi a Stiles.

Derek la capiva: Kira non voleva sua madre fra i loro piedi una seconda volta, non dopo che la donna aveva dimostrato di non avere remore nell’uccidere Stiles pur di eliminare la nogitsune.

«Allora chi suggerisci?» le chiese Stiles incuriosito.

Derek intuì la risposta e ghignò appena proprio mentre Kira pronunciava il nome. «Ryu».

La proposta non fu accolta con dei dissensi o da un senso di sorpresa, in fondo quel ragazzo si era fatto ben volere e sembrava un tipo più o meno a posto, o quanto meno normale – per quanto una kitsune centenaria potesse essere normale.

Derek scommetteva che Lydia sarebbe stata anche ben più che felice di rivederlo.

Scott passò in rassegna con lo sguardo i volti e le espressioni di tutti e poi esalò rassegnato. «Ok, contattiamo lui. Se non avremo alcun risultato, allora dovremo rivolgerci a Noshiko». Kira annuì a labbra strette.

Dopo di che, gli occhi di tutti puntarono verso Lydia, che li fissò a sua volta con fare annoiato. «Che c’è?» chiese loro.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio fissandola come a chiederle se stesse scherzando o se per caso fosse davvero stupida.

Lei sbuffò e prese il proprio cellulare dalla borsa. «E va bene, ho capito: lo chiamo io» si lamentò come le costasse fatica, e si alzò per recarsi nella stanza accanto per avere almeno una parvenza di privacy, visto che in cucina c’erano due licantropi.

Non c’era bisogno di girarci attorno: che fosse Lydia a contattare per prima Ryu era solo mera strategia per rendere il ragazzo più _interessato_.

Decisamente non erano un branco di santi.

Derek si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e ascoltò Lydia spiegare con tono pragmatico a Ryu quello che stava succedendo a Beacon Hills, aggiungendo accorata che il padre di Stiles a quanto sembrava era anche una vittima e che quindi se Ryu poteva in qualche modo aiutarli sarebbe stato grandioso.

Ryu durante tutto il racconto di Lydia era rimasto stranamente silenzioso, si era limitato ogni tanto a emettere un borbottio di assenso, e quando lei finì di parlare le chiese con tono fermo ma gentile se poteva metterlo in viva voce con tutti.

Lydia tornò in cucina e posò il cellulare al centro del tavolo. «Adesso ti sentiamo tutti» annunciò a Ryu.

Ci fu un breve coro di scambi di saluti, poi Ryu iniziò a parlare.

«Stiles, amico, sei lì anche tu?»

«Sì, ti sento forte e chiaro» ironizzò lui, un po’ amaro.

«Allora, per prima cosa sappi che tuo padre è fuori pericolo, ok?»

Derek vide Stiles trattenere il fiato.

«Come fai a esserne così certo?» insisté Stiles.

«L’edera è seccata, sono sorti dei non ti scordar di me ma lui sta benissimo e attualmente frequenta una donna, giusto?» riassunse Ryu.

«Sì» gli confermò Stiles.

«Quindi posso dirti con sicurezza che è tutto a posto: è vero che tuo padre è stato sotto l’influenza di uno spirito, ma adesso questa influenza è finita perché l’obiettivo voluto da quell’essere è stato raggiunto».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «E qual era quest’obiettivo?»

«Che tuo padre non si sentisse più solo». Derek notò Stiles deglutire a stento, poi Ryu riprese a parlare. «Lui adesso è _felice_ e, dato che l’influenza si è conclusa con dei sentimenti ricambiati, sono nati dei non ti scordar di me al posto dell’edera».

Scott non era convinto. «Ma questi sentimenti non sono comunque un’illusione frutto dell’influenza?»

«Non esattamente» lo corresse Ryu. «Vedi» gli spiegò schioccando la lingua, «la cosa essenziale che dovete sapere riguardo questo spirito è che nella maniera più assoluta non intende fare del male, solo che visto che ragiona seguendo le regole della natura e non quelle della civiltà, finisce col far soffrire le persone, e più morti provoca in modo involontario, più si sente disperato e cerca altre persone da aiutare, alimentando così un circolo vizioso» sospirò stanco.

«Però» proseguì Ryu, «proprio perché non intende far del male a nessuno, non spinge le sue vittime a dedicarsi a persone che potrebbero renderle infelici e insoddisfatte: le indirizza solo ed esclusivamente verso quella che è la loro potenziale "altra metà". Trattandosi però solo di teoria, di _potenziali_ anime gemelle» sottolineò marcando bene le parole, «e per giunta secondo dei calcoli fatti seguendo le regole della natura, non sempre questi accoppiamenti hanno successo, ma quando invece ce l’hanno…» sospirò di nuovo e si sentì un sorriso nella sua voce, «beh, è tutto vero, perché stiamo parlando di un potenziale preesistente all’influenza sovrannaturale».

Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Ne sei proprio certo?»

«Al 100%, stai tranquillo, amico! I non ti scordar di me in questa situazione nascono al posto delle edere solo in due casi: quando la vittima non viene ricambiata e si lascia morire, _ma_ soltanto adesso che lei non c’è più l’altra persona capisce che nel bene e nel male non potrà mai dimenticarla, e nel secondo caso – quello di tuo padre – quando l’influenza finisce perché l’obiettivo è stato raggiunto».

«Ok» esalò Stiles, rilassando le spalle anche se con ancora gli occhi lucidi, «mi hai convinto».

Sentirono Ryu sbuffare un sorriso. «Scott?» chiamò poi a gran voce.

«Sono qui, dimmi tutto» gli replicò l’alpha con un pizzico di ironia.

«Avete fra le mani una gran bella gatta da pelare» commentò Ryu sullo stesso tono.

«Eh, lo sto notando!»

«Sto pensando di raggiungervi domani in tarda mattinata e di spiegarvi tutto per bene di persona» propose; non ne rimasero sorpresi – Derek accennò un mezzo ghigno – anche se Scott sembrò giustamente un po’ incuriosito dalle sue motivazioni.

«Come mai non vuoi dirci tutto per telefono?»

«Scott, amico» cantilenò Ryu con ironia e un po’ di malizia, «lo so che sto parlando con un licantropo alpha, e tu lo sai che qui dall’altro capo della linea c’è una kitsune: come può un lupo fidarsi di una volpe che non vede e di cui non sente i battiti cardiaci? Ti sto venendo incontro».

Derek alzò gli occhi verso Scott e non si meravigliò quando vide che lui stava proprio aspettando che i loro sguardi s’incrociassero. Si scambiarono una breve serie di piccoli ghigni ironici e di circostanza e dei cenni di assenso: _mai fidarsi di una volpe_ , Ryu avrebbe voluto senza dubbio qualcosa in cambio del suo aiuto, ma conoscendo la sua storia e il suo essere restio agli scontri e alle guerre – era rimasto nascosto perfino durante la seconda guerra mondiale – decisero che anche se non potevano fidarsi di una volpe, potevano concedersi di correre il rischio di credere a un tizio che aveva tatuato lo spartito di _Innuendo_ sul braccio – nel loro branco di tatuaggi eccentrici se ne intendevano.

«Ok» esalò Scott, «ti aspettiamo».

«A domani, allora! Ciao!» li salutò entusiasta.

Erano tutti visibilmente un po’ meno abbattuti dopo quella chiamata, anche se adesso che un po’ di ansia era scivolata via la stanchezza si stava facendo sentire.

«Dovremo aggiornare tuo padre» disse Scott a Stiles; lui gli rispose assentendo e passandosi le mani sul volto con un grosso sospiro rumoroso. «Io andrò a parlare con Deaton» li informò, riprendendo il casco da dove l’aveva lasciato e voltandosi a domandare a Kira se voleva essere riaccompagnata a casa da lui.

Lydia si avvicinò a Derek posandogli una mano sul braccio. «Io preferirei restare qui per un altro po’» gli mormorò, indicando Stiles con un piccolo movimento della testa. Anche se lo sceriffo era fuori pericolo, Stiles era ancora abbastanza stressato, Derek capiva bene le intenzioni di Lydia.

Le annuì. «Io torno a casa, vorrei consultare alcuni dei nostri libri sugli spiriti attratti dalla solitudine e dall’innamoramento. Se ti va puoi raggiungermi stasera» aggiunse, anche se non c’era bisogno di renderlo esplicito: Lydia sarebbe andata da lui comunque, e infatti gli assentì abbozzando un sorriso stanco a labbra strette.

Derek stava per fare un saluto generale a tutti per andarsene, quando ricordò un piccolo particolare. «Stiles?» lo chiamò. «Puoi seguirmi un attimo alla macchina?» Il ragazzo restò sorpreso e perplesso, ma lo accontentò senza alcuna esitazione.

Giunti all’auto, Derek aprì lo sportello e prese il libro comprato da dove l’aveva nascosto, glielo porse.

Stiles fissò la copertina aggrottando la fronte e boccheggiando, incerto se prenderlo o meno.

Derek sospirò paziente e spinse il libro verso di lui. «So che ti piace – ho notato gli altri volumi della saga in camera tua – e ho visto che la libreria di fronte la palestra dove lavoro aveva in vetrina l’avviso dell’uscita del nuovo libro, ma non ne avevi parlato in questi giorni, nonostante di solito tu sia un fiume di parole senza fine sulle cose che ti appassionano, così…» allungò la mano per invitarlo di nuovo ad accettare l’offerta, «ho pensato che con tutto quello che sta succedendo tu non avessi avuto tempo per comprarlo o te ne fossi dimenticato».

Stiles sembrava senza parole, sorrideva un po’ impacciato ma _contento_ mordicchiandosi un labbro; prese il libro fra le mani e ne accarezzò la copertina con i pollici.

«È un regalo» precisò Derek. «Magari utilizzalo per distrarti un po’, stasera».

Stiles continuò a fissare la copertina, più che sorpreso sembrava attonito e un filo malinconico. «Sai questo cosa mi ricorda?»

«No, cosa?»

«Che è passato un anno da quando ho comprato il libro precedente della saga. E non l’ho ancora letto». Sorrise amaro. «Sono successe così tante cose che…»

«Stiles, mi dispiace se per caso ti ho ricordato che…»

«No, no!» lo interruppe scuotendo la testa e incrociò le braccia stringendo il libro al petto. «Non è come pensi, non mi stai riportando alla mente qualcosa di brutto… solo un amichevole sollecito a ricordare che, se ne ho voglia, ho ancora degli hobby normali, che posso distrarmi ancora leggendo di storie con eroi che combattono mostri, invece che combatterli io nel mondo reale». Scrollò le spalle. «Mi è mancato questo, e non sapevo neanche che mi stesse mancando».

«Hai solo diciotto anni» ribatté Derek, «nonostante quello che ci sta accadendo è giusto che tu viva ancora le stesse cose che vivono i ragazzi della tua età». E c’era da dire che Stiles con quel libro stretto al petto, le mani quasi del tutto coperte dalle maniche della felpa, stretto nelle spalle e con sul viso un sorriso un po’ goffo, malinconico ma contento sembrava più adolescente di quanto in quell’ultimo anno lo fosse mai sembrato.

Faceva un po’ male al cuore guardarlo, o almeno lo faceva a quello di Derek.

«Grazie» mormorò Stiles schioccando la lingua. «Per il libro, per essere venuto alla nostra ultima partita di lacrosse, per…» sospirò e continuò l’elenco a testa china, «per aver aiutato Lydia, per averci aiutato a far sentire Kira a suo agio in un mondo che non conosceva e nel branco, per notare sempre come stiamo e… per essere rimasto» sottolineò ancora una volta. «Non eri sul serio costretto a restare».

«Stiles…» provò a ribattere, ma lui lo fermò dal proseguire.

«E grazie di concederti di fare cose carine per gli altri come _questa_ » indicò il libro con un cenno del mento. «Una volta tanto è bello vederti dimostrare quello che pensi di qualcuno non salvandogli la vita ma solo facendo qualcosa di carino per lui… è più… _normale_ ».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e scosse la testa. «Lydia sottolinea sempre come sia giusto comportarsi da persone normali».

«Amico» ribatté Stiles ironico inarcando un sopracciglio, «ammetterai che l’espressione "normale" in genere ti si addice poco, perlopiù sei _estremo e costipato_ : mi piaci quando provi a essere normale comprando dei regali» e ciondolò le braccia in modo infantile per accennare di nuovo al libro.

Lui roteò gli occhi e riaprì lo sportello dell’auto. «Non farmene pentire».

«Noi andiamo!» sentirono Kira dire a gran voce alle loro spalle; si voltarono e salutarono lei e Scott agitando un braccio; Lydia doveva essere ancora dentro casa.

Derek salì in macchina e Stiles spinse lo sportello a chiudersi. «Domani manderò un messaggio a tutti, non appena Ryu mi avrà avvertito di essere arrivato» disse a Stiles; Ryu sapeva che i ragazzi andavano ancora a scuola, avrebbe contattato lui per prima.

«Ok, ci sentiamo presto». Stiles gli assentì sorridendo e Derek restò lì a fissarlo attonito per un paio di secondi che gli sembrarono infiniti.

Si accorse di non desiderare altro al mondo che vedere Stiles con quel sorriso sul volto, contento e un po’ malinconico, perché la malinconia si addiceva a Stiles: era sincera, rispetto a tutto il resto che esternava e mascherava col sarcasmo; era lui in ogni singola goccia e senza bisogno di difese. Quello che Derek stava vedendo in quel momento era Stiles senza addosso alcun muro cementato di ostinate pretese per proteggersi dal mondo e da chi non gli dava fiducia, ed era forse il tipo di persona che Derek stesso avrebbe voluto essere, se solo non avesse avuto così tante remore a lasciarsi andare. Prendersi cura di Stiles era di riflesso come prendersi cura di se stesso.

Era quello che voleva.

Erano più simili di quanto credesse.

Stiles aveva il…

Bloccò il flusso di pensieri, si congedò da Stiles con un ultimo cenno del capo, e con un’amara e sorprendente rivelazione mise in moto e corse verso il proprio appartamento.

Più si allontanava da Stiles, però, più si sentiva di nuovo addosso la strana frenesia di quella mattina, quella voglia di rincorrere qualcosa e dedicarsi a essa che portava una deviazione pericolosa nella sua abilità di concentrazione – non andava bene, stava faticando a guidare dritto. _Voleva tornare indietro_.

Che fosse nei guai, già lo sapeva, ma dopo tutto quello che nelle ultime ore aveva saputo restavano pochi pezzi da mettere a posto per avere il quadro completo della sua situazione: parcheggiò l’auto sotto il proprio palazzo e percorse tutto il marciapiede fino ad arrivare all’aiuola più prossima alle finestre del suo appartamento – situato un paio di piani più sopra.

Non restò sorpreso quando vide ciò che pensava di trovare.

Entrò nel condominio e prese l’ascensore, amareggiato e ancora incredulo, tenendo lo sguardo basso e spalancato; una volta aperta la propria porta, si tolse la giacca di pelle e si stese sul divano coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

Gli sembrava di sentire il Destino sghignazzare forte alle sue spalle.

Quella situazione era incredibile, asfissiante, dolorosa e deleteria. Non avrebbe mai più voluto trascinare nessuno nei suoi guai, ma grazie a questo sarebbe successo. E Dio, se si sentiva solo e impotente.

Una marea di sensazioni, idee e propositi che suonavano sia buoni che disperati – e che riguardavano tutti la stessa persona – gli invase la mente facendogli perdere il senso del tempo, e quando sentì la serratura della porta d’ingresso scattare e alzò il braccio dagli occhi restò stupito di vedere come ormai non entrasse più luce dalle finestre: era calata la sera da chissà quanto, probabilmente era passata anche l’ora di cena e lui non aveva fame.

Lydia entrò in salotto e accese la luce, lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso indulgente; lui non provò nemmeno a rialzarsi dal divano e a fingere di stare bene. Lei teneva fra le braccia del cibo d’asporto – cinese, intuì Derek dall’odore – ma fra le dita rigirava il picciolo di una foglia particolare.

Era larga e a cinque punte, di un verde scuro intenso e brillante, bordata di bianco. Lydia la posò con attenzione sul tavolino di fronte a Derek, mordendosi un labbro e continuando a sorridere triste.

«Anne Marie» gli disse, «questa specie si chiama così» continuò annuendo; poi alzò gli occhi verso Derek. «Vuoi parlarne, vuoi distrarti o vuoi rilassarti?»

Lui deglutì a stento. «Penso di volermi rilassare: mi servirà per mettere ordine fra le idee» ammise.

«Ok» esalò lei, sistemandosi un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie. «Io…» gesticolò, «non sapevo quanto tu fossi già grave, se per caso stessi soffrendo già di inappetenza» schioccò la lingua fissando il cibo incartato e trattenendo in maniera affettata le proprie emozioni, «quindi ti ho portato da mangiare». Iniziò a scartare tutto con mani tremanti.

Derek, nonostante tutto, le sorrise intenerito. «L’hai capito da quello che ti ha raccontato _lui_ » intuì. «Ti ha detto del mio regalo».

«Anche» assentì tirando su col naso e senza guardarlo. «Eri un po’ strano oggi, ormai ti conosco».

«Lydia» sospirò e si mise a sedere, «sono sotto l’influenza soltanto da un giorno. Sto ancora più o meno bene. _Starò_ bene». Lei finalmente lo guardò dritto in faccia: aveva la mascella serrata nel tentativo di restare impassibile, ma stava piangendo. «Vieni qui» esalò Derek, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi.

Lei corse a nascondere la testa contro il suo petto. «Non posso perdere nessun altro di _voi_!» singhiozzò frustrata dandogli dei pugnetti contro la spalla. «Non posso perdere _anche_ te!»

«Lydia…» le mise le mani sulle spalle per provare a calmarla.

«No!» Scosse la testa e si separò da lui artigliandogli con forza la maglia, lo fissò negli occhi, decisa e un po’ furente. « _Io_ ti ho mostrato e dato le mie _debolezze_ , _tu_ mi hai mostrato e dato i tuoi _tormenti_ : non si torna indietro, Derek, tu adesso fai parte della mia vita, io tengo a te, tu tieni a me e non esiste neanche l’idea di vederti morto! Perdere un migliore amico non è qualcosa che può succedermi un’altra volta!»

«Lydia…»

Lei gli strinse il viso fra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarla negli occhi. «Promettimi che se ti lascerò un messaggio, se ti chiederò di _non_ fare qualcosa, tu mi seguirai alla lettera!»

«Lydia…»

«Promettimelo, Derek! Ho bisogno di sapere che questa volta il mio messaggio sarà letto e seguito!»

Le strinse piano le mani. «Te lo prometto, ok, Lydia? Te lo prometto: presterò attenzione ai tuoi consigli».

Lei sembrò calmarsi appena, riprese a parlare, anche se flebile. «Questo non può succederci di nuovo. Nessuno di noi merita questo».

«In qualche modo ce la caveremo anche questa volta» le mormorò provando a essere convincente.

Lei gli accarezzò il viso come a testare quanto stesse bene – o male. «Hai bisogno di dirlo a Stiles».

«Non voglio che lui si senta manipolato da me: dopo la nogitsune è l’ultima cosa che gli serve» obiettò sicuro e asciutto.

Lei lo guardò inflessibile. «Scegli: è meglio che lui lo sappia da te, o che lo capisca da solo? Perché sappiamo bene entrambi che sarà questione di giorni e lo capirà da solo, e come pensi che si sentirà quando saprà che hai voluto tenerlo all’oscuro?»

Derek si passò le mani sulla faccia. «Penserà ancora una volta che la gente lo crede inaffidabile e debole?»

«Esatto».

«E tu» le replicò con una punta di amaro sarcasmo, «in questo momento stai giocando con i miei sentimenti, perché sai benissimo che ora come ora l’unica cosa che per me conta è come si sente lui».

«Precisamente» ebbe la sfacciataggine di ribattergli con un sorrisetto a labbra strette. «Quindi domani, dopo che Ryu ci dirà tutto quello che sa, parlerai da solo faccia a faccia con Stiles e gli dirai tutto».

«Va bene» esalò rassegnato. «Posso rilassarmi, adesso?» biascicò, provando a spezzare l’atmosfera.

Lydia nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e tirò su col naso. «Sì, però il pollo alle mandorle è mio».

Derek rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto e si grattò la testa: di certo quella serata con Lydia non sarebbe stata più impegnativa del momento in cui avrebbe detto a Stiles che lui aveva il potenziale di essere il suo partner perfetto.

 

 

Ryu si presentò alla porta di Derek con un paio di Aviator e un sorriso abbagliante, più il solito abbigliamento di uno che sembrava essere appena tornato da un concerto degli Iron Maiden – Derek si chiedeva spesso come Ryu fosse sopravvissuto fino alla seconda metà degli anni Sessanta senza heavy metal, i Beatles e i Queen, e come stesse attualmente riuscendo a convivere con l’idea dell’esistenza di Justin Bibier.

Ryu si tolse gli occhiali da sole, infilandoseli nella tasca della giacca di pelle nera, e lo salutò con una calorosa e virile stretta di mano e mezzo abbraccio laterale con tanto di pacche sulle spalle; poi corse verso Kira, urlò «Ehi, volpacchiotta!» e la sollevò da terra facendola girare in tondo; lei ridacchiò contenta e lui la riposò a terra scoccandole un bacione sulla guancia.

Ryu scambiò con Stiles una buffa serie di presunte virili – o meglio infantili – strette di mano, riservò a Scott lo stesso accoglimento che aveva riservato a Derek – ma con in più un ironico e un po’ malizioso scambio di occhiate con flash di iridi rosse, da parte di Scott, e arancioni, da parte di Ryu – e infine si rivolse a Lydia con un inchino buffo e regale simile a quello che avrebbe fatto un giullare di corte.

«Principessa Leila» la salutò con tono morbido, e Derek notò come quel giorno l’acconciatura di Lydia _guardacaso_ ricordasse quella di Leila – non era la prima volta che sentiva Ryu chiamare Lydia così. Lei strinse le labbra nel vano tentativo di reprimere un largo sorriso, e gli porse la mano rivolgendo gli occhi al soffitto; Ryu, dopo un elegante baciamano, posizionò sul tavolo il grosso borsone di pelle nera consunta che aveva con sé e si rivolse a tutti.

«Diamo inizio alle danze» sospirò; si tolse la giacca e prese il primo oggetto che aveva portato con sé, un tablet. «Se volete capire come annientare questo tipo di spirito, innanzi tutto dovete capire com’è nato».

Kira aggrottò la fronte e lo fissò perplessa. «Stai per raccontarci una tua storia d’amore in stile Casablanca?»

Ryu la guardò altrettanto confuso e scrollò la testa. «Non so cosa intendi, volpacchiotta, ma comunque no, niente storie d’amore in stile Casablanca, voglio iniziare da come nasce uno spirito simile soltanto perché mi sembra chiaro che qui ci troviamo davanti a un’anomalia».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio fingendo stupore. «Qualcosa di strano a Beacon Hills? Ma non mi dire!»

«Credimi» sospirò Ryu, cominciando a selezionare delle foto da mostrare loro, «alla fine della storia non vorrai più scherzare». Trasse un respiro profondo e cominciò a raccontare.

«A esser sincero questa è soltanto la seconda volta che sento parlare di uno spirito simile, e finora ne ho incontrato uno di persona una sola volta: in Croazia nel secondo dopoguerra, nella prima metà degli Anni Cinquanta».

«Che ci facevi li?» gli chiese Lydia incuriosita.

«Un viaggio per amor di scienza» le rispose mettendo in mostra la propria miglior espressione sicura e diretta; lei non batté ciglio e lo fissò inespressiva. «Ok, sono andato lì per vedere se potevo procurarmi del legno di particolari alberi millenari per costruire degli strumenti musicali» confessò schietto.

«Dovete sapere» continuò Ryu, «che anche se il Nemeton è raro nel suo genere, non è l’unico nella specie degli alberi a essere dotato di peculiarità sovrannaturali; ce ne sono perfino alcuni che nel corso dei secoli hanno accumulato talmente tanta energia naturale da diventare loro stessi quasi dei completi esseri senzienti: al mondo esistono più specie di alberi speciali di quante voi possiate immaginarne. E a questo proposito» si rivolse a Lydia, «Leila, tesoro, ricordami dopo di passarti una lista di collezionisti di libri antichi a cui potresti rivolgerti qualora tu volessi saperne di più». Lei alzò gli occhi al soffitto fingendo in modo palese di non essere interessata.

«Nel mio caso, però» proseguì Ryu, indicando loro una cartina storica dell’Europa sul tablet, «ero in particolar modo interessato agli alberi secolari e millenari dei paesi che si affacciano sul Mediterraneo e a quelli delle sue isole, perché queste erano terre che durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale avevano sofferto molto».

Stiles intervenne pensoso. «Perché quegli alberi potevano aver assorbito la sofferenza della gente coinvolta negli scontri?»

«Esatto!» esclamò Ryu. «Non solo quegli alberi aveva sopportato e assorbito lo stress della natura sotto i bombardamenti, restando ancora una volta in piedi, ma avevano anche di certo preso il dolore dei popoli della terra su cui crescevano trasformandolo in energia: stava a vedere poi quanto avessero purificato questo dolore e quindi che tipo di energia avessero accumulato, ma comunque di sicuro valeva la pena osservarli da vicino».

«Trovasti qualcosa di interessante?» incalzò Derek.

«Altroché! Restai in Europa per quasi cinque anni, accumulando un bel gruzzoletto di strumenti musicali e delle preziose informazioni: attualmente sono ancora in contatto con dei branchi di licantropi spagnoli, greci e croati – o meglio con i loro eredi – fu un’esperienza fantastica! Ma tornando al punto di partenza» mostrò loro un’altra foto, «la specie di alberi a cui mi interessai per prima fu quella degli olivi».

«Nelle terre del Mediterraneo ci sono olivi di cui è davvero impossibile stimare l’età e di cui il _minimo_ dell’anzianità calcolata è millecinquecento anni!» spiegò Ryu, entusiasta. «Sono una sorta di mostri sacri, perché se ci fermiamo per un attimo a riflettere da quanto tempo sono in piedi, possiamo dedurre che alcuni di loro abbiano visto il sorgere e lo svilupparsi delle più grandi civiltà umane, come… quella degli Antichi Romani, per esempio, e come sapete queste grandi civiltà non si sono espanse sempre in modo pacifico…» insinuò.

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Quindi gli olivi del Mediterraneo sono delle fottute batterie illimitate».

Ryu annuì. «E per questa ragione non puoi immaginare quanto le famiglie di vari tipi di mannari presenti attorno a un olivo millenario del Mediterraneo siano _molto_ protettivi nei suoi confronti: i branchi del Mediterraneo hanno stipulato una lega esclusivamente per questi alberi, per difenderli da chi vorrebbe usarli male».

«E qual è l’inevitabile collegamento con il Nemeton che stai costruendo?» incalzò Stiles.

Ryu non si mostrò sorpreso dalla sua intuizione. «Non mi sarei mai, mai, _mai_ aspettato che il Nemeton, una quercia plurisecolare per giunta abbattuta, avrebbe attirato a sé quella che la Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari ha definito "L’Edera delle Anime Sole"».

«Ero in Croazia» raccontò Ryu ancora, «accompagnato da alcuni licantropi italiani della lega, e stavamo facendo un’esplorazione di cui la meta finale era Sette Castelli» mostrò loro un’altra foto, ritraeva un albero gigantesco, «lì si trova questo olivo che ha circa più di millecinquecento anni, però, a un tratto… cominciarono a succedere cose strane come quelle che stanno succedendo qui a Beacon Hills» si grattò la testa al ricordo. «Non potevamo proseguire il viaggio, perché non sapevamo che origini avesse questa minaccia e in più uno dei ragazzi italiani cadde vittima dell’influenza. Non fu bello» scosse la testa arricciando il naso.

«Come mai?» chiese Lydia flebile, rivolgendo uno sguardo di sottecchi a Derek.

«Come vi ho già detto» spiegò Ryu, «questo spirito agisce secondo le regole della natura, non quelle dell’uomo e della sua civiltà, quindi le sue scelte non sono sempre le migliori. Dovete capire» sospirò gesticolando, «che questo spirito in realtà è una sorta di "seme" – più o meno corporeo – che viaggia seguendo il vento e quando percepisce un elemento naturale che ha raccolto o fa risuonare molto dolore umano… beh, questo spirito decide di mettere letteralmente radici lì per ristabilire l’Equilibrio portando un po’ di serenità».

«Quindi» riassunse Stiles, «il Nemeton, in quanto albero sovrannaturale presente in un posto dove sono successe parecchie cose brutte, ha attirato questo seme _qui_?» puntò il dito contro il tavolo.

«Direi di sì» confermò Ryu. «Non doveva succedere, perché il Nemeton non è un olivo, è una quercia ed è ormai ridotta a un ceppo, ma a quanto pare in questa città avete sofferto così tanto da spingere lo spirito a fare uno strappo alla regola…»

Stiles schioccò la lingua, sarcastico. «Che fortuna!»

«Questo però vi aiuterà a capire le intenzioni di questo spirito e a rintracciarlo» aggiunse Ryu. «Nei fatti è un’edera dalle foglie rossastre e brune simili a quelle di un acero, e mette radici in un posto _qualsiasi_ del luogo a cui appartiene l’albero che l’ha attratta, ma è solita prendere anche l’aspetto di una giovane ragazza dai capelli biondi e gli occhi blu, vestita con abiti medievali e un mantello dello stesso colore dei non ti scordar di me».

Scott si stropicciò gli occhi, stanco. «Come possiamo sconfiggerla?»

«Dovete uccidere l’edera, o meglio dovete letteralmente trovarla ed estirparla, ma non sarà facile perché potrebbe essere _ovunque_ : dalla riserva a un innocuo parco per bambini, da un’aiuola in un parcheggio di un supermercato a dietro l’ospedale, piuttosto che nel giardino del vostro vicino di casa!»

«Fantastico» biascicò Stiles atono.

«Ricordatevi che lei non intende far del male, è uno spirito del tutto altruista: non fa questo per proprio tornaconto e non capisce che sta agendo nel modo sbagliato. Fa parte della sua natura influenzare gli uomini affinché diventino devoti e dipendenti a quella che in teoria ha la potenzialità di essere "l’altra metà", "l’anima gemella", è il suo modo per incoraggiarli a cercare la propria felicità e a tornare ad amare e sperare ancora, non capisce che ciò non è giusto, ed essendo il motivo per cui esiste non può smettere di farlo».

«E meno risultati ottiene» ricordò Lydia, monocorde, «più continua a comportarsi così per disperazione».

«Esatto» assentì Ryu. «Considerate che i casi di vittime dell’influenza che state vedendo morire di certo non comprendono soltanto situazioni in cui la persona colpita non è ricambiata dal proprio potenziale, perché come vi ho detto prima questo spirito segue solo le leggi della natura: sulla carta la persona più affine a noi potrebbe non avere le nostre stesse preferenze sessuali, o essere venti o trent’anni più giovane o più vecchia di noi, o essere addirittura un nostro consanguineo, com’è successo al ragazzo che era con me in Croazia, che si è ritrovato innamorato della propria gemella».

Stiles storse il naso. «Mi ricorda quello che mi ha detto una volta Malia riguardo la non esistenza di bagni diversi per uomini e donne nella foresta: le regole sono diverse per gli animali».

Ryu scrollò le spalle. «La natura è fatta così, per lei l’incesto e l’omosessualità non sono un problema, e» distorse il viso in una smorfia di disgusto, «neanche la pedofilia».

«A proposito di quest’ultima possibilità» s’intromise Derek, «ci sono probabilità che le vittime diventino violente con i loro potenziali?» In realtà sperava che lui stesso non diventasse mai violento…

Ryu agitò una mano in cenno di diniego. «Assolutamente no: le vittime seguono la natura non violenta dello spirito, sono portate a desiderare soltanto la felicità dei loro potenziali, non farebbero mai del male a loro, né è loro intenzione spaventarli, ed è per questo che non troverete fra loro neanche degli stalker improvvisati». Derek rilassò appena le spalle.

Scott sospirò sollevato. «Almeno una buona notizia!»

Ryu allargò le braccia. «Se volete posso mettervi in contatto con i miei amici della Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari anche subito: purtroppo per loro non è raro affrontare situazioni simili, potranno darvi suggerimenti migliori dei miei».

Scott fissò Ryu assottigliando gli occhi e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ammetto però che tanta generosità incondizionata da parte tua mi sta facendo sentire in debito con te, o per caso era proprio questa la tua intenzione fin dall’inizio?» insinuò ironico ma sospettoso.

Ryu non si mostrò né offeso né sorpreso. «Amico, lo sai però che sono una brava persona!» gli ribatté sul suo stesso tono.

Scott incrociò le braccia al petto. «Sì, sappiamo che sei piuttosto _trasparente_. Cosa ti hanno dato i croati all’epoca in cambio del tuo aiuto?»

«Un paio di favolose bacchette da batteria fatte col legno di un meraviglioso albero plurimillenario» rispose pronto, «di cui non posso dire né il nome né l’esatta locazione per motivi di sicurezza e rispetto: i ragazzi del branco si sono fidati di me, non li tradirò» si vantò soddisfatto, ma anche con un velo di affetto nello sguardo.

«E cosa vorresti da noi?» incalzò Scott.

Ryu trasse un respiro profondo diventando serio, li guardò bene in volto uno per uno prima di rispondere. «Voglio vedere il Nemeton».

Derek sentì come tutti loro s’irrigidirono all’unisono, ma Ryu mise le mani avanti.

«Attenzione, non voglio sapere dove si trova, voglio solo _vederlo_ : potete condurmi fin lì anche bendato per non farmi memorizzare la strada».

«Perché?» gli chiese Scott scettico.

«Sono soltanto curioso di osservarlo da vicino». Sospirò e mise di nuovo le mani avanti. «Ascolta, nei miei centoquattordici anni ho visitato il mondo in lungo e in largo per intraprendere delle ricerche e degli studi sugli alberi secolari e plurimillenari. Gli strumenti musicali sono fatti in gran parte di legno, quindi sono sempre stato curioso delle proprietà di questi giganti della natura e di quanta forza potrebbe darmi il suono di uno strumento fatto col loro legno, ma…» scosse la testa e gesticolò, «ti posso assicurare che sono solo curioso di vedere il Nemeton, perché so e _sento_ che è tornato attivo e dopo aver visto così tanti altri alberi simili a lui mi piacerebbe vederlo: ti posso garantire che non porterò di nascosto con me una sega per rubarne un pezzo e farne un violino!» ironizzò per spezzare l’atmosfera.

Ryu aveva detto la verità, la sua frequenza cardiaca non l’aveva tradito, ma non era esattamente roba da poco mostrare il Nemeton a uno estraneo al branco. Tuttavia, Ryu anche se un ottimo combattente non era un tipo né aggressivo né violento, ed era molto riflessivo e restio ad accettare provocazioni – accettava sfide da parte di altri trickster solo se era inevitabile – una sorta di buon vecchio diavolo a cui era facile affezionarsi.

Scott passò in rassegna i volti di tutti e scambiando una breve serie di sguardi con ogni membro del branco, ma alla fine annuì. «Va bene, affare fatto».

Ryu ghignò e rivolse a Scott lo stesso inchino da giullare che aveva riservato prima a Lydia, si rimboccò le maniche della maglia mettendo in mostra il proprio tatuaggio e poi cercò con aria ironica e solenne qualcosa dentro al borsone di pelle. «In questo caso…» disse, prendendo la sua ninjato dall’impugnatura nera e oro; tolse il fodero e agitò la spada con gesti veloci e precisi e poi la rivolse in modo regale verso Scott. «La mia spada è tua» concluse serio, ma con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

Scott sorrise e fece scattare i propri artigli della mano destra. «Ti parerò le spalle con _questi_ , se sarà il caso». Ryu rinfoderò la lama e i due si strinsero la mano.

Stretto l’accordo, non restò loro che discutere delle nuove vittime – tre persone ricoverate all’ospedale, due nuovi morti – e di come Ryu li avrebbe messi in contatto con la Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari; seguirono delle brevi chiacchiere superficiali ma piacevoli fra Ryu e i ragazzi, su dove la kitsune del suono fosse stata negli ultimi tempi, e Derek era stato indeciso se roteare gli occhi o scoppiare a ridere quando a un tratto Ryu aveva commentato «Questi sono tempi oscuri, mia cara Leila: hai idea di quante persone siano fissate col realizzare opinabili cover alternative di _Enjoy the silence_? Ho scritto un articolo per stroncarne una giusto ieri».

Derek tra l’altro non sarebbe rimasto sorpreso se nei prossimi giorni si fosse un paio di volte imbattuto in Ryu in versione suonatore di strada, con la chitarra o un violino imbracciato, proprio com’era successo la prima volta che era venuto a visitarli: quando Ryu si esibiva con dei suoi personali arrangiamenti di vecchie glorie degli Anni Settanta e Ottanta, la sua faccia da schiaffi combinata col suo aspetto da cattivo ragazzo mandava in visibilio parecchie ragazzine per le vie di Beacon Hills. Ora che ci rifletteva, Derek si chiedeva se per caso quegli strumenti fossero fatti con degli alberi millenari… aveva paura di conoscere già la risposta, meglio non chiederglielo.

Quando i ragazzi cominciarono a dar cenno di voler tornare ognuno a casa propria, Lydia rivolse a Derek un’occhiata significata, come a ricordargli cosa dovesse fare.

Dato che sia Derek che Scott potevano ascoltare e a volte involontariamente spiare gli altri, nel branco si era sviluppata l’abitudine di inviarsi dei messaggi al cellulare al posto di dire qualcosa all’orecchio: i due licantropi non avevano preso male quell’atteggiamento, perché comprendevano il bisogno di tenere qualcosa per sé, e loro stessi avevano cominciato a utilizzare sempre più spesso quell’escamotage. Derek prese con disinvoltura il proprio cellulare e inviò un testo di poche parole a Stiles; il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte e restò sorpreso quando sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare in tasca, ma dopo aver letto il messaggio ostentò alla meglio nonchalance e con un po’ di goffaggine perse tempo per essere l’ultimo ad andar via. O meglio a _fingere_ di andar via.

Stiles andò alla finestra e guardò giù verso il parcheggio per assicurarsi che Scott fosse già uscito dal palazzo e salito in moto, prima di guardare Derek in faccia e dirgli serio e un filo preoccupato «Che succede? Perché mi hai chiesto di restare?»

«Noi due abbiamo bisogno di parlare» l’invitò a sedersi, anche se evitò il suo sguardo.

Stiles aggrottò di nuovo la fronte e lo fissò perplesso e in ansia. «Stai bene?» domandò diretto.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo, prima di rispondergli sincero. «No» esalò.

Lui si sedette con un tonfo sul divano, a testa china e passandosi le mani fra i capelli. «Fantastico» borbottò sarcastico.

Derek si sedette sul tavolino basso, di fronte a lui; cercò di trovare le parole giuste con cui iniziare a spiegargli _cosa_ non andasse bene, ma Stiles lo batté sul tempo, chiedendogli un po’ flebile «Sei sotto l’influenza dello spirito?»

In effetti a conti fatti era quella l’unica risposta alla richiesta di restare a parlare.

«Sì» ammise asciutto.

«E… hai deciso di aspettare che fossimo da soli per dirmelo perché…» la voce di Stiles divenne un po’ strozzata, «perché _io_ sono il tuo potenziale?»

Derek non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia mentre glielo diceva. «Sì».

Stiles sbuffò una risata amara, si scompigliò i capelli, boccheggiò col viso distorto in una strana smorfia e si fissò le mani. Gli tremavano. «So cosa vuol dire essere sotto l’influenza di uno spirito».

«Non è la stessa cosa che è successa a te» lo rassicurò Derek, sicuro.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui, scettico. «No? Non saprei, Derek, per quanto ne so anche tu sei costretto a fare cose che non vorresti fare, in questo momento» sottolineò sarcastico.

«Non metterla su questo piano, non è così».

«Perché, per caso non sei esattamente _posseduto_?» sputò fuori la brutta parola che ancora in tanti intorno a lui si rifiutavano di dire a voce alta. «Non credo che tu sia molto più libero di quanto lo fossi io: stiamo parlando dei tuoi sentimenti, Derek, e di quanto siano stati deviati».

Derek gli parlò piano, ma fermo, sforzandosi di fissarlo negli occhi. «Smettila di rifletterti su di me: non ucciderò nessuno, non stai per rivivere tutto da capo attraverso me».

Stiles lo guardò incredulo e sarcastico. «Sei _eterosessuale_ , Derek, e questa cosa ti sta costringendo a provare dei sentimenti per me: non credi che già solo questo sia _violare_ una persona?»

«Poteva andarmi molto peggio e lo sappiamo bene entrambi».

Ma Stiles non prestò attenzione al suo tentativo di calmarlo e alzò la voce di un tono, le mani gli tremarono di più. «Come fai a stare così calmo?! So cosa vuol dire sentirsi sotto pelle la sensazione di azioni che non ti appartengono, e non ho mai voluto che una cosa simile accadesse a noi ancora una volta, né a te né a nessun altro! Non voglio che tu viva questo» farneticò continuando a mantenere lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, «non voglio che tu _senta_ questo, né che io veda questo, né che gli altri siano costretti a subire di nuovo tutto questo!»

«Andrà bene, supereremo anche questa».

«Non ho bisogno che tu ti atteggi come Scott, perché l’ultima volta che lui mi ha detto che potevamo ancora sperare, Allison è morta! Non sempre le cose vanno bene!»

«Non morirò».

«Come fai a esserne certo? COME FAI A STARE COSÌ CALMO?!» ripeté, gridando col fiatone.

Derek deglutì a stento, ed esitante allungò le proprie mani verso quelle di Stiles rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto. « _Provo_ a restare calmo» precisò, «perché _tu_ hai bisogno di qualcuno che resti fermo mentre ti concedi di andare fuori di testa» concluse con leggera ironia. Gli aveva sempre permesso di sfogarsi urlandogli addosso, _sempre_ , sia prima che adesso.

Stiles si rilassò appena, socchiuse gli occhi e abbozzò un sorriso scuotendo la testa. «Questa è una delle situazioni più incasinate in cui io sia mai finito: _ovvio_ che sei calmo, i tuoi bisogni sono i _miei_ bisogni!»

«Mi dispiace averti coinvolto _anche_ in questo problema».

«Non è stata certo una tua scelta!» obiettò.

«Mi dispiace lo stesso». Le persone intorno a lui avevano sempre avuto la brutta tendenza a finire col farsi male. O a essere ammazzate.

Derek aveva ancora le mani stese e aperte a un passo da quelle di Stiles, che tremavano un po’ meno; Stiles strinse le labbra e fece quel passo, e Derek gli strinse piano i suoi polsi fra le dita.

Derek scoprì che era una bella sensazione sentire i battiti cardiaci di Stiles sotto i polpastrelli, ascoltare come pian piano il loro ritmo rallentava mentre la sua calma – o rassegnazione – aveva effetto sul ragazzo.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Lydia lo sa già, vero?»

Gli annuì. «Ma ancora non l’ho detto agli altri».

«E da quanto tempo ne sei affetto?»

«Due giorni scarsi».

C’era una quiete piacevolmente calda e confortevole intorno a loro, dava quasi l’illusione che niente potesse turbarli e che in realtà non fosse successo nulla di così brutto e disastroso.

«Quali sintomi sono prevalenti, finora?» domandò Stiles.

«Frenesia in tua assenza e mancanza di concentrazione. L’inappetenza e l’insonnia non sono ancora così gravi». Era inutile mentirgli, tanto Lydia nei prossimi giorni avrebbe fatto irruzione nel suo appartamento agli orari più insoliti per controllarlo e tenere Stiles aggiornato, la conosceva. _Li_ conosceva.

«Ti sei sentito molto solo, in queste ultime ore?»

Quella domanda di Stiles lo colse impreparato, ma quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui vide che negli occhi di Stiles c’era solo comprensione e preoccupazione, e che in attesa di una risposta aveva spostato le proprie mani sulle sue spalle stringendogliele in modo timido ma non incerto. _Qualcosa_ dentro Derek andò in mille pezzi procurandogli una sorta di dolore sordo e dolcissimo, e prima di rendersene conto e potersi trattenere si ritrovò con gli occhi lucidi.

Quanto poteva andare bene lasciarsi andare davanti a Stiles? Soprattutto in quel momento che Stiles stava iniziando di riflesso a piangere con lui…

«Ehi» sospirò Stiles con un sorriso tremulo, «va tutto bene» gli mormorò, spingendolo piano ad avvicinarsi a lui, invitandolo così implicitamente ad abbracciarlo, se lo desiderava.

Derek non avrebbe voluto cedere, ma era _così stanco_ di non poter neanche solo parlare con Stiles – aveva passato buona parte della notte con gli occhi spalancati verso il soffitto a ripercorrere le cento e una fottute volte in cui Stiles gli aveva dato un punto di vista diverso della vita, e come adesso poteva ricambiarlo diventando una costante negli attimi in cui Stiles avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno – e ora non ce la faceva più: crollò in avanti poggiando la fronte contro il petto di Stiles e lui gli posò le mani sulla nuca e gli parlò piano contro i capelli.

«Sono qui adesso, Derek, sono qui. È tutto ok, non andrò via fino a quando non lo vorrai».

Quelle parole ebbero un effetto devastante perché non solo erano vere, Stiles le avrebbe dette lo stesso anche se non fosse stata lui la cura al male di Derek, anche se al posto dell’influenza ci fosse stata una banale ferita, perché quella era la natura di Stiles: non lasciava mai indietro nessuno.

E Derek aveva un così dannato e bruciante bisogno di qualcuno che non lo lasciasse mai indietro.

Lasciò che Stiles continuasse a tracciare dei piccoli cerchi sulla sua nuca con i pollici e respirò a lungo il suo odore senza mai separare la fronte dal suo petto: l’intensità di quel momento lo stava intossicando, eppure era felice – certo, come un ubriaco, però lo era.

Si azzardò a posare le mani sui fianchi di Stiles: non lo sentì ritrarsi sotto il suo tocco e decise di restare in quella posizione ancora per qualche attimo. «Sai qual è una delle tue qualità che mi spinge più verso te?» gli domandò mormorando senza alcuna inflessione.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso, o forse un ghigno, contro i suoi capelli. «No, quale? Scommetto però che sono davvero _parecchie_ mie qualità ad ammaliarti» ci scherzò sopra con leggerezza, «sono davvero _tanta roba_ ».

Derek rise contro la sua maglia. «No, idiota. La tua capacità di accettare ogni cosa» gli confessò serio e con un velo di affetto nel tono della voce.

«Prendi per esempio quello che è successo ora» gli spiegò Derek, «non abbiamo mai avuto chissà che contatto fisico, ma tu hai _accettato_ che ne ho un improvviso bisogno e di conseguenza hai anche _accettato_ che invadessi il tuo spazio. Non ti sei posto neanche troppe domande, lo hai semplicemente fatto, e così anche quando Scott è stato Morso, o Lydia ha iniziato a mostrare i suoi poteri: sai accettare con delicatezza le cose meno logiche… Tu accetti perfino quello che non sarebbe saggio accettare, non neghi alcuna possibilità e metti tutti a proprio agio».

Sentì Stiles premere di più i pollici contro la sua nuca e le sue spalle, ma non perché fosse diventato teso, quanto quasi per intensificare l’effetto rilassante del suo tocco, come se calmando Derek potesse calmare anche se stesso.

«Ormai sai di mia mamma» affermò Stiles certo, continuando a parlare mormorando.

Derek aveva perfino visto i risultati della analisi di Claudia confrontati con quelli di Stiles per mano dello sceriffo; gli annuì contro il petto.

«Più peggiorava, più io memorizzavo l’espressione distrutta di una persona che non sapeva più distinguere la fantasia della realtà: non mi piace rivedere quest’espressione sugli altri, preferisco sempre credere agli altri – anche quando ciò che dicono non ha alcun senso – per dimostrare loro che non sono impazziti e che tutto ha un senso. Non mi piace creare sconforto».

«È comprensibile» gli disse Derek, cominciando a imitare piano il modo in cui Stiles lo toccava, accarezzandogli i fianchi.

«Preferisco non mettere mai le persone a disagio, quindi è facile vedermi accettare anche l’impensabile. Tu hai bisogno di questo, Derek, di essere accettato?»

«Anche» rispose con voce roca e un po’ tremante, anche se non dall’incertezza. «Non solo come persona, ho bisogno di… Ho bisogno…» sospirò. «Lo sai che genere di cose mi accadono di solito intorno… spesso non le accetto neanche io stesso, e non so mai quanto le persone al mio fianco possano accettare il mio mondo».

«Mi piace il tuo mondo» ribatté Stiles prontamente. «Cioè, la licantropia, il tuo mondo, mi piace e ormai ci vivo dentro» scrollò le spalle.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso. «E l’hai accettato come nulla fosse».

«Non avrei potuto fare altrimenti».

«Lo so, non sarebbe stato da te» sospirò, rialzando finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui.

Derek quasi si sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi addosso l’ansia e la voglia di baciare Stiles dopo quel momento così intimo che avevano condiviso, e invece no: per quanto si stessero fissando intensamente c’era solo una tenera malinconia nel loro sguardo – ed era sorprendente che fosse da parte di entrambi – una sottile, calda e avvolgente comprensione e – almeno da parte di Derek – nessuna esigenza di prendere e marcare in modo indiscutibile l’attimo che avevano appena vissuto con un bacio.

Ciò che sentiva non era un impetuoso senso di possessività, ma una languida certezza di appartenenza.

Stiles sembrò tornare in sé e inspirò a fondo stringendosi nelle spalle. «Stai meglio?»

Gli assentì distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. «Sì, molto meglio, grazie».

«Chiamo Lydia così stasera ceniamo qui insieme e progettiamo come dire agli altri questa lieta novella?» sdrammatizzò Stiles.

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Ok».

Stiles si alzò dal divano e per un attimo con la mano gli sfiorò il collo: Derek socchiuse gli occhi assaporando appieno quel singolo secondo.

Non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuti altri e se _gli fosse concesso_ averne altri – forse sarebbe stato troppo da persone inquietanti, Stiles non avrebbe gradito.

Osservò di sottecchi Stiles andare in cucina e chiamare Lydia, fissò il posto vuoto sul divano davanti a sé e provò a non soffermarsi molto sul pensiero di quanto ciò fosse simbolico.

Il destino non smetteva mai di prendersi gioco di lui.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edere, in ordine di apparizione e con il nome originale in lingua inglese (perché sì, sono piante che esistono davvero):  
> \- Edera Ranuncolo, _hedera helix buttercup_ , l'edera dello sceriffo: [1](http://www.burncoose.co.uk/site/img/products/large/Hedera_Buttercup.jpg), [2](http://www.gardenworldimages.com/ImageThumbs/AJA0242/3/AJA0242_HEDERA_HELIX_BUTTERCUP.jpg), [3](http://www.overthegardengate.co.uk/garden/archives/images/sb.asp?i=374088768.jpg).  
> \- Edera Ghiacciata, _hedera helix glacier_ , l'edera dei vecchietti della casa di riposo: [1](http://www.hort.net/gallery/view/arl/hedhegl), [2](http://www.headgardenerplants.com/plantimages/HEDGLA.jpg), [3](http://www.pepiniere-brochetlanvin.com/grande/13028_3057/hedera_helix_glacier.jpg).  
> \- Edera Cuore D'Oro, _hedera helix golden heart_ , l'edera dell'uomo solitario col giardino: [1](http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/NzAwWDEwMjM=/%24\(KGrHqZHJEQE88dE0wP\(BPcC0TNSTg~~60_35.JPG), [2](http://fichas.infojardin.com/foto-trepadoras/hedera-helix-gold-heart.jpg), [3](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Fr36F1nM7KA/TftquQLLp7I/AAAAAAAABvs/kNa5oO4mceY/s1600/Hedera+helix+%2527Gold+Heart%2527+Fower.jpg).  
> \- Edera Lacrima, _hedera helix teardrop_ , l'edera della ragazza di cui Lydia legge il diario: [1](https://e54055a024bc6fb58d47-f7df714a3b816a175961a96ef2278d84.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/7834-Tear-Drop-Ivy.jpg), [2](http://evergreennurseryinc.net/content/images/thumbs/0000779_hedera-helix-teardrop-ivy-4-round-pot10-count-flat-current-status-na_300.jpeg), [3](https://cdn4.provenwinners.com/sites/provenwinners.com/files/imagecache/max_width/ifa_upload/76861.jpg).  
> \- Edera Punta D'Ago, _hedera helix needlepoint_ , l'edera della ragazza suicida: [1](http://plants.plantcrazy.ca/Content/Images/Photos/F451-03.jpg), [2](http://www.cascinabollate.org/cms/images/stories/virtuemart/product/Hedera_helix__Sa_509ffaf214c27.jpg), [3](http://classygroundcovers.com/images/plant68/m05.jpg?t=1410132081).  
> \- Edera Anne Marie, _hedera helix anne marie_ , l'edera di Derek: [1](https://classygroundcovers.com/images/plant59/m01.jpg?t=1410132039), [2](http://dv-cvet.ru/_pu/0/37316038.jpg), [3](http://www.groundcovertogo.com/_ccLib/image/plants/DETA-21.jpg).
> 
> E inoltre:  
> \- [Aloe](http://alessiaganja.altervista.org/medicina/immagini/Aloe_arborescens2.jpg), la pianta del titolo dello scorso capitolo.  
> \- [Bucaneve](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/46/Galanthus_nivalis_2202.JPG), la pianta del titolo di questo capitolo.  
> \- [Non ti scordar di me](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/60/Myosotis_palustris_a1.jpg), il fiore da cui prende il nome questa storia.  
> \- L'ultimo libro della seconda saga di Percy Jackson è _The Blood of Olympus_ , uscito in lingua inglese il 7 ottobre 2014 e che io ho letto in un giorno solo perché faccio schifo.  
> E poi è pure canon che Stiles abbia il primo libro della prima saga in camera: si è visto in una inquadratura della prima serie, e giustamente su tumblr certe cose non scappano ai fan che s'improvvisano Sherlock Holmes XD  
> \- Quando Stiles prova a fare irruzione nella casa del tipo, sta farneticando dell'esperienza fatta con Scott durante il webisode _Search for a cure_ , che trovate [qui](http://youtu.be/m0JvZmxpPeM) in lingua originale, diviso in più parti (seguite i link correlati), nel caso non lo conosceste. E' ambientato fra la prima e la seconda serie  
> \- L'olivo croato che cita Ryu esiste davvero, a Sette Castelli/Kastela. Nella pagina wiki inglese della città potrete trovare una sua foto [a lato](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ka%C5%A1tela). Così come è anche vero che le terre del mediterraneo e in particolare le sue isole siano piene di maestori olivi millenari.  
> \- Questa storia è composta da quattro capitoli, il quinto e l'ultimo è un appendice particolare dedicata a Ryu :)


	3. Plumeria

  


 

**3\. PLUMERIA**

[ _Frangipani_ – Perfezione, Tempo di Primavera, Nuovi Inizi]

Non sarebbe stato per niente facile scovare dove l’Edera delle Anime Sole avesse messo radici, considerando che poteva essere dovunque e che era pressoché inodore. Per fortuna sia lo sceriffo che Deaton si erano offerti di partecipare alla caccia fra un turno di lavoro e l’altro: avrebbero dovuto soltanto osservare l’ambiente circostante battendo alcune zone determinate, e più gente partecipava a quella prima fase di ricerca, prima avrebbero messo fine a quel disastro.

Scott e Ryu in quel momento si trovavano da Derek: consultavano la mappa di Beacon Hills per assegnare una zona a ogni pattuglia, stando attenti a non lasciare scoperta neanche una viuzza.

Stavano quasi finendo di definire tutto, quando il cellulare di Ryu iniziò a squillare – _Run to the hills_ degli Iron Maiden – e lui chiese scusa allontanandosi di un paio di stanze. «Mi stanno chiamando dal lavoro» si giustificò, curioso e un po’ perplesso.

Era sempre strano immaginare Ryu come critico musicale e una persona adulta, _molto più vecchio di loro_ e con un lavoro più o meno regolare.

Visto però che Derek non avrebbe mai smesso di essere in malafede nei confronti di tutti, spiò con nonchalance le prime battute di quella conversazione telefonica, ponendola come rumore di sottofondo solo quando capì che in realtà si trattava di una tempestiva chiamata fatta per pettegolare di alcune scelte di un paio di case discografiche. Del resto si trattava di un collega di Ryu, cos’altro si poteva pretendere?

Derek approfittò della momentanea assenza della kitsune per parlare con Scott. «Tutto a posto con tua madre?» gli domandò; sapeva che Stiles era stato inevitabilmente costretto a rivelare a Scott dei loro genitori e come di conseguenza fossero stati per certi versi spinti a iniziare una storia dallo spirito dell’Edera delle Anime Sole.

«Sta bene» annuì Scott, accennando un sorriso velato di affetto e malinconia. «Cioè, l’ha presa bene: ne abbiamo discusso e mi ha detto che forse è stato un bene che lei e lo sceriffo abbiano avuto una "spintarella", o sarebbero stati sempre troppo concentrati su di noi, su ciò che succede a noi ragazzi e a Beacon Hills, per rendersi conto di quello che avevano sotto il naso».

«Quindi l’hai presa anche _tu_ bene» sottolineò Derek. Sembrava pure che stesse reagendo meglio di Stiles.

Scott scrollò le spalle continuando a sorridere, «Beh, sì! Sono stati spinti a frequentarsi, a darsi una chance, e quello che ne è venuto fuori è qualcosa di vero, non hanno costruito il loro rapporto su basi che non c’erano, quindi… sono _contento_ per loro» concluse un po’ impacciato.

Derek sospirò. «Almeno resterà qualcosa di buono alla fine di questa dannata faccenda».  
Scott aggrottò un po’ la fronte, corrucciato. «A proposito di questo, Derek, volevo dirti che…» Ma Ryu li interruppe rientrando nella stanza con il viso distorto in un’espressione di disgusto.

«Non ho mai vissuto in un periodo storico peggiore di questo» si lamentò la kitsune, «ho appena saputo che Justin Bibier sta per lanciare un nuovo singolo».

Scott lo fissò confuso e sembrò incerto su come replicare. «Condoglianze?»

Derek si passò una mano sul volto. «Vediamo di finire la pianificazione delle ricerche» disse, provando a riportare la conversazione sui binari giusti.

Scott però agitò una mano. «No, no! Noi stavamo parlando di una cosa… Ryu» chiamò, voltandosi verso di lui, che li aveva appena raggiunti di nuovo al tavolo con una bottiglietta d’acqua, «il potenziale che rileva lo spirito è sempre vero, giusto?»

Ryu bevve un lungo sorso e poi rispose come soppesando con cura le parole. «Lo spirito non crea _assolutamente nulla_ , si limita a passare in rassegna tutte le persone che l’anima sola conosce anche soltanto di sfuggita e poi calcola le probabilità di affinità reale: chi ottiene la percentuale di affinità più alta diventa l’obiettivo della devozione della vittima. Anche se» aggiunse poi, «come abbiamo già detto, la teoria è sempre diversa dalla pratica, soprattutto in questo caso: non sempre quella che sulla carta è la nostra anima gemella lo è sul serio in senso romantico».

«Ok, ma» insisté Scott, «hai detto che lo spirito non crea niente, non crea le emozioni e quello che proviamo, no?»

Ryu scosse la testa. «No, se ti innamori e se l’obiettivo della tua devozione s’innamora di te, lo spirito non c’entra nulla: l’unica cosa che fa è _spingerti con forza_ a focalizzarti sulla tua potenziale anima gemella; se durante il processo t’innamori è tutt’altro paio di maniche».

«Quindi» sorrise Scott, trionfante e voltandosi verso Derek, «tu hai una _vera_ possibilità!»

Derek si limitò a fissarlo inarcando un sopracciglio. Lo stava giudicando _tantissimo_.

«Amico» aggiunse Scott con tono lamentoso, «non dirmi che non vuoi cogliere questa occasione!»

Derek decise di evidenziargli l’ovvio. «Io e Stiles siamo eterosessuali».

Scott lo guardò perplesso e intristito come un cucciolo smarrito. « _Tu_ sei eterosessuale?»

«Perché, Stiles no?»

«Ho sempre… dato per scontato che sia bisessuale?» concluse Scott tutto di un fiato, dubbioso; si grattò la testa. «Stiles blatera sempre tanto… in passato ha fatto strane osservazioni… Non gliel’ho mai chiesto in maniera diretta perché l’ho sempre considerato un dato di fatto…»

Derek si passò _di nuovo_ una mano sulla faccia. «Io comunque resto eterosessuale».

Ryu, che nel frattempo aveva continuato a bere fissandoli interessato e divertito come una comare pettegola, annuì. «Anch’io».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata inarcando _entrambe_ le sopracciglia, lui mise le mani avanti a mo’ di scusa.

Scott, dal canto suo, non desisté. «Ma non vuoi neanche provarci? Insomma, io sarei contento di sapere che esiste al mondo una persona così tanto affine a me da essere la mia anima gemella e che potrebbe rendermi felice: certo, non mi farei illusioni, però non metterei del tutto da parte l’idea…» insinuò.

Derek sospirò forte rivolgendo lo sguardo al soffitto. «Scott, ti è sfuggita la parte in cui non sempre le anime gemelle hanno la potenzialità di sviluppare un rapporto di natura romantica?»

Scott aggrottò la fronte. «Beh, non sarei mica geloso se tu e Stiles sviluppaste un rapporto fraterno come quello che c’è fra me e lui: io e Stiles siamo anime gemelle, da questo punto di vista» biascicò un po’ imbronciato. «Però, ecco, io al posto tuo ci proverei lo stesso».

«Perché?» gli ribatté Derek, esasperato.

«Amico, non ci sarebbe nulla di male!» insisté Scott. «E sei stato fortunato! Cioè, a parte il fatto che tu sei eterosessuale e lui no, non ci sono altre barriere fra te e lui, e…» sospirò, stanco e rassegnato. «Questa potrebbe essere una cosa buona, sia per te che per lui, e tutti noi meritiamo qualcosa di buono».

Derek non seppe che replicargli, lasciando così che un silenzio denso d’impaccio cadesse su loro; dopo qualche attimo, Ryu sdrammatizzò a modo proprio bevendo di proposito in modo schifosamente rumoroso. Derek si rivolse proprio verso di lui, scettico e sarcastico.

«Hai qualcosa di aggiungere a questo proposito?»

Ryu gli annuì serio. «Che anche se non sono venuto a Beacon Hills per assistere a una soap opera, non sono neanche venuto di certo per vederti crepare perché non vuoi uscire con un tizio» riassunse crudo e diretto.

Derek lo fissò inespressivo.

«Amico» aggiunse Ryu lamentoso, «vedila dal mio punto di vista: mi sto sentendo come quando ho realizzato che sono sopravvissuto alla morte di John Lennon e Freddie Mercury solo per poter un giorno ascoltare gli One Direction stonare su _Total Eclipse of the Heart_!»

Derek inarcò _entrambe_ le sopracciglia.

«Ehi» protestò Ryu, serio, «le hit degli Anni Ottanta non si toccano neanche con un fiore!»

Alle volte Derek si domandava come Ryu avesse ottenuto il suo primo kaiken. Meglio non chiederglielo.

«Quello che Scott sta cercando di dirti» continuò Ryu, «è che non devi mica prendere Stiles ora-subito-adesso e pomiciarci» esplicò diretto gesticolando, «ma potresti almeno provare a essere meno rigido e prendere in considerazione il fatto che con lui avresti la possibilità reale di sviluppare un buon rapporto».

Scott fissò Derek puntando un dito contro Ryu. «Ecco! Come dice lui!» esclamò, perfino _esaltato_.

Derek era felice che Cora non fosse presente, o altrimenti la situazione sarebbe stata cento volte ancora più infernale e deleteria di quanto già lo fosse.

La verità era che Derek aveva già sentito più volte l’istinto di baciare Stiles in barba alle proprie preferenze sessuali, ma non sapeva dire se ciò fosse opera dell’influenza dello spirito che lo spingeva a rinnovare i propri limiti, e di certo non ne avrebbe discusso con quei due. Tra l’altro nessun suo desiderio di baciare Stiles era stato seguito da un forte impulso sessuale, non aveva neanche avuto voglia di fare qualcos’altro o fantasticare oltre: era come se prima di tutto venisse quel semplice e quasi tenero contatto, poi il resto non importava. O forse desiderava solo un bacio perché in fondo era cosciente di quanto il loro rapporto sarebbe stato sempre e solo platonico.

«Dovrò comunque stargli vicino, nei prossimi giorni» rispose infine a Scott e Ryu, «a meno che io non voglia continuare a vivere» aggiunse un po’ sarcastico. «In tutta onestà, però, se proprio devo prendere in considerazione la potenzialità che c’è fra me e Stiles, preferisco farlo solo una volta dopo esserci sbarazzati dell’Edera».

Scott sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Come vuoi, Derek».

Ryu tirò su col naso e fissò Derek, sicuro di sé e un filo strafottente. «Non mi freghi, amico! _Succederà_ , e io _sarò lì_!» puntò entrambi gli indici verso di lui. «Come dico sempre, la sorte ha voluto che assistessi alla nascita delle Spice Girls, ma per loro sfortuna nel destino è già scritto che io sarò lì anche quando diventeranno nonne, ancora fresco come una rosa al contrario di loro! Quindi» schioccò le dita, «ci puoi scommettere che _sarò lì_ , amico!»

Derek lo fissò impassibile. «Il giorno in cui dirai qualcosa di sensato, Stiles smetterà di essere iperattivo».

Scott sorrise ciondolando le braccia avanti e indietro. «Anch’io sarò lì!»

Derek si chiese se da qualche parte nei cieli Laura e sua madre stessero ridendo a crepapelle di lui.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare a New York o restare a Santa Fe con Cora.

O forse no.

 

 

Era stato tristemente prevedibile che il primo giorno di ricerche non fosse fruttuoso – era la storia della loro vita – ma i ragazzi non smettevano di stare vicini a Derek, ognuno a proprio modo.

Lydia si era premurata di aggiornare Cora sulla situazione – Derek temeva che, in quegli ultimi mesi, Lydia avesse messo su addirittura una newsletter sarcastica su di lui per la sorella, con cui la informava sugli ultimi progressi di lui nell’uso dell’espressione verbale – e Cora a propria volta con molto amore fraterno ebbe cura di mettere da parte i calcoli della differenza di fuso orario per chiamarlo a un’ora indecente della notte per potergli dire «Perché mentre io sono qui in mezzo a gente che produce carne in gelatina in scatola tu vai a beccarti l’influenza di uno spirito con manie da Cupido?»

«Cora…» gemette con voce roca – perché aveva dovuto chiamarlo proprio ora che era riuscito a prendere sonno?

«No, Derek, cerca di capire: qui allevano fior di manzi – e non in _quel senso_ – per farne della fottuta carne in scatola, e mentre _io_ sono qui a sprecare il mio tempo in onore dei deficienti come te che non sanno cucinare o non hanno voglia di far la fila in macelleria, _tu_ lì a Beacon Hills diventi ospite del Gioco delle Coppie?»

«Potresti pur sempre cambiare ranch» le suggerì, provando a distoglierla dalla conversazione principale.

«Potresti pur sempre cogliere l’occasione per iniziare di nuovo ad avere una vita sentimentale normale».

«Intendi senza psicopatici pluriomicida?»

«Anche» gli replicò inespressiva.

Derek si lamentò passandosi una mano sul volto. «Ti preferisco quando mi parli delle vene in evidenza sulle mani e sulle braccia dei gaucho».

«Quella è la mia vita sentimentale, _questa_ è la tua, quindi… come ti senti?» esalò, con meno "adorabile" sarcasmo fraterno e più sana preoccupazione.

«Sto…» ponderò per un breve attimo quale parole usare, «bene». Si schiarì la voce. «Più o meno». La sentì sospirare forte.

«Stiles è un bravo ragazzo, ma quand’è messo sottopressione o è agitato sa come essere un bastardo: si sta comportando bene con te o alla notizia è scoppiato spedendo come al solito il tatto su Marte?»

Derek accennò un ghigno. «Il tatto su Marte? Chissà chi mi ricorda». Poté _sentirla_ roteare gli occhi.

«Dico sul serio» incalzò atona.

«Ammetto che all’inizio ha avuto un crollo» si arrese a risponderle, sincero, «ma sta reagendo meglio del previsto. Per adesso mi sta vicino più del solito, ma non in maniera eccessiva: vogliamo provare a rallentare l’aumento dei sintomi e non sappiamo se un’improvvisa sovresposizione potrebbe farmi invece peggiorare».

«Uhm-uhm» mormorò lei, pensosa. «Quindi non state trascorrendo del tempo da soli» affermò sicura.

«No, ieri ci siamo scambiati un paio di messaggi e abbiamo cenato insieme. Con gli altri del branco» aggiunse.

«E pensi sul serio di non approfittarne?»

«Cora…» gemette di nuovo.

«Mi correggo: non "approfittarne", ma "prendere in considerazione". Né tu né lui dopo quello che avete passato negli ultimi anni meritate di finire coinvolti in una relazione per colpa di un elemento sovrannaturale, ma una volta fuori dal pericolo di essere manipolati potreste valutare questa opzione, no?»

«Non lo so» sospirò, stanco e rassegnato. « _Forse_?»

«Lydia mi ha detto che il potenziale è _reale_. Sarebbe una buona cosa per tutti e due. Stiles è un bravo ragazzo» ripeté, seria e malinconica, «ha sempre mostrato un vero interesse verso te e le tue reazioni».

«Lo so» esalò massaggiandosi la fronte, «anch’io mi preoccupo sempre di lui. L’ho cercato per due interi giorni l’ultima volta che…» Sentì la gola stringersi e non concluse la frase: i giorni della nogitsune non erano mai facili da ricordare.

«Uhm-uhm» borbottò Cora cantilenando piano e con affetto. «Ti sta creando problemi il non essere mai stato attratto da uomini finora?»

«No, non ci sto pensando e basta» ammise.

«E forse va bene così. Non è mai utile soffermarsi troppo sui dettagli, quando si parla di sentimenti, no?»

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e sentì lei fare altrettanto dall’altro capo della linea.

«Quando tutto questo finirà» continuò Cora, «verrai a trovarmi qui a Santa Fe?» gli domandò con la voce piena di affetto e nostalgia. «Ne hai bisogno. E io ho bisogno di abbracciarti» concluse con tono dispettoso ma dolce.

Derek si coprì gli occhi con un braccio: Dio, se gli era mancato avere una sorella. «Sì, potrei venire» sospirò.

«Bene. Ho voglia di insegnarti ad andare a cavallo». Chissà perché, ma ciò sembrava promettere nulla di buono. «La Pampa Argentina ti aspetta a braccia aperte».

«Speriamo solo che non si sposti all’ultimo momento per farmi cadere di faccia» le ribatté atono.

«Queste sono cose che succedono nella _tua_ vita, non nella _mia_ » sbottò Cora fingendosi oltremodo oltraggiata; poi tornò a essere monocorde. «Notizie di zio Peter?».

«No, continua a essere disperso».

«Fantastico. Speriamo che lo resti fino al mio centesimo compleanno» esalò atona. «Detto questo, ti saluto: devo andare a scattare delle foto ai nostri nuovi puledrini. Poi te le invio».

«Non ce n’è bisogno».

«Le stamperò e te le manderò via posta cartacea».

«Inviamele al mio indirizzo email» si arrese.

«Ciao!» riagganciò rapida, prima che lui potesse ripensarci, e con un gran sorriso nel tono della voce.

Derek posò il cellulare sul comodino e rivolse la faccia contro il cuscino grugnendo esasperato; sentì dei lievi rumori in cucina accompagnati dal suono di passi fatti da piedi scalzi: intuì che Lydia si fosse svegliata e stesse preparando qualcosa ai fornelli. Infatti poco dopo la vide entrare in camera con due mug fumanti in mano.

«Mi dispiace averti svegliato» sospirò Derek, mettendosi a sedere con la schiena contro la testiera del letto; accese la lampada del comodino.

Lydia si sedette di fronte a lui e gli porse una delle tazze. «Ho scelto di dormire qui proprio per aiutarti a passare la notte, nel caso le cose si mettessero davvero male» gli fece notare.

«Le cose stavano andando benissimo. Poi Cora mi ha chiamato» borbottò; assaporò il contenuto della mug, sembrava un infuso.

Lydia osservò la sua espressione. «È una tisana per conciliare il riposo notturno» intuì la sua domanda implicita, «ne ho comprate di diverse utili per l’insonnia: se questa non funziona, ne proveremo altre».

« _Io_ ne proverò altre, _tu_ nel frattempo sarai già impegnata a russare».

« _Io_ non russo».

«Quando sei stanca o stressata _sì_ ».

«Non è comunque una cosa di cui il mondo deve essere informato» gli replicò fra i denti e con sguardo omicida.

Derek si arrese sospirando e inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.

«Allora» sospirò Lydia, assumendo un’espressione più rilassata, «proviamo ad affrontare questo problema: di preciso cosa ti assilla così tanto da non farti dormire».

Lui sbuffò sarcastico. «Mi sembra di essere un ragazzino alla prima cotta che non riesce a prendere sonno perché pensa a lei».

«In questo caso a _lui_ » lo corresse. «Bene, parlami dei tuoi pensieri fissi» l’invitò sicura.

Derek la fissò scettico.

Lei strinse le labbra e parlò gesticolando. «Sto solo cercando di aiutarti: se ti sfoghi, forse ti passa».

«Lydia, sono le quattro e mezza del mattino: vuoi davvero che ti parli dei miei "sentimenti" per Stiles seduti sul letto a bere tisane?» sottolineò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Perché se solo queste tazze fossero piene di cioccolata calda e io avessi un peluche stretto al petto, questo quadro sarebbe _perfetto_ ».

Lydia restò ferma nelle sue intenzioni, rigida e inespressiva. «Non devi per forza rendere questa situazione ridicola o grottesca, non è di alcun aiuto. Devi solo _parlare_ ».

«Quindi supponi di poter restare seria mentre mi ascolti dire a voce alta quanto Stiles sia perfetto in ogni suo difetto?»

Si fissarono negli occhi per un lungo e intenso attimo, inespressivi.

Infine, Lydia si schiarì la voce. «Credo di… potermi sacrificare per la causa» sentenziò, bevendo un grosso sorso di tisana. Derek l’imitò.

Lydia sospirò. «Torniamo al punto di partenza: cosa a proposito di Stiles ti tiene sveglio la notte?»

Le rispose rigirandosi la mug fra le mani e fissandone il contenuto. «La paura che non starà mai bene».

Lei afflosciò le spalle rivolgendosi un’espressione dispiaciuta. «Derek, nessuno di noi starà mai davvero bene, e non perché la vita è fatta così, di alti e bassi, ma perché ci sono già successe troppe cose». Inspirò a fondo. «Io stessa oggi non sarei ciò che sono senza i pessimi momenti che ho passato e…» esitò appena dal proseguire, «lo so che tutto ciò ha dato vita a qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato che è rimasto dentro di me e… che forse non andrà mai via del tutto. E forse è pure giusto così». Scrollò le spalle. «Non so dirti se questo mio problema che avverto si tratti di un pezzo di me che è stato portato via o piuttosto un pezzo in più che non dovrebbe esserci, ma so che è sbagliato e che comunque vada non mi permetterà mai di stare sul serio bene».

Il pezzo di cui Lydia parlava aveva più di un nome – paura di perdere il controllo su se stessa, paura di perdere la sua identità e non riconoscere più la propria natura, paura di perdere di nuovo qualcuno – e quando lei ne negava esistenza con rabbia, diventava robotica, mentre quando invece lei agiva con disperazione era presente in modo pesante e asfissiante. Non c’era bisogno però che ne parlassero in maniera esplicita: erano dettagli che conoscevano entrambi e di cui ormai riconoscevano e accettavano la presenza.

Derek esalò stanco. «Vorrei solo aiutarlo a stare un po’ meglio».

Lydia posò una mano sulla sua. «Lo so, certe volte quando lo vedo perso nei suoi pensieri, vorrei tanto aiutarlo anch’io». E si fermò, come colta da un pensiero. «Sai, tempo fa Stiles mi ha confessato che l’ha aiutato molto sapere che nessuno di noi è mai stato disposto a perderlo, che neanche per un attimo, mentre lui era posseduto, fra di noi c’è stato qualcuno che ha pensato di ricorrere alla soluzione più facile e ucciderlo».

Derek scosse la testa. «Era fuori questione».

«Per lui no» le ribatté con un sorriso triste. «Stiles a un certo punto ha _desiderato_ morire, per lui l’importante era che nessuno morisse più per "colpa" sua: credo che si possa soltanto immaginare quanto sia valso per lui sapere che perderlo non fosse fra le nostre opzioni».

«Quindi, secondo te» mormorò Derek, pensoso, «ricordargli e fargli sentire che per noi è importante potrebbe aiutarlo?»

Lydia gli prese un polso fra le mani per accarezzarlo e sorrise dolcemente. «Del resto, _chi_ non si sente meglio quando capisce di essere importante per qualcuno?»

Derek restò per qualche attimo in silenzio, lasciandosi cullare dalle piccole attenzioni di Lydia, e infine si lasciò andare. «Non posso dormire se non so se _lui_ riesce a dormire» confessò mormorando, tenendo lo sguardo fissò sulle coperte, «ho bisogno di sapere se ha ancora degli incubi vividi, se si sveglia di soprassalto urlando mentre suo padre non è in casa per un turno di notte… e…» deglutì a stento e poi continuò.

«Lo so che non riesce a prendere sonno se ha paura che da un momento all’altro possa succedere qualcosa a uno di noi, quindi ho bisogno di aiutarlo a sistemare tutto ciò che non va, a fargli sentire che stiamo bene e che non perderà nessun altro, ma io non sto bene» sorrise amaro e sarcastico, «e lo so che di certo ieri lui ha imprecato fra i denti più volte pensando che sto rischiando di morire. E… lui diventa troppo spericolato quando qualcuno rischia di morire, e ciò non deve succedere…»

«Derek» lo fermò piano Lydia, «ti garantisco che anche questa volta faremo tutto il possibile affinché ogni cosa si risolva. Anzi, stavolta faremo di meglio» aggiunse con gli occhi lucidi e abbozzando un sorriso tremulo.

Lui scosse la testa. «Non capisci… e _io stesso_ non capisco: perché lui torna sempre indietro per me?» chiese a nessuno in particolare, atono. «Non ho più nessuno… qualsiasi cosa mi succeda, io non ho più nessuno: non ho più mia madre a darmi saggi consigli o dell’affetto incondizionato, non ho più dei fratelli maggiori o dei cugini che mi prendano in giro dandomi consigli inopportuni e non richiesti che però mi tirano su il morale con la loro ironia, non ho più un posto che mi ricordi la mia famiglia, non ho neanche delle persone della mia stessa età con cui parlare e a conti fatti non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire una relazione alla mia età: posso anche scegliere di nuovo qualcuno o qualcosa da chiamare casa, ma qualcuno sceglierà mai di tornare da me?»

«Derek…» lo richiamò Lydia con voce strozzata: stava piangendo, e si accorse che anche lui lo stava facendo soltanto perché lei gli asciugò le lacrime con i pollici prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

«Perché…» continuò lui a mormorare, perso, «perché _lui_ sceglie sempre di tornare indietro da me per salvarmi, o di restare per salvarmi? Non ho più nessuno, _non mi aspetto_ nessuno, ma lui torna sempre e lo fa per sua scelta… è la sua natura».

Lydia gli annuì a labbra strette. «È il suo modo di essere».

Derek sorrise sarcastico. «E mi _uccide_. Questo suo modo di essere mi uccide, perché non ci sono abituato, ma ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno anche solo di sapere che al mondo esiste qualcuno così come lui».

«Ti dà speranza?»

«Mi dà voglia di rialzarmi ancora. Non mi fido delle persone, io spesso _odio_ le persone. Stiles torna indietro per me, mi salva, mi contraddice e mi uccide. Ho bisogno di questo».

Lydia gli baciò la fronte e gli strinse di nuovo il viso fra le mani, piangendo; lo fissò negli occhi. «Quando l’influenza dello spirito sarà passata, noi due parleremo di nuovo di questo, ok? Perché tu hai bisogno anche di molte altre cose, nonché anche di sapere che hai già tutto questo da parte di _tutti_ noi, Derek. Tu necessiti di questo e io necessito che tu sappia che non sei solo, ok? Perché quando io non sapevo a chi rivolgermi tu non mi hai fatta sentire né sola né pazza».

Lui gli annuì flebile e lei gli tolse la mug dalle mani per posarla sul comodino. «Proviamo un po’ a dormire, adesso, vuoi?» gli propose con un sorriso tremulo.

Derek, sospirò sentendosi improvvisamente svuotato e in preda ai primi sintomi di un’emicrania; cominciò a sistemarsi sotto le coperte e Lydia picchiettò un paio di dita sulla spalla di lui per fargli cenno di stendersi su di un fianco. Le fece spazio sistemandosi su un lato del letto e rivolgendole le spalle, lei si stese e l’abbracciò da dietro; Derek assecondò i movimenti di Lydia spingendosi verso i piedi del letto, così lei poté curvarsi meglio attorno a lui facendogli appoggiare la testa all’indietro sul suo petto.

«Non sei solo» gli mormorò con affetto contro i capelli.

Derek posò le mani sulle sue, socchiuse gli occhi e provò a lasciarsi convincere dalle sue parole e a cedere al sonno.

Lydia si addormentò inevitabilmente prima di lui, mentre delle immagini di Stiles che correva disperato a difendere qualcuno di loro a terra lo tormentarono fino a quando il mal di testa raggiunse l’apice e la stanchezza lo spinse a crollare in preda all’ennesimo incubo troppo vivido.

Neanche quella fu una notte molto piacevole.

 

 

Il giorno successivo il turno di ricerca di Derek era con Stiles, dopo la scuola.

Derek sapeva che Stiles avrebbe apprezzato non lasciare la jeep nel parcheggio della scuola fino al loro rientro, così decise di concedergli di usarla al posto della sua Toyota.

Andando a scuola _a piedi_ dopo aver staccato dal lavoro in palestra.

D’altra parte doveva pur trovare un modo per scaricare tutta la frenesia che si sentiva addosso.

Attese Stiles stando poggiato contro il cofano della jeep e con un caffè pronto da offrirgli. Quando Lydia arrivò al parcheggio per prima e lo vide, aprì lo sportello della propria auto e lo salutò scuotendo la testa e sorridendogli con affetto e un briciolo di esasperazione.

Stiles non si mostrò troppo sorpreso di vederlo lì, anche se Derek vide di sottecchi che Scott da lontano – era accanto alla sua moto, con Kira – stava osservando perplesso ma _compiaciuto_ la strana e silenziosa sincronia che stava caratterizzando lo scambio di gesti fra lui e Stiles: Stiles quando l’aveva visto aveva aggrottato la fronte e alzato il mento o mo’ di saluto, Derek l’aveva ricambiato allo stesso modo e allungando verso di lui il bicchiere che aveva con sé; Stiles – stavolta sorpreso – ne aveva annusato il contenuto e poi aveva ringraziato Derek annuendo a labbra strette, poi aveva posato lo zaino ai piedi di Derek e aveva iniziato a sorseggiare il caffè dando dei calcetti alla ruota anteriore della jeep, a sguardo basso ma rivolto verso Derek, che nel frattempo osservava il parcheggio svuotarsi e prestava attenzione nel caso qualcuno li stesse spiando. Non si erano rivolti una sola parola, eppure intorno a loro non c’era una singola traccia di disagio o impaccio.

Kira lo salutò da lontano agitando una mano e con sul volto un sorriso da volpe copiato da Ryu – quel tizio era davvero un _pessimo_ esempio per lei – e indossato il casco subito dopo andò via con Scott – Lydia li aveva già preceduti.

Fu allora che Stiles interruppe il silenzio. «Sei venuto a piedi?» gli domandò inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Sì» scrollò le spalle e sfornò la scusa già pronta, «avevo bisogno di sfogare tutta la frenesia che sentivo addosso».

«Ah» esalò Stiles, annuendo pensoso; poi sollevò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi, e dovette notare le occhiaie che aveva, perché schioccò la lingua rivolgendogli una smorfia. «Dio, non stai dormendo per niente, eh?»

Derek non gli rispose – era inutile farlo – si limitò a incrociare le braccia sul petto espirando a fondo.

Stiles si massaggiò la fronte. «Da stasera verrò a dormire da te».

Derek aggrottò la fronte, stupito. «Che dirai a tuo padre?»

Lui buttò il bicchiere di carta svuotato in un cestino della spazzatura vicino a loro, aprì lo sportello della jeep e riprese lo zaino per lanciarlo sui sedili posteriori. «Che lo faccio anche per il suo bene, così può passare la notte con Melissa: s’imbarazzerà abbastanza da andare in tilt e non sapere più cosa replicarmi, e io ne approfitterò per squagliarmela subito».

«Non è molto corretto».

«È il mio stile».

Derek scosse la testa e roteò gli occhi, girò intorno alla jeep per andare a sistemarsi sul sedile passeggero. «Non smetterà mai di sorprendermi il genere di cose secondo cui pensi di meritare dei complimenti, quando invece fanno insorgere nella gente che ti circonda soltanto la voglia di strangolarti».

Lui restò inespressivo e mise in moto. «Fa parte del mio fascino?»

Derek aprì bocca per replicargli di no con l’aggiunta di un battuta sarcastica, ma desisté colto da un’improvvisa realizzazione. «Probabile» concesse.

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso e meravigliato; boccheggiò, poi emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione e agitò le mani. «Ci rinuncio» sbottò, iniziando a far manovra per uscire dal parcheggio.

Derek preferì non sapere a cosa Stiles stesse rinunciando.

La loro meta era una delle strade secondarie che conducevano alla via dove si affacciavano i negozi più importanti della città: erano quelli delle grandi firme, non vedevano beni necessari, ma non per questo erano meno popolati di un supermercato. Kira e Lydia avevano battuto proprio quella via il giorno prima fingendosi – ma non troppo – semplici ragazze in vena di shopping sfrenato, ma non avevano trovato nessuna traccia dell’Edera delle Anime Sole.

«Devo… uhm» esordì Stiles, quando erano a metà percorso, «devo supporre che Scott abbia suggerito anche a te di cogliere quest’occasione e il nostro potenziale?» concluse fissando la strada davanti a sé.

«Sì».

«Bene» annuì inespressivo, continuando a non rivolgergli neanche un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Sai, Scott è uno romantico fino al midollo, era ovvio che ci dicesse una cosa simile».

Derek annuì. «Scontato».

«Già» gli assentì Stiles, «e… si sta un po’ comportando come un cucciolo davanti al suo primo osso di gomma che emette suoni: è un po’ confuso, ma anche sovraeccitato, perché questa è la prima volta che qualcuno è seriamente interessato a me, si sente in dovere di ricambiarmi per tutte le volte in cui io in passato l’ho aiutato e sostenuto con… _Allison_ » disse quel nome con voce un po’ strozzata, agitò una mano in aria, «e in più lo esalta l’idea di vedermi con qualcuno, così… credo che forse stia strafacendo, non pensi?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non si sta impicciando più di tanto».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, un po’ stupito. «Quindi non ti dà fastidio?»

«Ha insistito solo una volta. A te dà noia che abbia sottolineato che abbiamo del potenziale?»

Lui si fermò a un semaforo rosso, restò fermo a riflettere per qualche secondo e poi sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Non lo so. Perché se ciò è vero… per quale motivo io e te non ce ne siamo mai accorti prima e abbiamo sprecato così tanto tempo?»

«Forse non eravamo pronti?»

«O forse…» gesticolò Stiles, continuando a guardare solo dritto davanti a sé, «prima non eravamo compatibili ed è stato tutto quello che ci è successo dopo a cambiarci in modo tale da renderci affini… e onestamente, vista da questo punto di vista, la cosa fa abbastanza schifo: non credo che entrambi avessimo bisogno di avere le vita incasinate solo per diventare delle anime gemelle» sbottò sarcastico.

Derek si massaggiò la fronte. «Neanche i tuoi _colorati_ punti di vista smetteranno mai di sorprendermi».

«Lo so, sono un uomo dalle mille risorse» schioccò la lingua e ripartì. «Maaaa…» cantilenò, «giusto così, per curiosità… per scienza… per la cronaca…»

«Per _qualsiasi_ cosa tu voglia» lo spronò Derek, esasperato.

«Ha mai avuto un tipo ideale?» gli domandò tutto di un fiato.

Derek ponderò su come rispondergli sistemandosi meglio sul sedile. «Ti riferisci al fisico o al carattere?»

Stiles prima di rispondergli ci pensò su arricciando il naso, incerto. «Entrambi?»

Derek mise a fuoco le personalità dell’esiguo numero di donne – tre – con cui aveva avuto una storia in vita sua: considerando che il suo tipo ideale non poteva essere sul serio "psicopatico pluriomicida", optò per togliere le ultime due e considerare solo la prima. «Diciamo che l’unico tipo al mondo che mi abbia mai colpito era… Sarcastico. Testardo. Intuitivo. Non influenzabile».

«Uhm» annuì Stiles, «siamo in due, allora».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Perché guardacaso anche tu sei sarcastico, testardo, intuitivo e non influenzabile?»

Stiles boccheggiò, _di nuovo_ , e restò senza parole per lunghi secondi fino a quando non scosse la testa. «Veramente non mi riferivo al fatto che siamo in due al mondo a essere così, ma che questo è anche il mio tipo ideale».

Derek si pietrificò, poi tirò su col naso ed esalò «Ah».

«Capita» borbottò Stiles, scrollando le spalle, anche se non specificò _cosa_ diamine potesse capitare e Derek preferì non indagare oltre. «E il fisico? Hai un tipo di bellezza ideale?»

Lui strinse le labbra e provò a ricordare i particolari di Paige che spesso si soffermava a osservare, o su cui si fissava. «Credo di essere attratto dalle piccole imperfezioni».

«Tipo le cicatrici?»

«Sì, o anche qualcosa di più naturale come una voglia o…»

«O… un neo» aggiunse Stiles, con voce strozzata.

«Un neo» ripeté Derek, flebile, colto dalla realizzazione e di quanti nei Stiles avesse sulla faccia, per non parlare della figura di Lichtenberg che faceva capolino dal colletto della maglia – e che Derek sapeva bene estendersi sulla parte sinistra della sua schiena.

Stiles annuì. «Giusto» mormorò atono. «E questa è una conversazione per niente imbarazzante».

Derek si schiarì la voce. «E tu?» provò subito ad andare oltre. «Da cosa sei più attratto?»

Lui s’irrigidì per un lungo attimo, poi gli rispose con ostentata noncuranza «Nulla di particolare». Salvo poi rendersi conto che Derek avrebbe colto subito la sua bugia nei suoi battiti cardiaci: arricciò il naso e strinse i denti. «L’hai _sentito_?»

«Sì, Stiles» sospirò esasperato, «so ancora capire quando qualcuno mente».

Lui inspirò a fondo, parcheggiò e gli rispose giusto un attimo prima di aprire lo sportello e scendere – _scappare_ – dalla jeep. «Credo di avere un debole per gli occhi verdi».

Derek lo graziò evitandogli qualsiasi replica, e non ne sarebbero venuti fuori _vivi_.

Quando Stiles lo raggiunse sul marciapiede, cominciarono a camminare l’uno accanto all’altro guardandosi bene in torno e soffermandosi ogni tanto a osservare più da vicino un’aiuola. Derek, però, non appena percepì Stiles più rilassato, ruppe il silenzio.

«Non è un problema, lo sai, vero?»

«Il punto non è che sia un problema» replicò Stiles, «è che mi fa sentire stupido non aver notato prima questi dettagli e quindi non sapere adesso se siamo sulla buona strada per autosuggestionarci o meno».

«Quindi» sottolineò Derek, infilando a fondo le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle, «tu ci daresti una possibilità, in fondo». Il succo era quello.

Stiles gli rispose evitando il suo sguardo. «Non lo so ancora. Come credo che tu stesso non lo sappia ancora». Derek confermò assentendo.

«E poi… ammetto di essere curioso» confessò Stiles un po’ imbarazzato grattandosi il collo, «perché in questo momento tu ti senti spinto a essermi _devoto_ e io non sono mai stato oggetto di simili pensieri o attenzioni, o almeno non in modo aperto, e lo so che è un po’ da idioti insensibili, però non riesco a non essere curioso di sapere nei dettagli perché proprio _me_ ».

Derek sbuffò un piccolo ghigno storcendo il naso. «Ti rimpolpa l’ego».

«Eh, te l’ho detto che è da idioti insensibili approfittarne…» biascicò stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Stiles, non c’è nulla di male nel chiedere agli altri perché piacciamo» lo rassicurò.

«Non fa tanto bambino della scuola elementare?» gli replicò dubbioso.

«Dipende da come poni la domanda».

«E io la sto ponendo male, vero?»

Derek non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.

«Bastardo» l’accusò Stiles dandogli uno spintone con la spalla, tuttavia sorridendo.

«Fammi pure tutte le domande che vuoi» si rassegnò Derek.

«Lo sai però che se mi dai carta bianca posso cacciarmi anche involontariamente in argomenti imbarazzanti» insinuò.

«Spara pure».

«Ok» sospirò Stiles, allargando le braccia, «ma non dirmi poi che non ti avevo avvertito». Attraversarono la strada per esplorare il marciapiede opposto a loro; Stiles iniziò con le sue domande.

«È vero che l’influenza dello spirito ti sta spingendo a togliere certi tuoi limiti, ma quando ti fermi a riflettere, non ti crea problemi la nostra differenza di età?»

Derek si fermò a valutare una pianta rampicante, vide che non era un’edera e passò oltre. «No» ammise sincero. «Confesso che all’inizio, quando ho conosciuto voi ragazzi, sentivo molto di più la differenza di età fra me e voi, ma credo che fosse più che altro la differenza di esperienze fatte, perché adesso più che pensare "Sono giovani, non possono capire" mi dico "Sono giovani, non è giusto che già sappiano questo"».

«Quindi mi vedi come abbastanza maturo per te?»

«Non esattamente» e si soffermò a guardarlo aggrottando la fronte, «ti vedo come "Stiles" e basta» realizzò.

«Ah» esalò Stiles, deglutendo a stento; ripresero a camminare.

«Comunque dovresti smetterla di sottovalutarti così tanto» lo riprese.

«Non è che mi sottovaluto» borbottò Stiles, seccato, «è che sono abbastanza consapevole del poco che posso offrire».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Tu hai dei principi, un senso della famiglia, della lealtà e dell’unità che di questi tempi sono merce rara, e lo chiami poco?»

«Non sono una persona stabile, Derek» obiettò serio, «il mio spirito è stato fatto a pezzi, sto ancora cercando di rimetterlo a posto rincollando tutto, ma mi sa che qualche tassello è andato perso lungo la strada, e oltre a questo…» trasse un lungo respiro, «questi ultimi anni mi hanno reso paranoico, in costante ricerca del mio reale obiettivo nella vita – dato che ogni giorno trovo qualcosa di nuovo e inumano che annulla le mie difese e mi fa sentire inutile – e sono cosciente di quanti pericoli e tipi di terrore esistono al mondo che la gente comune ignora e… questo non va bene: non posso imporre a una persona normale di sopportare le mie paranoie o i miei segreti, o spiegargli perché certe parole mi fanno sussultare o perché tuttora soffro di attacchi di panico e incubi troppo vividi. Se amo qualcuno, non posso augurargli di vivere un rapporto costellato da cose simili».

Derek replicò scuotendo la testa. «Non puoi essere tu a decidere che tipo di rapporto devono avere gli altri, soprattutto se tieni a loro».

Stiles si fermò e Derek si voltò a guardarlo.

«Derek» gli disse con un sorriso rassegnato e malinconico, infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa, «tutto quello che ho dare è uno spirito rattoppato abbastanza male, una speranza che va e viene a seconda dei giorni – se sono in vena di essere speranzoso faccio del sarcasmo, altrimenti pesto i piedi altrui fino a quando non s’incazzano insieme a me – e, per quanto suoni patetico dirlo, un cuore già fatto più volte a pezzi da lutti, perdite, inganni, delusioni e rifiuti. Io stesso non accetterei mai la mia offerta».

E proprio in quel momento, quando in fondo tutto quello che stavano facendo era l’uno mostrare all’altro quanto fossero rassegnati ma pieni di una disperata voglia di sentirsi vivi tornando ad amare, Derek capì che anche lui aveva lo spirito pieno di toppe cucite male e in fretta, che sperava nel domani a giorni alterni e che perlopiù decideva di farlo a seconda della presenza o assenza del caffè al mattino – e sì, ciò era davvero misero – e che temeva di contare i pezzi del proprio cuore perché stavano diventando troppi aumentando di anno in anno. Era logico che loro due si capissero a vicenda. Si chiese se per caso mettendo insieme tutti i loro pezzi rotti magari ne sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di buono, o di migliore di loro come singoli.

«Forse…» gli mormorò Derek con voce roca, «forse resteresti sorpreso nello scoprire in quanti accetterebbero un’offerta simile».

Stiles deglutì a stento. «Tu l’accetteresti?»

Derek inspirò a fondo valutando bene cosa e come rispondergli, ma il suo filo di pensieri fu interrotto dall’inaspettato suono di un violino, proveniente dall’altra parte della strada.

Si voltarono all’unisono verso il marciapiede opposto e videro Ryu che, con la posa di uno che stava facendo una serenata, li fissava convinto esibendosi in un arrangiamento di _Total Eclipse of the Heart_.

Derek l’avrebbe ucciso. In maniera lenta e dolorosa.

Stiles emise un lungo lamento da animale morente. «Ti prego, dimmi che gli strapperai la gola con i denti».

« _Potrei farlo_ » sibilò attraversando la strada; Stiles lo seguì. «Che ci fai tu qui?»

Ryu gli rispose continuando a suonare e ostentando indifferenza. «Sono in pausa dalla ricerca e ho pensato che nel frattempo potevo racimolare qualche soldino». Indicò con il piede la custodia del violino, aperta sul ciglio del marciapiede: c’erano dentro un paio di dollari, ma di certo li aveva messi lui stesso per invogliare i passanti a elargire donazioni – o per poter dire a loro due di essere lì già da prima.

«E hai pensato di farlo proprio qui, dove noi eravamo di pattuglia?» Ryu _sapeva_ che loro sarebbero stati lì, e gli replicò fingendosi dispiaciuto.

«Devo dedurre che non vi piacciono le hit degli Anni Ottanta? Se volete, per soli dieci dollari posso passare a qualcosa dei Novanta».

Stiles si portò una mano alla fronte. «Perché temo di sapere quale sarebbe la tua nuova proposta?»

Ryu sorrise civettuolo. «Ti do un indizio: Titanic».

Stiles gli replicò scandendo bene le parole. «Affonda con lei».

Ryu allargò di più il proprio sorriso e iniziò a suonare il ritornello di _My Heart Will Go On_ , perché era una brutta persona con cattive intenzioni e il bruciante desiderio di morire presto per mano di Derek.

«Dio» gemette Stiles, «ci rinuncio. Andiamocene». Voltò loro le spalle e marciò via.

Derek non spaccò il violino in testa a Ryu soltanto perché gli piangeva il cuore a distruggere qualcosa che molto probabilmente era stato costruito con del legno di un antico e sacro albero plurimillenario. «Alla prossima, ti costringerò ad ascoltare tutta la discografia di Justin Bibier».

Ryu arricciò il naso, stizzito, smise di suonare e con gesti secchi e veloci rimise lo strumento nella custodia, andando via senza rivolgergli uno sguardo.

Derek tornò alla ricerca dell’Edera raggiungendo Stiles, dicendosi che comunque ormai lor due non necessitavano affatto di serenate di sottofondo: ogni tentativo di creare certe atmosfere era futile. Erano già nei guai fino al collo così com’erano.

 

 

Passare la notte con Stiles che dormiva di là sul divano fu molto più semplice e meno traumatico del previsto soprattutto perché Lydia decise di unirsi a loro. Non era raro che qualcuno dei ragazzi del branco restasse a dormire nell’appartamento di Derek dopo una serata trascorsa insieme – soprattutto se avevano bevuto parecchie birre e Derek non aveva nessuna voglia di farli guidare fino a casa ubriachi, né di sentirsi in colpa con i loro genitori perché non era riuscito a tenerli lontani dall’alcool – quindi avere Lydia fra lui e Stiles diede alla situazione un’aria più familiare e minimizzò i momenti di impaccio o imbarazzo.

Lydia doveva averlo fatto apposta, Derek gliene era grato.

Le era meno grato, invece, di aver aggiornato Cora, che quella sera stessa con molto amore fraterno si premurò di inviargli un messaggio: "Non fare come Edward Cullen".

A dire il vero, però, Derek si era augurato che almeno l’influenza dello spirito non lo facesse abbassare a guardare Stiles dormire, facendolo atteggiare come un inquietato maniaco dall’espressione allucinata, perché a quello non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Per fortuna la notte trascorse serena e Derek riuscì finalmente a dormire per più di un paio di ore: ascoltare il cuore di Stiles battere sotto il suo stesso tetto, saperlo al sicuro e in un posto dove poteva proteggerlo o rassicurarlo se si fosse svegliato di soprassalto per un incubo, lo rilassò abbastanza da prendere sonno. Era anche vero che poi l’ansia di svegliare Stiles in tempo per non farlo arrivare tardi a scuola gli aveva fatto riaprire gli occhi quasi un’ora prima della sveglia, ma preparare la colazione per lui e Lydia l’aveva messo di un buon umore che gli aveva tenuto compagnia quasi fino a metà giornata.

Derek non sapeva però se questo dovesse inquietarlo o meno.

Dopo un altro giorno di ricerca andato a vuoto – e purtroppo le vittime e le persone ricoverate all’ospedale aumentava sempre di più – quella sera, a casa di Derek, stavano allargando sulla mappa di Beacon Hills i confini della loro ricerca, e nel frattempo Stiles – dopo aver ingozzato Stira la tartaruga di gamberetti essiccati – cercava su internet se per caso nelle città limitrofe si fossero verificate morti simili a quelle accadute nella loro zona, ma ringraziando il cielo per ora non aveva avuto alcun riscontro.

Mentre Derek e Scott discutevano sui nuovi turni di ricerca chini su una cartina, Stiles stava seduto sul divano col portatile sulle ginocchia, le ragazze consultavano dei libri antichi sulle proprietà dell’edera e Ryu a quanto sembrava stava smistando al tablet del lavoro da fare come critico, e nel frattempo ascoltava della musica con delle cuffie dall’aspetto molto costoso.

Ryu si riteneva ancora offeso da Derek, secondo lui aveva usato una minaccia troppo infida il giorno prima.

All’ennesima volta che Ryu si rifiutò di parlare con Derek, Scott lo fissò afflosciando le spalle e chiamandolo esasperato. «Ryu, non potresti…»

Ryu non lo fece finire di parlare, agitò una mano per fermarlo senza alzare lo sguardo dal tablet. «Sto ascoltando i Cure, niente può farmi male in questo momento. Neanche Taylor Swift che mi minaccia di scrivere una canzone su come l’ho mollata».

Stiles guardò Ryu, sorpreso e aggrottando la fronte. «Sei stato con Taylor Swift?»

«Ehi» protestò lui, abbassando le cuffie sulle spalle, «non giudicarmi: è una _cantautrice musicista_ , ha un suo fascino! E poi "people are people", cantano i Depeche Mode» sottolineò serio e convinto, puntandogli un dito contro. Perché in quel posto misterioso che era la sua testa ciò che aveva appena detto aveva senso.

Scott era perplesso quanto incuriosito. «Perché l’hai lasciata?»

Ryu tirò su col naso, si sistemò all’indietro verso la poltrona su cui era seduto e si strinse nelle spalle. «Divergenze di opinioni. Non ha apprezzato una mia critica».

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e sarcastica. «Cosa le hai detto?»

«Di variare un po’ le tematiche dei suoi testi».

Stiles gli replicò inespressivo. «Ma non è una sorta di accordo tacito non dire in giro che Taylor Swift ogni tanto dovrebbe scrivere di altro?»

Ryu scrollò le spalle, altezzoso. « _Io_ amo essere schietto. Gliel’ho detto, e poi ci siamo scambiati un sacco di brutte parole. E alla fine sono andato via sbattendo la porta, ma non prima di sottolinearle che avrebbe potuto evitare di rifarsi a Shakespeare con _Love Story_ ».  
Lydia, con aria indifferente e una scintilla di sadismo negli occhi, alzò lo sguardo dai propri appunti e s’intromise nella discussione. «Hai mai pensato che forse _I knew you were trouble_ parli proprio di te?»

Lui ci pensò sopra tirando su col naso. «Dici, Leila?» Lei gli annuì. «Uhm, sarà». Kira mal celò una risatina divertita dietro il tomo che stava consultando.

Derek sospirò esasperato. «Adesso possiamo discutere su come potremmo incastrare lo spirito una volta che lo troveremo?» Tutto ciò che Scott aveva ricavato dalle conversazioni sostenute con degli emissari della Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari era che una volta circoscritta la zona in cui lo spirito si nascondeva, dovevano intervenire in maniera tempestiva cercando prima di ogni cosa di manipolare in qualche modo il terreno dello scontro, visto che proprio nel terreno l’Edera aveva le sue radici.

Ryu inspirò a fondo roteando una penna fra le dita. «Non c’è un unico modo per cambiare un terreno, non ne esiste neanche uno migliore: ogni branco che ha affrontato uno spirito simile ha utilizzato solo le proprie opzioni per farlo, le proprie armi, e ogni branco è diverso dall’altro».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «E noi come potremmo cambiare la natura di un pezzo di terra? Dobbiamo premunirci di sacchi di fertilizzante?»

Ryu sogghignò. «Beh, ammetto che a seconda di che tipo di membri hai nel branco, puoi anche aumentare nella terra la percentuale di un elemento che è fastidioso per un’edera attaccando così in maniera diretta le sue radici – grazie a una strega, per esempio – oppure puoi perfino non considerare il terreno di scontro dal punto di vista fisico».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Considerare il terreno dal punto di vista spirituale?»

Ryu schioccò le dita. «Esatto! Ricordate che lo spirito ha anche un altro aspetto, no?»

Scott assentì. «Quello di una giovane ragazza bionda con indosso abiti d’epoca».

«E questa è la forma che prende su un livello che è diverso da quello terreno» precisò Ryu, «quando la vediamo così non è reale come l’edera rossa che invece vedremo: sarà un’illusione, una sorta di condensazione del suo potere, e noi potremmo provare a giocare proprio questa carta contro di lei».

Lydia arricciò le labbra, non molto convinta. «Ma lei in che modi cercherà di reagire?»

«Come già detto è uno spirito molto pacifico» le rispose Ryu, «non le sfiorerà nemmeno l’idea di farci fisicamente del male, né tantomeno proverà a imporci torture psicologiche, ma di sicuro, non appena sentirà che stiamo modificando il suo terreno, ci affronterà provando a convincerci della sua utilità prendendo le sembianze di una… _persona_ , una diversa per ognuno di noi».

Derek ebbe un tremendo sospetto. « _Che_ persona?»

«L’Edera cercherà nelle nostre menti il volto di qualcuno che ci ha amato e capito e che potrebbe convincerci a tornare ad amare di nuovo lasciandoci andare. Per esempio» e gli s’incrinò un po’ la voce, «io all’epoca ho visto mia zia. Mia zia _umana_ , sorella di mia mamma, che ci ha lasciati molto presto, giusto qualche mese dopo che ho raggiunto l’apice del mio potere e ho smesso di invecchiare» abbassò lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce. «Ma questa ipotetica persona _varia_ , può essere un genitore o un parente come un ex amante, può essere ancora viva o può essere morta… dipende dal nostro vissuto».

Nessuno chiese a Ryu dei particolari del rapporto con sua zia: la perdita di qualcuno era sempre un evento doloroso e purtroppo tutti in quella stanza ne avevano avuto già un assaggio – o anche due o tre.

Derek pensò che le sue opzioni sarebbero state tre: avrebbe visto o sua madre, o Laura, o Paige, e non sapeva quale alternativa fosse la più straziante.

Scott inspirò a fondo e ruppe l’atmosfera pesante che era scesa su di loro tornando al punto della situazione. «Quindi dobbiamo agire _prima_ che lei, sentendoci arrivare, ci provochi queste illusioni?» riassunse.

«Sì» confermò Ryu, «sarebbe meglio, dobbiamo prenderla in contropiede, anche se mi sembra che tutti voi stiate dimenticando quali sono le vostre attuali risorse» gli disse, tornando a sorridere e facendo brillare le proprie iridi di arancio.

«Dobbiamo cambiare il terreno dello scontro» continuò Ryu, «in altre parole il terreno _di gioco_ , perché ogni battaglia in fondo è un grande gioco, e voi avete a disposizione ben due esseri a cui piace molto giocare».

Si voltarono tutti a fissare Kira, che rivolse loro un’espressione smarrita e confusa. «Io… non ho mai agito in questo modo, cioè… non mi sono mai comportata da vero trickster e… che dovrei fare in pratica?» concluse incespicando sulle ultime parole.

«Creare un inganno prima sia lo spirito a crearne uno per prima» replicò Ryu, sicuro, «in poche parole, dare vita a un’illusione».

Kira si mordicchiò un labbro. «Modificare il terreno di gioco cambiandone l’aspetto con un’illusione, intervenendo così sul livello spirituale» dedusse. «La nogitsune quella notte a scuola ha fatto una cosa simile…» mormorò, lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi al resto del branco, turbata.

Ryu prese in mano la situazione alzandosi e andando ad accovacciarsi di fronte a lei. «Ehi» le disse serio ma comprensivo, «questo è il nostro potere, il potere di tutte noi kitsune, ma è come lo usiamo che ci rende il tipo di persone che siamo: noi _non siamo_ delle kitsune oscure, quindi» mise un paio di dita sotto il mento di lei per spingerla a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, «tu hai tutto il diritto di prendere in mano il tuo potere e usarlo come più ritieni opportuno. Non lasciare che il ricordo di una kitsune del vuoto influenzi il tuo modo personale di essere una kitsune del tuono».

«Io… negli ultimi tempi non mi sto esercitando nemmeno con mia mamma perché ogni tanto ho ancora l’impressione che mi stia usando per proprio tornaconto, per farmi fare chissà che lavoro sporco al posto suo» confessò stanca. «Non voglio nemmeno essere una trickster».

Ryu le sorrise indulgente. «Non mentire: tu _vuoi_ essere una trickster, tu _sei_ una trickster. C’è una linea sottile fra inganno e tradimento, fra manipolazione e trucco, fra raggiro e mascheramento, e puoi essere solo tu a decidere di volta in volta da quale parte della linea stare o se sfondarla». Le posò una mano sul cuore con fare solenne. «Lo so che vuoi del potere per aiutare il tuo branco, e _questo_ è il tuo potere, questa sei _tu_ : accettati».

Kira alzò lo sguardo verso Scott, che però si limitò a rivolgerle un sorriso appena accennato e comprensivo, senza spronarla a dir di sì o no. Infine, lei sospirò e si decise annuendo. «Mi insegnerai come creare illusioni?»

«Tu sei mooooolto giovane» le ricordò Ryu, «e paradossalmente lo sono ancora anche io, quindi per creare un intero terreno di gioco alternativo dovremo collaborare insieme, visto che entrambi non siamo molto esperti – questo non è qualcosa che faccio spesso. Ci lavoreremo sopra» le disse fiducioso.

Lei gli annuì a labbra strette e Lydia, al suo fianco, le strinse con affetto una spalla.

Subito dopo la conversazione si alleggerì per poter permettere a tutti di rilassarsi, e visto che si era fatto tardi Lydia raccolse le proprie cose e Ryu l’accompagnò a casa – o meglio, loro finsero di tornare a casa, mentre Derek e gli altri finsero di non capire che in realtà quei due stessero andando a fare sesso sfrenato da qualche parte.

Quando si sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi alle spalle della coppia, Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Pensate che Lydia lo chiami Ian Solo in _quei_ momenti?»

Scott rivolse lo sguardo al cielo e roteò gli occhi, Kira trattenne una risatina. Derek lo fissò inespressivo, o meglio _giudicandolo molto con le sue sopracciglia_.

Derek decise di godersi il silenzio che finalmente era sceso su di loro sedendosi a leggere un libro nel frattempo che Scott, in piedi al tavolo, finiva di riordinare le cartine della città e Kira riprendeva a sfogliare un tomo. Derek si accomodò sul divano, al lato opposto di Stiles.

Sarebbe stato facile lasciarsi andare al piacere della lettura se non si fosse sentito continuamente spinto a rivolgere occhiate di sottecchi a Stiles, _bramando_ di poterlo toccare: stava diventando sempre più lacerante non poter stare in continuo contatto fisico con lui, anche in maniera casuale, perché sapeva di non poter toccare Stiles con più attenzione e cura del solito senza inquietarlo, e quindi si tratteneva a denti stretti.

Non che volesse toccare Stiles in punti _strani_ , voleva solo abbracciarlo. Tutto qua. Ma Derek di solito non abbracciava gente che non fosse Cora o Lydia, soprattutto in presenza di altri. Però voleva abbracciare Stiles, perché Stiles…

«Dio!» sbottò Stiles esasperato in sua direzione. «Smettila di fissarmi _così_!» Si sistemò sul divano rivolgendo la schiena contro il bracciolo imbottito e distese le gambe fino a far poggiare i piedi sul grembo di Derek. «Toh, così non stai più in pena» borbottò, posizionando di nuovo il portatile sulle ginocchia e senza rivolgergli uno sguardo.

Derek lo ringraziò abbozzando un sorriso per metà imbarazzato e per metà _contento_. _Gesù Cristo, se era messo male_. Di sottecchi vide Scott osservarli compiaciuto e felice ciondolando le braccia lungo i fianchi e molleggiando sui piedi – sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale. Per fortuna almeno Ryu era assente.

Stiles aveva le guance buffamente chiazzate di rosso per l’imbarazzo, ma Derek non avvertiva nessuna nota di profondo disagio provenire da lui. _Era bello_. E non si stava riferendo solo al fatto che non fosse a disagio: _Stiles_ in quell’attimo era bello, e ciò non lo stava turbando affatto.

«Pensate…» esordì Kira all’improvviso, in maniera timida ed esitante, «pensate che potrei riuscire sul serio a trovare un mio modo di essere una kitsune senza provocare danni lungo la strada?»

Scott le assentì serio e fiducioso. «Certo».

Derek decise di assumere per un attimo il ruolo di fratello maggiore. «Lo sai che abbiamo cercato qualcuno come Ryu proprio per farti confrontare con un’altra kitsune, per aiutarti a trovare una maniera tutta tua di vivere il tuo potere e la tua natura».

«Ryu è un’alternativa» proseguì Scott, «ha uno stile di vita diverso da quello di tua madre e sono certo che potrebbe metterti in contatto con altre kitsune e mostrarti ancora molte altre alternative».

Kira si morse un labbro e parlò gesticolando. «Lo so che esistono molti modi in cui investire l’immortalità o sfruttare la propria immunità ed eterna giovinezza, e ammetto di essere curiosa di conoscere altre storie diverse da quella di Ryu, ma…» sospirò forte, «come faccio a decidere se voglio restare davvero immortale?»

Scott le sorrise malinconico. «Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per deciderlo, non avere così tanta fretta».

Lei scosse la testa, corrucciandosi e rivolgendo loro gli occhi lucidi. «No! Il _vostro_ tempo è limitato! Io… certe volte ho voglia di utilizzare fino in fondo la mia immortalità per esplorare il mondo e tutto ciò di cui sono curiosa senza fermarmi mai: l’idea di _osservare il tempo che passa intorno a me_ ha un fascino incredibile. Non riesco nemmeno a elencare per quante mie passioni potrei utilizzare questa mia risorsa!»

«È la tua natura» osservò Scott. «Sei una giovane volpe» sorrise con affetto, «non devi aver paura dei tuoi istinti».

«Ho paura che se mi lascio andare, se mi lancio a briglia sciolta nell’idea di seguire la mia curiosità, perderò il senso del tempo umano: ho paura che inizierò a dirmi "Un altro viaggio, un altro ancora e poi ritornerò a casa", o "Un altro anno, ancora un altro anno lontano da casa e poi basta", e senza che io me ne renda conto le settimane diventeranno mesi, i mesi anni e gli anni _decenni_ , e quando vorrò tornare a casa voi già sarete _morti_!» sbottò piangendo.

«Kira, ci terremo in contatto» la rassicurò Scott.

«Ho paura» ripeté, asciugandosi con frustrazione le lacrime col dorso della mano. «Ma non voglio neanche restare diciassettenne per sempre. E voi avete già compiuto diciotto anni. E… com’è acquisire la prima coda? Potrebbe piacermi? Per saperlo però dovrei superare il secolo di vita e smettere di invecchiare e non vivere più con voi: ne varrebbe davvero la pena?» si chiese con aria smarrita. «Ho bisogno di risposte e ho voglia di scoprire quello che mi sto perdendo, ma non voglio neanche sopravvivere alla morte delle persone a me care. Sono terrorizzata».

«Potresti intraprendere un lungo viaggio con Ryu» le propose Derek, «da quel che abbiamo notato tutti, non gli dispiacerebbe farti da mentore, e sono certo che avrebbe cura di tenerti ancorata al senso del tempo umano e a mantenerti in contatto con noi».

«È una buona idea» concordò Scott. «Ormai sappiamo che Ryu è affidabile, potresti seguirlo in uno dei suoi futuri viaggi per il mondo o scegliere una meta insieme a lui».

Kira puntò gli occhi in quelli di Scott. «E se dopo scegliessi di non tornare mai più?»

Sapevano che quello poteva succedere, e sapevano tutti quanto avrebbe potuto far male a Scott lasciare _di nuovo_ libera una ragazza – la ragazza per cui a piccoli passi stava tornando ad amare – e poi non vederla tornare mai più. Per la seconda volta dopo Allison.

«È la tua vita» le replicò Scott, sorridendo anche se aveva gli occhi un po’ lucidi, «la scelta è solo tua, e se tu sarai felice, lo saremo anche noi».

Derek deglutì a stento: certe volte invidiava il modo di amare di quei due, quella devozione cieca e innocente che rivolgevano all’oggetto dei loro desideri; Kira era abbastanza devota a Scott da rispettare lui e i suoi tempi, mettendo da parte i propri sentimenti nel frattempo che il cuore di lui guariva dalla perdita di Allison, anche non ricevendo nulla in cambio; Scott era abbastanza devoto a Kira da lasciarla libera pur sapendo che ci fosse la possibilità che lei non tornasse più né da loro né da lui.

Se un giorno fossero diventati davvero una coppia, sarebbero stati come un vento capace di spazzare via ogni cosa.

Kira strinse le labbra e si fece piccola nella poltrona. «Ci penserò» disse infine, flebile.

Scott le sorrise annuendole e poi guardò che ora fossero all’orologio da polso. «Si è fatto davvero tardi: ti riaccompagno a casa, in moto». Si rivolse a Derek e Stiles. «Poi torno» li rassicurò; quella notte era il suo turno di fare da cuscinetto anti-imbarazzo fra loro due.

Derek sospirò assentendo e li osservò riprendere i loro zaini e lasciare l’appartamento. Poi si voltò a guardare Stiles, che era rimasto zitto per tutto la durata della conversazione fra Scott e Kira; lui si sentì fissato e alzò lo sguardo su Derek.

«Che c’è?» esalò Stiles, con un vago tono di rassegnazione.

«Ti amareggia l’idea di vedere Scott perdere di nuovo in qualche modo una ragazza?» intuì.

Stiles abbassò gli occhi sulla tastiera e giocherellò a tamburellarci le dita contro. «Non stanno ancora sul serio insieme e già c’è rischio che le cose vadano clamorosamente male. Non è quello che speravo per lui. E non è neanche quello che speravo per noi: un altro membro del branco che va via non è il massimo».

«Non è ancora detto che ci lascerà» precisò, e senza pensarci troppo lo rassicurò stringendogli piano una mano sulla gamba.

Stiles non si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco. «Ma di certo in caso non tornerà prima di cinque anni» ribatté sicuro, ma senza alcuna asprezza.

Derek fu altrettanto onesto. «Potrebbero essere anche dieci. Ho notato che è un tratto tipico di Ryu intraprendere lunghi viaggi di ricerca, di semilavoro o di esplorazione che durano un arco di tempo compreso fra i cinque e i dieci anni, e poi li etichetta come vere e proprie fasi della sua vita».

Stiles inspirò a fondo massaggiandosi la fronte. «L’ho notato anch’io. Kira potrebbe assorbire questo difetto da lui, o forse lei stessa sospetta già che sarà così».

«Ma noi non la fermeremo» sentenziò Derek, atono ma certo.

Stiles scosse la testa. «No, non la fermeremo» esalò, rassegnato ma senza esitazioni.

E poi accadde, Stiles posò il portatile a terra e prendendo un grosso respiro si alzò dal divano per salirci poi sopra, sistemandosi in ginocchio accanto a Derek, che seguendo l’istinto gli posò le mani sui fianchi mentre lui gli circondava il collo con le braccia.

«Ho bisogno di _questo_ » gli disse Stiles, tenendo la testa nascosta contro il collo di Derek; aveva la voce un po’ roca e tremula, «è ok?»

«Sì» gli rispose Derek, stringendolo un po’ di più a sé e respirando piano ma a pieni polmoni il suo odore socchiudendo gli occhi; sentì Stiles tirare sul naso, rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco e spingersi di più verso di lui.

Era da tanto che Derek non riceveva abbracci del genere, di quelli che sapevano non di conforto disperato e agognato ma di ritorno a casa e un sollievo dolce appena velato di malinconia; il profumo di Stiles rendeva tutto ancora più perfetto.

«Ho bisogno di _questo_ » ripeté Stiles, deglutendo a stento e continuando a non guardarlo, «perché devo… devo…» Sospirò tremando e si separò un po’ dall’abbraccio giusto per fissarlo in faccia posandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Devo _sentirti_ » sottolineò, stringendo di più la presa sulle spalle.

«Sto bene» mormorò Derek, provando a rassicurarlo e infilando con attenzione le mani sotto la felpa e la maglia di Stiles per toccargli la parte bassa della schiena, piano e con piccoli movimenti circolari.

Stiles sbuffò un debole sorriso amaro e triste, ma spostò una mano sul lato del collo di Derek. «Non stai bene, sei sotto l’influenza di uno spirito».

«Potrei stare peggio e lo sai: sto reagendo bene». E a proposito di ciò stava ringraziando il fatto che Lydia e nessun altro avesse sottolineato quanto stesse meglio rispetto a molte altre vittime, perché altrimenti sarebbero sorte altre domande a cui al momento non voleva rispondere.

«Non voglio che la tua vita ruoti intorno a me» gli ribatté Stiles sussurrando a propria volta, e iniziando ad accarezzargli il collo facendo scivolare la mano avanti e indietro dalla nuca alla gola. «Voglio che tu ritorni ad apprezzare la tua vita».

«Apprezzo ciò che ho».

«Ma tu meriteresti molto più di tutto… _questo_ » concluse con una smorfia d’amarezza. « _Noi due_ meritiamo molto più di tutto questo, ok?» Gli posò l’altra mano sul volto, Derek lasciò che le proprie mani salissero di più lungo la schiena di Stiles.

«Meritiamo un branco dove nessuno va via, Derek» continuò Stiles, con un pizzico di disperazione nella voce, «dove la gente non muore, o parte, o decide che qui non c’è quello di cui hanno bisogno, o che necessitano di andare in cerca di se stessi altrove…» Sorrise triste scuotendo la testa. «E perché sto pensando anche a Jackson, ora?»

«Stiles…» cercò di calmarlo, «è normale che tu senta questo».

«Tutti quelli che hanno toccato la nostra vita in mezzo a questo grande casino sovrannaturale» proseguì Stiles, «dopo, nel bene o nel male, potevano continuare a far parte delle nostre esistenze e non lasciarci in preda a… a…» balbettò, «in preda a nottate di solitudine passate a pensare come diavolo risolvere l’ennesimo problema mortale con solo i pochi mezzi di fortuna che abbiamo. Perché se ne sono andati tutti? Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Allison, Isaac… fra un po’ anche Kira… perché ci lasciano tutti?»

«Non sempre chi ci ha lasciato di propria spontanea volontà lo ha fatto per egoismo, lo sai» lo corresse con gentilezza.

«Lo so, ma… _perché_?! Perché siamo destinati a questo? Noi meritiamo molto di più… e io… io…» Gli strinse il viso fra le mani. « _Io_ non vi lascerò, ok? Perché so com’è non dormire la notte per paura che il giorno dopo tutto andrà a puttane, visto che _fin dall’inizio_ non siamo _mai_ stati pronti ad affrontare nulla di tutto questo! _Io_ non ero pronto a questo, e sono certo che non lo eri neanche tu quando nella tua vita le cose sono cominciate ad andare male».

Derek sorrise ironico e malinconico. «Chi lo è mai, quando capita qualcosa di brutto?»

«Ma non tutti muoiono a diciassette anni, e non tutti sono costretti a uccidere a quindici anni» gli ribatté serio. «E non tutti vengono posseduti da uno spirito malvagio pluriomicida alla mia età».

«Non vi lascerò, va bene?» cercò di rincuorarlo Derek, puntando il proprio sguardo nel suo. «Dovresti saperlo, ormai, io non vi lascio».

Stiles lo fissò improvvisamente un po’ sperduto. «Se così non fosse, certe volte sarebbe stato molto più facile detestarti o lasciarti indietro per salvarci la pelle». Inspirò a fondo e tornò ad abbracciarlo, e Derek lasciò pure che Stiles sentisse bene contro di sé che lui era lì e non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Stiles gli sfiorò piano il collo con le labbra e Derek socchiuse di nuovo gli occhi sotto quella piccola tortura infinitamente dolce, ma quando Stiles gli sfiorò anche la tempia con il naso e sentì quanto i respiri di entrambi si fossero fatti lenti e pesanti, Derek lasciò pure che le proprie mani ripercorressero all’indietro e verso il basso la schiena di Stiles – aveva la pelle calda e umida, adesso – e, _Dio_ , Stiles si sollevò appena spingendosi verso di lui come a dargli in maniera implicita pieno accesso a… infilargli pure le dita fra la cintura dei jeans e l’elastico dei boxer.

_Cristo, era messo malissimo e non poteva fregargliene di meno._

Voltò di poco il capo per poter incontrare la bocca di Stiles a metà strada e si preparò a stringergli il sedere con le mani, quando ecco che sentì dei passi sul pianerottolo. Scattò la testa verso la porta d’ingresso e Stiles lo fissò un po’ riscosso dall’atmosfera in cui erano caduti.

«Scott?»

«Sì» esalò Derek, vedendo Stiles evitare il suo sguardo e ritrarsi per farlo alzare dal divano.

Derek aprì a Scott ancor prima che lui bussasse, e il ragazzo lo guardò sorridente – come sempre – prima di dirgli qualcosa che però gli morì in gola, quando si accorse delle facce degli altri due – e di certo sentì anche l’evidente odore di eccitazione e sesso che riempiva la stanza.

Scott addirittura si mostrò _crucciato_. «Ho interrotto qualcosa, vero?» si lamentò dispiaciuto.

Stiles agitò una mano in aria, inespressivo. «Tranquillo, Scottie, hai solo avuto un ottimo tempismo. Come sempre».

Scott afflosciò le spalle e fece cenno di andare in bagno per prepararsi per la notte.

Rimasti da soli, Derek si rivolse Stiles, ancora seduto sul divano, e lo vide osservarlo con un sorriso appena accennato e un po’ malinconico – o forse nostalgico.

«È… è…» balbettò Stiles, gesticolando ampiamente e in modo un po’ goffo. «È… ok? Cioè, voglio dire, va bene così» concluse annuendo, forse più che altro a se stesso.

E non c’era molto altro da dire, in fondo per il momento andava davvero bene così.

Derek non aggiunse una sola parola, si abbassò verso di lui e prendendogli il viso fra le mani, gli baciò la fronte, forse in maniera un po’ più languida del previsto, e lasciò pure che Stiles gli accarezzasse le braccia prima di separarsi da lui.

«Buonanotte, Stiles» gli sussurrò piano; lui gli replicò con un piccolo mormorio gutturale di assenso e con gli occhi socchiusi.

A malincuore, Derek lasciò la stanza.

Quella notte, però, dormì bene come non dormiva da anni.

 

 

La mattina successiva, Stiles era andato a scuola con Scott, in moto, lasciando la jeep sotto il palazzo di Derek – considerando che ormai dormiva lì ogni notte non era neanche un grosso particolare.

Quel giorno Derek e Stiles erano di nuovo di pattuglia insieme, e Ryu aveva inviato un messaggio a Derek chiedendogli se poteva accompagnare Kira da lui dopo scuola, per iniziare gli allenamenti.

Aspettare la fine delle lezioni era stata a dir poco una tortura per Derek: a lavoro non era riuscito a stare fermo e aveva rovesciato il portapenne _due_ volte; ogni scusa era stata buona per alzarsi dalla postazione e andare a far qualcosa per dei clienti – qualsiasi cosa, fosse anche _sollevare dei pesi al posto loro_.

Non aveva neanche mangiato e non aveva per niente fame; sentiva tutto il corpo premere verso il posto in cui si trovava Stiles, perché dopo quel momento intenso che avevano vissuto la sera precedente e dopo aver dormito con lui sotto lo stesso tetto, l’idea di non essergli accanto era _intollerabile_.

Non riusciva a focalizzarsi su niente, e ciò era inquietante se pensava a come nel frattempo quello stesso sintomo stesse portando le altre vittime dello spirito all’autodistruzione.

Giunto davanti alla scuola in anticipo, Derek passò i venti minuti restanti all’uscita dei ragazzi in piedi, appoggiato allo sportello della Toyota.

Quando finalmente il gruppetto lo raggiunse nel parcheggio, Lydia gli chiese con lo sguardo come stesse prima di salire sulla propria auto – Derek la rassicurò annuendole – e Scott lo salutò con un ampio cenno del braccio avviandosi verso la propria moto – sembrava stranamente contento.

Kira fissò Derek, perplessa. «Perché stavi fissando male l’ingresso della scuola? Hai visto qualcuno di sospetto?»

In realtà Derek stava guardando quel punto come se lo avesse personalmente offeso perché non poteva superarlo ed era l’unica cosa che lo separava dall’entrare nell’edificio e cercare Stiles da bravo psicopatico. Tirò su col naso e si allontanò dalla macchina per permettere a Kira di aprire lo sportello e salire. «No. Avevo il sole in faccia» mentì, tanto le kitsune non avevano il superudito.

Sentì Stiles trattenere male una risata alle spalle della ragazza: lui aveva _capito_. Si scambiarono uno sguardo pieno di sottili minacce, ma alla fine Stiles desisté e andò a sistemarsi al centro dei sedili posteriori.

Mentre Derek faceva manovra per lasciare il parcheggio, Kira sorridendo prese il proprio iPod e glielo rivolse. «Posso mettere su un po’ di musica? Ryu mi ha consigliato dei pezzi dei primi Anna Ottanta e sono curiosa di sentirli!»

Il fatto che avesse nominato Ryu era sospetto, ma d’altra parte lei sembrava entusiasta ed era sempre stata una ragazza dolcissima: Derek dubitava che ci fosse sotto qualcosa. «Certo» le rispose annuendo.

Cominciò a ricredersi quando la vide armeggiare sorridendo maliziosa e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Poco dopo partirono le prime note di _Do you wanna touch me_ nella versione di Joan Jett.

Kira, nonostante avesse la cintura di sicurezza allacciata, cominciò a ballare agitando le braccia e il torso, continuando a sorridere _deliziata_. «Forte!» commentò esaltata.

Scott doveva aver detto a Lydia di ieri sera, e Lydia l’aveva detto a Ryu che a propria volta l’aveva detto a Kira suggerendole inoltre quella mossa con l’iPod.

Kira _era stata_ una ragazza dolcissima, prima che Ryu entrasse nelle loro maledette vite.

Derek si limitò a fissare inespressivo la strada di fronte a sé; alle sue spalle, Stiles emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione e si spinse all’indietro contro il sedile, rivolgendo uno sguardo esasperato e rassegnato al soffitto dell’abitacolo.

Peccato che così facendo mise in evidenza la curva del collo – bianca e abbracciata per metà dalla figura di Lichtenberg, tutta da mordere – e Derek faticò abbastanza a distogliere lo sguardo dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Dannato Ryu e le sue fisse musicali: Derek gli augurò di essere costretto ad assistere a un concerto degli One Direction.

Tre pezzi di Joan Jett dopo – e svariati cori di Kira e Stiles, che appartenevano entrambi alla categoria di persone che di una canzone ne cantavano anche gli assolo di chitarra – Derek parcheggiò accanto al negozio che Ryu gli aveva dato come punto di riferimento, e in effetti poteva sentirlo suonare e cantare fin da lì.

Quando scesero dall’auto, Kira prese per mano Stiles e sorridendo curiosa ed entusiasta lo trascinò di corsa verso Ryu.

Ryu, da parte sua, era seduto su uno sgabello con una chitarra imbracciata – davanti a lui c’era la custodia dello strumento aperta e pronta ad accogliere le offerte – e si stava esibendo in un medley dei Guns N’ Roses, circondato da ragazze in visibilio che tenevano il ritmo battendo le mani fissandolo con _gli occhi a cuore_.

Ryu, vedendo arrivare Kira, passò prontamente al ritornello di _Girls just want to have fun_ di Cyndi Lauper, invitandola a ballare facendole l’occhiolino con affetto. Derek la trovò una cosa carina.

Poi però Ryu vide lui e Stiles l’uno accanto all’altro, e fissandoli intonò _Heaven_ di Bryan Adams, con particolare trasporto. Derek la trovò una cosa pessima.

Derek non sapeva se il contorno di ragazzine che ciondolavano sognanti a tempo fosse pure peggio.

Però Stiles aveva le guance chiazzate di rosso – l’imbarazzo si mostrava su Stiles _a macchie_ e, dannazione, era adorabile – e ogni tanto gli rivolgeva delle occhiate di sottecchi, quindi Derek decise di rifarsi alla migliore delle proprie espressioni stoiche e resistere fino all’ultima strofa. Ne valeva la pena.

A fine canzone, Ryu annunciò oltremodo dispiaciuto che lo spettacolo era finito – seguirono parecchi _gemiti di dolore_ – ma che il giorno dopo chiunque volesse l’avrebbe ritrovato di nuovo lì. Intascò le banconote ricevute e con gesti veloci e precisi rimise la chitarra nella custodia.

«Si va ad allenarsi?» domandò a Kira. Lei gli annuì sorridendo un po’ timida; le circondò le spalle con un braccio. «Non ti preoccupare, volpacchiotta: ti aiuterò a diventare una donna abbastanza sicura di sé da volersi vestire di pelle nera per dedicarsi allo specchio delle canzoni di Santa Joan Jett da Philadelphia, e senza alcun pudore!»

E quello era un indizio su come Ryu c’entrasse con quello che erano stati costretti ad ascoltare in macchina. Derek sbuffò storcendo il naso, sarcastico. «È una cosa che sei solito fare, per caso?» gli chiese.

Ryu gli rivolse il suo classico sorriso sfacciato da vecchia volpe, ma con l’aggiunta di una buona dose di malizia. « _Io_ sì, e tu?» e fissò Stiles di sottecchi. «Secondo me, _dovresti_. Tu che ne dici, Stiles?»

Derek lo vide arrossire di nuovo e no, non poteva pensare che Stiles si stesse riducendo così perché stava immaginando Derek vestito di pelle nera a cantare canzoni ambigue: non era salutare.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e si massaggiò il collo. «Che forse dovremmo farlo… _tutti_?» concluse incerto.

Ryu schioccò la lingua facendogli l’occhiolino e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Ottimo consiglio!» Rimise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Kira, che stava ridacchiando ed evitava i loro sguardi facendo finta di essere impegnata a mettersi in spalla la chitarra di Ryu.

«Ci vediamo più tardi, gentaglia!» li salutò Ryu, agitando un braccio in aria e iniziando a cantare a gran voce « _I love rock'n'roll so put another dime in the juke box, baby! I love rock'n'roll so come on take your time and dance with me!_ »

Stiles li osservò allontanarsi da loro infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa e storcendo la bocca in un’espressione incerta. «Non so dire se Ryu mi mancherà o meno, quando sarà andato via».

Derek scrollò le spalle, serio. « _Io_ prima o poi l’ucciderò».

Stiles sorrise sbuffando e gli diede una lieve spinta alla spalla colpendolo con la propria, prima di fare dietro front per iniziare l’ispezione dei dintorni; Derek lo seguì cercando di evitare di perdersi troppo nel suo odore a via di rincorrere le sfumature che gli davano le sue emozioni – Stiles ne stava provando di parecchie e di contrastanti da quando si erano incontrati davanti alla scuola.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio contornato da parecchi suoni nervosi – tirare su col naso, schioccare la lingua senza motivo – Stiles esordì con «Allora… abbiamo tacitamente deciso di non parlare di ieri sera?»

Derek si schiarì la voce. «Direi di… sì?» sospirò. «Senti, non… non sarò così stupido da dirti di ignorare tutto, perché non… non…» Sapeva cosa voleva dire e come voleva dirlo, ma non ci riusciva, sentiva la voce morirgli in gola.

Stiles gli venne incontro. «Perché per te è stato _qualcosa_?» gli suggerì speranzoso.

«Sì. Cioè, _anche_ » incespicò.

«Pure per me _anche_. Cioè» gesticolò nervoso, «è stato _qualcosa_ , e lo so che tutti dicono che è meglio non mettere delle etichette sui propri sentimenti, ma questa situazione è _diversa_ e quindi credo di aver magari bisogno di mettere questo _qualcosa_ almeno sotto una categoria, piuttosto che magari dargli un’etichetta ben definita».

Derek assentì. «Non voglio che tu alla fine dell’influenza dello spirito ti accorga di essere stato suggestionato».

Stiles si fermò e si voltò verso di lui, gli rivolse un sorriso amaro scuotendo la testa. «No, Derek, non sarebbe giusto per _nessuno di noi due_ scoprire di esserci illusi. Non pensare solo a me, ok?»

Lui sbottò una risata sarcastica. «È un po’ difficile farlo».

Il ragazzo si passò le mani sul volto sbuffando stanco ed esasperato. «Detesto questa situazione». Gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato. «Hai mangiato oggi?»

«Certo» _mentì_.

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica e cercò qualcosa nello zaino che aveva in spalla; gli porse una barretta energetica alla frutta. Derek accettò l’offerta stringendo le labbra in una riga sottile e vergognandosi parecchio; mandò giù lo snack in modo misero con un paio di bocconi e Stiles gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.

«Andrà meglio. O quantomeno ci rifaremo con una pizza» blaterò Stiles, cercando forse di consolarlo alla meglio.

Fu in quel momento che entrambi i loro cellulari squillarono segnalando la ricezione di un messaggio.

«Scott» mormorò Derek, leggendo il testo; Stiles doveva averne ricevuto uno uguale, perché alzò lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare fissandolo in ansia per poi annuire.

Deaton aveva trovato l’edera rossa.

 

 

Il branco si riunì in fretta nell’appartamento di Derek, attorniando il tavolo su cui era dispiegata una mappa della riserva.

« _Qui_ » indicò Scott con un dito, «nel punto più vicino a Hill Valley».

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. «Non c’eravamo ancora spinti fin lì».

«Come ci è arrivato Deaton?» chiese Stiles.

«La Forestale ha chiesto il suo aiuto dopo che più escursionisti hanno segnalato dei comportamenti strani da parte degli animali» rispose Scott.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, interessato. «Di che tipo? Agivano come se la stagione degli amori fosse cominciata in anticipo?»

Derek e i ragazzi si voltarono all’unisono a fissarlo, chi perplesso chi inespressivo.

Stiles mise le mani avanti. «Ehi, considerando il genere di spirito con cui abbiamo a che fare, questa è una domanda del tutto lecita!»

Scott roteò gli occhi. «No, Stiles, non in quel senso: erano più mansueti del normale, compresi i predatori; a quanto pare sono settimane che si lasciano avvicinare dagli umani a testa china, quasi fossero in cerca di rassicurazioni».

«O forse» intervenne Lydia pensierosa, «stanno avvertendo più solitudine del solito».

Ryu annuì. «Capita che l’Edera delle Anime Sole abbia questo effetto sugli animali: li rende più docili e più bisognosi di contatto con altri esseri, e in alcuni casi li porta anche a diventare più ricettivi agli umani sofferenti».

Scott lo fissò sorpreso. «Come quando un cane percepisce che il suo padrone sta giù di morale e si avvicina uggiolante a consolarlo?»

«Esatto» confermò Ryu.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. «Non credo però di voler vedere un _puma_ che mi consola».

Lydia gli rivolse un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Dimentichi che in passato sei stato consolato e abbracciato da dei _licantropi_ » gli ricordò.

«Non è la stessa cosa!» protestò lui, anche se sembrò un po’ in imbarazzo. «I licantropi sono più ragionevoli. A volte» concluse con voce flebile.

Scott inspirò a fondo e gesticolò per metterli a tacere. «Ok, ok! Adesso veniamo al dunque!» Alzò lo sguardo verso Ryu. «Dovremo agire prendendola in contropiede, giusto? Tu e Kira dovrete formare un illusione prima che sia lei a farlo» riepilogò.

Ryu incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò pensoso. «Non sarà facile perché abbiamo soltanto ancora poche ore per allenarci e siamo delle kitsune una più giovane dell’altra» non era una buona idea rinviare il loro attacco, rischiando che nel frattempo il numero di vittime aumentasse, dovevano agire al più presto, «ma credo che tutto sommato possiamo garantirvi che vi faremo guadagnare un po’ di vantaggio». Kira, al suo fianco, confermò annuendo più o meno sicura di sé.

«Come vi ho detto l’altra volta» continuò Ryu, «l’importante è non cedere alle tentazioni: potrà usare contro di voi qualsiasi tipo di persona – parente, ex amante, sia che sia vivo o sia che sia morto – ma se io e Kira saremo abbastanza forti, per voi non ci sarà neanche bisogno di provare a resistere».

Ognuno fece a proprio modo cenno di aver capito e dopo cominciarono a prepararsi.

Ryu si appartò sul divano con Kira per darle qualche altro piccolo consiglio, e Lydia – a quanto sembrava interessata o curiosa dell’argomento – si sedette accanto a lui prendendo appunti su come le kitsune formavano delle illusioni, e ogni tanto gli rivolse anche delle domande.

«Questo perché viviamo in tempi incerti, mia cara Leila» lo sentì dire Derek a un tratto, con tono teatrale quanto solenne, «dei tempi in cui l’uomo si lascia facilmente ossessionare da parecchie domande» e si umettò le labbra. «Per esempio, io dopo aver visto Miley Cyrus nuda a cavallo di una palla da demolizione, ho passato tutta la notte insonne a fissare il soffitto chiedendomi _perché_ ».

Derek sperò solo che qualunque domanda Lydia avesse appena rivolto a Ryu, quella fosse all’incirca la vera risposta; scosse la testa e con l’aiuto di Scott continuò a riordinare i libri sulle illusioni che avevano consultato prima, mentre Stiles era intento ad assicurarsi che Stira la tartaruga avesse già fatto il pieno di cibo – le priorità di Stiles diventavano sempre bizzarre quando era nervoso – per poi mettersi a cercare chissà cosa su internet al portatile.

Il terzetto sul divano chiacchierò in maniera intensa ma quieta per i successivi venti minuti, dopo iniziarono a raccogliere le proprie cose per andare ad allenarsi in spazi aperti e lontani da occhi indiscreti.

Lydia strinse a sé la sua borsa piena di libri e con uno sguardo un po’ preoccupato si rivolse a Ryu. «Sei sicuro che per te vada bene riaffrontare tutto questo?»

Ryu sembrò colto di sorpresa, boccheggiò un po’. «Tranquilla, non mi peserà quanto credi» la rassicurò, «vi chiedo solo di evitarmi di fare tagliare o estirpare l’Edera: preferirei che lo faceste voi al posto mio».

Avevano parlato di quel dettaglio significativo: nel momento in cui lo spirito veniva ucciso, l’esecutore materiale dell’atto veniva investito di tutta la solitudine e disperazione provate dalle vittime dell’Edera. Ryu non l’aveva mai vissuto per esperienza diretta, ne aveva visto solo gli effetti anni fa in Croazia, ma per una creatura centenaria come lui la solitudine era un tema quantomeno ricorrente e Derek comprendeva benissimo perché mai non se la sentisse di accogliere dentro di sé il lascito della morte della pianta.

Lydia strinse le labbra, frustrata e un po’ dispiaciuta. «Non mi sto riferendo alla battaglia in sé, ma al fatto che se andrà male potresti rivedere per una seconda volta tua zia».

Cadde uno strano silenzio su tutti loro, Derek si accorse che ora anche Scott e Stiles stavano fissando di sottecchi la scena: Ryu era un tipo irriverente che all’apparenza sembrava non prendere niente sul serio, era fin troppo facile scordare che nei suoi centoquattordici anni aveva dovuto anche lui pagare i suoi conti. Forse per loro fino a quel momento era stato molto comodo fingere – anche se in maniera inconscia – che Ryu non avesse dei propri fantasmi.

Ryu si passò una mano fra i capelli e poi le sorrise un po’ malinconico. «Non è un grosso problema, Leila, non ti preoccupare… Vedi» sospirò, guardandola negli occhi con della dolcezza mista a della nostalgia, «il prezzo della mia immortalità è dover sopravvivere alla morte delle persone che più amo, e da un punto di vista esterno questo potrebbe sembrare molto egoistico da parte mia: perché mai seguire le mie passioni in eterno a costo di non poter condividere la mia esistenza con i miei cari? Visto così è un comportamento poco… _elegante_ , diciamo» gesticolò scrollando le spalle.

«Ma» continuò Ryu, sospirando, «io la vivo in un altro modo: i miei genitori e mia zia erano fieri di me, sia di me come essere umano, sia di me come kitsune e sia di me come _musicista_ ; hanno sempre detto fino al loro ultimo respiro che avevo talento e che dovevo continuare a portare avanti la mia passione per la musica, fosse anche solo per portare nel mondo un po’ più di… _amore_ » esalò un po’ impacciato ma sorridendo. «E anch’io sono sempre stato molto fiero di loro, come sono stato fiero di tutte le altre persone che a seguito ho incontrato e ho amato: sono fiero di tutti i miei affetti e di tutti gli amori della mia vita e anche loro sono stati fieri di me… e… e…» incespicò sulle parole, «amo continuare a portare nel mondo gli insegnamenti che loro mi hanno dato, per renderli immortali insieme a me: penso che _questo_ sia il cosiddetto _Vero Amore_ , cioè non vivere nel passato lasciandosi ossessionare dai ricordi, ma portare il meglio del passato nel futuro senza che diventi il tuo presente, in modo che nessuno ci lasci mai davvero per sempre e continui a riflettersi nel mondo che ci circonda tramite noi». Si strinse nelle spalle. «Non mi sento condannato a ricordare, amo non dimenticare». La guardò dritto negli occhi. « _Io non dimentico mai nessuno_ ».

Tradotto significava "Io non dimenticherò mai neanche te, e racconterò di te a qualsiasi persona che incontrerò da qui al prossimo millennio e oltre, rendendoti immortale".

Per amore di cronaca, Lydia aveva gli occhi un po’ lucidi, ma si schiarì la voce e spezzò l’intensità del momento con un velo di ironia. «È un’interpretazione molto _carina_ del concetto di _Vero Amore_ » commentò.

Ryu le sorrise con affetto e con un po’ di ritrovata baldanza. «Del resto sono sempre stato un uomo di poche pretese: il mio più grande sogno romantico è trovare una donna che a un mio "Ti amo" risponda "Lo so"».

Lydia roteò gli occhi – ma _sorrise_ – e gli diede un pugnetto sulla spalla. «Andiamo!» l’esortò a uscire dall’appartamento con lei e Kira.

Non appena la porta si chiuse alle spalle del terzetto, Scott gongolò ciondolando sui piedi. «Quei due sono carini, però».

Stiles sbuffò una risata e scosse la testa senza staccare lo sguardo dal computer. «L’alpha approva».

Scott continuò a sorridere contento dondolando sul posto. «Avete _tutti_ la mia benedizione. _Anche voi_ ».

La testa di Derek scattò a guardare Scott all’unisono con quella di Stiles, e ciò fece riprendere Scott dal suo bizzarro stato di ebbrezza.

«Cioè» si corresse mettendo le mani avanti, «in caso, _se mai dovesse succedere_ , avrete anche voi la mia benedizione. Io benedico tutti».

Stiles lo fissò perplesso e sarcastico. «Scottie, da quando sei un Papa? Per caso è un optional gratuito e compreso nel prezzo quando si diventa un Vero Alpha?»

Scott li guardò entrambi boccheggiando – Derek non stava facendo nulla per migliorare la situazione: lo fissava _giudicandolo_ di proposito – e alla fine sbottò gesticolando. «Ci rinuncio, siete impossibili» afferrò giacca, chiavi e casco e si diresse verso l’ingresso. «Vado alla clinica veterinaria per avvertire Deaton che stiamo per agire» disse loro uscendo.

Derek vide di sottecchi Stiles mordersi una mano per evitare di scoppiare a ridere forte – Scott l’avrebbe sentito, era ancora sul pianerottolo – e trattenendo una risata si portò un dito sulle labbra facendogli cenno di tacere fino a quando Scott non fu finalmente lontano dal raggio di azione del suo superudito, dopo sghignazzarono impuniti.

Derek scosse la testa. «Non capirò mai perché ti diverti così tanto a metterlo a disagio».

«È il mio modo personale per aiutarlo a crescere».

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia, scettico e sarcastico. «Magnifico contributo».

«Ehi, è così che sprono la sua curiosità, la sua voglia di capire e stare al passo con gli altri! Come quando lo scorso Natale gli ho mandato _quel_ messaggio» gli ricordò trionfante.

Derek, esasperato, rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Stiles, Scott ha trascorso l’intera vigilia di Natale a preoccuparsi cercando di capire che tipo di pericolo imminente potevi aver associato al codice #FFFFFF».

Stiles sbuffò roteando gli occhi. «Gli ho solo scritto "I dreaming for a #FFFFFF Christmas"! E comunque vedi che ha funzionato? Alla fine l’ha capito cosa volevo dirgli!»

« _Poi_ » sottolineò, continuando a sistemare dei vecchi volumi nella libreria, «alla fine. Certe volte avrei proprio voglia di strangolarti».

Stiles ebbe la sfacciataggine di sorridere _compiaciuto_ invece di replicargli, poi sospirò e sistemò il proprio portatile nella borsa; prese un libro a caso fra quelli ancora posati sul tavolo e iniziò a sfogliarlo in modo distratto. «Ehi» disse sorpreso a un tratto, «per caso questo è il libro di tua madre che ha recuperato Lydia?»

Derek si voltò appena a guardarlo, Stiles sollevò il tomo per mostrargli la copertina. «Sì» gli annuì tornando poi a lavoro.

«Non l’avevo ancora visto» mormorò Stiles con un sorriso velato di malinconia. «Certo che deve essere stato davvero bello poter…» e si interruppe, così di colpo che Derek si girò di scatto verso di lui, sorpreso.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte e sventolò piano fra le dita un biglietto con la dicitura "Per Derek". «Non dovresti tenere una cosa del genere in un posto meno accessibile?» gli suggerì. «Suppongo che sia un messaggio privato, no?»

Derek sorrise malinconico a propria volta scrollando le spalle. «Preferisco tenerlo nel suo libro, e comunque non ha importanza: Cora e Lydia l’hanno già letto con il mio permesso». Vide Stiles rigirarsi il foglietto fra le mani, incuriosito ma zitto – forse per paura di risultare impertinente. «Puoi leggerlo anche tu, sei vuoi» sbuffò, dandogli le spalle per tornare a sistemare la libreria.

«Sul serio?» gli ribatté speranzoso.

«Vai pure» l’incoraggiò. Sentì il fruscio del biglietto che veniva dispiegato, poi Stiles fece un paio di colpetti di tosse e iniziò a leggere a voce alta.

« _L’amore non è fedeltà, ma lealtà. L’amore non è possessione, ma appartenenza_ ». Sembrò esitare appena dal continuare, ma poi proseguì; Derek non smise di rivolgergli le spalle, ma capì che forse aveva sbagliato a concedergli quel permesso.

« _Quando sentirai di appartenere a qualcuno come puoi appartenere solo a una terra, sarai innamorato di nuovo, e amerai e odierai questa persona proprio come puoi solo amare e odiare una terra, per tutto ciò che ti dà, per tutto ciò che ti nega, per tutto ciò che ti toglie, per tutto ciò che ti ha reso quello che sei adesso e per tutto ciò che ora puoi essere grazie a lei_ ». La sua voce divenne flebile. « _L’odierai perché starai amando di nuovo_ ».

Nel silenzio attonito e denso che seguì quelle ultime parole, a Derek tornarono in mente sprazzi di conversazioni sostenute con Stiles.

"Perché non hai mai lasciato questa città?! Hai avuto più di un’occasione per farlo!"  
"E tu perché non stai inviando nessuna domanda d’ammissione a un college fuori da Beacon County?"  
"Non posso lasciare i ragazzi e mio padre, e… non posso…"  
"E non puoi lasciare questa città sola a se stessa".  
"Già… ma non lo trovi un po’ da malati?"  
"Odiare e amare una cosa allo stesso tempo? No, anzi è qualcosa di abbastanza comune, anche se perlopiù di solito deriva dalla convivenza più o meno forzata; per esempio, si può odiare e amare la propria famiglia".  
"Hai desiderato spesso strangolare le tue sorelle?"  
"Non immagini quanto".

Dio… Dio, se amava Beacon Hills.

"Sai cosa mi piace di te e me insieme?"  
"No".  
"Che quando siamo soli riesco a farti fare una fottuta risata e tu sai rilassarmi abbastanza da farmi stare zitto".

E "Certe volte avrei proprio voglia di strangolarti".

Dio, se amava Beacon Hills come solo avrebbe mai potuto am-

«Ok» Stiles interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri e delle sue realizzazioni respirando a fondo e gesticolando impacciato. « _Questo_ è stato un momento abbastanza intenso, così tanto che credo che ora andrò via per fare uscire con me l’elefante che c’è adesso in questa stanza» concluse con voce un po’ tremula.

Derek fissò il pavimento. «Ok» esalò. «Ci vediamo fra un paio di ore all’appuntamento davanti alla riserva».

Stiles annuì, prese la borsa con il portatile e andò via a grandi passi.

Quando Derek sentì la porta chiudersi alle spalle di Stiles, si passò nervosamente le mani sul viso, stanco, esasperato e soprattutto provando a combattere la voglia di inseguire il ragazzo.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno, perché pochi attimi dopo udì Stiles tornare indietro di corsa; Derek, in ansia e allarmato, andò veloce ad aprirgli, sorprendendolo nell’atto di bussare.

«Bene» esalò Stiles, rientrando senza tanti complimenti. «Noi due dobbiamo parlare, no anzi! _Io_ ti devo parlare».

«Stiles…» sospirò, sfibrato da tutto quello che stavano vivendo; chiuse la porta e seguì Stiles in salotto.

«No! Io devo dirti un mucchio di cose e tu ora mi ascolterai, chiaro?» parlò gesticolando nervoso e fissandolo negli occhi. Derek gli annuì, teso, e lui proseguì il proprio discorso.

«Penso che non potrò mai dimenticarti» sentenziò Stiles secco e deciso, e il suo cuore non lo tradì, stava dicendo la verità. «Nel bene e nel male, qualsiasi cosa accada, anche se tu… se tu…» esitò e deglutì a stento, «anche se tu un giorno dovessi decidere di andar via e di lasciarci, _io_ non ti dimenticherò, ok? Penso che potrei fare anche qualcosa di stupido come parlare di te a tutte le persone che avranno la sfortuna di conoscermi da qui fino alla mia morte».

«Lo fai già con Scott e Lydia, parli di loro con chiunque» gli fece notare Derek, con voce un po’ roca.

«Lo so» gli rispose diretto e sincero in maniera spiazzante, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, «è per questo che volevo dirtelo, perché li amo così tanto da non poter fare a meno di portarli con me in giro anche quando vorrei prenderli a schiaffi… e io… e io» trasse un respiro profondo e lo indicò con un dito, «io vorrei prenderti a pugni due volte sì e una no, ma ci tenevo a dirtelo. Non che ti vorrei prendere a pugni» precisò goffo, «cioè, _anche_ : è importante che tu sappia che ogni tanto sei da prendere a pugni e basta, ma…» aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte. «Io tengo molto a te, ok? Non so cosa sarà di noi dopo che estirperemo quella fottuta edera, ma penso che sia altrettanto importante che tu sappia che nel bene e nel male io non potrò mai dimenticarti».

«Neanch’io potrò mai dimenticarti» gli ribatté quasi sussurrando, perso nel suo sguardo ma con la testa piena dell’eco della sua dichiarazione.

Stiles deglutì a stento e annuì. «Fantastico» mormorò atono, prima di afferrarlo per il colletto e premere le labbra contro le sue.

Fu solo questo, labbra contro labbra in un tocco intenso, duraturo, un po’ languido ma quasi casto, un bacio dato senza alcuna disperazione o ansia di dimostrare qualcosa, solo una ferma attestazione. E diamine se Derek non si sentì _devastato_ da tutta la speranza che racchiudeva quel gesto.

Stiles si separò da lui premendo piano una mano contro la sua spalla, lo guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi e gli mormorò «A dopo». Voltò le spalle e andò via, stavolta in via definitiva.

Derek ascoltò i suoi passi lungo il pianerottolo e poi sulle scale – non aveva preso l’ascensore – fino a quando non fu più a portata del suo superudito, e stavolta trattenersi dall’inseguire Stiles fu più dura di prima.

Sperò solo che qualsiasi tipo di "noi" ci fosse, non andasse via con la morte dello spirito.

 

 

Derek arrivò sul posto da solo con la Toyota, Scott e Stiles con la moto del primo e Kira e Ryu insieme a Lydia con la sua auto. Le due kitsune erano armate delle proprie spade giapponesi, e Stiles si lamentò a bassa voce di quanto Ryu con indosso una maglia degli AC/DC e la ninjato alla cintura li facesse sembrare a confronto troppo patetici e normali per essere a caccia di spiriti. Derek roteò gli occhi, ma Ryu sorrise compiaciuto.

«Ryu e Lydia mi hanno aiutato a ricaricarmi con dell’elettricità» li informò Kira, seria; quando notò gli altri fissarla stupiti e preoccupati agitò subito una mano. «Non si è fatto male nessuno!» li rassicurò. Derek preferì non indagare oltre.

Scott si rivolse a Ryu. «Sei carico anche tu?»

Ryu sfoderò la ninjato e guardò in alto fra gli alberi sorridendo nostalgico: fischiò più volte con diverse tonalità e svariati tipi di uccelli risposero subito al suo richiamo, _da tutta la foresta_ ; alzò la lama verso il cielo e raccolse l’energia del suono sotto forma di piccole scariche elettriche blu. Infine, soddisfatto si voltò verso Scott. «Ora sì».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Hai scelto di accumulare dei suoni naturali di proposito?»

Lui gli replicò rinfoderando la ninjato. «Tutto ciò che proviene di prima mano dalla Natura è più puro e più forte per noi kitsune».

Derek vide Stiles fissare pensoso Kira. «Non starai pensando di usare Kira come parafulmini alla prossima tempesta, vero?» gli domandò sarcastico.

Lui scosse la testa, oltraggiato. «No!» _mentì_ , ma né Derek né Scott sottolinearono la sua bugia.

S’incamminarono verso il punto indicato da Deaton e la Forestale, stando all’erta e attenti a far poco rumore, fino a quando tutti loro tranne Stiles cominciarono ad avvertire qualcosa di anomalo.

Il ragazzo li fissò perplesso. «È qui? State facendo tutti delle facce strane: aggiornate l’umano del branco!»

Lydia si morse un labbro e strinse una mano intorno al polso di Stiles. «Non deve essere molto lontano, sento… sento un senso di solitudine caldo, secco e soffocante che non mi appartiene».

«Come stare al centro di un deserto» mormorò Derek; Lydia gli annuì.

Ryu allungò la mano verso Kira per stringergliela. «Qualsiasi cosa accadrà a partire da adesso» li ammonì a bassa voce, «non spaventatevi: lo _saprete_ quando non saremo io e Kira ad agire».

Le due kitsune chiusero gli occhi e loro istintivamente li circondarono proteggendoli da ogni lato e guardandosi attorno.

Agli occhi di Derek accadde in modo lento, fu come cadere piano dentro uno strano sogno: ci fu un dolce e leggero soffio di vento e quando le fronde degli alberi si mossero si trasformarono tutte all’unisono in quelle di betulle rosse.

L’atmosfera intorno a loro diventò misteriosa ma familiare: i tronchi bianchi e freddi chiazzati di nero contrastavano con il colore caldo del fogliame, e una sottile nebbiolina circondava i rami più alti; sembrava di essere in un posto antico, ma non così lontano da loro.

«Questo è il nostro campo di battaglia» mormorò sicuro Ryu, impugnando ancora una volta la ninjato, mentre Kira sfoderava la katana e poggiava la schiena contro la sua, «è un terreno di gioco nuovo e tutto nostro».

"Rosso come le foglie dell’edera" pensò Derek, "ma il resto è tutto nostro".

Scott si voltò verso una direzione ben precisa e lasciò che i suoi occhi si illuminassero di rosso. «Sta arrivando».

Dalla foschia emerse la figura di una giovane donna coperta da un mantello della stessa tonalità dei non ti scordar di me, e che indossava un abito ottocentesco semplice e viola; quando fu più vicina a loro abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle rivelando una folta chioma bionda e ondulata, un viso dalla carnagione chiara con una piccola spruzzata di lentiggini e due grandi occhi celesti; il suo sguardo era smarrito e trasudava innocenza.

«Perché?» chiese loro, stringendo le dita sui bordi del mantello. «Non intendo far del male a nessuno, perché siete entrati nel mio territorio con l’intenzione di attaccarmi?»

Scott le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto ma deciso. «Neanche noi vogliamo farti del male, ma questa situazione non può continuare: stanno morendo delle persone innocenti».

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, nervosa. «Alcuni non sono ancora morti, possono ancora farcela, devono solo resistere! In fondo c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare per ottenere il Vero Amore».

«Non è questa la via giusta per averlo» la corresse Scott.

«Non posso lasciare questa terra alla sua sofferenza, qui c’è troppo dolore!» insisté. «C’è bisogno di me, voi avete bisogno di me!... Mi dispiace…» concluse scuotendo piano la testa.

«STA PER AGIRE!» li avvisò Ryu, stringendo di più la mano di Kira.

Derek vide formarsi davanti a loro sei sagome indefinite e tremule, sembrava che stessero combattendo per apparire delineandosi bene – stavano lottando contro l’illusione delle kitsune – e lui e Scott si pararono di fronte a Kira e Ryu per permettere loro di guadagnare più tempo possibile per riprodurre ancora il terreno di gioco immaginario, ma alla fine le due kitsune cedettero crollando a terra in ginocchio con un gemito di frustrazione.

Derek sentì Lydia mormorare con voce spezzata «Jackson?» e capì subito cosa avrebbe visto non appena avrebbe alzato lo sguardo.

Le illusioni dell’Edera avevano vinto quelle di Ryu e Kira e ora davanti a loro c’era una persona per ogni elemento del branco.

Per quanto non conoscesse bene parte di quelle comparse, Derek si sentì lo stesso straziato e sopraffatto da cosa voleva dire per ognuno di loro vedere quei volti proprio in quel momento.

C’era Jackson per Lydia, _Allison_ per Scott, una giovane donna dai capelli neri con addosso un grazioso vestito Anni Venti che doveva essere la zia di Ryu, il padre di Kira e una donna dai lunghi capelli castani chiari, gli occhi grandi e un sorriso luminoso.

«Mamma?» sentì Stiles sussurrare con voce tremante, e Derek si sentì un po’ morire dentro.

Derek sapeva che di certo _lei_ non mancava all’appello, aveva quasi l’impressione di avvertire la sua presenza nelle ossa, ma tuttavia cercò di evitarla in modo stupido.

«Derek?» lo chiamò alle spalle una giovane voce conosciuta.

«Non sei reale» le disse fra i denti.

«Non fare il bambino» lo riprese ironica, «sei cresciuto ormai».

Derek si voltò piano verso di lei. «Ma tu _no_ ».

Paige lo fissò sorridendogli con affetto e un po’ di malizia; era proprio come la ricordava, indossava perfino gli stessi abiti della sera in cui era morta, solo che erano _puliti_. «Sei diventato proprio un bell’uomo» lo prese in giro con dolcezza.

«Perché sei _qui_?» le chiese, provando ad andare dritto al punto per sconfiggerla in qualche maniera.

«Perché hai bisogno di me per ricordare la parte bella e migliore dell’essere innamorati, la parte che _puoi ancora avere_. È un tuo diritto».

«Conosco i miei diritti e so cosa mi merito» le replicò secco ma con voce tremante.

«E pensi di non meritare un’altra chance?»

«Forse» ammise. Doveva resistere, non poteva lasciarsi ammaliare e convincere, quell’Edera non poteva restare viva. Cercò di trovare uno spunto per attaccarsi a qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_. «Sei fiera di me, di ciò che sono diventato?» le chiese esitante.

«Sì» gli rispose aggrottando appena la fronte. «Hai avuto dei brutti momenti, ci sono state volte in cui hai dato il peggio di te, ma ti sei sempre rialzato in piedi e hai provato a diventare una persona migliore».

«Sono stato fiero di te» le disse inspirando a fondo, «e lo sono _tuttora_. Ci sono cose che ricordo di te e di noi che vorrei portare avanti e migliorare. Non voglio riviverle, voglio migliorarle a modo mio» mormorò più sicuro. «Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto».

Paige lo guardò sofferente e subito dopo Derek sentì _qualcosa_ attorniargli le gambe: abbassò lo sguardo e vide delle radici emerse dal terreno che stavano provando a bloccarlo sul posto.

«Non voglio farti male» si dispiacque Paige, corrucciata, «voglio solo fermarti». Gli voltò le spalle e corse via.

Come uscito da uno stato di trance, Derek si guardò attorno e vide che anche gli altri erano stati attaccati dalle radici e si stavano dimenando per liberarsi.

«Non vuole ucciderci stritolandoci» li avvertì Ryu, colpendo con la ninjato un paio di radici ai suoi piedi, «vuole soltanto guadagnare tempo per mettere radici da un’altra parte di Beacon Hills! Approfittate della poca forza che ci mette per stringerci per liberarvi!»

Derek si dimenò di più e usò gli artigli per tagliare delle radici – finendo per graffiarsi un po’, ma era il male minore – e vide di sottecchi Scott fare lo stesso per poi aiutare Lydia.

Kira si aiutò con la katana e quando fu quasi libera passò al volo la spada a Stiles esortandolo a usarla anche lui a mo’ di coltello, mentre lei con le mani finiva di eliminare le radici attorno a una sua caviglia.

Derek con un ringhio di frustrazione tagliò l’ultima radice, poi si avvicinò a Stiles e con un colpo di artigli lo aiutò a togliere di mezzo l’ultimo impedimento che gli stringeva una caviglia, e insieme corsero verso la direzione in cui erano scomparse le illusioni.

Derek sentì gli altri seguirli a breve distanza urlando indicazioni; Scott stava ruggendo arrabbiato e addolorato – fargli vedere Allison era stato un colpo basso – e quando finalmente Derek vide il loro obiettivo frenò di colpo quasi incredulo e Stiles gli finì addosso.

Aveva l’aspetto di un’edera dalle foglie rosse e brune simili a quelle di un acero, ed era attorcigliata in maniera elegante a una grossa quercia rossa; irradiava mistero, potere e _dolore_.

Derek sfoderò gli artigli e si guardò intorno: il fusto della pianta era abbastanza spesso e di certo avrebbe fatto opposizione all’essere estirpata e lui era solo un beta, aveva bisogno di aiuto. Oppure di qualcosa di più tagliente e forte degli artigli. «Scott?» urlò, forse in due avrebbero potuto dividere e sostenere meglio il contraccolpo emozionale dell’uccisione dello spirito.

«Lo farò io» lo sorprese Stiles; aveva il fiato corto e il viso bagnato di lacrime – il confronto con la madre doveva averlo provato parecchio – strinse la mano intorno all’impugnatura della katana di Kira che aveva ancora con sé.

«Stiles, _non tu_ » quasi lo supplicò.

Lui gli sorrise amaro. «Come se nel branco ci fosse qualcuno che meriti questo al posto mio: siamo tutti pari».

«Aspettiamo gli altri!»

«Ve bene così».

«Almeno dividiamo il colpo!»

Stiles gli rivolse un ultimo sorrise triste. «Non penso proprio che ti farò sopportare l’uccisione di qualcun altro». Sollevò la katana e diede un colpo secco alla base dell’Edera proprio quando gli altri finalmente li raggiunsero.

Derek sentì intorno a sé come se l’aria fosse stata appena risucchiata da un vortice, o come se all’improvviso mancasse dai polmoni di qualcuno dopo una forte fitta di dolore; nell’atmosfera si espanse un inspiegabile odore di sangue, si udì lo spirito gemere di dolore e subito tutto l’ambiente intorno a loro si disfece come un dipinto ad acquarello colpito da un getto d’acqua: le betulle rosse di Kira e Ryu lasciarono di nuovo il posto agli alberi della riserva, una brezza fresca ma piacevole investì Derek portando via l’odore del sangue e l’Edera abbattuta al suolo divenne polvere rossa e oro e si disperse subito nel vento.

Lo spirito era stato sconfitto.

«Stiles!»

Derek corse a inginocchiarsi a terra accanto a lui: il ragazzo era steso e rannicchiato su di un fianco, tremava dalla testa ai piedi e piangeva singhiozzando disperato.

«Ehi, va tutto bene» gli mormorò Derek, provando a rassicurarlo e sollevandolo per i fianchi per fargli appoggiare la testa contro il suo petto. «È finita. Ti giuro che fra un po’ starai meglio» cercò di suonare speranzoso e sicuro; intrecciò le dita di una mano alle sue e gli accarezzò il viso. «Passerà, ok Stiles? Passerà» l’incoraggiò.

Gli altri li raggiunsero col fiatone, Scott si precipitò subito al fianco di Stiles, di fronte a Derek. «Sta bene?» domandò a Derek, toccando subito l’amico per controllare se e dove provasse dolore fisico per portarglielo via con i suoi poteri da licantropo.

Derek gli annuì. «Non ha nulla sul corpo, ma è stato lui a tagliare l’Edera uccidendo così lo spirito».

Sentì Ryu imprecare. «Oh, cazzo. Non è stata una scelta ideale: è passato troppo poco tempo da quando si è sentito distrutto dalla possessione della nogitsune». S’inginocchiò anche lui di fronte al ragazzo e gli strinse una mano sul braccio. «Ehi, amico, mi senti? Stringi i denti, ok?» e poi Derek lo vide cercare qualcosa nelle tasche della propria giacca.

«Io gliel’ho detto» ribatté Derek frustrato, «ho cercato di convincerlo ad aspettarvi, o almeno a prendere metà colpo ciascuno!»

Scott gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Sappiamo com’è fatto Stiles» gli disse abbozzando un debole sorriso. «Non preoccuparti, andrà bene».

Derek vide di sottecchi Ryu preparare una siringa. «Cos’è?» gli chiese perplesso e un po’ allarmato.

«Un sedativo» rispose asciutto, poi guardò Scott e gli fece un cenno con il mento. «Strappagli la manica con gli artigli». Scott eseguì l’ordine e Ryu procedette con mano ferma, iniettando il liquido nel braccio di Stiles. «Non sapevo quanto avreste reagito male al contraccolpo, così ho deciso di portare con me un calmante come mossa preventiva: almeno gli eviterà un infarto e dormirà per una piccola parte di tempo in cui sarà ancora sotto l’effetto del contraccolpo».

Derek osservò Stiles rilassare lentamente il corpo, smettere di tremare e chiudere gli occhi addormentandosi. La Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari li aveva avvertiti che il contraccolpo poteva durare anche tre giorni: non sarebbe stato facile.

Scott diede una pacca sulla spalla a Ryu. «Grazie, amico». Lui gli replicò scuotendo le spalle e con un piccolo sorriso.

Dietro di loro, Lydia e Kira erano ognuna al proprio cellulare, la prima a parlare con lo sceriffo, l’altra con Melissa per verificare lo stato delle vittime ospedalizzate: sembrava che stessero subito cominciando a stare miracolosamente molto meglio.

Scott inspirò a fondo e si rivolse a Derek. «Portiamolo a casa» gli disse, facendo un cenno con il capo verso Stiles; gli annuì e si rialzò da terra mentre Scott lo aiutava a non far cadere al suolo Stiles.

Kira corse con la sua velocità da kitsune a recuperare la Toyota di Derek e la portò sul ciglio della strada più vicino al punto in cui si trovavano, mentre i ragazzi trasportarono alla meglio in braccio Stiles.

Lo sistemarono sui sedili posteriori e Lydia salì subito dietro con Stiles per fargli da cuscino – Derek pensò anche che fosse per stare il più possibile a contatto con Stiles e assicurarsi che stesse sul serio bene.

A casa Stilinski trovarono lo sceriffo e Melissa ad aspettarli, misero Stiles a letto e quando arrivarono anche Scott, Kira e Ryu raccontarono loro in maniera sommaria com’erano andate le cose – Melissa controllò lo stato di salute di Stiles.

«È finita?» domandò loro lo sceriffo con gli occhi lucidi; Scott gli annuì sorridendogli in modo un po’ stanco e lui l’abbracciò.

A quel punto era meglio andare tutti a riposarsi, ma mentre gli altri si salutavano, lo sguardo di Derek si posò sulle scale: le salì e andò a guardare un’ultima volta Stiles, restando appoggiando allo stipite della porta della camera.

Dopo qualche attimo, sentì Scott raggiungerlo e posargli una mano sulla spalla. «Non ti ho ancora chiesto come ti senti, se… se…» esitò dal continuare la frase.

«Se mi è passata?» disse al posto suo, deglutendo a stento e fissando Stiles dormiente. «Sono _qui_ , credo che sia inutile pormi questa domanda» ribatté atono.

L’influenza dello spirito era andata via, ma qualcosa era rimasto. E faceva male.

«Avrete tutto il tempo che volete per parlarne» l’incoraggiò Scott.

Derek si limitò a tirare sul col naso e assentire; si staccò dallo stipite e scese le scale in fretta per salutare gli altri e andare via.

Salito in macchina, mise in moto traendo un grosso respiro profondo: non è che non sapesse di provare qualcosa di vero – lo spirito gli aveva soltanto evidenziato una chance e del potenziale – ma all’improvviso non c’erano più pressioni sui suoi sentimenti, non sentiva più quella costante spinta di devozione verso Stiles e… a esser sinceri aveva perfino _molta_ fame e ciò dopo quei giorni impossibili era un evento degno di nota, anche se un po’ comico vista la situazione. Forse avrebbe perfino dormito in maniera decente.

Le sue emozioni non erano più guidate da niente e nessuno, nella sua mente e nel suo cuore aveva un’immagine più chiara e onesta di lui e Stiles insieme: aveva i colori più vividi, caldi e accesi di quanto previsto, ma ricordava anche una bibita dal retrogusto un po’ acidulo che però era pure dissetante e rinfrescante.

Loro due insieme erano un quadretto problematico e imperfetto, eppure per niente complesso; un po’ come lo era natura selvaggia: era confusionaria, si poteva domarla, ma per farlo bisognava prendere delle contromisure e aggiungere qualcosa di estraneo, rendendola però di conseguenza più complessa e meno bella. Loro due erano proprio così: belli nella loro natura imperfetta e problematica ma non complessa, aggiungere qualcosa per sistemarli o domarli avrebbe solo rovinato tutto.

Quello che adesso provava senza più alcun filtro era bello e un po’ spaventoso, proprio come la natura selvaggia. _Spiazzante_.

Parcheggiò sotto il suo palazzo e prima di scendere dall’auto lesse al cellulare un messaggio che gli era appena arrivato da parte di Lydia.

"Controlla se la tua edera è seccata e se sono nati dei non ti scordar di me al posto suo".

Non lo fece.

Scelse di prendere l’ascensore e poi entrò nell’appartamento con passi pigri: era strano non sentire più alcuna frenesia addosso e realizzare che il pericolo era passato, così come era bizzarro poter godere a pieno minuto per minuto il pesante significato delle realizzazioni che aveva avuto in quegli ultimi giorni.

"La prossima volta che torneremo in macchina a casa dopo aver estinto una nuova minaccia mortale da Beacon Hills, ascolteremo questa canzone!" aveva detto Stiles. Derek si sentì quasi in dovere di portare a termine quella sorta di proposito al posto suo: si tolse la giacca e dopo aver avviato il computer cercò online _The Scientist_ per ascoltarla.

Si sedette sul divano ridendo un po’ di se stesso in modo amaro. Appoggiò la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale e lasciò pure che i pensieri continuassero a soffocarlo un altro po’.

 _Oh take me back to the start_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Frangipani, il fiore da cui il capitolo prende il nome: [uno](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs22/i/2008/259/d/f/White_Frangipani__by_Firey_Sunset.jpg), [due](https://c2.staticflickr.com/8/7004/6528397049_23cbb74b4f_z.jpg), [tre](http://static.freepik.com/free-photo/frangipani-1_2266569.jpg).  
> \- Hill Valley è citata nella 3a come cittadina abbastanza vicina a Beacon Hills. Si specula che il suo nome sia un omaggio a _Ritorno al Futuro_ , di cui l'attore protagonista è Michael J. Fox, che è anche protagonista del film originale a cui è ispirato _Teen Wolf_ (che in italiano è stato chiamato _Voglia di vincere_ ).  
> \- Edera rossa in natura: [1](http://cdn2.irishviews.com/irishviews-cdn/red-ivy2.jpg), [2](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/red-ivy-walls-6715056.jpg), [3](http://gb.fotolibra.com/images/previews/91943-red-ivy-2.jpeg).  
> \- [Queste](http://lembre-sedisso.tumblr.com/post/80608770347/janek-sedlar-photography) sono le foto che mi hanno ispirato l'illusione usata da Kira e Ryu (quel tumblr non è mio, mi è solo capitato il link sotto mano XD). Le betulle rosse invece sono così: [1](http://wwwdelivery.superstock.com/WI/223/1802/PreviewComp/SuperStock_1802R-13059.jpg), [2](http://silviahartmann.com/background-tile/images/autumn-forest-birch.jpg), [3](https://img1.etsystatic.com/040/0/8591637/il_340x270.564910015_jl7t.jpg). E questa è invece la quercia rossa in natura: [uno](http://www.borealforest.org/world/trees/northern_red_oak.jpg), [due](http://ih0.redbubble.net/image.9773492.3781/flat,550x550,075,f.jpg), [tre](http://mycrabappletree.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Cuercus_RubrumAmerican.jpg)  
> \- Ah! Il geranio edera/rampicante a cui nello scorso capitolo era aggrovigliata l'edera lacrima è [questo](http://www.agardenforthehouse.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/img_5195.jpg).  
> \- Altro particolare di cui mi ero scordata: la storia triste sull'origine del nome dei non ti scordar di me che racconta Stiles è quella originale, non una mia invenzione :) Ne esistono di diverse, questa è una fra le più comuni.  
> 


	4. Zephyranthes

  


 

**4\. ZEPHYRANTHES**

[ _Giglio della pioggia_ – Ti amo anch’io, Devo scontare le mie colpe, Non ti dimenticherò mai]

Ryu purtroppo era stato costretto ad andarsene presto: due giorni dopo l’estirpazione dell’Edera aveva un appuntamento con il frontman di una rock band di cui stava scrivendo la biografia – doveva intervistarlo e prendere degli appunti sulla storia della crescita del gruppo – e così non aveva potuto restare ancora un po’ ad appestarli con le sue serenate Anni Ottanta. Peccato.

La kitsune aveva trascorso il giorno successivo con Lydia: era andato a prenderla a scuola dicendole che le aveva preparato una sorpresa e nessuno aveva più visto entrambi fino alla mattina dopo.

A esser sinceri, Lydia quando era rientrata a tarda notte aveva inviato un messaggio a Derek chiedendogli se potesse chiamarlo.

«Mi sento un po’ imbarazzata nel parlarti di questo, perché è da tanto che non lo faccio, ma con qualcuno devo pur farlo e…»

Lui, ancora steso a letto, aveva sbuffato un sorriso contro il cuscino, rassicurandola. «Non c’è alcun problema, Lydia. Qualche tempo fa, a New York, ogni tanto mi capitava di ascoltare Laura dopo i suoi appuntamenti: si sedeva sul divano a gambe incrociate e con un barattolo di gelato in mano, e mi raccontava anche i dettagli che non avrei _mai_ voluto sapere».

Lydia non aveva più una migliore amica – _Allison_ – e Derek era la cosa che aveva più vicina a un fratello ed era giusto che lui le sottolineasse in modo implicito ma semplice che valeva lo stesso per lui.

Gli raccontò che Ryu era venuto a prenderla a scuola perché la loro meta finale era stato un drive-in a San Francisco: avevano visto _Dirty Dancing_ mangiando pop corn e alla fine Ryu l’aveva pure costretta a salire sul tettuccio dell’auto per ballare alla meglio _The Time of my life_. Lydia sembrava essersi divertita più di quanto volesse ammettere, e Ryu le aveva promesso che prima o poi l’avrebbe portata di nuovo al drive-in, ma stavolta per vedere _Le pagine della nostra vita_.

Il giorno successivo, Ryu divise il proprio tempo fra tutti i ragazzi del branco, cenando infine nell’appartamento di Derek con Lydia – Scott e Kira nel pomeriggio l’avevano portato a vedere il Nemeton. Disse loro che Kira gli aveva chiesto se in caso potesse seguirlo nei suoi viaggi, dopo la fine della scuola, anche se ancora lei non era del tutto decisa sulla questione. Ryu in maniera molto leale e trasparente domandò a Derek e Lydia se avessero alcun problema nei suoi confronti, qualora avesse accettato di diventare il mentore di Kira, e naturalmente loro gli risposero che poteva accettare tranquillo; in tutta onestà, quel tardo pomeriggio Derek aveva ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Scott, in cui gli riferiva che Ryu gli aveva chiesto la stessa cosa – l’alpha veniva prima di tutti.

Quella sera Derek lasciò Ryu e Lydia appisolati sul divano, e la mattina dopo non restò sorpreso quando a svegliarlo furono i movimenti cauti di Ryu che si stava preparando per andar via, _per partire_.

Lydia dormiva ancora, Derek dalla soglia della porta osservò Ryu, che prima con un sorriso gli fece cenno di tacere, e poi coprì meglio Lydia con il plaid.

A quanto sembrava però Ryu non aveva finito di salutare Lydia; prese qualcosa dal borsone di pelle nera che usava per viaggiare: un grosso libro dall’aspetto antico che posò sul tavolino di fronte alla ragazza; poi cercò e trovò dentro al bagaglio anche una piccola scatolina quadrata che aprì, rivelando che il contenuto era una sottile catenina d’argento, da cui pendeva una piccola mezza sfera di resina trasparente dentro cui era incastrato un non ti scordar di me, e la mise fra le pagine del tomo lasciando il ciondolo fuori. Infine, posò sulla copertina del libro un iPod di un rosso vivace ma non sfacciato, accanto a un piccolo biglietto di cartoncino bianco scritto a mano. Si rivolse di nuovo a Lydia e baciandosi le dita le lasciò un ultimo bacio posato sulla tempia; le sorrise dolce e nostalgico.

Mise il borsone in spalla e Derek gli fece strada verso l’ingresso; uscirono insieme sul pianerottolo e Derek, poggiandosi al muro e incrociando le braccia sul petto gli lasciò intendere che volesse parlargli, ma dal sorrisetto ironico quanto rassegnato che gli rivolse Ryu, intuì che la kitsune doveva aver capito l’antifona.

«Quindi?» lo spronò Ryu, espirando a fondo.

«Sappi che i suoi ex accanto a me hanno la tendenza a fare una brutta fine» l’informò discorsivo e monocorde, «il primo l’ho trasformato in una lucertola assassina, il secondo prima ha perso lo stato di alpha e poi è morto».

Ryu sbuffò un sorriso. «Come minacci tu gli spasimanti delle tue sorelle, nessuno mai» scherzò sospirando; poi scrollò le spalle. «Lei mi piace sul serio» sentenziò, schietto e sincero ma anche con un velo di rassegnazione, _perché sapeva che non poteva averla_.

Derek rilassò la posa. «Questo ci è chiaro a tutti».

«Ma… vedi» proseguì Ryu grattandosi la testa, «lei ha diciotto anni e anche se è una creatura sovrannaturale è mortale, e proprio perché sa che il suo tempo è limitato e che si può essere giovani solo una volta sta cercando di ottenere il massimo dalla vita, di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi personali senza alcun rimpianto e…» sospirò di nuovo, «non le dispiacerebbe avere una storia, ma non ne vuole una _seria_. O perlomeno non sa ancora se un giorno avrà voglia di _impegnarsi e sistemarsi_ » sottolineò. «Lei è il tipo di donna che potrebbe restare felicemente single per tutta la vita senza alcun rimpianto».

«D’altra parte io» continuò Ryu, «ho centoquattordici anni e sono immortale, e anche se sono viziato ad avere sempre ciò che voglio e ad arrivare prima o poi a tutti i miei obiettivi proprio perché il mio tempo _non è_ limitato, sono particolarmente cosciente della mortalità altrui e di quanto chi amo possa lasciarmi presto, quindi se proprio devo impegnarmi con qualcuno, voglio farlo in maniera _seria_. O amo abbastanza da affidare il mio kaiken nelle sue mani, o niente».

«Io e lei» riassunse infine Ryu, «siamo ciò che ci piace, ma non quello di cui abbiamo bisogno in questo preciso momento».

Derek annuì pensoso. «Quindi la lasci andare» constatò sicuro.

Lui ghignò furbo. «Diciamo che questo potrebbe far parte di un mio piano a lungo termine».

Roteò gli occhi. «Non ne avevo dubbi».

«Ma le lascerò sempre i suoi spazi, lo sai» aggiunse Ryu con un sorriso malinconico, «perché è giovane e ancora piena di progetti tutti da portare a termine, mentre io sono _vecchio_ e molto più disilluso di lei».

«Sarai _sempre_ più vecchio di lei» precisò Derek.

«Sì, ma un giorno lei diventerà di certo abbastanza matura da tenermi testa» esalò. «E comunque non mi dimenticherò mai di lei, e lo sai cosa vuol dire per i centenari immortali come me la parola "mai"».

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso a labbra strette assentendo. «Quindi vai via?»

« _Per ora_. Se Kira deciderà di viaggiare con me, verrò a prenderla dopo la cerimonia dei diplomi».

«Ti aspetteremo».

Ryu gli rivolse un ultimo piccolo ghigno ironico di saluto e gli voltò le spalle agitando un braccio. «Ci sentiamo!» e stese tre dita in un gesto rockettaro di pace e amore. Derek rientrò nell’appartamento scrollando la testa.

Quando si affacciò in salotto, vide che Lydia si era svegliata: era seduta sul divano con ancora il plaid sulle ginocchia, aveva la catenina attorcigliata alla mano e stringeva al petto il libro come se fosse un peluche – Derek ne lesse il titolo e notò che trattava degli Olivi Millenari del Mediterraneo, come prevedibile. Lydia aveva gli auricolari dell’iPod rosso alle orecchie e muoveva il capo a ritmo di musica tenendo le labbra strette ma sorridendo. Aveva però gli occhi lucidi.

Derek la guardò interrogativo, anche se sorridendo a propria volta, e lei gli porse il biglietto che le aveva lasciato Ryu.

"Gli Anni Novanta sono stati pieni di canzoni d’amore molto più felici e speranzose di quelle piene di struggimenti degli Anni Ottanta. Meno piagnistei, Leila!"

Lydia teneva il volume basso, ma Derek grazie al superudito sentì che stava ascoltando _High_ dei Lighthouse Family. Comprese la sua commozione.

Si chinò a baciarle la fronte e andò in cucina a preparare una colazione per due, lasciandole vivere da sola quel piccolo ma intenso momento.

 

 

Era passata poco più di una settimana dalla morte dello spirito dell’Edera delle Anime Sole, e Derek stava svolgendo una vita quieta in cui l’attività principale consisteva nell’evitare di vedere se al posto dell’edera Anne Marie fossero cresciuti dei non ti scordar di me. Cosa che gli stava riuscendo _benissimo_.

Era sabato mattina, Derek si alzò presto e _quasi_ di buon umore mettendosi ai fornelli per preparare qualcosa da mangiare per lui e Lydia: lei quel giorno della settimana era solita venire da lui dopo una corsa mattutina.

Come previsto, una ventina di minuti dopo sentì dei passi sul pianerottolo e una chiave infilata nella toppa; Lydia entrò in cucina in tenuta da jogging e con l’iPod rosso legato al braccio.

Derek notò come lei non si separasse mai dalla collana che le aveva regalato Ryu, neanche quando era molto sudata.

«Buongiorno!» lo salutò, rubando un pezzetto dei suoi pancake mentre lui le scoccava un bacio sulla guancia.

«Siamo di buon umore stamattina, eh?»

Lei gli replicò con un mormorio di assenso sedendosi su uno sgabello alto. «Al contrario di te, io ogni tanto lo sono» lo prese in giro, asciutta.

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica e lei lo fissò per niente dispiaciuta. «Comunque» proseguì Lydia con tono pratico, «sono passata davanti a _quell’_ aiuola, sai?»

Lui sospirò posando di colpo la spatola sul piano cottura. «Lydia, ti ho già detto che non voglio sapere se sono nati dei non ti scordar di me».

Lei deglutì un altro boccone di pancake e lo guardò indolente. «Beh, peggio per te. Intanto _io_ so già se ci sono o meno».

«Congratulazioni» borbottò seccato ma non troppo risentito, voltandole le spalle.

Lydia sospirò stanca e posò la forchetta sul piatto rilassando le spalle. «Ti ricordi di quando parlavamo di come ci possano succedere ancora delle cose belle? Ecco, in queste ultime settimane ci sono successe delle cose belle. _Approfittane_ » l’esortò fiduciosa.

Si girò verso di lei e si appoggiò di schiena al banco della cucina. «Il mio problema è proprio questo: ho paura di approfittarne anche troppo». Esitò appena dal continuare. «Alle volte temo che io e lui ci siamo attaccati _troppo_ all’idea del potenziale come spiriti affini perché ci sentivamo molto soli e delusi dalle nostre esperienze passate, e magari ci siamo autosuggestionati… oppure…»

«Derek» lo interruppe Lydia aggrottando la fronte, «quanto stai messo male se stai farneticando così tanto?»

«Non sono farneticazioni» obiettò, tuttavia non molto certo, «sono _riflessioni_ , e considerando che lui dopo ha dovuto scaricare il contraccolpo emotivo, mi è sembrato giusto dargli il suo spazio e non ricordargli con la mia presenza della nostra questione in sospeso. E comunque in questi giorni gli ho mandato dei messaggi neutrali chiedendogli come stesse, e lui mi ha risposto sullo stesso tono» aggiunse sicuro di sé.

Lydia si accigliò ironica fingendo di ponderare sulla replica che le aveva dato. «Questa è una buona motivazione, ma resta il fatto che sappia di parata di culo».

« _Lydia_!» si lamentò afflosciando le spalle e alzando lo sguardo al soffitto.

Lei, per tutta risposta, con espressione altezzosa gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi porgendogli un auricolare. «Zitto e vieni ad ascoltare una canzone con me mentre mangiamo».

Derek roteò gli occhi ma l’accontentò; lesse di sottecchi sull’iPod che il pezzo era _Luna_ degli Smashing Pumpkins.

I'll hear your song  
If you want me to  
I'll sing along  
And it's a chance I'll have to take  
And it's a chance I'll have to break  
I'm in love with you.

Guardò Lydia _malissimo_ , lei continuò a mangiare ostentando innocenza. E meno male che Cora non era lì, anche se ci avrebbe pensato Lydia ad aggiornarla più tardi.

Che fortuna.

 

 

  
  
[Stitch-84](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stitch-84/360884280658856)   


Dopo che Lydia andò via, il cielo fuori dalla finestra si oscurò progressivamente fino a dar vita al peggior temporale degli ultimi mesi.

La pioggia rendeva Derek sempre nervoso: era raro che a Beacon Hills succedessero cose piacevoli quando pioveva.

Fu per questo che si allarmò quando insieme al rumore dell’acqua scrosciante sentì quello dei passi di Stiles: Derek gli aprì prima che bussasse alla porta, lasciandolo sorpreso a boccheggiare tutto bagnato; aveva fra le mani _un rametto di non ti scordar di me_.

Mentre Stiles non riusciva ancora a formulare una frase, Derek lo lasciò entrare e inarcando le sopracciglia fissò prima i fiori e poi la sua faccia; infine, Stiles riuscì a decidere come esordire.

«Lydia mi ha detto che non avevi ancora controllato se fossero cresciuti al posto dell’edera o meno». Tirò su col naso e glieli porse.

Derek accettò l’offerta e abbassò lo sguardo sul ramo stretto nel proprio pugno, indeciso su cosa pensare, cosa provare e cosa dire: non c’era bisogno di specificare da dove provenissero quei non ti scordar di me, e anche se l’aveva sospettato che fossero cresciuti, vederseli lì davanti era un po’ spiazzante.

Stiles sbuffò e storse il naso riappropriandosi dei fiori. «Mentre tu cerchi di liberarti della tua costipazione emozionale io metto questi in acqua» gli disse, _gocciolando_ fino alla cucina; muovendosi con sicurezza e gesti secchi aprì uno sportello, prese un bicchiere alto da bibita e mise a mollo i non ti scordar di me, posandoli infine al centro del tavolo.

Derek l’osservò restando dall’altra parte del tavolo, e si chiese quanto tempo Stiles fosse rimasto fermo sotto la pioggia battente a fissare quei fiori, considerando quanto fosse inzuppato d’acqua.

Stiles si passò una mano fra i capelli umidi. «Sai» parlò un po’ nervoso, «conosco così bene la storia dei non ti scordar di me perché me l’ha raccontata mio padre… lui li porta a mamma a ogni loro anniversario» sorrise malinconico.

«È un gesto molto romantico» commentò Derek, non sapendo che altro dire.

Stiles indicò i fiori al centro del tavolo e tirò su col naso. «Li ho appena portati a te» sottolineò asciutto. «Perché non ti dimenticherò mai» mormorò atono, fissando i non ti scordar di me invece che lui.

«E neanche io» ribatté Derek, consapevole che il suo tono fosse risultato arrabbiato e dispiaciuto piuttosto che speranzoso e affettuoso, ma non poteva farci niente – erano un _fottuto disastro_ a gestire quella situazione.

Stiles ciondolò la testa. «Eh». Tirò su col naso di nuovo e infine alzò le braccia in alto scuotendole esasperato. «Dio, quanto siamo impacciati in questa _cosa_!» Raggirò il tavolo, si pose di fronte a Derek e gli afferrò una mano per posarla contro il proprio cuore, poi si puntò un dito contro l’orecchio per lasciargli intendere di stare attento ai suoi battiti, per notare che non gli stesse mentendo.

«Adesso» cominciò a parlare Stiles, scandendo bene le parole, « _in questo preciso momento_ , io _non_ ti amo, sostanzialmente perché non so ancora bene che tipo di amore e relazione a due voglio dalla vita e che cos’è per me l’amore _oggi_ ». Trasse un respiro profondo. «Ma lasciando stare questo, c’è da dire che mi frega poco del domani, visto che le nostre esistenze sono parecchio movimentate e non abbiamo mai la minima idea di quanto possiamo stare tranquilli e per quanto tempo saremo ancora vivi, _ma_!» esclamò forte, stendendo l’indice di fronte al viso di Derek, convinto, «potrei essere sulla buona strada per innamorarmi di te! Tengo molto a te, ok? Te l’ho già detto, ma non tengo a te come tengo a Scott o alle ragazze: tengo a te un po’ più come… _altro_ » terminò con voce strozzata; si schiarì la voce. «Quindiiiii» cantilenò, «per te questo è ok? Ti va bene, perché altrimenti…»

Derek non lo fece finire: gli abbassò la mano che continuava ad agitargli davanti agli occhi, lo afferrò per il colletto e gli diede un lungo e umido bacio sulle labbra che finì con uno schiocco languido.

«Ok» sussurrò Stiles, roco, «presumo allora che per te vada bene». Derek stava per annuirgli ma Stiles lo bloccò ricambiandolo con un altro bacio simile.

Si fissarono negli occhi per un lungo e intenso attimo in cui si diedero a vicenda il permesso di fare dieci-cento-mille cose che era meglio non perdere tempo a elencare in quel momento, poi Derek gli mise le mani sui fianchi per spingerlo piano all’indietro e Stiles gli circondò il collo con le braccia scoccandogli sulla bocca altri piccoli baci a ripetizione. Arrivati contro il muro – proprio accanto alla pendola a colonna che secondo lui scandiva il loro tempo – Derek sollevò Stiles da terra e lui prontamente gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita.

Derek si perse un attimo a guardare Stiles dal basso, infilandogli le dita fra i capelli bagnati, dandogli una carezza lieve sugli zigomi notando con quanto _affetto e adorazione_ Stiles lo stesse fissando, e infine sfiorandogli con un pollice le labbra distese in un sorriso dolce e appena malizioso.

Stiles sbuffò una risatina e abbassò il capo avvicinando la bocca alla sua fronte. « _Nobody said it was easy_ » cantò quasi mormorando, e Derek sbuffò una risata a propria volta, ma non lo fermò. « _Oh it’s such a shame for us to part_ » continuò contro la sua tempia e con tono più caldo. « _Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard_ » si avvicinò alle sue labbra e puntò gli occhi nei suoi. « _I’m going back to the start_ » e si mossero all’unisono per baciarsi finalmente _davvero_.

Dopo pochi secondi Derek si domandò perché diamine non l’avessero fatto prima.

Quello non era certo il miglior bacio del mondo, e la tecnica di Stiles risentiva un po’ della sua inesperienza, ma era un gesto così pieno di tutte le cose che volevano dirsi e denso di tutte le emozioni che stavano provando che Derek fu certo che oltre a non dimenticare mai Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato anche quell’attimo, così struggente ma privo di disperazione – c’era solo speranza.

Non riusciva a separarsi dalla bocca di Stiles, e quando lo fece fu solo per spostarsi sulla linea della sua mandibola e sul collo: Stiles esalò una mezza imprecazione, inclinò il capo all’indietro per fargli più spazio e gli infilò una mano fra i capelli; almeno fino a quando non si stancò di non ricambiarlo e abbassò la testa per baciarlo e mordicchiarlo sotto il mento. I fianchi di Derek scattarono di riflesso in avanti e Stiles sussurrò un’altra imprecazione contro la sua pelle. Derek ripeté il movimento.

Posò una mano sulla nuca di Stiles per guidarlo a baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca, e presto cominciarono a soffocare gemiti e sospiri l’uno contro le labbra dell’altro, mentre si strusciavano l’uno addosso all’altro senza esitazioni, né vergogna; non c’era neanche fretta nei loro gesti, solo languore.

Solo quando la loro posizione più che scomoda divenne frustrante – perché non riuscivano a toccarsi come volevano – Derek lasciò che Stiles rimettesse piano i piedi a terra; indietreggiarono alla cieca fino alla camera da letto, continuando a baciarsi – Stiles con un gomito colpì un quadro facendolo finire a terra, ma poco importava.

Derek cadde di schiena sul materasso, si mise a sedere e Stiles gli fu subito addosso baciandogli il collo; Derek infilò una gamba fra le sue e lasciò pure che Stiles si ci muovesse contro con il bacino usandola a piacimento e gemendo contro la sua gola.

Stiles lo stava _mordendo_ e Derek _sapeva_ che di certo lo stava facendo anche perché lo trovava ironico, e volendo vedere negli occhi di Stiles la sua tipica scintilla di ironia e malizia, gli prese il viso fra le mani per spingerlo a guardarlo in faccia… e _Dio_ , Stiles portava addosso i segni di ciò che stavano facendo in maniera _meravigliosa_ , e lo stava pure fissando sorridendo: non c’era alcuna traccia di ansia di toccarlo di più o fare di più, sul suo volto, sembrava solo _felice_ in modo così onesto e semplice da togliere il fiato a Derek.

Derek aveva dimenticato che era possibile baciare qualcuno sorridendo. O _fare sesso_ sorridendo. Si avventò sui lembi della camicia fradicia di Stiles per toglierla e si lamentò contro la sua bocca perché come al solito il ragazzo era vestito a più strati.

Stiles cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio, deglutì a stento e strinse fra le dita l’orlo della maglietta di Derek. «Va bene…?» chiese esitante. «Posso…?» Derek annuì affrettandosi a togliergli del tutto la camicia, poi alzò le braccia per aiutarlo a sfilargli la maglia; lasciò pure che Stiles indugiasse con la bocca contro la sua clavicola mentre lui gli percorreva in lungo e in largo la schiena con la mano sotto la maglia bagnata. La pelle di Stiles era umida, calda, _perfetta_. Aspettò che si fermasse un attimo dal baciarlo per togliergli con un gesto veloce la maglia, e poi furono _pelle su pelle_ , stretti in un abbraccio un po’ scomodo e Stiles emise un gemito strozzato che diede alla testa a Derek.

Stiles lo toccava e baciava curioso, entusiasta e _contento_ , e quella per Derek era un’esperienza fresca e nuova, così tanto che per la prima volta dopo _anni_ sentì quanta vita c’era ancora da vivere. Si stese all’indietro sul letto e quando Stiles si mosse per imitarlo lui l’afferrò per ribaltare le loro posizioni e tenerlo fermo fra sé e il materasso. Gli percorse il petto con la bocca provando a trasmettergli tutto l’entusiasmo che provava anche lui – Stiles sotto le sue attenzioni inarcò la schiena gemendo.

«Derek» lo richiamò a un tratto Stiles accarezzandogli il viso, «va bene per te se…» guardò in basso e uncinò un paio di dita alla cintura dei jeans di Derek.

Trovò la voce a fatica. «Puoi toccarmi dove vuoi».

«Sei sicuro? Perché lo so che non sei mai stato con un uomo…»

«Neanche tu» gli ribatté ironico.

Stiles sbuffò un sorriso. «Non dirlo così _soddisfatto_ ».

«Come se tu non fossi _compiaciuto_ di essere la mia eccezione» gli replicò sullo stesso tono; voltò appena la testa per baciare la mano che Stiles teneva ancora contro la sua guancia e gli mordicchiò il dorso del pollice.

Stiles sorrise ancora. «Ok, forse un po’ lo sono». Derek gli baciò il palmo fissandolo negli occhi. «O forse lo sono e basta». Derek gli _leccò_ piano il palmo della mano. «Ok, lo sono proprio» esalò con voce pesante. Derek portò una propria mano alla bocca di Stiles e lui cominciò a leccargliela e mordergliela appena allo stesso modo, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

Il momento in cui si sistemarono meglio e si sbottonarono i jeans non fu frenetico, ma fu comunque cieco, perché Derek non vide nulla che non fosse l’espressione di Stiles e non sentì altro che non fossero i suoi sospiri. E quando Stiles strinse la mano intorno a lui e Derek cominciò a ricambiarlo, baciarlo sulla bocca fu un istinto irrefrenabile.

Derek si spinse di proposito a baciarlo sulla bocca e sul collo in maniera lasciva, perché sapeva che così Stiles sarebbe durato ancora meno del previsto ed era _così_ bello stuzzicarlo, per non parlare di quanto fosse inebriante l’idea di provocargli l’orgasmo più intenso della sua vita una volta che più in là, tolte tutte le inesperienze e le esitazioni, avrebbero trovato il loro ritmo. Stiles come previsto lo supplicò flebile e per niente convincente di smetterla, se non voleva farlo venire subito, e lui sorrise contro il suo collo continuando imperterrito.

Stiles imprecando si arrese a lasciarsi andare e afferrò Derek per i capelli per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia mentre veniva; poi, ancora ansimante, lo spinse con la schiena contro il letto e Derek gli permise di portarlo all’orgasmo sovrastandolo e fissandolo del tutto perso.

Stiles si abbassò a baciarlo sulla bocca a lungo, per infine crollare steso al suo fianco.

Derek ascoltò i loro respiri regolarizzarsi e non si stupì di quanto il loro silenzio fosse confortevole, né che avesse ancora voglia di sorridere; quando si voltò verso Stiles, vide che stava sorridendo anche lui.

«Quindi…» esordì Stiles con voce roca, muovendo le spalle per avvicinarsi di più a lui, «è successo questo, e adesso Scott sarà fiero di noi».

Derek sbuffò una risata bassa scuotendo la testa. «Solo tu potevi nominare il nostro alpha in un momento del genere».

Lui gli replicò ironico ostentando perplessità. «Dici che piuttosto dovremmo informarlo tempestivamente? Magari dovremmo mandargli un messaggio. Tipo _adesso_ ».

«Stiles» gli afferrò un polso, « _taci_ » lo strattonò verso di sé per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Tutto il resto, _tutto il mondo_ , poteva aspettare: gli era finalmente capitata una cosa bella ed era anche giunta l’ora di godersela fino in fondo.

Riuscì a zittire Stiles fino all’insorgere di un secondo round più intenso del primo, e nessuno dei due se ne lamentò affatto.

 

 

_Qualche mese dopo._

 

La consegna dei diplomi era arrivata e passata senza troppi problemi tranne quelli tipici degli adolescenti, per fortuna, ed era così scaduto il termine massimo per compiere delle scelte per il futuro.

Stiles, Scott e Lydia sarebbero rimasti a Beacon Hills. Kira _no_.

In fondo l’avevano capito tutti fin dall’inizio quale sarebbe stata la decisione di Kira, ma vederla lì, sotto il palazzo di Derek, mentre Ryu metteva i loro bagagli in macchina e lei fissava il branco assottigliando le labbra e intrecciando le dita nervosa, era comunque un brutto colpo.

Scott le sorrise sincero, anche se un po’ triste. «Andrà bene. _Starai bene_ » le disse, anche se la verità era che in realtà Kira sarebbe stata _meglio_ , dato che finalmente avrebbe potuto vivere appieno da kitsune. Lei gli annuì sorridente ma con gli occhi lucidi.

Ryu restò appoggiato di spalle alla macchina osservando in disparte come il branco stesse salutando Kira con la consapevolezza dolceamara che potesse essere un lunghissimo arrivederci o un incerto addio.

Derek ammirò come Scott riuscì a mostrarsi felice per Kira per tutto il tempo, forse perché sapeva che se solo lui fosse crollato, tutto il branco l’avrebbe seguito a ruota e la decisione di Kira sarebbe andata in frantumi.

«Resteremo in contatto» promise loro Kira un’ultima volta, prima di aprire lo sportello e salire in macchina precedendo in fretta Ryu – Derek vide che lo fece per nascondersi subito a piangere, incapace di trattenersi oltre.

Ryu fissò Scott con aria solenne e inclinando appena il capo, come a chiedergli l’ultimo permesso definitivo per portare via un membro del suo branco; Scott tirò su col naso, assentì e Ryu salì in macchina.

Per sdrammatizzare, Ryu mise subito a tutto volume _Highway to Hell_ degli AC/DC e uscì un braccio fuori dal finestrino per salutarli con l’ennesimo gesto rockettaro a tre dita. Kira scoppiò a ridere e l’imitò, e loro fecero altrettanto.

Ryu non era mai stato nel Nord Africa e così aveva concordato con Kira di andare lì senza un percorso prefissato, decidendo di volta in volta la prossima tappa, fino a risalire poi la parte orientale dell’Europa, e poi chissà dove altro sarebbero andati. O se sarebbero mai tornati almeno in California.

Forse avrebbero seguito per sempre il vento.

Quando Kira fu finalmente lontana, Scott si arrese a mostrare le proprie emozioni: si allontanò dal branco rivolgendo loro le spalle, stringendo le braccia al petto in finta contemplazione di un albero.

Stiles si avvicinò a lui a piccoli passi, gli posò una mano sulla spalla mormorandogli parole incoraggianti e quando Scott con espressione _distrutta_ si voltò verso di lui, Stiles lo abbracciò forte. Lydia strinse le labbra e piangendo andò a unirsi a loro in un abbraccio a tre.

Derek restò a osservarli per dei lunghi secondi: erano tutto quello che restava del gruppetto di ragazzini che aveva conosciuto una volta. Faceva male.

Stiles, senza districarsi dalla stretta dei ragazzi, allungò un braccio verso di lui; Derek gli strinse la mano e si unì all’abbraccio: erano anche tutto quello che restava del branco di Beacon Hills, e anche se faceva male, faceva anche un po’ bene.

Ne avevano superate tante, avrebbero superato anche quella.

 

 

Poco prima di iniziare a frequentare il Community College di Beacon County, Stiles e Lydia cercarono e trovarono un lavoro – Scott invece continuò le sue mansioni alla clinica veterinaria – e qualche settimana dopo Derek se li ritrovò tutti e tre nel suo stesso palazzo: i due ragazzi decisero di condividere un appartamento, mentre Lydia, invece, ne prese uno tutto per sé.

Era un po’ deleterio il fatto che adesso _tutti avevano le chiavi di tutti_ e che l’appartamento di Derek sembrasse un porto di mare – da Scott e Stiles c’era sempre troppo caos, meglio non starci, e Lydia non voleva nessuno da lei senza un preavviso di minimo tre ore – ma tutto sommato era una situazione piacevole.

Ogni tanto Scott fantasticava a occhi aperti e diceva che magari un giorno, finito il college e trovato un lavoro migliore e più sostanzioso, avrebbero comprato una grande casa fra gli alberi per viverci tutti insieme. Cora aveva detto a Derek di ricordare a Scott che loro non erano i Cullen, né tantomeno dei vampiri.

Parlando di Cora, Derek e Stiles erano andati a trovarla l’estate prima del primo anno di college; per Stiles si era rivelata un’esperienza _interessante_ : aveva scoperto che tutti i cavalli avevano la buffa tendenza a ignorarlo – e sembrava che lo facessero apposta – e Cora l’aveva minacciato in maniera artistica di castrarlo, qualora in futuro avesse ferito Derek.

Lydia era andata a trovare Cora _da sola_ : aveva detto che loro ragazze dovevano fare cose da donne senza il resto del branco fra i piedi.

La relazione fra Derek e Stiles, però, non era sempre rose e fiori perché anche se litigavano poco, quando succedeva era sempre abbastanza intenso e violento, perché si scontravano sempre su cose serie e importanti, ed entrambi purtroppo – come amava ricordare Lydia con sarcasmo – erano affetti dalla Sindrome del Martire: l’uno non accettava mai come l’altro fosse disposto a rinunciare con facilità a ciò a cui teneva e a sopprimere i propri desideri per qualcosa all’apparenza più importante.

Il giorno dopo ogni loro lite, Lydia era esasperata e Scott depresso; Cora, invece, chiamava suo fratello per dirgli di sbrigarsi a sfogare l’incazzatura con una bella scopata. «È una cura universale, Derek, credimi». Derek non voleva darle alcuna soddisfazione, però era anche vero che i flaconi di lubrificante sul suo comodino si svuotavano sempre più presto, e molte notti soffocava dei sorrisi contro il collo di Stiles sentendolo gemere.

Quei brutti momenti, però, non duravano mai più di dodici ore, ventiquattro al massimo, poi lui e Stiles si andavano incontro – spesso all’unisono – perdonandosi tutto in modo tacito, perché si conoscevano bene, sapevano sempre dove e come avevano sbagliato e non potevano fare a meno di tornare insieme.

Il primo anno senza Kira trascorse senza troppi scossoni; le minacce sovrannaturali che arrivarono a Beacon Hills in quei mesi sembrarono noiose, rispetto a ciò che avevano superato in passato.

Ryu aveva consigliato Kira di non contattare troppo di frequente i ragazzi, almeno all’inizio, onde evitare di essere investita da troppa nostalgia, e considerando anche che nel Nord Africa stavano trovando alloggi di fortuna, lei aveva inviato loro circa una mail ogni due settimane, contattandoli con una videochiamata di gruppo due volte in sei mesi. La prima volta che li aveva video chiamati, la connessione non era stata molto buona, ma Kira anche se commossa dal vederli era sembrata a tutti più bella e raggiante di quanto ricordassero – faceva quasi male al cuore guardarla.

Spessissimo Kira allegava alle mail parecchie foto: paesaggi, scene di mercati, foto ritratti di visi particolari e scatti di animali – soprattutto di fennec. La maggior parte di volte non inviava anche delle foto che la ritraevano, e Derek sospettava che fosse perché era sempre troppo presa dal documentare tutto da dimenticarsi di se stessa per il troppo entusiasmo: forse la sua percezione del tempo stava cambiando e maturando, forse ora era più cosciente di quanto tutto fosse più sfuggevole rispetto alla sua esistenza di kitsune e voleva immortalare ogni cosa prima che sparisse davanti ai suoi occhi.

Kira inviò anche due cartoline ciascuno, perché lei e Stiles erano divertiti dall’idea di un pezzetto di cartoncino che li univa viaggiando da un continente all’altro attraversando l’oceano – e Stiles ci costruì sopra pure delle storie buffe.

Una volta Kira inviò loro una foto di Ryu che la portava a cavalcioni in spalla mentre ridevano, con per sfondo il tramonto su una stradina in salita ricca di bancarelle tipiche del posto, e un’altra che ritraeva Ryu mentre sorridendo suonava il violino per dei bambini autoctoni divertiti. Entrambe finirono sul frigorifero di Scott e Stiles sotto una calamita, accanto alle cartoline che Kira aveva mandato loro e a uno scatto di un cucciolo di fennec particolarmente tenero.

Derek aveva intuito che Ryu ogni tanto contattasse ancora Lydia, considerando gli sguardi teneri e nostalgici che lei certi momenti rivolgeva al proprio cellulare. Lydia gli confessò che Ryu non le inviava niente di che, soltanto un paio di foto alla settimana con didascalie succinte ironiche o sarcastiche, nulla di troppo personale, solo semplicità e un sorriso. Soltanto ogni tanto, ogni due o tre mesi circa, le inviava una lunga mail raccontandole quello che facevano e degli annedoti.

A Lydia sembrava bastare, almeno per il momento.

Scott, da parte sua, sembrava mitigare più o meno bene l’assenza di Kira, anche se lei gli aveva fatto promettere di non farsi scrupoli a cercarla a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte senza neanche calcolare prima la differenza di fuso orario.

In realtà ormai Scott era caratterizzato da una lieve malinconia di sottofondo, come lo erano anche Stiles e Lydia, del resto, solo che la malinconia di Stiles era spessa, densa e stranamente trasparente, venata appena di cinismo, quella di Lydia era più sottile e scura, costellata di brillantini taglienti di disillusione, mentre invece quella di Scott era leggera e quasi impalpabile come un velo chiaro, ma era lì sempre presente.

Erano i segni che la vita aveva lasciato su di loro, e Derek spesso non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi in qualche modo responsabile per questo.

Passato un anno e mezzo, Kira e Ryu iniziarono a risalire l’Europa partendo dalla Grecia: Ryu rintracciò parecchi figli e nipoti dei suoi vecchi amici della Lega dei Branchi degli Olivi Millenari, che li ospitarono più che volentieri raccontando a Kira le loro esperienze.

Kira trascorse parecchio tempo a fotografare cibo, mare e costruzioni antiche diroccate.

Stiles disse per la prima volta a Derek "Ti amo" una notte che lo abbracciava da dietro sul letto, mormorandoglielo contro la spalla, alla luce della luna piena.

In quel periodo il branco finì un paio di volte sotto attacco da parte di un paio di creature psicopatiche, Derek rischiò di morire e ciò fece andare Stiles fuori di testa, che per poco non progettò uno sterminio di massa: quando tutto si risolse, Stiles restò profondamente turbato di quanto in lui fosse sorto un istinto omicida così crudo in così pochi attimi; gli ricordò la nogitsune e non gli fece bene – e di riflesso non fece bene neanche agli altri – ma in qualche modo se la cavarono, perché loro quattro erano tutto ciò che avevano e non potevano perdersi.

Due mesi e mezzo dopo, Scott subì una ferita quasi mortale da parte di un pazzo druido e cacciatore, che lo fece restare in coma per più di due giorni. Derek, Stiles e Lydia gli resero giustizia, anche se Derek dovette convincere con fermezza una Lydia furiosa ma tremante a _non premere il grilletto_.

Seguì un periodo in cui trassero un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

Melissa e lo sceriffo si sposarono e i loro figli furono i testimoni di nozze. Kira e Ryu non tornarono per l’occasione.

Quei due restarono in Europa per quasi quattro anni, Kira lavorò come assistente fissa di Ryu e sviluppò una passione per la Storia dell’Architettura.

Finito il college, Stiles aprì un piccolo ma molto fornito negozio di informatica, Scott si apprestò a diventare socio di Deaton, e Lydia proseguì ulteriormente i suoi studi – la Fisica sarebbe stata sempre un suo grande amore.

Scott e Stiles lasciarono il loro appartamento, che era sempre stato un po’ più piccolo di quello di Derek; Scott si trasferì al piano di sopra, accanto alla porta di Derek, Stiles invece andò direttamente da Derek. Lydia restò dov’era, in fondo al pianerottolo di Derek, perché fin dall’inizio aveva avuto un piano a lungo termine.

I viaggi di Ryu e Kira si spostarono nel Sud America e i contatti fra loro e il branco divennero un po’ più frequenti. Tramite Derek, furono anche ospitati da Cora a Santa Fe.

Cora sembrò entusiasta a proprio modo di conoscerli di presenza, e chiamò Derek alla quattro del mattino per dirgli secca e monocorde «Riferisci a Lydia che penso che Ryu dal vivo sia figo da morire. _Approvo_ ». Le sue sorelle erano fatte così, mai una telefonata a un’ora decente e mai che facessero un’esternazione da persone normali.

Ricevettero una foto in cui Ryu sembrava avere una bizzarra e intensa conversazione con un cavallo nero, e un’altra in cui Cora e Kira erano in sella insieme su uno splendido esemplare marrone. Anche quelle foto finirono sul frigo – quello di Scott, le altre erano state spostate tutte lì.

Kira e Ryu si stavano spostando di nuovo decidendo di volta in volta la meta successiva, e dopo aver salutato Cora si spostarono in Brasile, inviando al branco degli scatti di loro due che su delle spiagge meravigliose e un po’ selvagge giocavano a calcio con dei ragazzini, e più tardi delle immagini in cui si divertivano a suonare delle percussioni improvvisate con dei giovani suonatori di strada.

Kira sembrava essere diventata una donna forte e sicura di sé, con la pelle più scura, i capelli più brillanti e il volto ancora da diciassettenne; diceva di aver deciso di fare della Storia dell’Architettura il suo lavoro, in qualche modo. Scott ormai aveva quasi ventisei anni e un lavoro da veterinario.

Ryu dimostrava ancora non più di ventun anni, Lydia invece adesso appariva come una giovane donna in carriera dallo sguardo sicuro e omicida. Indossava ancora dei tacchi altissimi.

Derek per puro caso aveva sostenuto una videochiamata privata con Ryu e, parlando del più e del meno riguardo i ragazzi, Derek gli aveva detto che Scott in quegli ultimi anni aveva avuto delle storie con altre donne, ma tutte molto brevi e di scarso successo; Ryu gli aveva riferito che Kira sembrava ignorare con un’innocenza disarmante tutti gli uomini che ci provavano con lei, quasi credesse ciecamente che qualsiasi cosa le riservasse il futuro, qualsiasi fosse stata alla fine la sua scelta, Scott sarebbe stato sempre l’unico per lei: dopo di lui, non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro, perfino se lui non l’avesse aspettata. Era una cosa dolce e struggente, seppure un po’ triste.

Erano passati sette anni e mezzo dalla partenza di Kira, quelle erano le loro vite e nonostante tutto non avevano alcun rimpianto.

 

 

Danny due giorni prima era stato attaccato all’improvviso da un licantropo impazzito di passaggio – perché quella era Beacon Hills e lì succedevano cose così – e una volta cucito e fasciato in ospedale, aveva rivolto loro uno sguardo esasperato esclamando «Sono riuscito a stare lontano da tutto questo per quasi dieci anni, perché non siete riusciti a tenermelo lontano anche per il resto della mia fottuta esistenza?!»

Danny sembrava quasi _rassegnato_ all’idea di dover collaborare con loro, come se ciò fosse sempre stata una possibilità reale e inquietante che incombeva da una vita sulla sua testa come una spada di Damocle – Danny del resto era stato un compagno di scuola dei ragazzi, era normale che fosse un tipo almeno un po’ strano.

La sera precedente avevano discusso fino a tardi se iniziare a includere o meno Danny nelle loro faccende quando ne avessero bisogno: non avevano mai nemmeno considerato l’idea di aggiungere un nuovo membro al branco, era un’ipotesi che suonava strana, ma d’altro canto conoscevano Danny da una vita e si fidavano di lui. Alla fine avevano concordato di posporre la scelta definitiva a quando il ragazzo sarebbe stato meglio e magari più lucido e meno esasperato.

Era domenica mattina; Derek si svegliò con la faccia contro il cuscino, sentendo dei lievi rumori provenienti dalla cucina e annusando nell’aria profumo di frittura dolce: a occhi chiusi sorrise compiaciuto immaginando Stiles impegnato a preparare la loro colazione. Si alzò, andò in bagno e infine lo raggiunse con passi pigri.

«Buongiorno» lo salutò Stiles davanti ai fornelli, girandosi appena per rivolgergli un’occhiata di sottecchi e un accenno di ghigno. Derek, alle sue spalle, con le dita gli abbassò il colletto della maglia per scoprirgli la nuca: emise un mormorio di assenso e gli sfiorò la pelle con il naso e la bocca.

« _Derek_ » si lamentò Stiles, tuttavia sorridendo.

«È domenica mattina, non dobbiamo correre a lavoro» sentenziò Derek, atono, sicuro e infilandogli una mano sotto la maglia per toccargli il basso ventre.

«Ti odio» sbuffò Stiles, arrendendosi a spegnere il fornello e voltandosi fra le sue braccia. Lo fissò ostentando fastidio. «I pancake sono _sacri_ , non vanno interrotti».

«Uhm-uhm» gli annuì accondiscende e solenne, indietreggiando; si sedette sul tavolo, premette forte le gambe contro i fianchi di Stiles e lui incrociò mollemente le braccia dietro la sua testa, baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca.

«Ti odio davvero» gli mormorò Stiles, serio e con voce un po’ roca fra un bacio e l’altro. «E adesso voglio scoparti».

Derek si finse colpito ma scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sul tavolo?»

«Ha retto quando _tu_ ci hai scopato sopra _me_ » protestò. «Credo che possa rivelarsi versatile come noi» aggiunse trattenendo a stento una risata.

Derek gli tolse le mani di dosso e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ricordami perché sto con te e perché ti ho dato le mie chiavi».

Stiles gli prese le mani e ridendo divertito le portò sul proprio sedere. «Perché tu _adori_ la mia persona».

«È un nuovo tipo di piaga?» Stiles, offeso, provò a ribattere qualcosa, ma lui lo fermò stringendogli le mani sul sedere e tornando a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles emise un lungo gemito compiaciuto contro le sue labbra.

Vennero interrotti all’improvviso da due suoni: sentirono i loro cellulari avvisarli della ricezione di un messaggio, l’uno dopo l’altro a brevissima distanza. Si fissarono in faccia un po’ allarmati, perché di solito era qualcuno del branco a inviare messaggi di gruppo e sempre per urgenze.

Derek scese dal tavolo e si precipitarono in camera a prendere i cellulari per controllare chi avesse scritto loro e cosa.

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso e perplesso, quando vide che il mittente era Kira; il testo a occhio sembrava un verso di una canzone, di cui però il titolo al momento gli sfuggiva.

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son?  
These changes  
Ain't changing me  
The gold-hearted boy I used to be.

Era firmato K & R.

Stiles tirò sul col naso e rivolse verso di lui lo schermo del proprio cellulare. «Anche tu i The Killers?»

Derek gli annuì aggrottando la fronte, e non fece nemmeno in tempo a dirgli "Ecco che canzone è" che con il suo superudito sentì qualcosa di inaspettato: le prime note di _All these things that I’ve done_ provenienti da sotto il palazzo.

Corse ad affacciarsi alla finestra e vide che l’auto di Ryu era parcheggiata proprio in direzione delle finestre loro e di Scott, con i finestrini abbassati e la canzone sparata a tutto volume. Ryu se ne stava appoggiato al cofano, con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione sfacciata sul volto; Kira era seduta sul tettuccio dell’auto, e quando li vide sorrise raggiante alzando le braccia verso di loro.

«Bastardi» mormorò Stiles sorridendo _commosso_ , per poi precipitarsi fuori dall’appartamento con Derek alla calcagna.

Scott li anticipò di poco e corsero dietro di lui sulle scale; Lydia li seguì gridando accorata e un po’ tremante «Ryu!»

Quando finalmente giunsero al parcheggio, li guardarono tutti con il fiatone e incapaci di pronunciare una sola parola: vederli lì davanti a loro dopo sette anni e mezzo era _spiazzante_.

Ryu non era cambiato di una virgola, Kira non era invecchiata ma era più bella di prima e _irradiava_ forza, gioia e potere nel migliore dei modi.

«Dio» esordì Kira, scendendo con un salto dal tetto dell’auto, «siete diventati _così belli_!» Doveva essere davvero inconsapevole dell’effetto che stava facendo loro, ma ci pensò Scott a sottolinearlo.

«Sei _splendida_ » gli disse con voce _spezzata_. E lei corse ad abbracciarlo forte buttandogli le braccia al collo. Lui la sollevò da terra e lei gli mormorò all’orecchio «Sono qui per restare».

Derek la sentì e sorrise, Stiles gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e lui gli sillabò "Ha detto che resta".

Stiles aprì bocca molto probabilmente per emettere un grido eccessivo di esaltazione, ma fu interrotto da Lydia che puntò un dito verso Ryu urlando seria «TU!»

Ryu non si mosse di un millimetro, restò appoggiato al cofano a braccia incrociate, e sorridendo con affetto le annunciò con una sicurezza e scioltezza incredibile «Ti amo».

Lydia, senza alcuna esitazione, gli annuì pacata replicandogli «Lo so». Lui scoppiò a ridere inclinando la testa all’indietro e lei lo raggiunse di corsa per abbracciarlo.

Derek e Stiles strinsero Kira fra le loro braccia osservando Lydia borbottare a Ryu quanto fosse bastardo dandogli dei pugnetti sulle spalle, fingendosi male arrabbiata; lui sorrideva contro i suoi capelli, con nello sguardo una dolcezza infinita.

A quanto sembrava Ryu sarebbe diventato sul serio l’apparente boy-toy di Lydia.

Erano passati anni, quella era la loro vita e, nonostante tutti gli scossoni avuti, non avevano alcun rimpianto. Soprattutto perché ogni tanto anche loro ricevevano delle cose belle, come _quella_.

 

  
_[Time, Truth and Hearts](http://youtu.be/aPa89K_viiM). _

 

**FINE**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Un biscottino virtuale a chi indovina la citazione sulla maglia di Stiles nel disegno di Stitch-84 :P  
> \- Il giglio della pioggia da cui il capitolo prende il nome: [uno](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b6/Zephyranthes_candida.jpg), [due](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d7/Zephyranthes_rosea.jpg), [tre](https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6229/6349679859_a683ae7578_z.jpg), [quattro](http://luirig.altervista.org/cpm/albums/bot-hawaii60/10046-Zephyranthes-citrina.jpg).  
> \- Ciondoli che mi hanno ispirato quello che Ryu regala a Lydia (che però è una mezzasfera e ha un solo fiorellino, è più piccino e quindi per certi versi meno appariscente): [1](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a0/ac/01/a0ac01eda3638d72c0a79d7c60d9da1f.jpg), [2](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4f/bb/3b/4fbb3bfbb5ec559e5f654edd026fc9d1.jpg), [3](https://img1.etsystatic.com/031/0/9769365/il_340x270.629646213_neji.jpg), [4](https://img0.etsystatic.com/033/0/9769365/il_340x270.656630456_ktkl.jpg).  
> \- La storia finisce qui, a seguito c'è un'appendice a parte con degli appunti riguardo la caratterizzazione di Ryu e la luuuunga lista di canzoni del suo iPod immaginario :)


	5. Appendice: L'iPod di Ryu

Questa è una sorta di appendice dedicata a soddisfare delle possibili curiosità su Ryu, sulla sua caratterizzazione e sul suo mondo musicale.  
Mentre creavo il suo personaggio avevo in mente dei particolari che comunque non sarebbero mai finiti nella storia, ma che mentalmente mi servivano per tenere sempre conto di che tipo di persona fosse, e man mano ho appuntato tutto su un file.

Per una curiosità mia, man mano ho anche appuntato tutte le possibili canzoni a cui Ryu tiene di più, o ama di più, o ascolta di più nonostante magari non gli piacciano tanto (ed è più il ricordo legato a esse a fargliele piacere).

Non ho chissà che gran cultura musicale e ho l’impressione di aver dimenticato lunga la strada un paio di mostri sacri che a un tipo come Ryu potrebbero piacere, ma nel mio piccolo ho voluto stendere una luuuunga lista di canzoni – appuntandone una ogni tanto fino a quando non mi è sembrata conclusa – cercando di tracciare i suoi gusti e i suoi ricordi (che non rispecchiano sempre i miei).

Mi sono divertita molto a scrivere questa lista, spero possa piacervi :D (le x rimandano a un link su YouTube per poter ascoltare la canzone).

 

Ryu ha 114 anni; mettendo caso che la timeline di TW sia ancora ferma tra il 2011 e il 2012 (com’è ho leggiucchiato non ricordo più dove), è nato nel 1897-1898 – aggiungendo il fatto che ho spostato un pochino avanti la storia facendo passare circa sei-otto mesi dalla 3B, direi che Mysotis a partire dalla seconda parte è ambientata nel 2013 circa o poco ci manca.

Ryu è nato a New Orleans, da madre umana statunitense di sangue misto francese e spagnolo e padre kitsune del vento di origini giapponesi – ha avuto lui dopo aver accumulato cinque kaiken. La madre era pianista, la zia una violoncellista di soli otto anni più vecchia di lui. La sua famiglia gestiva una modesta locanda. La sua ninjato apparteneva a suo padre. Per scelta di entrambi i genitori, gli è stato dato il cognome della madre, Dumont – per evitare che alla dichiarazione della sua nascita qualcuno si sentisse tentato a curiosare sul padre e sul suo cognome. Il nome invece è stato scelto dalla zia, che ha deciso di ironizzare rendendolo una creatura mitologica anche di nome – in giapponese Ryu sta per "drago".

Ryu, nel corso del suo secolo di sua vita, per non far notare la propria immortalità ha assunto anche i nomi di: Seth Callister, Kinoshita Haru, Ren Fontaine, Felipe Bertrand, Guillaume Gomez, Yukio Lacroix.

Ha imparato a suonare il violino da piccolissimo e a partire dagli 11 anni ha iniziato a suonare per la strada accompagnando la zia.

Ha raggiunto l’apice del suo potere intorno ai primissimi Anni Venti, smettendo di invecchiare. Dopo la morte della zia – avvenuta a causa di una grave malattia – ha smesso di esibirsi per la strada, ma ha intrapreso gli studi per diventare un musicista estremamente completo, tant’è che anni dopo ha provveduto da solo ai propri viaggi lavorando proprio come musicista – o presso delle tavole calde come cameriere, in ricordo della locanda di famiglia, o bartender in dei locali notturni, quando non si esibiva.

Sa suonare il violino, il violoncello, la viola, il pianoforte, la chitarra, il basso e la batteria. I suoi strumenti preferiti restano il violino e la batteria. Ha un debole per le donne che suonano il basso e per le cantautrici musiciste. Ha sempre sperato di incontrare un incrocio fra Leila di Star Wars e Joan Jett.

Ha ripreso a suonare per la strada negli anni della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, atteggiandosi quasi a sfacciato giullare da strada per rallegrare la gente. Da quel momento in poi, è diventata sua abitudine dare in beneficenza quello che raccoglie durante le esibizioni in strada.

Alla fine della guerra ha intrapreso il suo famoso lungo viaggio di studio e ricerca sugli alberi millenari e il loro legno presso i paesi europei del Mar Mediterraneo.

Al rientro nel continente americano, dopo aver trascorso di nuovo un discreto periodo in giro per il Nord America e il Canada, è tornato in Europa durante gli ultimi anni della Guerra Fredda, visitando spesso la Gran Bretagna e l’Irlanda, non che le terre dei suoi nonni materni, la Spagna e la Francia. Ha preferito vivere l’atmosfera di quel periodo nel vecchio continente e fra la gente che lo abitava. In quegli anni ha iniziato a lavorare saltuariamente come speaker radiofonico per delle piccole emittenti locali e a seguito anche come giornalista e critico musicale.

Nel settembre del 1978, a Praga ha rischiato seriamente la pelle contro un trickster che si era fissato a farlo fuori – ma Ryu giurerà fino alla tomba di non essersi fatto sua sorella, e nonostante non gli creda nessuno è la verità. Lo scontro gli ha lasciato una lunga cicatrice sulla schiena che parte dalla spalla sinistra e finisce sul fianco destro – tuttora visibile.

Negli Anni Ottanta ha avuto più donne che negli altri periodi della sua vita – e due intense ma brevi storie d’amore.

È ritornato negli USA quasi alla fine degli Anni Novanta, e lì è rimasto fino a oggi – è stato pochi giorni dopo aver rimesso piede in America che si è tatuato un verso di Innuendo sul braccio. Poco dopo per la prima volta si è cimentato come scrittore di biografie di band rock storiche, sotto nome d’arte e con successo.

Non ha mai voluto visitare il Giappone: ha un rapporto di odio e amore verso il paese natale dei suoi poteri, si sente qualcosa di profondamente diverso dalle kitsune originarie del mito, e pur non sentendosi in colpa per questa contaminazione/occidentalizzazione della sua natura che ha operato su se stesso, si sente a disagio all’idea di visitare un paese che dovrebbe essere casa sua, ma non lo è.

Si è materializzato per lui il primo kaiken nel Natale del 1999, proprio alla fine del millennio, mentre era a New York e dopo aver aiutato un ragazzino a sfuggire da una banda di teppisti umani. A seguito ha passato tutta la notte a piangere pensando ai suoi genitori e sua zia.

Quando visita le loro tombe porta sempre loro dei non ti scordar di me e poi suona per loro il violino, i pezzi che preferivano di più.

Nei primissimi anni del Duemila, ha visitato la Thailandia e il Nepal, e ci è rimasto per qualche settimana.

È fluente in sette lingue diverse, ne conosce mediamente altre cinque e sa scrivere in 4 lingue diverse.

Fra il 2004 e il 2006 ha visitato il Sud America in lungo e largo e senza un percorso prefissato, restando nello stesso posto anche per settimane.

Non gli piacciono le isole tropicali. Snobba l’Australia.

Nel marzo del 2006 ha nuovamente rischiato grosso contro un altro trickster in Perù – stavolta però è stata colpa sua, anche se in maniera del tutto accidentale. Non è mai più tornato in Perù.

Ogni volta che si trova in paesi nordici sotto Natale, ne approfitta per visitare le location turistiche adibite alle svariate leggende su Babbo Natale – come finti castelli di ghiaccio e finte fabbriche di giocattoli gestiti da folletti.

A partire dal 2014 circa ha visitato buona parte del Nord Africa con Kira, e poi sempre in sua compagnia ha attraversato l’Europa partendo dai Balcani e la parte orientale del vecchio continente. Sono rimasti lì per quasi quattro anni, e in seguito hanno visitato in lungo e largo il Sud America scegliendo di volta in volta in quale nuova città spostarsi, e andando anche a trovare Cora a Santa Fe.

Dopo sette anni e mezzo trascorsi a girovagare per il mondo, Kira è tornata a Beacon Hills dal branco decidendo di restare lì e invecchiare – in particolare con Scott.

Anche Ryu ha deciso di fermarsi a Beacon Hills, provando finalmente a mettere su le basi per una relazione stabile con la sua Leila e Joan Jett personale, Lydia.

Dopo quasi due anni, le ha consegnato il suo unico kaiken e la promessa di invecchiare per e con lei.

 

Musicalmente parlando:

\- Secondo Ryu, i Bon Jovi fanno sempre la stessa canzone da trent’anni cambiando solo il testo, anche se non spesso pure il significato. Gli fanno venire l’orticaria.

\- Ha un rapporto conflittuale con la nu metal, ma non la detesta.

\- Non gli piacciono i Muse e i Placebo. O forse gli stanno sulle palle a prescindere per motivi che lui stesso non sa definire bene.

\- Non ha ancora capito se i Coldplay gli piacciono o meno. Tre volte su cinque no.

\- Ancora più di rado gli piacciono gli U2.

\- Apprezza molto Lady Gaga a livello artistico, gli piace ascoltarla mentre si esibisce suonando il pianoforte o la tastiera, pur non essendo un grande fan dei suoi pezzi.

\- Ha un rapporto di odio e amore con i Red Hot Chili Peppers e gli Oasis. È che conosce molti loro testi a memoria perché per anni li hanno trasmessi ovunque, e così sono finiti in fondo per legarsi anche a ricordi e periodi piacevoli della sua vita.

\- In fondo, è più un tipo da Beatles che da Rolling Stones. Pensa che Hey Jude sia la colonna sonora della sua vita.

\- Da più di quarant’anni è sua abitudine assistere almeno a un concerto al mese, non importa quanto famosi o importanti siano gli artisti che guarda esibire.

\- Vuole riuscire a capire perché mai Rihanna canti spesso come se avesse una patata in bocca.

 

 

**[60 Anni di Musica]**

****

 

**ANNI CINQUANTA E SESSANTA**

 

 _I don't care if the sun don't shine_ – Elvis Presley (1954) [x](http://youtu.be/eGaXbRqZOAs)

 _I forgot to remember to forget_ – Elvis Presley (1955) [x](http://youtu.be/zXERHsuIyUQ)

 _Let’s twist again_ – Chubby Checker (1961) [x](http://youtu.be/MerCZJHIejs)

 _(I can’t get no) Satisfaction_ – The Rolling Stones (1965) [x](http://youtu.be/3a7cHPy04s8)

 _Don’t let me be misunderstood_ – The Animals (1965) [x](http://youtu.be/vstNm5xzuKM)

 _The house of the rising sun_ – The Animals (1964) [x](http://youtu.be/5A-4VGfx5lU)

 _People are strange_ – The Doors (1967) [x](http://youtu.be/GJY8jJkDoMY)

 _I say a little pray for you_ – Aretha Franklin (1967) [x](http://youtu.be/KtBbyglq37E)

 _Respect_ – Aretha Franklin (1967) [x](http://youtu.be/6FOUqQt3Kg0)

 _When the music is over_ – The Doors (1967) [x](http://youtu.be/jLAr-WlxMZY)

 _Think_ – Aretha Franklin (1968) [x](http://youtu.be/HqYnevHibaI)

 _Hey Jude_ – The Beatles (1968) [x](http://youtu.be/t5c-LVYnafg)

 _The silent sun_ – Genesis (1968) [x](http://youtu.be/cp4b4tcZ7Rc)

 _A little less conversation_ – Elvis Presley (1968) [x](http://youtu.be/CkCWVNaX6-k)

 _Come Together_ – The Beatles (1969) [x](http://youtu.be/axb2sHpGwHQ)

 _Sympathy for the Devil_ – The Rolling Stones (1969) [x](http://youtu.be/vBecM3CQVD8)

 _You can’t always get what you want_ – The Rolling Stones (1969) [x](http://youtu.be/j7leQB_Oe_k)

 _Here comes the sun_ – The Beatles (1969) [x](http://youtu.be/BxzEeKfpyIg)

 _Where the sour turns in to sweet_ – Genesis (1969) [x](http://youtu.be/3ZclM2jZn8M)

 

**ANNI SETTANTA**

 

 _Immigrant Song_ – Led Zeppelin (1970) [x](http://youtu.be/hC-T0rC6m7I)

 _Your song_ – Elton John (1970) [x](http://youtu.be/13GD78Bmo8s)

 _In the summertime_ – Mungo Jerry (1970) [x](http://youtu.be/wvUQcnfwUUM)

 _The man who sold the world_ – David Bowie (1971) [x](http://youtu.be/HSH--SJKVQQ)

 _Stairway to Heaven_ – Led Zeppelin (1971) [x](http://youtu.be/qHFxncb1gRY)

 _Rocket Man_ – Elton John (1972) [x](http://youtu.be/-LX7WrHCaUA)

 _Walk on the Wild Side_ – Lou Reed (1972) [x](http://youtu.be/0KaWSOlASWc)

 _Highway star_ – Deep Purple (1972) [x](http://youtu.be/Wr9ie2J2690)

 _Dream on_ – Aerosmith (1973) [x](http://youtu.be/7g8_Nt8Q6Gs)

 _Life on Mars_ – David Bowie (1973) [x](http://youtu.be/v--IqqusnNQ)

 _Smoke on the water_ – Deep Purple (1973) [x](http://youtu.be/zUwEIt9ez7M)

 _Bohemian Rhapsody_ – Queen (1975) [x](http://youtu.be/fJ9rUzIMcZQ)

 _Wish you were here_ – Pink Floyd (1975) [x](http://youtu.be/NavVfpp-1L4)

 _Mamma mia_ – ABBA (1975) [x](http://youtu.be/XGPTpbuL6HE)

 _Dancing Queen_ – ABBA (1976) [x](http://youtu.be/y62OlGvC-bk)

 _Ob-La-Dì Ob-La-Dà_ – The Beatles (1976) [x](http://youtu.be/gRtAO-nffz0)

 _Beth_ – Kiss (1976) [x](http://youtu.be/uABnCLr4Pp0)

 _Hotel California_ – Eagle (1976) [x](http://youtu.be/h0G1Ucw5HDg)

 _Sorry seems to be the hardest word_ – Elton John (1976) [x](http://youtu.be/5w142CaROC0)

 _Heroes_ – David Bowie (1977) [x](http://youtu.be/Tgcc5V9Hu3g)

 _The passenger_ – Iggy Pop (1977) [x](http://youtu.be/hLhN__oEHaw)

 _We are the champions_ – Queen (1977) [x](http://youtu.be/Jmd4OLzhQw0)

 _We will rock you_ – Queen (1977) [x](http://youtu.be/qGaOlfmX8rQ)

 _Stayin’ alive_ – Bee Gees (1977) [x](http://youtu.be/I_izvAbhExY)

 _Baker Street_ – Gerry Rafferty (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/lSIw09oqsYo)

 _Because the night_ – Patti Smith (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/M2PzvX2Ipvg)

 _Bicycle Race_ – Queen (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/gWJ8_B9BVxo)

 _I will survive_ – Gloria Gaynor (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/Tth-8wA3PdY)

 _Miss you_ – The Rolling Stones (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/KuRxXRuAz-I)

 _Roxanne_ – The Police (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/3T1c7GkzRQQ)

 _Heart of Glass_ – Blondie (1978) [x](http://youtu.be/UvDRfh2ANoU)

 _Another brick in the wall_ – Pink Floyd (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/xhgE5bfcFTU)

 _Boys don’t cry_ – The Cure (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/9GkVhgIeGJQ)

 _Don’t stop me now_ – Queen (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/IFUjwj_RB5o)

 _I love rock ‘n’ roll_ – Joan Jett (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/yFHg0uRAyVs)

 _I was made for lovin’ you_ – Kiss (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/CM30iNH8TqA)

 _Highway to Hell_ – AC/DC (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/qKggnBh2Mdw)

 _Hot Stuff_ – Donna Summer (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/cDkCn1iEIac)

 _One way or another_ – Blondie (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/HDLcyXzLMfg)

 _Whatever you want_ – Status Quo (1979) [x](http://youtu.be/z7-z4Dz5ZU4)

 

**ANNI OTTANTA**

 

 _Another one bites the dust_ – Queen (1980) [x](http://youtu.be/CWsJcg-g1pg)

 _Fame_ – Irene Cara (1980) [x](http://youtu.be/0dtz6BVysjQ)

 _Call me_ – Blondie (1980) [x](http://youtu.be/iDJ0jFFkvjc)

 _Dancing with myself_ – Billy Idol (1980) [x](http://youtu.be/b_mwlrkBPTk)

 _You shook me all night long_ – AC/DC (1980) [x](http://youtu.be/xuoXkMZvD5Q)

 _Back in Black_ – AC/DC (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/v4EFddbHkRo)

 _Bad reputation_ – Joan Jett (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/G9VSGPmkUc0)

 _Bette Davis eyes_ – Kim Carnes (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/YSXh2TN5pdQ)

 _Don’t stop believin’_ – Journey (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/PBEXSiFzOfU)

 _In the air tonight_ – Phil Collins (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/YkADj0TPrJA)

 _Start me up_ – The Rolling Stones (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/ZzlgJ-SfKYE)

 _Under pressure_ – Queen  & David Bowie (1981) [x](http://youtu.be/aUW_8cWG7YA)

 _Should I stay or should I go_ – The Clash (1982) [x](http://youtu.be/GqH21LEmfbQ)

 _Do you wanna touch me_ – Joan Jett (1982) [x](http://youtu.be/Ce8GM6gpIBU)

 _Hungry like the wolf_ – Duran Duran (1982) [x](http://youtu.be/oOg5VxrRTi0)

 _Eye of the tiger_ – Survivor (1982) [x](http://youtu.be/QEjgPh4SEmU)

 _Run to the hills_ – Iron Maiden (1982) [x](http://youtu.be/5C2Rc9x7cwo)

 _Beat it_ – Michael Jackson (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/T2PAkPp0_bY)

 _Billie Jean_ – Michael Jackson (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/75sx7U6dAB4)

 _Every breath you take_ – The Police (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/TH_YbBHVF4g)

 _Jump_ – Van Halen (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/S7q_12tYZdA)

 _Faithfully_ – Journey (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/rj__jhmPMgI)

 _Girls just want to have fun_ – Cyndi Lauper (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/UJwFO4l74yY)

 _I like Chopin_ – Gazebo (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/_GKQi4a78ZE)

 _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ – Bonnie Tyler (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/cvLNRO41o64)

 _That’s all_ – Genesis (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/bkm3LJTSCWU)

 _Maniac_ – Michael Sembello (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/lYLxUdDhbEg)

 _What a feeling_ – Irene Cara (1983) [x](http://youtu.be/GelOkOzQ9cw)

 _Born in the USA_ – Bruce Springsteen (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/AVw3JwTkAb8)

 _I want to break free_ – Queen (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/WUOtCLOXgm8)

 _People are people_ – Depeche Mode (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/l_3GQu7dm-I)

 _Radio Ga Ga_ – Queen (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/UiuD6i8dN1g)

 _Forever young_ – Alphaville (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/RHIIATt0BaM)

 _Shout_ – Tears for Fears (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/01QA90IuOYY)

 _Time after time_ – Cyndi Lauper (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/2PqhOrgk11A)

 _Material Girl_ – Madonna (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/hMGdGTwNWLw)

 _The power of love_ – Frankie goes to Hollywood (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/LdnAbtIF3YM)

 _The wild boys_ – Duran Duran (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/M43wsiNBwmo)

 _Like a virgin_ – Madonna (1984) [x](http://youtu.be/FnWua_Cniek)

 _Don’t you (forget about me)_ – Simple Minds (1985) [x](http://youtu.be/0jlHz0wF0Ig)

 _How soon is now?_ – The Smiths (1985) [x](http://youtu.be/pEq8DBxm0J4)

 _Heaven_ – Bryan Adams (1985) [x](http://youtu.be/3eT464L1YRA)

 _Walking on sunshine_ – Katrina and the Waves (1985) [x](http://youtu.be/CKh0dLIuIu8)

 _Living on my own_ – Freddie Mercury (1985) [x](http://youtu.be/W_VZZ82FHDs)

 _Bigmouth strikes again_ – The Smiths (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/FgxEJOi6GtA)

 _Princes of Universe_ – Queen (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/zZ1WyBGG_Vw)

 _The final countdown_ – Europe (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/MnqYwcuIjPM)

 _Kiss_ – Prince (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/7cWEGEyRe8Y)

 _Papa Don't Preach_ – Madonna (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/LL0tXgaA2xQ)

 _Stripped_ – Depeche Mode (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/U662cA1u374)

 _Who want to live forever_ – Queen (1986) [x](http://youtu.be/_TsOPjZEF6E)

 _La isla bonita_ – Madonna (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/VKKkQwa0TLs)

 _Bad_ – Michael Jackson (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/dsUXAEzaC3Q)

 _It must have been love_ – Roxette (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/Q6WzkvBkcUE)

 _Simply the best_ – Bonnie Tyler (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/55we8Nc9rJw)

 _Smooth Criminal_ – Michael Jackson (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/CBrWNbjw3RA)

 _Tonight, tonight, tonight_ – Genesis (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/gvsaWu_dBqE)

 _With or without you_ – U2 (1987) [x](http://youtu.be/EzeDqRhM09w)

 _I hate myself for loving you_ – Joan Jett (1988) [x](http://youtu.be/KjrWw0h1qeo)

 _Rag Doll_ – Aerosmith (1988) [x](http://youtu.be/JwLzIPkrQIE)

 _Paradise City_ – Guns N’ Roses (1988) [x](http://youtu.be/Rbm6GXllBiw)

 _Sweet child o’mine_ – Guns N’ Roses (1988) [x](http://youtu.be/bzAGZT_XTAk)

 _I want it all_ – Queen (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/lYFGTf3M3Sc)

 _Like a prayer_ – Madonna (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/OECKknqIie0)

 _Lullaby_ – The Cure (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/YdIP8tWITpk)

 _Personal Jesus_ – Depeche Mode (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/HNcPjPgbR5M)

 _Express Yourself_ – Madonna (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/g8DZr2Dx3zI)

 _The Look_ – Roxette (1989) [x](http://youtu.be/XYXczDB8VrY)

 

**ANNI NOVANTA**

 

 _Nothing compares 2 U_ – Sinéad O’Connor (1990) [x](http://youtu.be/iUiTQvT0W_0)

 _Enjoy the silence_ – Depeche Mode (1990) [x](http://youtu.be/m0AKJMGxwpE)

 _Wind of change_ – Scorpions (1990) [x](http://youtu.be/ohOtDA3dTAA)

 _(Everything I do) I do it for you_ – Bryan Adams (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/ZGoWtY_h4xo)

 _Black or White_ – Michael Jackson (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/zjZwi_PJiio)

 _Don’t cry_ – Guns N’ Roses (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/346buRwtrOU)

 _Innuendo_ – Queen (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/g2N0TkfrQhY)

 _Live and let die_ – Guns N’ Roses (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/8JjVPiDLdH4)

 _More than words_ – Extreme (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/0R-FGchhwLw)

 _Losing my religion_ – R.E.M. (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/FQ2yXWi0ppw)

 _Smell like a teen spirit_ – Nirvana (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/zYxkezUr8MQ)

 _The show must go on_ – Queen (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/uKLMYZlbIb8)

 _Under the bridge_ – Red Hot Chili Peppers (1991) [x](http://youtu.be/O9TunCtR3dQ)

 _Come as you are_ – Nirvana (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/6YyDg9tT0Vw)

 _Dreams_ – The Cranberries (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/Mk2jjCSeUHc)

 _Lithium_ – Nirvana (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/WHZ9jh7IhkU)

 _Friday I’m in love_ – The Cure (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/G89r_G1NLkI)

 _Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door_ – Guns N’ Roses (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/2tmc8rJgxUI)

 _Nothing else matters_ – Metallica (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/tqtaKkvCFaQ)

 _November rain_ – Guns N’ Roses (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/s0McfH-hweQ)

 _Wasting love_ – Iron Maiden (1992) [x](http://youtu.be/SFEH332t2N4)

 _Fear of the Dark_ – Iron Maiden (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/Nba3Tr_GLZU)

 _From here to Eternity_ – Iron Maiden (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/IjIC2dHCm9Y)

 _Everybody hurts_ – R.E.M (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/S2N_uvnvGbI)

 _Ordinary world_ – Duran Duran (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/d1PnQT4emS0)

 _Run, baby, run_ – Sheryl Crow (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/4YCMyJAX6t0)

 _What’s up?_ – 4 Non Blondes (1993) [x](http://youtu.be/tnFy1luxL0A)

 _Basket Case_ – Green Day (1994) [x](http://youtu.be/GTwJo0HeNmU)

 _Ode to my family_ – The Cranberries (1994) [x](http://youtu.be/RMgEc3aaP80)

 _Zombie_ – The Cranberries (1994) [x](http://youtu.be/Uv5wF-E9D8Y)

 _Sleeping in my car_ – Roxette (1994) [x](http://youtu.be/GSrLbyW_X_g)

 _Cornflake Girl_ – Tori Amos (1994) [x](http://youtu.be/nUEAwySNRHA)

 _Wonderwall_ – Oasis (1995) [x](http://youtu.be/9DvRCykzHy4)

 _Lemon Tree_ – Fool’s Garden (1995) [x](http://youtu.be/Va0vs1fhhNI)

 _You Oughta Know_ – Alanis Morissette (1995) [x](http://youtu.be/4UEWbTxmG9o)

 _Hand in my pocket_ – Alanis Morissette (1995) [x](http://youtu.be/aTgrASzzUXU)

 _Independent love song_ – Scarlet (1995) [x](http://youtu.be/ElkqPNvMj6w)

 _1979_ – The Smashing Pumpkins (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/V6fQ2pgWQV4)

 _Champagne Supernova_ – Oasis (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/R04sLCmtz3E)

 _Don’t speak_ – No Doubt (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/ONg4SK39-Kg)

 _If it make you happy_ – Sheryl Crow (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/ChYK2aE0znk%20)

 _Ironic_ – Alanis Morissette (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/Nm-1xvWibt0)

 _You learn_ – Alanis Morissette (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/Ci5j9yQ-528)

 _Salvation_ – The Cranberries (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/q95ZKqE5dfU)

 _They don’t care about us_ – Michael Jackson (1996) [x](http://youtu.be/IqWXAK-pAdA)

 _Congo_ – Genesis (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/6wezenvcrVk)

 _Bittersweet Symphony_ – The Verve (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/2xz5U3d-nXY)

 _D’you know what I mean_ – Oasis (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/hf32mBfpwms)

 _Bitch_ – Meredith Brooks (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/6ge53QaDpKQ)

 _Good Riddance (Time of your life)_ – Green Day (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/_bTdLi0YUVM)

 _Hedonism_ – Skunk Anansie (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/N9PCav-Q_2w)

 _Pink_ – Aerosmith (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/fw8BAp5vDZo)

 _Open your eyes_ – Guano Apes (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/Gm809_rRJCo)

 _Nobody’s wife_ – Anouk (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/gWqj6Twzd5Y)

 _Sacrifice_ – Anouk (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/6CseWDWHEDo)

 _Save tonight_ – Eagle Eye Cherry (1997) [x](http://youtu.be/TnEdUVBjZfo)

 _My favorite game_ – The Cardigans (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/FBrPbffXFhM)

 _Not about us_ – Genesis (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/C05wrQZQ_b4)

 _All around the world_ – Oasis (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/MNzI7bCZNoo)

 _Ava Adore_ – The Smashing Pumpkins (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/UGzlXyojWFI)

 _I don’t want to miss a thing_ – Aerosmith (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/JkK8g6FMEXE)

 _I think I’m paranoid_ – Garbage (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/ypr18UmxOas)

 _You get what you give_ – New Radical (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/cPAEFnVZVOs)

 _Thank U_ – Alanis Morissette (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/DDp6F_Baf5I)

 _The Unforgiven II_ – Metallica (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/ea--faRAoBM)

 _High_ – Lighthouse Family (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/NfzxaGO2o7o)

 _Fly Away_ – Lenny Kravitz (1998) [x](http://youtu.be/eU84PZvrxSs)

 _Erase/Rewind_ – The Cardigans (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/6I4ezGXVx84)

 _Animal Instinct_ – The Cranberries (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/ky4CdN0x58A)

 _Secretly_ – Skunk Anansie (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/HhXBf-yYV0U)

 _Maria_ – Blondie (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/3sYlJsaUAIg)

 _Here with me_ – Dido (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/g20Pr_fQyzg)

 _Spiders_ – System of a Down (1999) [x](http://youtu.be/up3RSFGCUpY)

 

**DUEMILA**

 

 _Teenager Dirtbag_ – Wheatus (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/FC3y9llDXuM)

 _Adam’s song_ – Blink 182 (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/UUsOK8Dlw7I)

 _All the small things_ – Blink 182 (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/1qsllRxxTws)

 _What’s my age again?_ – Blink 182 (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/VgorjCQ6zS4)

 _Drive_ – Incubus (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/fgT9zGkiLig)

 _Again_ – Lenny Kravitz (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/WV4iUuTgFmA)

 _Minority_ – Green Day (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/Vv3lTgGn0mc)

 _It takes a fool to remain sane_ – The Ark (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/Uu5lFMXvcdc)

 _Otherside_ – Red Hot Chili Peppers (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/_m7_xZN8D7M)

 _Stand inside your love_ – The Smashing Pumpkins (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/EGiVyIQ3b2M)

 _Change (In the House of Flies)_ – Deftones (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/ZL4MGwlZuAc)

 _The ground beneath her feet_ – U2 (2000) [x](http://youtu.be/LgvC8UgNAy0)

 _Drops of Jupiter_ – Train (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/lORcpT89t9c)

 _Blurry_ – Puddle of Mudd (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/tqxDUMcVjws)

 _Cherry lips_ – Garbage (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/PGy7JZ2CV1k)

 _Chop Suey!_ – System of a Down (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/HrQsGeKN6qk)

 _Drive you home_ – Garbage (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/VGAhaFtDpCw)

 _Making Enemies_ – Snow Patrol (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/1VQhx108gPI)

 _Jaded_ – Aerosmith (2001) [x](http://youtu.be/23TPhmqscJU)

 _Capricorn (A Brand New Name)_ – 30 Seconds to Mars (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/s-JsFwO-8kM)

 _Oblivion_ – 30 Seconds To Mars (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/wvk7_Dz94MY)

 _Calleth you, Cometh I_ – The Ark (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/MgYKKnnzC84)

 _By the way_ – Red Hot Chili Peppers (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/7fupW1dwlSM)

 _Stillness of Heart_ – Lenny Kravitz (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/uZRYAhDvt7o)

 _Don’t let me get me_ – Pink (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/K_t9AA3Z4PE)

 _Don’t stop_ – Rolling Stones (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/tAiVW2ZkSH4)

 _Little by little_ – Oasis (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/WlYnqIFYYH8)

 _She hates me_ – Puddle of Mudd (2002) [x](http://youtu.be/pEIoxBSBCsc)

 _In the shadows_ – The Rasmus (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/QZcsnlMvLwE)

 _You’re the storm_ – The Cardigans (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/ZWZ8dEudzMk)

 _Numb_ – Linkin Park (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/neipGegLmiI)

 _Behind blue eyes_ – Limp Bizkit (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/fEGI9NbH-mk)

 _Are you gonna be my girl?_ – Jet (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/mAxUIjJrFKQ)

 _Life for rent_ – Dido (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/eil9Dw2flcE)

 _Faithfulness_ – Skin (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/i5YCm7UbhNM)

 _Trashed_ – Skin (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/Ckdo1K49J9Y)

 _Mr Brightside_ – The Killers (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/SrkeWsQZNyU)

 _All the things that I’ve done_ – The Killers (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/aPa89K_viiM)

 _Transatlanticism_ – Death Cab for Cutie (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/qNqQC7R_Me4)

 _Bring me to life_ – Evanescence (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/SDklocLs8mU)

 _My immortal_ – Evanescence (2003) [x](http://youtu.be/5anLPw0Efmo)

 _American Idiot_ – Green Day (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/a1BS7XnEZqc)

 _God is a DJ_ – Pink (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/wrPqXiCowkQ)

 _What you are waiting for_ – Gwen Stefani (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/trSMFwhVwNY)

 _One of us is gonna die young_ – The Ark (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/kBjB7K16R50)

 _California_ – Lenny Kravitz (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/3J3lYXUURyg)

 _Metalingus_ – Alter Bridge (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/N-I8ALlYxdY)

 _Run_ – Snow Patrol (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/ZQbgihHWNGo)

 _Somewhere only we know_ – Keane (2004) [x](http://youtu.be/3KHJKj9GgsI)

 _The sound of settling_ – Death Cab for Cutie (2004) x

 _A pain that I’m used to_ – Depeche Mode (2005) [x](http://youtu.be/pbghLoaOvA8)

 _A modern myth_ – 30 Seconds to Mars (2005) [x](http://youtu.be/IF-bJA87iP0)

 _Holiday_ – Green Day (2005) [x](http://youtu.be/9iJayMaUGrk)

 _Soldier Side_ – System of a Down (2005) [x](http://youtu.be/9Nyai_J7BCY)

 _Chasing cars_ – Snow Patrol (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/XaKr98ktoxU)

 _Just let the sun_ – Skin (2006) x

 _Make this go on forever_ – Snow Patrol (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/m4giE9QhJ48)

 _From yesterday_ – 30 Seconds to Mars (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/FPWJ8cYxw6M)

 _Smile_ – Lily Allen (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/n4OS3MsWEtw)

 _Put your records on_ – Corinne Bailey Rae (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/7gPD7kY1amE)

 _Bring it on back_ – Jet (2006) [x](http://youtu.be/81aXkJwb-lA)

 _Beware_ – Deftones (2006) x

 _Desecration Smile_ – Red Hot Chili Peppers (2007) [x](http://youtu.be/Xe95uNKFhQ8)

 _Shadow of the day_ – Linkin Park (2007) [x](http://youtu.be/8H7ZwDawsb4)

 _Open your eyes_ – Snow Patrol (2007) [x](http://youtu.be/30buQ1jEDas)

 _Psycho_ – Puddle of Mudd (2007) [x](http://youtu.be/BV5td0F1A5I)

 _Mercy_ – OneRepublic (2007) [x](http://youtu.be/CrymicX875M)

 _Before tomorrow comes_ – Alter Bridge (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/xmtD-j6p57Q)

 _The End Is The Beginning Is The End (Watchmen Version)_ – The Smashing Pumpkins (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/pxM4EbN9lMY)

 _Stop and Stare_ – OneRepublic (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/KA1LYTWtVQ0)

 _Leave out all the rest_ – Linkin Park (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/kpV91wWecPM)

 _So what_ – Pink (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/EH6atHxFCtE)

 _Tear down these houses_ – Skin (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/PmSEg1U300I)

 _The fear_ – Lily Allen (2008) [x](http://youtu.be/OgAdBuo_uAQ)

 _Fingers_ – Great Northern (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/WBgKusdF7XI)

 _21 Guns_ – Green Day (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/qcOK_YATp6U)

 _Because of you_ – Skunk Anansie (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/PuNxpykpRo0)

 _Houses_ – Great Northern (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/3xfA_Vi3Dqo)

 _Mamma knows best_ – Jessie J (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/hjnKS4GwVcY)

 _Secrets_ – OneRepublic (2009) [x](http://youtu.be/QCub4Vi-1KI)

 _Just the way you are_ – Bruno Mars (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/LjhCEhWiKXk)

 _Raise your glass_ – Pink (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/570tFRoRR0A)

 _Marchin on_ – OneRepublic (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/viq87FiOSxE)

 _Rolling in the deep_ – Adele (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/rYEDA3JcQqw)

 _Ready to start_ – Arcade Fire (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/9oI27uSzxNQ)

 _Someone like you_ – Adele (2010) [x](http://youtu.be/hLQl3WQQoQ0)

 _The lazy song_ – Bruno Mars (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/fLexgOxsZu0)

 _You and I_ – Lady Gaga (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/0QlrgV-58TA)

 _Marry you_ – Bruno Mars (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/gyj8m-1kAPU)

 _If I had a gun_ – Noel Gallagher’s High Flying Birds (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/1NMUDb3Ewhs)

 _It will rain_ – Bruno Mars (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/Xp7_eM2GuQI)

 _Price Tag_ – Jessie Tag feat. B.o.B. (2011) x

 _New York_ – Snow Patrol (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/8hD7C6onhR4)

 _Rumor has it_ – Adele (2011) [x](http://youtu.be/x1p6Xbqrbx0)

 _Bad blood_ – Bastille (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/aQHMiDa6P_s)

 _Daniel in the Den_ – Bastille (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/yC_T-KdWCiI)

 _Feel again_ – OneRepublic (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/pz1wRwD3eYM)

 _Oblivion_ – Bastille (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/6ZYisBWNtO0)

 _Locked out of heaven_ – Bruno Mars (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/6WIud8nPq5c)

 _Weight of living, Part 1 (Albatross)_ – Bastille (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/xyzHYg9BYRs)

 _Castle of Glass_ – Linkin Park (2012) [x](http://youtu.be/B-He6EzP5zY)

 _Demons_ – Imagine Dragons (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/GFQYaoiIFh8)

 _Monster_ – Imagine Dragons (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/hhSA9H9Iaqw)

 _Radioactive_ – Imagine Dragons (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/iO_WxYC34eM)

 _Just another girl_ – The Killers (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/3BwzP1laWkQ)

 _The lighting strike (What if this storm ends?)_ – Snow Patrol (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/ppmoO3LfxRY)

 _Royals_ – Lorde (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/nlcIKh6sBtc)

 _Counting stars_ – OneRepubblic (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/9BMnXXrvcyA)

 _Team_ – Lorde (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/YtdK_Y5iZnU)

 _Do what you want_ – Lady Gaga feat R. Kelly (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/WLDXj2kI9H8)

 _True love_ – Pink feat Lily Allen (2013) [x](http://youtu.be/JaEZUj9seJg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Erbario (illustrazioni)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502344) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)
  * [Three (illustration)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502383) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)




End file.
